Dimensional Hero: The Equestrian World
by Captain.LeaperB
Summary: (Multiverse Crossovers) This is a story about a time when a heroic boy named Ben finds a unknown portal and is brought to the land of Equestria. Here he builds a new connection to others but when his past comes Back. He realizes he's the only one to stop it, Now Ben stands as Equestria's Defender when Lunar Love starts forming. (D.H.2. The Ark and the Star Is out!)
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day on Earth

[Preview- Following events of MLP/Equestria girls, Several Transformers battles, Ghostbusters 1,2, cartoon series and games, and other world events this brings them together in the ultimate muitl-universe cross over stories combined to form a story of a life's eye. Readers are taken through the eyes of 15 year old Benjamin/Ben travel through a portal to the ponies world where he refinds parts of his life from the past and soon future. Fighting new foes and old equestrian enemies all leading up to the shocking ending of one's life to start trillions more.)

(This is not in crossovers because of the amount of them on this story can not have another category tag.)

* * *

Told in (first person) point of view.

* * *

_Hello there. My name is Ben. You may think what the heck is a kid/teen going to talk about. Well this is not a made up story. For the past 10 years give or take I've been through more then than history could tell._

_When I was 11/12 years old a great event happened to me_

_A horrific being called Black nearly destroyed my world. And when the Guardians of time and space came to stop him he over powered all 11. I was in the center of the battle of time and space. When the superior one fell I ran to his side._

_There he told me what he saw from his eyes. The others came around chanting something that I had no idea what it was. In a span of 30 seconds they all merged to a single ball of blue night light. To me it looked like the Transformers Matrix of Leadership I saw in the G1 cartoon. But it had a darker blue glow. With a gold-sliver core.__With handles that had a Platinum color with a line of black._

_I was filled with power as I sent Black into dust particles to drift in the deep voids of space._

_After a year of having my powers I began to unlock the most greatest abilities ever possible._

_I could travel through time and space. But it all changed when I was sent to another Dimension._

_I knew everyone there. From their names to their personalities. After time I divided my world into two._

_One for the Dimensions and the other for the human realm. Soon after that I had gone to nearly 50 different worlds that seemed to link together. Naming us after my home town sports team The Raiders._

_But with such powers and abilities there comes a grave cost..._

_When exploring I find conflicts that I help in the aid and fight against the evil. When I first died I thought it was my end. But through a unknown reason my powers was capable to save me by repairing my damaged body. And so I lived on and on._

_When exploring Dimension 57 a.k.a. the Transformers Universe I grew into a new form. I did at a time become a transformer. Meeting Optimus Prime and the others was incredible. I made friends quickly. Even teaming up with the great Grimlock and the Dinobots. _

_Tho at it's own cost to the future. _

_I told events of the future that each side got information from. _

_In a time span of 270 years the cyberwar got messier. Leading to the time of launching the Ark._

_Now its a universal stand off on Earth and Cybertron._

_But it the combined power of the Autobots and Raiders we tipped the balance._

_Now you may ask your self (He's 15 years old and he saw nearly 300 years of history.)_

_Well truth be told I'm nearly 2,297 years old in some worlds and dimensions. But with the combined power of technology and energy I stay as my normal and most well known 15 year old look. And because of body repairing and travel I was able to fit in any place._

_Slowly Earth D2's populations grew to incredible proportions._

_9.4 Billion humans and 4.7 trillion Dimensionals. We formed a connection between worlds and each other as the great capital of Junction City rised to link everyone._

_We were at peace at the time. Until one day and a strange portal revealed other wise..._

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Normal Day on Earth

* * *

It was about Eleven in the morning on a piece full day at Junction City.

I was slowly waking up to the window to take in the nice day ahead.

It was like any other day. But instead it was Thursday that seemed like Friday to Saturday. Everyone was all about through the city doing their averege routine of work. I was setting up a little chair and a cooler on the balcony of my observation tower that served as a headquarters and home.

I about to take a drink when receiving a call on my watch.

_ "Ben Do you read this is commander Hidsteal at the decagon do you read?"_

**"Yes, Hidsteal what is it?"**

_"Sir, our scanners have detected a energy pulse on Griffin Rock island magnitude 3J."_

**Any word from the rescue bots or Prime?"**

_"No sir"_

**"Alright I'll be on the way."**

_ "Shall I open the ground bridge sir?"_

**"No need I'll fly."**

I end the call, quickly drink the can of Pepsi I just opened, kicked the cooler back an just paused for a second.

I hop up on the railing and look down to the city about 50 feet below me and slowly tip forward. Free falling down to the streets.

I dial a command on my watch, slammed it down and activated my flight suit. Just before hitting the ground the thrusters go in full blast as I sky rocketed through the air passing by everyone. Giving a good wave to people as I hovered by them. Heck I was even able to grab a apple when flying close to the farmers market and was able to pay the guy his dollar on the return pass.

It was only about a few minutes when I reached Iacon E. The Autobots earth base.

I flew passed the outposts and factory's that the bots worked and lived in. I land at a training course where I was able to say hi to my robot friend Bumblebee trying new recruits. Even Smokescreen was there helping.

I continued on till I reached the Decagon communications tower. I fly through the maintenance shafts up to the ground/space bridge terminal.

I get to the main terminal and meet back up with Hidsteal.

He was a old friend I meet back on Cybertron. He was a Dark green and red bot that looked like Optimus, Snarl, and Ironhide.

_"Sir, it took you long then normal have any trouble on the way?"_

**"No, Hidsteal just enjoying the day."**

_"Oh okay sir."_

**"Now tell me about these readings we got."**

_"We detected the spike about a hour ago. Base line reading show that it was slightly higher then the islands normal energy rank_."

(The ranking is judged by the areas energy strength. The planets normal setting is a 2D with some areas going to 2E -3F in places like Iacon and Junction City. But anything higher would be a little alarming even for a high-tech area like Griffin Rock.)

**"Any word still from the bots? Even Cody or Doc greene would send a message."**

_"Still nothing sir."_

**"Well I'm already suited for a long trip might as well take a look into it. Open a ground bridge to the island, it's been awhile sence I saw them."**

Hidsteal opens the bridge to Griffin Rock. I walk through it and land on the road that leads to the islands labs where Doc Greene and I first meet.

I looked around seeing that it was very quite then normal with the sound of animals near by and the humming from the power lines.

* * *

(Authors Note: This is a mutli-universe/world cross over in a F.P. point of view with alternate names. This story follows in MLP Equestria Girls and then goes to its own path in the time period. At times other world bases such as Ghostbusters, Transformers and (This) Earth with several human touch to it.

This is Part 1 of a long 3 to 4 part -saga- in the history and events to the final ultimate battle.

This is my first time writing a story like this. At first it was just simple tell in my head but became this. I do know there that the fact of how any of this connects. This is meant to act like a crossover for crossovers. I also know there are mistakes here and there but it helps me gain more about this stuff. But like I said before this thing gets updated daily.)


	2. Chapter 2:The portal to the unknown

Next chapter telling a part of the story of Ben getting to a familiar place to some where unknown to some people that was least expected as a multi-world crossover with this being one part Ben had to go through.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Portal to the Unknown

* * *

I arrived at the labs. I knocked on the main door hoping someone would answer but no response. I activate my no-collider to fase through the door of the lab. It seemed to be very quite unlike something turned on on as I made my way to the main computer terminal. I try to found anyone still here but nothing.

I checked the logs of when the last entry from anyone was and it registered 4 hours ago. Seeming to be weird after all the surge was undecided about a hour and a half things here have happened with people going missing when nano bots sent people to a old cave but that was before prime showed me the bots.

As I walked outside i tried again to connect to the firehouse only to b hit with dead silence, not even static went through the mic. Wondering what had happened I grabbed out my hyper disc and spawned in my motorcycle, nicknamed Ecto62 because of how much this bike has seen traveling through different places, getting dosed by slime countless times and its most noticeable part of have a proton gun on the handle bars and a nuclear accelarator-looking engine that gave it its power. I jumped on and rode into town. It reminded me of Jasper, Nevada after the cons came without all of the destruction. I finally pull up to the firehouse, got off and did what anyone else would do... I rang the door bell.

I was hoping to find Heatwave,Chase,Blades,Boulder and everyone else.

But it was empty too. I Checked the bunker, living quarters and training course to find them. As I walked out of the firehouse my M.a.e meter went off ( M.a.e. magnetic. Atmosphere. Energy Meter) it started to spike with a reading for the center of town that went from a 2D-2E to a 3H-3I. I followed the trail t for about 20 minutes to the towns part that lead to a statue of a horse that was still clean and new looking.

I put the meter up to it and the energy level was the exact on that Histeal told me about earlier. I pulled out a E.M.F detector seeing that the it broke under the sheer strength of power around it. Before I could react the energy level spike to 3M as I felt something pulling me to the mirror. A large purple energy pulse surged formed a full-blow open portal. I tried to get as far back as I could get but was to strong. Even my spike shoes dug 5 inches into the stone it still didn't help. When I was near inches from the portal.

But before I got pulled through I heard a familiar voice of a great fire truck.

_**"BEN GRAB ON!"**_

He yelled out when throwing his fire hose to me barely holding on to it. I soon saw people standing around the park watching with the bots all holding on to Heatwave and me. Right when he and the bots were about to pull me out the head of the hose broke off as the bots landed backwareds when I was sent flying to the portal. It was seemed to be like a entirety but ended up being less then 40 seconds. I woke up to be ling on a stone path in front of looked like to be a highschool. I got to my feet pick up my equipment and started to think. WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

As I check to see what place this was nothing was found. Then I check the ground bridge logs to see if i was sent to a already logged dimension, and in big red letters stated -**ZONE NOT RECONIZED****- **Just as I was about to go in rage the meters reading suddenly spiked again seeing that the portal was opening again but had more a pushing then a pulling to effect. Knowing what happens in these situations I ran to the left side of the building, pulled out a proton pistol, put on my goggles and hold the M.A.E. meter to get a good scan on what ever was about to come through, but it wasn't what I was expecting to see. A teenage girl and strange looking dog. My Jaw drop to see it was another human that got pulled through the portal. As I pointed the meter to her using the meters range extender to her. She had her own energy level of that nearly as strong as the portal. I quickly turned back to see that she was going to the school.

I thought to my self "_**if she has the same strength as the portal then maybe she know's how it works." **_After getting to a conclusion that I should find out more information on her and what she knew about the portal. I active my cloak and no-collider to hopefully get close with out being went through. It seem that getting close would be a bit harder then thought do to that fact of so many people there in the halls alone. Before I was able to find her I got a strong reading from a trophy case was a crown that gave off energy as high as 4S it nearly hit my matrix level of 5T.

* * *

_9 hours later..._

* * *

It was about 9:40, after being here for a day I figured that I should get some sleep dispit the fact of what has happened it felt like a more like a normal day and that tomorrow would have something in store for me.


	3. Chapter 3:A Leaper and a Girl Part1

Well it been 2 days sence it was a peacefull day turned into a freight train of questions. Ben's landed in a unknown dimention with a person who seems to be a source of the past events.

* * *

Chapter 3- A Leaper with a suit and a Girl with magic Part1

* * *

After waking up from a long day I knew that I had to find things out. I obtaned a identity of her and 5 others that seemed to be linked to one another. Mainly her and the one called Shimer. I kept my distance to collect my data and see what happens. for the first 3 and a half hours it was normal but when another spike hit I knew something was going to happen.

Recent readings indicated a large mass of P.K.E. and M.A.E. energy was building up near the school and spreading. Realizing that something was coming I prepared my equipment, charged everything to the max and prepped my power suit.

(The power suit is what I use for combat,traveling, and other needs. It resembles a mix of a hement that looks like primes, a full armour suit with a large pack on my back with wings to fly, a over screen on my left arm for me to use the watch and other functions. A slender bar is mounted on my for-arms for two blades that slid out. and to top it all off with a center chest plate that has a orib-like object linked to my matrix.)

It was about the end of the day at 4:30 and I was slowly walking behind the 6 of them down the street with a proton pistol at the ready incase of any danger. When they walked through a door to what like to be a wardrobe shop for dresses. I though at first that _'am I getting over dramatic about this?'_ I enter the door with cloak and collider on but something was wrong. The no-collider started to malfunction when i accidentally hit a rack of cloths making them tip over and hit the ground. I saw what i did and quickly found a spot no one was near as all the girls went to it. I was standing in front of a large mirror when one of them came up to. I froze when she was 3 inches away.I held my breath as I slowly moved out of the way only to be tripped by the ones dog and landed in a pile of cloths. inadvertently deactivieding my cloaker.

I slowly came to only to be tied to a chair with a scarf and hair bands. I looked up to see all of them around me looking at me with confusion and the other with hint of anger. I tried to reach for the pistol but it wasn't there only to be sitting on a table beside them. I looked back at them as on asked who I was and what (the heck) I was doing in a loud voice. Another came up to and told me her name

_My name is Twilight and these are my friends_

I sat there listening to them as they told me their names. After that they ask what was my name. I told them, breaking the one rule about contact.

**"My name is** **Ben, Benjamin.S"**

_"What's the S for?"_ asked the one with a cowboy hat.

**"My last name, but i'm not telling that. "**

They looked at each other then back at me.

**"Soo now that now I know your names and you know mine you going to let me out of this? I don't want to get blood clots in my hands."**

They slowly removed the restraints and I was able to stretch again. They look at me when I went back to get my equipment untill one of them with a rainbow colored hair stopped and asked _And what do you think your doing... she said._

**"Move I need to get the scanners back online before I miss any more surges**."

_S"urges?" _they asked in confusion.

I sighed at the point that I had to explain all about this. I told them about where I was from , who I was and what I do. Telling them about the dimensions and some things about others. They set back and listened to me. And as usual theres that one person that doesn't believe it. Soo I point at my equipment on the table as proof. But what was the most surprising this was when the dog talked.

_"So your like a space traveler?"_

I froze with my mouth wide open at this remark was everyone else was.

I contained to tell them on that the surge was.

**"Well it is a bit hard to explain at my current point but the surges I've been tracking for nearly the past two days. Their made of a kinetic energy that this meter can detect and analyze it in a scale of strength ( a.k.a. the alfabetet with a number) these readings that I've been getting have been hit 3H-3J which is very high for any place. When I first arrivived a came through a portal from the statue outside the school with the same energy. And after about 5 to 10 minutes I saw you come through with having an even stronger level and as well as a item in the school it was...a... crown I think. And I assume that it belongs to you..."**

_"How did you know?"_

**"Lucky guess."**

**"But theres something else here with a extremely high P.K.E. levels around the areas. I've been preparing for anything to happen. That black gun you see is a Particle thrower. It's small and easy to use but still packs a good punch."**

_"Well then is there anything we can do to help?"_

**"Yes, but in time for now I need you guys or gales to continue what your doing."**

_"And about you? "_

**"I have my own preparations to make but I guaranty you all that you'll some thing like no other..."**


	4. Chapter 4:A Leaper and a Girl Part2

Well it been 2 days sence it was a peaceful day turned into a freight train of questions. Ben's landed in a unknown dimension with a person who seems to be a source of the past events.

* * *

Chapter 3- A Leaper with a suit and a Girl with magic Part2

* * *

It was night time the girls were at the school doing what ever they were doing when I was outside doing my own thing. I was setting up pke disruptors around the courtyard and preparing for what was going to happen.

About halfen hour past when I heard two boys run out the door with the one girl holding a sledgehammer to the statue as the 6 came running out. I know that something was happening but nothing prepared me for this. When to girl put on the crown a large ball of light formed around her.

The Mae and pke were going insane indecating that this was it. After a brief explosion the light revealed that the girl had turned into a demolish like dragon. I was in shock what I just at a split second a beam of light shot out of her horn at the group.

Them quickly huddled to their for protection only to stand up in a large energy bubble that I shot from my thrower and slowly walked to them help them up. She look at me for a second and said.

_"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU!?"_

I looked up at her with blank face and a angered look.

**"Well I guess your the one who's being causing all the trouble around here then and trying to hurt my friends was a big mistake."**

_"HA, AND DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AGENST ME!"_

**"LETS FIND OUT!"**

I drew my watch up and dialed it in with its glow over my face as i smirked a smile and slammed it down.

As a large flash of light emitted from me as my power/flight suit was activated. They watched in shock as I was transformed in my secondary armour.

_"HA,HA,HA YOU THINK A LITTLE METAL CAN HELP YOU! NOW DIE!"_

In a split second I reached behind me grabbing the proton gun and shot the energy beam into pieces. As I quickly vented the pack after the discharge and shot another stream at her, causing her to shout in the pain at the particle beam. I seast fire to vent again only to be dodging her shots.I then notice that her power was coming from the crown. I rammed a boson dart send her to fly over the building. Turning to the girls for a new plan.

**"Guys I think I know how to stop her**."

_"Same with us."_

_ "We need to get the crown/**Crown."**_

Suddenly she reappear looking even more pissed. I began to shot another beam at her to get her attention as the others distracted her. Promoting the right time for Twilight to jump up and get the crown after that she was defenceless or we thought.

Now knowing that it was pure pke energy I dialed the watch again but for something more useful.

I lite up again only for this time I was completely covered in my armour and activated the pack as I flew off at her in full speed with a huge crash. Taking blow after blow to each other I was able to get one right in her stomach sending her flying away. As I slowly fly back to the ground in front of the girls smiling that I had just won. But before anyone could say anything I felt a huge object hit and grab me by my wings pulling me in the clouds only to see that she was ripping off them. One of them broke as I sent a smoke bomb at her after which sent me flying out of control to the ground. Just before hitting hit I felt something engulf me as I was just inches from grass, Spun around back on my feet. I saw that the one of them had projected a bubble around me.

**looks at her and smiles**

As a large crash hit the ground beside us. There she was at the bottom if a 15 foot deep crater sitting up more furious then ever.

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!"_

**"No, but lets see try to fight your way out of this little trap."**

I held a G-Trap ( Ghost Trap ) at her, opened it and made the energy flow into it as it closed. There was left was her back in her human form crying her eyes out in sorrow. I reached down to up her up in a amazement to everyone. As Twilight walk over I told her.

**I have some things to do out here, think you can handle this?**

_No problem._

* * *

15 minutes later...

* * *

After the battle the girls went inside to enjoy the party and I stayed out side doing some clean and filling the crater. It was nice and quiet. After the party the girls came out to see me be placing strange boxes around the statue's mirror .

_"What are those?"_

**"Plasma Slime S4 packs, when activated them can subdue any energy that it holds that way the portal can't open to here again."**

_"Soo what your saying is that it will close the portal for good?"_

**"Yep, and before I do detonate it I see that someone needs to go back through... Twilight."**

_"Yeah..."_

She's her good bye's and thanks everyone even giving me a little thank you.

After she walked through the portal I armed the packs only for nothing to happen. I set the safety on to check the wires.

** "How come when ever something is perfect there's always a problem it try's to make and I always have to fix it...?"**

As I fixed the wire and turned the safety off to rearm the packs but before I turned around I felt something grab my arm and pull me into the portal inadvertently setting off them as I get sent flying down another portal.

After traveling through another portal I thought to my self on how could ever be able to get back home. The place I was did have a link to Griffin Rock which would mean it could be logged but if I'm sent to a place farther away then the chances of getting a ground bridge or any means of contact is now impossible. I came to only to be sent flying straight at a walk knocking me out. I came to realizing that even what I've been through I was alive but in a little pain.

I throw off the pack to check for damage. It was pretty bet-up with wires and some holes. I unplugged some of the wires so that i still have primary functions. As I tossed the pack back on I check where I was. In a large room with a decor like a throne room in a castle. I pulled the m.a.e. meter to check the energy level that was nearly hitting 3P.

**"Strange I never had readings like these before..."**

Before I could react I heard a voice behind me_. _I slowly turned and at the site that I just saw my heart skipped a beat. And I just stood there and thought to my self.

**"Holy crap have I dead or am I going more insane than a broken computer."**


	5. Chapter 5:The world of Color

In a another world done in by another portal but only to meet by the strangest people if you can call them that.

* * *

Chapter 4-The world of Color and the unknown.

* * *

I slowly turned back only to see about 9 colorful horses in all kinds of colors staring at me in confusion and wonder and I thought I was confused. 3 of them were taller and bigger then the other 6 smaller ones that at a sharp resembles of the girls that I was just with seconds ago. I stumbled back only to be stopped by a wall as the small purple one that was wearing the crown walked up to me and said

_"Ben, are you all right?"_

_"It's me Twilight."_

My jaw dropped at the talking horse only for all of them to slowly walk to at me. My instincts kicked in that I had to get out of here. I saw 2 sets of doors on each side of me I hasted o make a run for one. But my choice was clear when the right one busted open with more of them that had armor.

_"GET THAT THING!"_

Nearly 20 guards were staring me down for an attack as I threw a smoke bomb and ran out. Following me, charging at me as well as the original 9. One with the blue skin or this case fur and a rainbow main was nearly 3 feet from my back. I hit the watch hoping to get my flight pack online but nothing. I darted around a corner as everyone ran pasted. I look to see that the wings were severely damage let alone one completely gone. Ripped from when in battle.

I had to act quickly if I don't find a way to get air born I would have a chance. I saw a tray of sliver wear and took the main plate that was about the right size to fit as a wing. Suddenly I turned back and saw the hord charging again as I booked it dodging others through out the halls, as I turned I saw a big door open and run to it.

I closed it and put a pipe in the handles to lock them. I turn asgenst the door to catch my breath with wide eyes I saw that I wa in a huge room with dozens of them, there were two more doors and a wall with large windows. The doors flew open and the pipe gave away as I realize that I was surrounded by guards as the main group entered. I knew it was time to get out, I saw a chandelier in the center high enough that I get reach it and launch my self in the air.

I picked up the slate and slammed it in the wings motor and activated the pack grabbed the proton gun. The guards took defensive stands as I shot a boson dart at the ground send me to fly up to the client.

(Imagen Team Fortress 2's Soldier rocket jumps)

Some of them flew up to trap me but I had the upper hand. I took a deep breath lended back and run off the chandelier falling to the floor. Right before hitting the ground I shot another boson and got sent flying through the window. Everyone watch what had just happen. Everything was going as planned until I hit a tree out side falling to the ground 30 feet below. I hit the ground in a hard pain since I already hurt my arm and leg from the last battle and the portals. I got up to see I was in a courtyard.

_"Find him."_

I dove behind a hedge as the main door opened as everyone came out to search for me. Knowing that flying wasn't a option anymore I had to spawn thing FAST.

Dailing the name and slammed the watch as a green light revealing Ecto 62. I hopped on attaching the pack to the engine to give more power. She roared to life as I hit the gas. Racing by anyone who tried to get me.

I watched as the main gates start to close. I lean back on the bike so that the front tire was in the air doing a wheelie style trick as I slammed in to the gats and driving away. I notice that I was is some kind of town or city. Dodging everyone that when avoiding the guards. Untill I hit a edge of the town over looking a cliff.

**"Great this place just had to be on a mountain when I don't have a flight pack."**

As I turned around to find that was surrounded by everyone.

_"You can't run from us NOW STAND DOWN_!."

The voice came from the larger white horse like thing.

I realize that I can't go anywhere except down, has I tought hard I got a insane plan. Smirking a smile at the larger white horse as I went full speed at her as guards took the ready positions.I slammed my foot down in the ground turning me a complete 180 degrees at even higher speed to the cliff. Everyone looked and gasped at what had just happened as I slowly rose in mid air.

**"Well I guess this bike has some tricks of its own." **

I flew down trailing the waterfall in a think forest losing power fast.

* * *

It was 7:35 pm, 5 hours have passed since got here and I already am losing it. I find a cave in a cliff face that I could use for the time being. It corned so if offered some cover and protection. I thought how could I get pulled into this mess. Its been 3 days when I was just relaxing into me running for me life. I checked what iI had to use let alone eat and drink. 3 small snack bags, a handful of crackers, half of a water, a warm soda, and a old sleeping bag.

**'Damn I really need to prepare for things like this.'**

I spawned them in with some tools and parts to work on getting the pack fixed. Later I found a rock on the side of the cave that I used as a bed as I slowly drifted into sleep. For the first time in a week a dreamed something nice.

I woke back up in bed that thursday morning and did my normal stuff and did what I can to pass the time. When it reached the night time, I was slowly walking up the drive way to my house when hearing a nose in the trees. I looked closer reading my thrower to see a slender object. It was a dark like blue with large hair. Before I could get closer to but ended up hitting my against a rock. But it was morning so figured to get up anyway. I look outside seeing the sun rise that felt like warmth for once as I saw what time it was, 8:10.

As I came back in I to see what I had left to eat. 10 minutes later I gathered all my stuff that I could still keep and use. I walked down to a stream to get some fresh water and get a well needed shower. I knew that I had to find food but didn't where to look. After about an hour I stopped to stretch out and put ecto back in the hypredisc. I passed over a hill to see what looked like a small town with a sign saying Sweet Apples Ancers. Soo a least they has food here. I walked up to see a barn to see there were a ton of apples in baskets everywhere but nothing else. I picked one up to taste it and it was not bad. Right when I was scanning it to duplicate more to store in the disc but before I could finish I felt a large object hit me from behind knocking me cold.


	6. Chapter 6:Say hello to the Princesses P1

After getting hit in the back knocking me out cold only to be brought back to the town and confronted by the 6 again Only to be in the middle of a bigger problem.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Say hello to the Princesses ( Part1-2)

* * *

_"APPLEJACK WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

_"I caught him in my barn, no way am I going to let that varmint take my darn apples."_

_'Well it serves him right Twi, he did go crazy when he came here."_

_"Ya, but he did it because he didn't know where he was. And when we thought that he was going to attack us he just did something to avoid it."_

**'ahhhhhhhhh..."**

_"Look I thing he's waking up.."_

**"Ah what hit me...**

_"Here have some water."_

**"Thanks..."**

I go to my feet like lighting seeing them around me.

_"Is he going to... hurt us!?"_

_"No Fluttershy, he's just a bit freighted."_

_"HE'S frightened? He cause a panic in the entire castle."_

_'Ben are you ok?"_

**"Ahh Ya i'm good but where the heck am I."**

_"Well your in my home / Library." _

**"I mean land, place as in...planet."**

_"Oh, well your on the planet Equis in the land of Equestria and the town of Ponyville."_

Ponyville? Great what are the going to say next that there's a city some where named New Staddle?

**"OK now that's out of the way care to tell me what's on my arm and leg?"**

_"You were injured so we help the best we can."_

**Thanks... **

**Even at this time you still trust me?**

_Well sure because anypony has a chance for something good, right girls._

I swear to god that did she really say Anypony? Well at least I know the new of the species.

**"Thanks. But you don't even know a quarter of it what that takes.."**

_"What do you mean?"_

I sigh at the fact that now I had to tell a story in front of 6 _Ponies _when I just woke up from a concussion_. _

**"Remember when I told up about me going to different dimensions,well it wasn't the only thing I did. When I go to one I help the need the people can't do. Combine the forces against the threat. But at a risk of the evil force from going into others to grow stronger and stronger as we go. To fight these forces I've formed a multi-world team called the Raiders. I'm the head leader with one promise I take to anyone. If theres someone about to be hit I take it. In a struggling moment I'll take your place."**

After explaining all this to them they sat at the sheer strength my words had showing my true color.

_"So if you can travel from world to world why doesn't you go back?"_

**"Because the bridge can only go so far. All 62 of the dimensions that I have gone through have links to one in other which can help log them in. Logging them in the bridges computer makes a custom code to allow the connection. But seing I traveled now threw 3 dimensions away from a bridge it can find where I am useless it goes through ll the places I was. "**

_"Soo in a way your stuck here__**."**_

**"Sadly Yes."**

_"We should be getting ready the princesses are to be coming soon."_

**"Ahhhh... Princesses?"**

As if on cue a carriage out side pulled up by two _Pegasus_ pulling two large ones with horns. That were near triple the size of everyone else. The large white one got up walk to the group outside.

It was the same ones that I was running from yesterday.

_'Greetings Twilight"_, the one called Celestia said.

They took a bow at her except Twi seeing that she was one of them.

_"We came here soon as we heard the news that he was found if I'm correct."_

_"Yes, he's inside the library" _Twilight said. _May we see him the _princess asked.

At that moment I was filled with to many questions.

I land in a strange place, get chased through a castle, flew through a window into a tree, hit in the back of the head with something and now the so called Princess wants to see me? If she planned on taking me out again then she should have brought an army.

I snapped out at the site that Twilight was nodding her head for me to come out. Before I reached the door I dial in my secondary armor. But this time I had the helmet and chest plate on.

At the flash of light everyone at side turned to face door as I slowly opened it and walk forward.

At the looks of their faces they were shocked and confused beyond their thought.

I slowly walk up to the group just 10 feet away for Celestia.

_"Greetings, I am Princess Celestia, Co-ruler of Equestria."_

At the sound of her greeting I notice her tone was one that I here a lot.

I just stood there like a statue.

_"Well since you won't start I will."_

_"Who are you?, what are you and where are you from? And why are you here?"_

Now realizing it was more of a peaceful tone I deactivate my face mask/ helmet.

**"My name is Benjamin, Ben for short. Im a human being from the planet and dimension of Earth**. **I'm also the leader of the Raiders."**

_"Raiders?" _everyone asked.

**"They are a army made up of my worlds people to keep the secret of our existence and others from other worlds that are divided to the cause of peace throughout the universe."**

_"How do you find them?"_

**"Well at first it wasn't that easy, but after time I meet a race of robots called Transformers that had a device called a space bridge and a smaller ground bridge that can transport matter through time and space. I modified one to fit my usage. "**

_"But that doesn't explain how you first meet them."_

**"When I first was discovering them I was still new to my powers. Then again I was only twelve at the time."**

_"Wait, back up. Your telling us that you have travel to distant worlds, united them, and your the leader and now your what 18?"_

**"15 on Earth's bases. In other worlds I've been on I've become near past the 100's but yet still having my original young form that everyone knows."**

_"But why are you here?"_

**"That is a very good question. Perhaps you can ask Twilight that." **

_"I see and what is these so called powers?"_

As she's said that everyone turned back to me.

"**sigh** **When before you all go to the questions I do want to tell you first that its not the greatest sight at first."**

I said that when deactiviating the armour and taking of my shirt. Making some of them blush a little. I put my hand up to my chest pushed on it for a second and let it go.

Two wings popped up folding to the sides reviling the inside of my chest.

There was a blue orb housed in a sliverish-gold shell with two metallic handles connected to it.

They looked at it in amazement of what they were seeing. Even Celestia and the others looked in shock. Soo the blue Pegasus was the first to speak.

_"WOOOW WHAT IS THAT?!"_

**"This is the Matrix of universal Power. Or the Matrix of Power is the shortest name."**

_"The matrix of what? _the one called Apple Jack said."

I was able to remember her name because her human counter part had the same hat. And she was the one who kicked me in the back knocking me out cold.

_"Ohhhh I've read about such relics. Forged by ancient beings of other worldly tip. But nothing was ever found or recorded from them because it's said they where alive at the beginning of time."_

**"Wow... you got that all right in one try?!"**

_"Twilight live's in a library with a book of everything you can think of. _Said the smaller white unicorn_. She has a knowledge of most of everything common or that no one else knows about."_

**"Reminds me of my friends Egon and Perceptor. Two of the smartest people I know. They would even give Twilight a run for her money."**

_"So what does it do?' _asked a curious Celestia.

**"Well even for me it still has its surprises at times. Its what made me be able to find and go into other dimensions. It original worked y me think of a place that I've remembered from before, places others would say don't exist or not a physical. This defied all that. "**

_"But how did you get such a powerful relic said Twilight."_

**"Well it wasn't just sent to my front door for me. I had just turn twelve, walking up to my old white house in a old mining town in the eastern corner of the state. It was a long day with a ton of things happening, but when ever something would happen something... opposite would happen catching my attention. Until..."**

_"Untill what?"_

**"A large blue light shot out of my houses roof. Straight into the air causing a huge source of energy to exploding the sky. With in the corse of 30 seconds it shot back to the house shredding it in to pieces."**

**"I screamed at the top of my lungs knowing that my family was still inside at the time of the blast."**

Everyone looks turned from wonder in to sadness and horror at the mention of what had happen.

**"But before I could collapse from what had just happen a larger Black figure walk out of the rubble laughing at what just happened."**

**"At first I didn't understand him untill he said something about others. That he would do the same to everyone in the universe."**

Everyone's eyes lit up**.**

**"I yelled out to him."**

He laughed at the remark of a human boy stopping something with the powers of a god.

I got to my feet, feeling a weird tingling in my hands just before that a shield was casted over me protecting my from his shot.

I looked back to see 11 strange white figures with a black aroma. The center bigger on had a blue circle on its chest when the others has different colors.

I took cover to see a incredible battle take. Beams shooting from each side.

It was only 3 minutes in when they all fell. I was shocked of had just happen as I ran to the leader. He said in his ding voice.

_"You, your the boy who stood against the darkness of evil in the point of hell. Your bravery , wisdom is the greatest we have ever seen. Take our powers and save all..."_

**"Right as he died I stood there in shock of his words."**

**"I knew who I was in the world but his words made me speechless."**

I saw the other 10 come closer chanting something. They Started to merge into one single figure. With a orb of light getting bigger as well.

A green light flashed as the orb shrank and was incast of sphere with two handles...

**_"The Matrix of Power was born..."_**

He bent down to me.

_"This is a power of all knowledge and will strength of the cosmos Protected it, use it in the darkest of times_." With that the figured disappeared in the shere making it glow blue.

I grab hold of the matrix in my hands feeling the power surge through me. A power I never thought was possible.

I put it on my chest as I felt pain forming around it.

I screamed as a hole started to form catching attention of the black figure still on a rampage.

I saw it come closer to strike a huge shadowy claw but as it hit me, he screamed in pain.

The matrix glowed in its blue aroma as it as inside my chest.

I smirk a smile at him.

_**"You kill my family, destroy me world and threaten the universe. Now you have another thing coming**."_

**"I stood there in a ready stance waving my hand in a circular motion before a gigantic blade formed in my hand slicing through the figure."**

**"Without stopping untill it was gone. I looked around to see the devastation and people coming at as my powers died down some."**

**"Before I could react I saw 4 figures walking up to me. I saw their face and screamed in joy."**

**"My family was alive. But the area was ground zero."**

**"I don't know what were going to do, We losted everything my dad said."**

**"But I knew what could be done as I told them to stand back. My eyes lite up again as the aroma returned to my hands."**

**"Clamping the ground as everything started to clear away and rebuild. In mer seconds the wasteland become its normal look again but with the feeling of a new start to it."**

**"And as I stood there holding tight to my family it vowed to protect anything in the face of danger of any kind."**

**"Soo that's how got the matrix with the powers"**

I turn back to everyone's faces in pure shock,horror, amazement and other emotions.

**"Umm I guess I said too much hmm?"**


	7. Chapter 7:Say hello to the Princesses P2

(After getting hit in the back knocking me out cold only to be brought back to the town and comfronted by the 6 again Only to be in the middle of a bigger he must find a way through the horror to come.)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Say hello to the Princesses ( Part2-2)

* * *

Celestia was the first to break the dead quite sound

_"We see. And you've gone to the other dimentions to unit the people using your powers?"_

**"Well,ya pretty much. But dispite all the good that has been brought to them the evil forces also join and grown stronger."**

**"And theres been other reasons..."**

_"Like what", _Twilight said

**"I don't want to go into details but I'll still tell you."**

I took a deep breath as I began to explan.

**"With these powers I had to separate my worlds into dimension 1 and 2 where there are 2 forms of me.**

_"Wait soo theres 2 of you?!"_

**"Well yes and no. My mind is inertly connected to 2 different lives and bodies when one mind is the same to the other. Im the original. To protect my real world and everyone I created a clone of me to be me in my average life on earth."**

**"When I remain in D2 to protect the people of the worlds. And thats not even a quarter of it."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"It has also effect my... personal life. No matter what happens keeping the secrets from my past away from others are harder to hold from even from my most trusted friends."**

The ponies looked at each other and the sound of it. Thinking what a life would be like if it was the same for them.

At the reminder of that I began to feel sorrow. The fact that I just told that to them.

I walked over to a near by bench, sat down, and nearly fell into a state of desprastion.

Everyone look what me with my face in my hands trying to hold my self together.

Before I went in full sense of dispare I felt something brush up against me on the bunch.

I looked to see the sister of Celestia sitting next to me on the bench with her wing around my back patting it. I looked up that she was smiling at me like *It's ok* kind of face.

I smiled back see the comfort in her eye's explian then I said.

**"You've been through something like it before haven't you.."**

She nodded.

As everyone came up to use and I could tell what they were thinking.

_"Its getting a bit late how about we take you back to the caslte for the time remaining. we can find you a separe bed room. Plus it could make up from earlier." _Celestia said.

I smiled at the princess for the offer but a voice in my mind told me not to take it.

** "Thank you for the offer but I must deiny."** To everyones expersetions went sky ward at the sound of me turning down the offer.

**"Dispite was has happened for the past days I feel that I would be a birdian to you. Plus I'm not cut out for this kind of things."**

She's nodded in agreement.

**"But a quick question."**

I asked her.

She tuned back to answer. _Yes? _she asked in a curious voice.

**"Does this town have a old fire house? Mainy about 3 stories tall with a large basement?"**

Once again for the uncounted time today they were confused.

We walked to the town's old fire house that was runned down with old paint holes in the roof, broke glass and trash everywhere.

They stood outside the front of the building as I walk in to see what could be done.

It all most look like the Guys Headquarters in New York.

**"Major cosmedic work needs to be done But over all the buildings is sound to the last bolt."**

They look at each other in cofusstion of me wanting to stay in a run-down fire house.

Dash spoke up. "_How could you live in a place like this, I thought you lived in a strong, clean home on a hill?"_

**"Ya ,but I feel safer in a familier place."**

_"I shall send the royal carpeneders to fix this place,_Celestia said._ But it might be about 3 days till they can finish it."_

**"Well I have something that can change those 3 days into 30 seconds."**

_What? _they all said at the same time.

I smile as I turned back to the looked at my watch and smiled.

**"You guys what to see something else incredible?"**

I asked them but in returned gave me a puzzeled look.

I smiled again to have a little of my kind of fun. I activate the watch letting out a greenish-blue glow over my face as it shot up. Everyone was surprised at what had just happen.

I smiled back as I slammed down the dialer in a large green ball of light.

They look to see I was still normal but something majorly changed.

My entire right hande had become a claw with a blue cyrstal like object in the canister with a little tube on the bottom. My left hand was still the same only with a large metalic like glove with wires all over it.

Before the could say anythng I spawn in 6 large sheet of metal out of nowhere and lifted on on each side of the building and one inside. As they watch I shot a energy to each panel to one-n-other and all at the fire house. I switched back and pressed a red botton om my arm making the panel and the buidling glow a red for a second send the panel in to the build.

It looked comepletely brand new with everything fix.

The green came again as I went back into my normal state.

I turned back to see they we're staring at what I just with mouths wide open.

Even the princesses were shocked.

**"Well what do you think I do pretty good just with a few things."**

_"You don't say."_

**"And whats better is that it has everything that I had see."**

I opened the garage door let the ponies in, they were amazed at what they saw.

I turned back to the top of the doors that had a sign and a number.

**"Red 63"**

But the R and E where missing only leaving where they were.

**"Strange"** I said out loud I've been in 62 dimensions and their code starts with D.

**"Well looks like I found Dimention 63." **I said with a smile.

**"Oh and you haven't told me something." **

Celestia turned with a grin on her face as she look at me then the other as we walked outside.

_"Seeing how this is the best of time I guess U should do it now, Ben Welcome to Equestria."_

* * *

Far away underground.

* * *

_"Is it Ready yet_?"

_"Yes and we have found a place for to be storaged and build its energy strenght."_

_"Excellent after we flill the tunnels with the slime we shall flood the kingdom in our darkness."_

_"Sir, there is something else as well.."_

_"WHAT..."_

_"Our scouts have scents a strange unknown energy mass near the caslte but they have spotted hwat is the cause and source of this energy."_

_A"nd what would that be..."_

_"He goes by the name Ben."_


	8. Chapter 8: A New Start

Chapter 8:A New Start

* * *

It was about 7:30am, I was slowly waking up out of my bed feeling like it was a normal day only to realize that I was in another dimension surrounded by ponies.

**"Well... might as well get comfortable here."**

From there I went on with my old daily routine.

Wake up sluggishly, get something to eat, take a shower and go to the city but today seemed that I would only be able to do 3 of the 4. I knew adjusting to the is world would be completely different to the others. Mainly because I was a five and a half-foot tall human with a world with 3 1/2 ft tall ponies.

**"Well Ben, you have a lot to do if your going to get back to earth..."**

* * *

_Somewhere in ponyville..._

* * *

_"Twilight do you now humans like to eat?" _Pinkie asked.

_"I don't know really but I think what you've made he can eat, He did say he had a sweet tooth before."_

_"Well how about I make him a overbucked apple pie everypony love's those."_

_"True..."_

_"But you got to remember that he's not use to something like this," _Twilight said.

_"I agree we don't know what the other ponies would think even at the first sight of him."_

_"Well I think he looks not that bad. I mean sure he is a different kind than us but he does know to make something look good, Rarity stated."_

_"But ever the less girls we need him to feel welcomed to our world and help him adjust to it. It's not like he just going to blow up right away."_

As if on cue a large explosion rocked the town.

_"WHAT WAS THAT!?" _Dash yelled out.

_"IT CAME FROM BEN'S HOUSE!"_

_"Lets Go!"_

* * *

Back at the fire house...

* * *

Well about 2 more of those and I'll have enough room for the lab and the I thought to my self on how to get more rock moved when the garage doors flew open.

**"Hmm someone's in a hurry."**

I walked up the stair to see a fearful Twilight and friends looking around the fire house.

**"Ummm need something girls?"**

I said as I was wiping dirt and rock dust of my face and hands.

_Ben! _Twilight yelled as she run right at me knocking me over.

**_"Ooww_. A Twilight is there something wrong."**

I said that as Twilight began tighting the hug she had implanted on me in a fearish hold.

_"Oh sorry Ben it just that we heard a large explosion come from your house and we thought that you were hurt."_

**"Well I thank you for your concern but I'm more than alright."**

_"When what was that boom."_

**"It was me clearing out more of the basement with C4 packs. I need the room to place my lab and ground bridge there. And I have about two more of those to do untill I can see if I have Enough room."**

_Oh oK"_

**"Oh and if anyone asks what it was tell them it as a earthquake.K"**

_"Ok, Twilight said with a confused voice."_

* * *

In Canterlot

* * *

Standing on a balcony looking through a telescope was one of the princesses looking down at the ponyville.

_"LuLu what are you doing?"_

Luna gasped at embarrassment of her sister was spying on somepony.

_"I WAS DOING NOTHING!"_

_"Oh come now I've found out about your ways before you started to get worried."_

_"OH," Luna_ sighed in relief and a bit of anger knowing that she knew that her sister always knew what she was up to.

_S"o tell me is this about him?"_

Luna couldn't think of a lie to tell and said it anyway.

_"Yes, I've just been curious about our new visitor. I mean sure he's completely different like us but when he told all of us about his story and the hardship he went through I felt like it was when I was before I turned into nightmare Moon."_

_"So you have feeling that he can be on what you call One heck of a Colt?"_

Luna smirked a little smile as her gave her sister a hug.

_"Dear sister do you really think me and him can..."_

_"I do luna I do_."

* * *

_Back in Ponyville_

* * *

I was cleaning out the cave of what will be my new basement lab.

Reforming the walls with metal sheeting, wires and pipes.

I was at first able to get some things in like the weather Doppler, Radio receiver, a Ecto containment unit, and the ground bridge control panel.

I plugged my watching into the main computer to run a diagnostic on its power and condition.

Damage outcome

'Transformation dial: 12%

Proton accelerator: 9%

Hyprodisc: 2%

Flight/power suit: 87%

Flight Pack:92%'

Damn I'm really going to be busy getting that stuff fixed up but a least the watch and the proton pack still function perfectly.

* * *

Books and Branches Library.

* * *

_"Ah Twilight what you searching for exactly?" _asked Spike.

_"I'm looking for a book that can tell me more about this ground bridge that Ben uses."  
_

_"If I can find something about dimensional travel then maybe I can help him", _said a crazy Twilight.

_"Twi don't think you can I mean this is stuff no one but him knows about."_

_"**sigh** maybe your right spike, but in the mean time lets just help him in any way we can."_

Then there was a knock at the door. Twilight looked to see a letter sitting on the ground that said.

_**"Dear Twilight after you've read this message look at spike.**_

**_~Ben"_**

And right on cue of turning around Spike flared up a letter and handed it to her.

_**"Dear Twilight I know that some one of your knowledge would go straight to find a way to help. But at last you don't know what the ground bridge needs and is in the shortest of explanations. And I ask if you can drop by any history books based around the far past if possible. Place in a box at the fire house doors and I'll get them.**_

_**~from Ben"**_

_**"p.s. I beat you're wondering on how spike got my letter right? Well lets just say that I found out about before Celestia and Luna came."**_

Twilight looked at the in amazement. Like he just knew what was going to happen.

_"Spike bring me any old books that date back about 1,000 years."_

_'Ok Twi."_

* * *

_Back at Canterlot_

* * *

_"So luna have you thought about what you're going to do?" _asked a curious Celestia.

_"Well isn't the Grand Galloping Gala coming up shortly?"_

_"Yes it is." _Tia responded.

_"I'm just happy that you're doing something like this...'_

_"Me to sis."_

_"But remember Luna he's not use to our kind of things.'_

_"I know"_

* * *

_5 days later..._

_Sugar Cube Corner_

* * *

_"SoyouguysreadyfortheGrandGallopingGala!" _said a exited Pinkie pie.

_"Ya and hopefully this one will go smooth again."_

_"I dare curse who ever invites that Blue Blood again."_

Just then Twilight came in levitating a envelope.

_Hey girls I got our tickets._

They all cheered as Twilight opened the envelope emptying it of the everyone grabbed theres. Twilight remembered to get spike a official pass through then turned back to the table.

_"Strange I don't remember getting 8 tickets", _she said as everyone looked.

_"Well maybe it was in there be accident." _Dash pointed out.

Spike flared up a letter as Twilight caught it.

_"Dear Twilight am sure that your wondering why you have received 8 tickets for this years Gala and that Ben has yet to see or join in a equestrian event like this. Me and Luna have taking the liberty of making him a royal invite. After you have finished this please go to tell Ben and give him his ticket._

_ ~Your grateful mentor Princess Celestia."_

_"So what does it say?" _said Applejack bitting into a cupcake.

_"It seems that the princesses have royally invited Ben to this years Grand Galloping Gala."_

Everyone looked act each other.

_"Wow he hasn't even been here for a week and he gets a royal invite",_ chucked Rarity_._

* * *

At the Grand Galloping Gala

* * *

Twilight and her friends had just arrived of the front gate of Canterlot to inside. The were greeted by Celestia and Luna dressed in their new dresses.

_"Princess Is great to see you again."_

_"And to you to as well Celestia."_

_"Soo where is our new friend?"_

_"Oh, He said he will be here but he said he had something to finish."_

At the sound of that Luna's expression turned sad.

_"Oh Ok, let's go inside shall we."_

As if on cue a large flying object was spotted at the castle.

As the guards charged to protect the princesses it landed right In front of them in a Iron Man like stance.

I slowly turned up to see they never saw the full suit. As I deactivated the helmet.

I turn to see everyone staring at me.

**"What? Did I miss something..?"**

They just stared at the suit.

It was a dark blue color with a red streak done the arms and a red and black down the legs. It had a pack attach to the back with a hose going to a gun on the right arm.

I turned to the watch seeing has it was a bit much for them as I went back to normal. But even there they keep staring at the parts fold up to the chest plate then to the watch.

Twilight saw that I as wearing A lament Blue suit underneath with a white ring around the shirt and a black and red strip down the legs.

**"What? it was the only thing I had that was new,clean, and not bad looking other then my normal look."**

_"Well now that your here and the moment has pasted lets head inside and enjoy our selves."_

The six cheered on and trotted in by the twos. I was about two feet away from the door with goose bumps everywhere.

I felt something touch my shoulder Seeing the two princesses.

_"Ben is there something wrong_?" ask a worried Celestia.

**"No, it just that In some case I've been able to make a scene when I just walked in the door of something. plus I don't know what the others will think at the first sight of me."**

Both Celestia and Luna smiled.

_"But you'll never know if you don't try."_

I smiled at the gesture.

_"Come, we will help you adjust."_

**"Thanks."**

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

It was a great time the mane 6 were enjoying them selves' a lot as the princesses meet with other rulers.

I was preached up on a pillar looking at everyone. Thinking on how I could do the same without freaking anyone out.

Sighing I saw a open door that led outside to a balcony over looking the city and land. It was about 10:20 at night and yet it didn't seem to die down.

I propped up on the railing against a pole spawning a old guitar.

It was hot rod red with a black neck and a sliver spiral.

Back inside Celestia notice I was out side sitting alone. She felt a little concerned about me not being okay with being at the Gala.

Luna saw Me to and she walked up to Celestia.

_"Tia what do you think is wrong with him?"_

_"I don't know Luna but lets see if we can cheer him up some."_

Back outside I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky thinking as I did so I slowly started playing a tone.

And then it went off like a rocket. Just as I was starting Celestia, Luna, Twilight and her friends came out side.

I ripped the tone out into a full blow song. ( Three doors down: Kryptonite because I knew that some songs can fit the mood.)

As I began my voice change incredibly different as I played I made their jaws dropped.

* * *

4 minutes later...

* * *

After finishing the song a felt a bit relaxed on hearing something I knew.

As I turned I saw them. I even blushed a little at the thought that they heard the entire song as I played and sang it.

**"Ummmmmm how long have you guys been standing there?"**

_"Since you started to really ripping it", _Dash yelled out.

_"Ben, That was remarkable I never even heard someone sing something like that", _Celestia stated.

**"Oh well, Thank you. I just do this in times for me to clear my thoughts out in down times."**

As I got of the railing a large explosion erupted from the main gates.

_"Sir we have the boy's location."_

_'Excellent find him and destroy anything in your way..."_


	9. Chapter 9: Faces of Darkness

(Dark force has risen from the ground to pledge the world to the core. Is Ben able to stop the threat or risk the lives of millions.)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Face of Darkness

* * *

Me, Twilight and the other rushed to the gates to see what had cause the explosion.

There stood 3 dragons about the same height as me covered in a gooy substance.

Spike and the others look to see it was the 3 teenage dragons that tease spike and try to throw chaos in ponyville.

But I looked to something horrorificly wrong.

_"What happened to them?!" _yelled a scared Twilight.

**"DON'T THEM TOUCH YOU IN ANYWAY!"**

_"WHAT?!"_

They all turn to me to a reason.

**That black stuff I 've seen it before its so toxic the slightest touch can have the most grave effects."**

_**"WHAT IS IT THEN..."**__They yelled out._

**"Its Black Slime."**

At the moment of saying that the 3 three dragons turned to the group.

GRAB THE BOY, TAKE THE ELEMENTS, KILL THE PRINCESSESS.

We stared at the of they just said in a single dark, blood turning voice.

**"NOT ON MY WATCH..."**

I stood in front of the group looking at the watch. and slamming the dialer again. This time in a blackish red light.

After the glow stopped I stood there wearing the Mark 21 Proton Pack.

Modeled after the 1991 (video game pack) With a lot more modes.

I also was wearing a pair of strange goggles, 4 square objects formed on my belt.

One being a Sabar Trap, and meters.

( Sabar Trap: Custom High copacity slamming trap designed to take in any near by ecto energy through the sides when a ghost is being drain into the trap.)

Everyone was standing there watching. Even the guess came out of the castle to see.

_"Ben, What are you doing?!"_

**"Im going to show you a light show." **I said smirking a grin as I turned bak to the dragons.

I reached back grabbing the thrower as blue energy siseled from the handle.

I drew it of the hook slamming my thumb on the activator switch. Roaring the Proton Pack to life in its most well known sound.

The accelerator lite up and began to cycle as the other models went online.

Every one stood back as they knew a battle was about to take place.

**"Celestia get everyone inside NOW."**

Without hesitating she did so leave her sister, the mane 6 and herself to watch on the steps of the castle.

The large dragon shot up and fired a large ball of dark energy. But I easily deflected it with a large boson dart.

Everyone stood back at the blast as I began firing a proton beam at them. Making then separate.

I folded down the goggle seeing that they were really possessed back the slime.

I switch to the shock blast and froze them in place.

_"Princess what do think is going to happen them." _I don't Know Twilight.

After freezing them in place firing 3 large slime mines at them coating them.

_"Ben what are you doing their already covered with slime..."_

She paused to see the slime devolving the black slime.

After the Stassis Beams effects broke the 3 dragons fell to the ground.

But was caught be Celestia bring them to her and the group.

Now it was just the Black slime ghosts that were very weak.

I threw out the trap and Switched the proton beam.

By now everyone was standing out side watching me wrangle one over the trap as a large cone of light opened sucking the ghost in.

**"1 down 3 to go." **I muttered to my self.

One ghost was charging straight at me. Only to be grabbed and slammed right into the trap in a flash of yellow light.

**"That makes 2."**

I look around and couldn't find it.

But then a large scream came as I saw the las ghost holding Princess Luna in its claws.

_"Someone HELP!", Luna cried out._

**"HOLD ON."**

_"Ben wait you will hit her!"_

**"I know what I'm doing."**

I paused and switch the modes again. This time a purple light came from the accelerator as the throwers nozzle slit open and began to spin.

A large ball of light built up as the lights flashed faster and faster.

Untill I released the trigger sending it right at Luna and the ghost.

The ghost shrieked in pain dropping luna.

I ran and was able to catch her before hitting the ground.

As she ran back to the group I turned back at the ghost reading an attack.

It was like an old fashion western stand-off when the one guy is waiting for the other to make their move.

It just about shot a blob of slime before I pulled the wrangler on him slamming him to the ground straight into the trap.

**"And the third time is a charm."**

I picked up the trap as everyone began to cheer on that I won the fight.

But I felt something off. I turned back to see a shadowy figure standing 10 yards away.

_"So our the one called Ben if I'm not mistaking."_

**"It depends on who's asking."**

_"I'm the person who will END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE."_

**"I debt that." **I said as firing a boson dart causing him to moan at the hit.

"_WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THAT!"_

**"The kind that will send you back to the nether world."**

_"You foal you have yet to see what I can truly do."_

He said as a large orange orb formed.

_"And to began by killing your friends!"_

He said throwing it to the group and disappearing.

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

I yelled out when sliding right in front of the object exploiting my hand.

I was sent flying backward at by the blast. Sliding in front of the group in horror of what had just happen.

I lied there motionless.

Blood was all over my arm and chest with burn patches on my cloths and equipment,

_"BEN!" _everyone yelled Running to me.

Celestia's horn glowed to stabilize me to stop the bleeding. A cart pulled up being pulled be two guards.

Both Luna and Celestia levitated me onto it as we flew off to another part of the castle.

* * *

5 minutes later... At Canterlot hospital.

* * *

_**"BRING HIM OVER HERE NOW WE NEED TO STABLIZE HIM..."**_

_**"GET THE BLEEDING UNDER CONTROLL..."**_

After five minutes from were I got hit hard by a large ecto blast in the castle court yard the princesses rushed me to the hospital from my intense bleeding and injuries.

_**"WHY IS NONE OF THIS WORKING DOCTER!?"**_

_**"I DON'T KNOW NURSE..."**_

Waiting out side the group of doctors were Celestia in pure shock, Luna in tears, and the Mane 6 trying to hold them selves together. It wasn't even a week from when I arrived and yet right now I was on the brink of death.

_**"GET THAT WATCH OF HIM. WE NEED TO CONTROL THE BLEEDING.."**_

_**"IT WOUN'T COME OFF.."**_

The docters tried to get the watch off but inadvertently trigged the watches security systems.

"Authorization denied."

"WEARER DNA DAMAGED BEING OPERATION REGENRATION."

They all stood back as my body began to glow different colors. Most of my body glowed green. The areas where I was injured glowed a dark red an areas around it a yellowish orange.

Then in a bright blue flash the red and yellow areas started to turn green with the wounds going away.

Everyone ever saw anything like it. As the glow faded. the watched stated.

"DNA DAMAGE REPAIRED."

"STASSIS LOCK OPEN."'

After it said that I gasped for air.

_"BEN!" _Everyone ran up to me. Giving me the biggest hug I've ever gotten.

Luna was one for the moment. She's jumped up to me.

Hugged me so tight I nearly lost my breath again.

_"Ohh sorry..."_

She said with a little blush on her face.

_"Ben how did you..."_

**"Remember when I told you about my powers. Will after I gotten the watch I had them linked to each other."**

**"The Matrix repaired and zoned out the problem when the watch detects the problem."**

**"But whats more important was what the heck that figure was."**

_"We want to know as well."_

**"And I want to know where the slime came from."**

_"What was that slime anyway?"_

**"Ectoplasma or in simple terms Slime is a substance from ecto entities like ghosts and monsters."**

Fluttersky shrieked at the world of it.

**"Slime comes in different colors and properties for different entities. A clearish green is the most common. Yellow slime is said it be a acid like****substance that ghost coat them selves soo they can't be touched. Pink slime or Mood slime is a devilish form for slime that feeds off of anger, sorrow and other negative emotions. White slime is a prejen, Something that can help ghost gain energy till there strong enough to get sent out of the slime. Now Black Slime is deadly. It can open portals to the ghost world and spawn its own kind of ghosts,monsters,fielders and crawlers. It is also involved in the refinement of mood slime."**

_But what was that dark green slime your shot at the Celestia._

**"It is a reversed compound that has a positive charge in it. The tank on the pack regenerates it so that I have a nonstop supply. It able to destroy black slime, seal portals, weaking ghosts, find them in hidden places and even strip someone from a possession."**

They turned to each other with a puzzling look.

**"But what happened tonight wasn't a Black slime event. "**

_"But then what hit you?",_asked Twilight.

**"Even with out my power suit my clothes are able to inslate the slimes effects. Say a ghost would have chucked a blob of slime to you. ou would just be knocked down and gotten back up."**

_"So those green lights on the side of the pack showed how much strength you have."_

**"Yes, but there other stuff that. Dark Energon is one kind. But is rare times the crystal would make contact with Black Slime can make ..."**

I stopped dead in my words to the sheer thought of it truly happening.

_"Make what?" _Celestia asked with concern.

**"Dark Slime."**

_"Isn't that just black slime", _Dash pointed out.

**"No no no. Dark Slime is pure blood of everything evil. Just being touched be a drop of it can be fatal. And whats even worse that With it so rare from where I am theres nothing to destroy it with. And if there was pools of this stuff here then this world has a big problem..."**


	10. Chapter 10:Pedal to the Metal

Chapter 10:Pedal to the Metal

* * *

Canterlot

* * *

(Luna and Celestia talking)

It has now been a full 3 weeks since Ben arrived to Equestria and he is still having difficulty adjusting to life here. Several days ago a evil force had shown itself to us all. And in the most incredible act of courage and bravery Ben put him self in harm's way to protect us.

We had a completely new respect for him that it was true that he would protect anyone in harms way in a time of need and helplessness.

Me and luna see that a new face of darkness like no other is apone them and that Ben maybe our only way to save our world and hope that he can find his way back home

_"I still can't belive that Ben would put his own life to save me." _Luna said.

_"Yes, it does seem that even tho he's still not full use to us it seems that he already holds a part of us in his heart. And is to keep us all safe till his end." _Celestia said.

_"Its just that when he caught me from falling I was in pure fear but when I looked at him I had the feeling of warmth and safety."_

_"Then why don't you go tell him how you feel."_

_"TIA..." _Luna yell out.

_"Come now don't tell me that yu have a little more for him to your heart then anyone else." _Celestia stated

_"And maybe you can do so on your day."_

_"What day?" _Luna asked a puzzled.

_"You know..Nightmare night."_

_"Oh, I don't know sis I mean what if he finds out about what the day was ment to stand for?." _Luna said with a worried voice.

_"To me he's more then another living thing, its like he's the opposite version of me.."_

_"Well then why don't you go get to know him better. Learn more about him to get it started up." _Celestia stated with a grin.

_"Alright Tia."_ She said hugging her.

* * *

Back in Ponyville... in the fire house.

* * *

"SUBSTANCE UNKNOWN."

"MINERALS 44287 THOURGH 45691..."

"OUTCOME FOR POWER SOURCE:FAILED"

**"DAMN IT, that's the 18th crystal that's useless."**

For the past week I have tested different crystals and power sources to power the space bridge. And none of they have been able to produce enough power.

**"Keep it together Ben, you'll find a way."**

And for the few days I've tried to figure out what the dark figure was that shot me with Dark slime.

I got up to go up stairs and take a break for working 3 days without sleep.

As I went up the stairs to the second floor there was knocking at the door.

**'Oh god, what now.' **Said in a dreadful voice.

I climbed back down to the door. As I cracked it open I saw a gray peagus with blond hair and a derp like eyes.

**"Yes?"**

_"Delivery for ahhhhhhh...Hen."_

**"Its Ben."**

_"Oh ok, well here you go."_

**"Thanks, wait whats your name?"**

"_Derpy Whooves, why you ask."_

**"Nothing for anything just trying to get the names down for others."**

_"OH ok."_

* * *

Twilights Library

* * *

_"Spike have you seen my wizard hat?"_

_"No Twi."_

_"You said you would go as something else."_

_"Oh, well what should I go as?"_

_"I don't know Spike._

_"Just put your crown on and be a princess."_

_"Oh haha very funny Spike."_

_"I hope this Nightmare Night is a great one. I heard that the princesses were coming to celebrate as well."_

_"Wow that's different. But what about Ben."_

_"I found a book on human world relations, one was called Halloween."_

_"Its something almost exact to Nightmare Night."_

_"Oh"_

_"So I know he'll be ok after all, all he has to do is slam his watch and..."_

Just then a strange sound came outside past the library.

_"What was that Twilight?" _Said a curious Spike.

_"I don't know but let's go see."_

After walking out side they see two burn trail that fallow the path to the towns track court.

On cue the rest of the group ran up to Twilight asking what the heck it was.

_"What on earth was that terrifying nose?" _Rarity Said.

_"I don't know. I never heard a sound like that."_

Just then Rainbow Dash swooped down is guest of wind.

_"OH MY GODOSH DID ANY ONE SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?!"_

_"We heard it sugar cube but we didn't see it." _Applejack stated.

_"What does it look like Rainbow Dash?"_

_"I don't know what it is but it's covered by some gray metal with a weird stick on the back of the roof. I saw it heading to Ponyville's track field."_

_"Alright let's go girls."_

* * *

5 minutes later...

* * *

The girls finally arrived to the field to see a large metal object sitting in the middle of the track. They ran up to be looking behind it. Rainbow Dash pointed something out.

_"Hey whats that say on the back of it?"_

When she said that the girls looked closer to the name.

_"Its says T I V." _Twilight said.

_"WhattheheckdothatmeanTwilight,?" _Pinkie Pie specked outas everyone put a hoof on her mouth.

Just then a slam cam from the object as something closed.

_"Wait is that Ben?..."_

As I closed the hood of the vehicle and sighed.

**'Well old girl hopefully these upgrades hold up. And hopefully your changes could be added to the other cars.'**

I said as I closed the driver side door, Just then the girls were making their way around the stands to see me inside.

_"Whats he doing?"_

Right on cue I turned the starter roaring the vehicle to life scaring Fluttershy a little.

**"Begin functions test."**

I pulled 8 levers down lowering the 4 flaps and spikes out side to the ground then lifted them again..

I activated the air cannon sending a little tube in the air and landing through the roof's hatch.

_"Wha..wha...what was that...?" _Fluttershy said a little scared.

**"Alright girl LETS SEE IF YOU STILL GOT IT!"**

I said slamming my foot down on the gas pedal spend the vehicle flying down the track.

The girls watched in amazement for the machine going so fast. Even Rainbow Dash looked a little impressed.

I rounded the next turns like they weren't even there.

As I made the final turn I hit the overcharge sending the vehicle away like a rocket down the gravel path of the track.

And out of nowhere a tornado had spawn from a cube on the road heading right at the vehicle.

The girls gasped in horror as the machine speed even fast to the at a instant it stops and drops the flaps and spike again as the tornado goes over it and even throws parts of a tree at the vehicle.

**"Hold on girl."**

I held down the parking brake in case the flaps broke( thank go they didn't)

As quick as it formed the twister died leaving the vehicle a little messy.

**"You still got the touch," **I said grinning.

_"Come on girls lets get down there."_

I hoped out of the vehicle as the girls came up to me.

**"Oh hey guys what are you all up to."**

They looked puzzled at the gesture.

_U"s? what the heck is this thing and where did that tornado come from?"_

**"It came from spawners I made and the thing your looking at is a old part of my original life. The TIV3."**

_"The TIV?3?" _Rartiy asked.

**"It's short for its full name, Tornado Intercept Vehicle I call it the Twister Impactor Vehicle."**

**"Its built to survive being inside tornadoes."**

_"Why would you build something for that."_

**"Few reason the top two is Data of the tornado and Video. Plus where Im from you get a lot of attention with it on the road."**

**"This one is modeled after the TIV2"**

_"How many are there?"_

**"If you count mine and the last one known to be built about 16 but only 5 are named TIV."**

_"Well we came to see if you would like to go to Nightmare Night with us."_

**"Nightmare Night?"**

_"Its something Like your worlds Halloween but we pay contribute to the night an its spooks. And of course to dress up in customes to hid from Nightmare Moon."_

**"Well... Ok by I must warn you around times like this I can get a little strange."**

_"Why?"_

**"Because with the time of year like this it would become a Paranormal Nightmare."**

* * *

(Authors Note: OK now for some may ask why the hell something like a storm chasers car is doing in something like this? Well because It was built before the portal accident and is used for other then extreme weather and tornadoes.)


	11. Chapter 11: Begining of a Nightmare

(Authors Note: This chapter takes place around the time of the MLP fic Cupcakes but doesn't go into direct sequins to the full story with the end and connected by the fanfic of Elements of Insanity with dark sides to the characters. And the chapter marked on the pages are the real chapters.)

* * *

Chapter 11: The beginning of a Nightmare

* * *

It was the day before Nightmare night and everyone was running around to do last-minute preparing.

Pinkie Pie however took decorating to a new level. Even asking me if I had or could make fake slime for the party in town hall. Soo I gave her lamp algae (That green stuff that forms on a fish tanks lights that turns brown at too much light.) in some jars.

I was at the fire house doing my own preparing. Arming the proton pack and traps.

Knowing that if this worlds event is identical to earths Halloween then the paranormal activity threat goes even higher.( Why it does I don't Know)

I was also getting a nother car ready, Ecto 4x4C. It was a full-bodied car with the main vehicle of Ecto 3 but had a push bar, blue lights, windows in the back, and a proton cannon on the roof rack with a super slammer.

A knocking was at the door.

_"Hey Ben."_

**"Hey Twilight, whats up?"**

_"Just wanted to make sure that your going to be coming to the celebration party Luna and Celestia will be here for the first time."_

**"Ya I will." **I said with a concerned voice.

_"What's wrong?"_

**"I have a feeling tha something very bad is going to happen tonight. I don't know what but I just feel it. Oh and question."**

_"What?"_

** "Can you take this and place it on the wall of town hall."**

_"Why?, what is this thing?"_

**"It's a PKE disruptor, It will deflect PKE energy away from it by a mile distance. I'll be setting up more through out town later."**

_"Ok."_

* * *

Later that day at the nightmare night party.

* * *

Ponies were feeding into town hall. Decorated by the towns party pony Pinkie.

Standing outside were Twilight and Rarity waiting for the princesses to show. Rarity with a big grin on her face.

_"Why you so happy Rarity?" _Twilight asked.

_"I''m happy because the princesses wanted me to make their costumes!"_

And on cue the two royals arrived. Luna wearing a version her Nightmare moon style with a custom helmet, armor and blade attached to her back leg.

Celestia was more different. She had black glitter armor and her legs with a curve cut helmet that looked like Megatron's head. Her mane was also fused with a dark red and black streak then the rest gray.

_"Wow..."_

As they approached the hall a whaling noise came from behind. They looked to see blue likes flashing with a white paint job

The object skid to a stop nearly 4 feet away from the group.

_"What is this?"_ Celestia asked.

On cue I stepped out of the ecto wearing a black jumpsuit with a green hose leading from my leg to behind my belt with a faded red strike down my arms.

**"Celestia, Luna"**

_"Benjamin"_

_"I see that your quite dressed for this evening party."_

**"No,I'm not."**

_"What do you mean?" _asked a puzzled Celestia_._

**"I'm here to guard the town hall and everyone. On the nights like this paranormal activity can be really up."**

_"Paranormal?"_

**"Ghosts, I'm also setting up disrupters around the town to deflect any pk energy away as of a mile radius."**

_"Ok, but you will be joining us later?" _asked Luna.

**"Of course I will."**

* * *

Later, the party was in full blast music roaring and everyone enjoying themselves.

I stood near the main door with a cup of punch and a proton gun in hands. Still staying alert for, if anything would happen.

Twilight walked up to me. She was a bit on the lazy side after dancing like there was no tomorrow.

_"Hey... Benny... have you seen Pinkie Pie we're out of punch."_

**'I wonder why...' **I thought to my self.

_"And do you know where Rainbow dash went?"_

**"No, I haven't seen them since pinkie wanted to show her the wonderbolt cake she made for Dash."**

_"Well if you see them tell Pinkie.."_

**"I know more punch and Twilight."**

_"Yes?..."_

**"You may want to stay away from the punch bowl for a bit."** I said and chucked at my joke.

_"I'll know when it's too much."_

She said taking a drink of a cup that she had.

_"Starting with this cup." _She said falling backwards in the dance floor again.

**'Well might as well find them.' **I thought taking a drink and latching the thrower back on the pack.

As I walked through the town hall I saw photos of the town's past.

I grinned to see the way life was back then like it was before my time.

I got to the kitchen which was empty of anyone.

**"Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? are you guys here?" ** But no answer.

I looked around to see if they were hiding. As I searched I saw an old door with chipped paint on it.

I pulled the latch to see what was inside. A old stair case with a low glowing light at the bottom.

As I slowly walked down to see a torch lite with web,dirt and dust every where. (Thank god I was wearing work boots.)

As I rounded the corner I could smell the residue of slime but didn't see any.

My blood went curdled when hearing a loud blood turning scream coming from up ahead.

I ran as fast as I can grabbing and arming the proton pack.

I reached a Large chamber with bones against the wall and blood staining the floor.

I looked to see Rainbow Dash clamped to a table.

I looked in horror that her cutie mark was cut out leaving a patch of flesh. Her wings completely removed sitting on another table.

**"RAINBOW DASH!"**

I ran to her. She was bleeding a large amount of blood but yet barely alive.

**"DASH, DASH CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"**

I yelled out.

At the corner of my eye I saw another figure staring at me with a foot long knife in its mouth.

**"Pinkie Pie?!"**

But as it walk forward its looks faded away showing a more demon look.

Dark pits with a red dot were her eyes, Her pink mane stained with blood and her legs all cut up.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"**

_"I took care of one of the barers of the elements of harmony."_

_"With them gone this worlds greatest powers will be no more and you will be destroyed to become the worlds new ruler's personal throne..."_

_"But why wait...when I CAN KILL YOU NOW!"_

I jumped out-of-the-way before she could get me. Her knife leaving a long cut across my right side cheek.

**"OVER MY LIFE LESS BODY!"**

I said in anger as I propped Dash on to my shoulders hold her parts in one hand and the proton gun in the other.

I turned to run but to see the main hall was being flooded with slime.

**"DARK SLIME!?"**

I turned to see another hall and ran as fast as I could shooting the demon pinkie,dodging slime when caring a 105 lb proton pack and a 130 lb Rainbow Dash.

**"Stay with me Dash."**

I ran only to be meet by a large blocked up door way.

Demon Pie (her nickname) was slowly walking up with slime flowing behind her.

I reached into my pocket to pull out a grenade like object throwing it front of her.

Holding on Dash as tight as I can crouching down and fire a boson dart at my feet.

* * *

Outside the other were looking around the town hall searching for us.

_"No sign of the princess."_

_"Keep looking we need to find Rainbow Dash and Ben."_

Just then the ground began to rumble as the doors of the basement blew open with me,dash and a cloud of slime erupting out into the air.

I fell right on the ground sliding about 4 feet with dash about 2 feet away.

_"BEN!" _Twilight yelled.

She looked at my face.

A huge cut mark across it with blood dripping down.

She turned to see dash ling on the ground.

_"RAINBOW DASH!"_

_"What happened?" _asked Celestia.

**"A dark slime demon got to her. It looked like pinkie to get her. I found barely alive."**

_"WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL."_

**"That won't work. Theres only one way of helping her."** I said slamming the watch in a flash of light blue light picking her up.

**"Can you get us to the fire house."**

_"Heck yeah."_ She said as her horn glowed teleporting all of us in front of the fire house.

I kicked opened the garage doors like they weren't there.

I ran down the stairs to my labs as everyone followed.

I placed her on the table connecting cords to her to keep her stable.

I Grabbed her wings holding them in place as a joint laser reattached them.

Everyone watch with dreadful faces of sorrow and suffering as I tried to keep Dash from ding.

I stepped back to turn to them to open my chest plat and pulled out the matrix. A gold glow was coming from the blue core.

I grabbed one handle and turned it completely around, several shards of the core poked out.

I chipped on off and put the matrix back.

I turned back to see the group with a shocked expressions on their faces as I held the shard above Rainbow Dash's chest and yelled.

**"BY THE POWER OF LIGHT AND ALL HOLY I CALL APONE THE BRINGER OF LIFE TO SAVE THIS SOUL."**

The shard grew from being 2 inches to now a foot long.

I waved it over my head and slammed it at her with all my might.

Everyone was in horror of me stabling Dash with the crystal. Rarity and Fluttershy both fainted. Applejack turned and threw up in a garbage can near by. Twilight, Luna and Celestia were lost for words.

But before they could say anything a blue light glow from Dash. As the crystal shard sank into her chest as the health colors appear again and the red slowly turning to green.

The watch shouted out

'DNA DAMAGE REPAIRED.'

As Dash gasped for air and moaned everyone ran over to her to hug and comfort her.

_"Thanks Ben... Ben."_

I stood there motionless.

I was in my mind walking through a blue hall way to a large chamber.

It had screens of me and my past every where and the walls and then blank one for the rest of the way. I stopped at the last on before they went blank showing me and the others in the lab.

But then the one beside came on It showed a water fall of Dark slime, creatures coming up out of it and the black figure appearing. It can't be...

Before anything else happened I came to on the floor soaking wet.

**"Ahhhhh what happened?"**

_"That's what we want to know."_

I got up to walk over to Dash sleeping on the table still beat up.

_"What can we do for her?"_

**"I'll keep her here for the time being until she has regained her full strength back."**

**"And for the rest of I strongly urge you all to watch your selves."** I said in a concerned and yet strict voice.

**"Celestia I know that you are concerned for everyone's safety but we can't risk any other accident."**

**"I'll want to set up PKE disruptors around Canterlot and other areas if I can."**

_"Of course."_

* * *

_Extended part!_

* * *

**"Lets just hope that I can find what that thing was."**

After about 12:36 everyone went back home for tomorrow.

I was walking back upstairs with Rainbow Dash in my arms.

Carefully placing her in my bedroom I walked back out to my upper lab.

With the thoughts still in my head.

**_'What if this threat continues and hurts them more?'_**

**_'If I can't stop it ten more than just this world would be at stake.'_**

* * *

Authors Note: Well this is a update to help build into more of the story.


	12. Chapter 12: Luna's dream come True

(Now things are really rolling. A demon has now been shown putting all of equestria on high guard. Ben still trying to get home now is the protector of the world against the darkness but realizes that there is someone wanting to meet him.)

* * *

Chapter 12: Luna's Dream come True

* * *

**"Ok now lets run diagnostics and transformation sequence."**

_"Transformation success full."_

**"Alright I want to open her up some give me 35% thrust power and activation start-up in 3...2...1..."**

It has been 2 weeks from the nightmare night accident and life has so far gone back to normal. Rainbow Dash lied in my bed sound asleep from working out to get her energy up. Me and Twilight were up on the roof testing the changes to the flight pack.

**"Alright now lets see what we can do, give me full thrust power."**

_"Ummm Ben are you sure that's safe?"_

**"If my math is correct then with this upgrade I'll be able to travel at mock 4 speeds."**

_"And how fast was a Mock again?"_

**"Well it depends. But what I'm hoping for is Transonic which is about 610 to 915 mph."**

**"All right now in 3...2...1..."**

**"OHHHHHHHHH..."**

* * *

Canterlot

* * *

_"Tia do you have a moment?" _Luna asked

_"Sure lulu whats troubling you?"_

_"It's just that when ever I try to get me and him alone it like something always gets in the way and I'm wondering if im the cause of it..."_

_"Of course you're not the reason." _Celestia said with a grin pulling Luna closer to her with her hoof.

_"Even Ben has said that things happen for reasons."_

_"Some maybe connect, some are not even close."_

_"And you choose the way you can make them happen."_

_"What do you suppose I do?" _Luna asked.

_"When he's alone and your alone go to him."_

_"Thanks Tia" _Luna said hugging her sister.

* * *

_2_ miles away in the sky

* * *

I was flying around like willy neily. I couldn't get the packs controls to work and I was dodging trees and mountains.

I saw that I was near Canterlot as it sent me straight to a tower.

Barely dodging it.

I screamed as I was going right through another tower.

**"LOOK OUT!"**

But the person didn't dodge it in time.

I opened my eyes to see that in my hands was a screaming Luna

I thought to my self...

**'How can this get any worse...'**

Just then we went straight up into the sky. Before I could do react the pack lost power. Sending us plummeting to the ground a mile in the air.

Luna tried to fly but couldn't concentrate and I was trying to get the pack to work.

As we fell closer to the ground I could see Luna was almost about to start crying...

I positioned my self in to the divebomb pose and angle my self straight to Luna.

I reached out and held her close as we tumble to the ground below.

**"COME ON YOU PEICE OF JUNK, WORK.!..."**

In a sure part of anger I hit the pack.

The accelerator popped out blowing a puff of smoke as it restarted.

I got control back angling us away only to collide with a flower vendor.

**"SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

I yelled out as I went right back to the tower. I let go of Luna right on her floor hearing a big thug on hit.

**"SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

I said fling out the other window back to the firehouse

Luna got up and rubbed her head.

_'How do these things happen to me...'_

Before she could finish she saw a blue and red rose place beside her.

She then grabs the Blue one that had a note tied to it. She began to read the small note.

_"To high in the sky to the ground below..."_

_"Remember to never let go..."_

After reading the letter she turned back to the window watching the stream of smoke from my pack.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

I was sitting on the roof watching sunset.

I've done for the past 4 weeks. Sitting outside untill the moon was fully out.

I try to find nice places to watch it happen.

One was a hill sitting next to a lake with two trees half way up the hill.

I would leaned back on the one part playing smoothing music as the sunset.

( and surprisely it was more closer to Canterlot then ponyville.)

I would sit there untill mid-night when I would go back to the fire house.

Luna was standing on her balcony waiting for the sun to lower for her to raise the moon.

She look down at Crystal Lake and saw a blue light coming from the hill-side.

It would be about 30 minutes till she could raise the moon so she flew down to investigate.

I sat there playing old hologram recordings of past events. Remembering the old times when traveling from world to world for fun and discovery.

At the end it showed a photo of me and my entire family.

**"I miss you guys but your still in my heart."**

Just then Luna walked up from behind the bushes.

**"Princess Luna what are you doing here. I thought you were going to raise the moon soon."**

_"I was but notice a light coming from the lake so I looked to see what it was."_

**"Oh."**

_"Was that your family?"_

**"Ya, me my parents, sister... the whole shubang."**

_Can I see it again?_

**"Sure"**

Luna trotted over as she raise the moon into place and sat beside me.

**"I can never get tired of that, it's the only time I can see it and all the stars in the sky."**

Luna Blushed at the comment.

I started the watch back up to show the pictures again.

_"So this are your army?"_

**"Their friends along the way but in times their more than just that. I think of them as a bigger family that never stops growing."**

Just then a cold wind blew past us.

I was wearing a sweat shirt to keep me warm when luna shivered at the sudden chill.

She curled up to keep her self warm. So I removed my sweat shirt placing it on her.

She lifted her head up at the sudden warmth as I leaned back on the tree.

_Thank you Ben. _She said hugging the shirt more.

_"But won't you get cold?"_

**"Na, I've survived worse."**

_"Ben I have a question and I want to know yes or no."_

**"Sure, what is it?"**

_"If something was to happen to me would you go to no stop to make sure I'm safe?"_

**"Of course I would."**

_"I mean because of something else." _She said placing her hoof near my hand.

**"And so do I."**

I said grabbing hold of her hoof as she blushed.

_"Can I..."_

**"Yes."**

She placed her head down on to my chest to rest a little.

She felt warm and safe for going so close to me. She felt that it was a dream come true to be loved.

She thought to her self.

_"He really does care more about me then I thought. I wish this moment could last forever_..."

After about 10 minutes she slowly dosing off into a peaceful sleep.

I sat there enjoying the moment as well.

I looked up to see a twinkling star shining then looked back down at luna.

I smiled and leaned down to her cheek. Giving her a little kiss on her forhead.

* * *

The next morning.

* * *

Luna slowly woke-up to be in her room and bed.

_"Oh by Celestia please.. that couldn't be just a dream."_

Just then Celestia walked in levitating a tray of food over.

_"Morning moonshine brought you some breakfast."_

_"Thanks Tia."_

_"So how did you sleep." _She said pouring a cup of warm tea.

_"It was a wonderful dream. Me and Ben were down at the lake and he said that he really did mean what I mean and gave me a little kiss..."_

_ "... and what's on me."_

She looked to see that she was wearing a gray sweat shirt that said Raiders Foot ball team.

She leaped in joy knowing now that it wasn't a dream but that it really did happened.

_"He really does love me."_ She said hold the shirt tight in her hoofs.

_"And I love him back."_

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

Luna was on her why to see Ben.

_"Last night was truly magical."_

Luna Saw that there was a gathering of ponies in the street. She swooped down to see what is going on.

And saw Twilight in the crowd

_"What is the now happening Twilight ?"_

_"Ben found a trail of dark slime, he followed it to the towns...sewer."_

_"Ahhhhh," _Luna was both disgusted and speechless.

Just then I climb out of the sewer hole covered in green slime.

_Ben what happened down there?,_Twilight asked.

**"I found this little bugger flying around inside. Had to hose him down a LOT to get it in."**

I held up a jar of Dark slime but to everyone shock it moved.

_"IT MOVED?!"_

* * *

**"Neckromintour. Or in simple terms the start of a slime monster."**

_"What are you going to do with it?"_

**"I'll take a sample from it and start breaking it done and try to reverse the negative charge in it. With that I'll be able to make a slime that can oppose Dark Slime."**

* * *

3 days later...

* * *

After obtaining a pure sample of Dark slime I've run a multitude of tests to get a reverse effect and finally I've got it.

I merged it also with the Regen green slime that way I can have a constant supply.

I mounted it to a my pack and a new proton pack that I hope to get finish quickly.

Before I could admire my progress the alarm came on.

CLASS - V(5) Spitter

DETECTED - SOUTH EAST

LOCATION - SWEET APPLE ANCRES

**"Well best time as any to test the new slime."**

I ran to Ecto 4x4c started the engine and siren and raced out to the ranch.

After getting there a large ghost was attacking the house.

Applejack and Big Mac kept on kicking apples at it but nothing worked.

Twilight,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were there trying to help

**"GET TO COVER!" ** I shouted out reading the new upgrade.

I remember the last time I fought a spitter. It was what had nearly killed me on the day of the gala.

_"Ben Look out!" _Dash yelled.

saw a huge blob of slime fling straight at me. I switch the modes and took aim.

But this time Blue Slime came out of the slime blower nozzle with a blue after glow. Desolving the blob in mid air.

About 5 minutes later the ghost was destroyed and the slime removed.

**"This is the 5th time we've been caught off guard. And just my one proton pack can't do a job needed for 10 people."**

_"Well what should we do? They get past the pke disruptors, get stronger, and then go on a rage."_

**"I have a thought on what we could do."**

_"What?"_

We made our way back to the fire house. I walked them down stairs in front of a large wall.

**"Girls I'm going to make up into busters."**

I slam a button on the wall, folding into two different parts showing a line of multi color proton packs, and 6 custom jumpsuits.

They looked in excitement and amazement.

Each proton pack was color coded to each of the girls with their cutie marks on the N-filters. There was two sets of each. To for each element of air,earth and magic so that they could be more fitted for the task.

They strapped on the suits and packs, then looked at a mirror I had. Say hello to The Ghostbusters Unit EoH district Equestria Now.


	13. Chapter 13:Bucked beneth the Deep

Chapter 13: Bucked beneath the Deep

* * *

**"Alright, fine I'll go but I'm not sure it's a good idea to go somewhere with all the problems here not to mention what happened to Dash."**

_"Come on Ben even you can't say that you need to get out and relax."_

**"Ya but even tho you guys are able to handle it its hard to just relax."**

_"Sugar cube you need to settle down from all the hard work you've been doing."_

_"No to mention saving the princesses and Rainbow Dash's life."_

**"Fine I'll go but I'm taking a P.k.e. and M.a.e. meters, No question."**

_"Fine fine can you get going I bet I can get there in less then 5 minutes."_

So there I was sitting on a train with the six mares that some how managed to talk me into going to the beach. At first I wanted to stay and keep guard up but they said I needed to relax some of the tenons on me.

I was still in the effects of what happened when I gave Dash the shard and known that there is a Dark Slime Demon Pinkie Pie makes me wonder of there are others.

The train jerked to a stop tell me that we arrived.

We are at a beach near the city of Manehatten and it was packed.

I sat up a laptop, clipped the meters to the screen and scanned.

At first ponies near by gave me a puzzled look until they saw the watch and saw that I was the one who stood guard for the royals.

For most of the day went pretty well as the mane six enjoyed the sun. I even set up a 30 foot long diving board for them to use.

Applejack and Dash enjoyed it the most.

Pulling stunts of all kinds to see you can do the biggest splash.

Rainbow Dash had just did a triple flip nose dive making the water shot up about 4 feet in the air.

_"HA, you all call that a big splash. Let me show ya all what Mean Grandpa can do." _Applejack yelled out at the end of the diving board.

**"What's the mean grandpa?"** I asked Twilight.

_"Oh no...Lets just take about 5 steps back and watch."_

**"Why..."**

before I could finish Applejack had already jumped off in more of her way to buck tree launching her 5 feet in the air she took a cannonball like pose untill aiming her back legs to the water.

_"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA..."_

In 5 seconds of her hitting the water nothing happened untill a large bowl of water shooting 12 feet in the air sending a 3 foot tidal wave to the beach.

_Thats a Mean Grandpa_

**"Damn, I think she splashed the contest away."** I said with a chuckle.

We stood around waiting for Apple jack to surface and be congratulated but after a minute we got worried.

**"How long has she been able to under the most..."**

_"45 seconds at most."_

Just then a explosion of water came with Applejack flying with black tenticals wrapped around her legs pulling her into the water as she scream.

I quickly acted running into the water and swam to her. But with of not knowing how to swim.

I tried my best to stay as float as I made my way to her.

_"BEN!"_

**"HOLD ON IM COMING."**

Just then I get pulled under water which was almost crystal clear underneath.

In the water a ball of pink slime like form was pulling us down.

I try to arm the pack but couldn't because of the risk of a nuclear surge if slat water hit the core or went through the throwers nozzle.

I looked over to see a red mist formed around Apple jack. She was bleeding from the grip of the tentacles.

I pulled out a pocket knife cutting it out my ankle and swam over to her cutting th tentacles.

But more and more formed and slowly made their way to us.

I took off the watch placing it around her fore leg and slammed in the power suit.

But this time in a ball of orange light because of the suit resizing to her shape to give her protection and air.

I slowly pushed her to the surface with me.

I felt a large tentacle pull me down as more wrapped around me.

The ball of slime now in front of me slowly formed into a head then a full body. That of a shape of another pony. At first I thought it was Demon Pie but this time it had a horn with curly hair. Demon Rarity floated there as I struggled to break loose.

With out the power suit I couldn't do anything.

As her mouth opened to the size of her about to eat me I grabbed the proton thrower and activate the venting system opening the pack's accelerator cores letting out a huge white light as I shot the thrower.

Rocketing me to the surface with my last legs of air.

Back on the beach the others waited for us or something to happen.

Soon a large orange object surfaced floating to the shore.

Everyone at first thought it was me in the suit but when they saw it was in the shaped of a pony.

The mouth/ face mask opened as the helmet retracted to the suit revealing Applejack with with cuts and slashes all over her with her legs bleeding very badly as she gasped for air.

Just then I was sent flying out of the water with a proton beam behind me as I crashed landed near the shallow part of the water.

I groaned as I got up and ran to te group and AJ.

She was still wearing the watch as I dialed the repairing system.

'DNA DAMAGE TO SEVERE FOR REPAIRS'

'HOST ENERGY SOURCE: LOW'

Everyone looked in shock that the watch couldn't fix Applejack.

That she was already gone.

I stood there in disbelief. Something that has keep me alive through death dyfing times wasn't working.

I open my chest plate plucking another matrix shard.

Placing it on her chest.

**"OVER RIDE REPAIR SQWINCE CODE 10-61"**

'CODE EXCEPTED BEGINING REPAIRS."

The health colors formed has the crystal snaking her chest as a gasp of air was a reaction from the shard.

'DNA DAMAGE REPAIRED'

'MATRIX LIFE SHARDS AT 78 PERCENT.'

A blank face to hold of me as Applejack slowly rose to her feet. But keep her down to rest.

_"Ben what did it mean when it said life shards at 78 percent?"_ asked a concerned Twilight.

**"It's nothing."**

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

_"Ahhhhhh what in the tarnation happened."_

_"You were attacked by another slime monster." _Rainbow Dash said hugging her best friend.

_"Really...? Last things I remember was getting pulled down and have Ben put his watch on me then after the flash of orange light nothing.. Wait where is Ben?"_

**"Right here. I went back to the beach and recovered your hat.'**

_"Thanks partner."_

As I took a step back a large sharp pain hit me in the chest making me fall back into a near by chair.

_"Ben! are you ok?"_

**"I need to go to Cantorlot. And tell Celestia something important."**

_"Why... Is it just to see Luna again." _Dash said with a smirk.

I stood there with a serous face as she stopped laughing .

**N"o... I need to tell her to prepare everyone in the land for events like no other."**

_"What...?"_

**"If the dark slime made its way over 600 miles away from where it was first was found then that means theres a larger source of the slime sending it all over the land."**

_"How do you know that?"_

**"Back in my world the when I was still getting new to the ground bridge I found I could also bend small parts of time. It's how I first meet the Ghostbusters in 1986."**

**"3 years later we had a big problem happen again. Vego the Carpathian and the mood slime."**

**"I called him the Slime Master because he got his power from the mood slime running under New York City's old subway system. It flowed in the tracks where it built up at the museum where he was."**

_"Wait why would he be in a museum?"_

**"He died in between 1400 to 1505 but his spirit stayed in the painting he was on or in the case in."**

**"After a year we found an island that was where the slime came from."**

_"Soo the slime was made by someone?"_

**"Yes, his name was Shandor. We fought him in 1995 sending him into a billion pieces."**

**"But that wasn't the end of the slime."**

**"Later the island rose and sent Black slime monster,ghost,crawlers, and other creatures."**

I continue on explaining more of my story and about the problems that we could have with slime.

_"But theres not even subways in Manehatten and if there's slime every where then how is it moving."_

**"That's the one thing I want to know. And is all the more reason for me to ge to them and tell them this."**

_"But Ben you had help from dozens of others at the time... and in your world. And if this stuff is so toxic to you then how would you fight it?"_

**"Only time would tell that."**

_"Spike go get me some ink and paper."_

_"Yes Twilight_**."**


	14. Chapter 14: Calm before the Storm

(Authors Note: The next 2 chapters is sooly based around the effects the world is having from and away the slime, aiming to the other side of Ben away from his hero side.)

* * *

Chapter 14: Calm before the Storm.

* * *

_Some where in the west( Earth)_

* * *

_"Scientists are in disbeleif of the year insanely quite tornado season that was said to be the worst on record."_

_"The years total count was expected at 1,850 but so far for the past 4 months have only produced less then 25 of that count and all were registered under SF2."(_ Strengthened Furgitia Scale.)

_"Recent signs of the unexpected weather patterens may have something to do with the suns 11 year cycle._

_"But on the bright side people all over the pains are happy of no threat from tornadoes."_

* * *

_Equestria_

* * *

**DARKENED SKIES**

**A large outbreak of tornadoes rage through the west flatting several towns, injurying 62 and killing 3. Weather Mantaners have this to say.**

_"We are exstremely conrerned for the weaher effects of this and for the past days was not created by any weather distract in a 1,000 mile radius and we are investitgating the uncontrolled weather patterns."_

* * *

Canterlot

* * *

_M"y lady we must do something of this problem."_

_M"any lives are going to peices by the strange weather that we don't know how is being made."_

_"I understand mayor."_

_"I'll send out royal forces to help in the recovery process."_

* * *

_Some where in a field outside Ponyville._

* * *

I was sitting infront of 5 computer screens. Watching as the imagen on each one changed.

I was sitting inside a Dow truck (Dopplar On Wheels) watching the weather to get a base line reading on the atmosphere.

I Knew that the weather was crontroled by the ponies of Cloudsdale and I knew that they could change it at anytime.

I was scanning the upper atmosphere where normal weather would from.

Twilight sat outside with my laptop watching the scans in amazement of such a divice recording the weather changes.

She climb up into the cable to se more of the screens as I was raising the trucks Weather mass tower.

**"So how do you like being in a Dopplar truck."**

_"Its great. I can learn soo much more about Equestria's atmosphere in real time."_

I pointed at one of the screen showing a green and yellow mass.

**"See that. Thats a rain storm. The color show's the rains strenght from low green, med yellow to heavy red."**

_"Fascinating..."_

**"Alright, lets pack up and get back to the fire house to upload the data."**

_"Alright..."_

**"You do know I can still drive and you control the radar."**

_"REALLY!"_

After getting everything packed up, Twilight getting comferable in the operators chair we went back to town.

Which dispite it's size of the towns path ways was enough and big enough to drive my vehicles on. We pulled in the firehouse and lowered the elevator to the labs. That I added when remodeling the lab thats now the size of Cantorlot's ball rooms combined.

After parking the truck we went back up stairs where Applejack and Rainbow Dash were doing so practice firing with their proton packs.

**"Hey guys."  
**

_"Howdy."_

_"Sup."_

**"Getting some practice in for the packs I see."**

_"Ya, but thats not why here."_

**"Whats up?"**

_"Well you know about the crazy weather Equestrai has been having."_

**"Yes."**

_"Well me and the others at Cloudsdale have being tying to find out why its been happening and scent you have Storm Chased tornadoes we want to know if you be able to help us."_

**"Hmmmm alright, but I need a way to get my vehicles up there."**

_"That wouldn't be needing that. We have a ground station already up. You can just drive it there."_

**"Alright."**

We got back in the truck as Rainbow Dash lead the way.

After several minutes of driving we slowly climbed up a small hill.

_"ALRIGHT EVERYPONY MAKE WAY FOR THE BIG GUY."_

We pulled in hocking the horn if anyone didn't listen with the ambre lights flashing with the dish rotating. I saw it was like a camp site with tents set up and several peasguses.

I stopped and deployed the truck.

Most to some of them were shocked at the site of me and large blue object. The rest looked normal, Maybe because they saw me at the Gala and Nightmare night accidents.

A large pony walked up to greeted me.

_"Welcome to our little station Ben."_

_"Rainbow Dash says that you can aid us in this drastic times."_

**"Well shes not wrong. All I got to do is set up and I'll be ready."**

I turned back to the dow, turned the key starting the engine and lights again. Starteling some.

I hoped out and opened a large latch to another door that showed the entire inside of the trucks cab.

Twilight was even amazed at it.

I went over to a key borad next to the window, punched in a few letters starting the dish up.

It lowered to point straight around as it began to rotate letting out a little win after it made a pass.

The screens light up in data charts, weather graghs and dopplar read outs.

I pulled 5 levers down lifting the truck in the air with 5 large metal bars and finally raised the 40 foot tall tower.

**"She ready to go. Now we will be able to keep track of any storm activity around the next 1,000 miles."**

**"And to make sure its a uncontroller I programed the radar to detect your workers if they spawn cloud even and if their not near the storm then We'll know."**

For several hours I stared at the screens waiting for something to pop up.

Twilight was bring me a drink at times to keep me stable. Watching 7 different computer screens can put a toll on your eyes.

_A"nything yet?"_

**"Nope, And this is one of the parts of the idea of storm chasing that no one likes... Waiting."**

**"And question. how do your worlds tornado normal get formed."**

_"Well a peagus must find a clear area where no wind is at. they fly in a circular form at the ground or the sky. They concentrate the wind to form the tornadoes size and shape then whats ever near it gets sucked up."_

**"And for the past several days that hasn't been the case."**

_"Pretty much." _Dash said trotting over.

_"Anything yet?"_

**"Not much. At times a small rain storm that only lasts for about 5 minutes."**

**"But I have been watching this one storm in paticuler."**

I clicked the mouse showing a large ball of red and yellow.

**"A strong rain storm thats been getting a little stronger and closer to us."**

_"Owww, ALRIGHT WHO THREW THAT...!"_

We turned to see one of the workers on the ground rubing her.

_"You alright?" _Dash asked.

_"Ya but somepony dropped a heavy snow ball at me. _She said pointing at a large white ball."

_"That's some werid snow."_

**"WAIT THATS NOT SNOW."**

They turned to me in confusstion as I tusted my pocket knife breaking the ball into 2 perfect parts.

**"See these rings inside there water thats been frozen over and over again."**

It was a baseball sized peice of Hail.

On cue another hail stone smashed through a nearby table.

Soon it was raining hail stones the size of grape fruit.

_"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" _Some one shouted.

Me, Twilight and Dash ran back to the Dow.

I quickly closed the dishes hail guard sheild to protect it as we piled into the cab.

Several ponies ran in all directions to avoid the onslaught of ice. Some saw fit to hid under the Dow.

After 3 minutes we walked out to see large hail stones and crators around us.

Several ponies coming out from a near by shed, under tables and from underneath the truck.

_"Alright everypony it over now."_

I opened the hail guard and got back in to see that a new scan came in.

**"No it's not."**

Everyone looked over at me as I turned on a large screen outside the truck for everyone to see.

**"See that storm with the blue center... thats what just hit us."**

**"Now look theres 18 more of them behind it. And their growing."**

Everyone's faces dropped at the sound of more stronger storms coming.

**"I need to get back to town and ready the Air raid sirens."**

* * *

Cantorlot

* * *

_"YOUR MAGESTY! YOUR MAGESTY!"_

_"REPORTS OF STORMS ARE BEING SPOTTED JUST OUTSIDE THE TOWN LIMITS OF PONYVILLE..."_


	15. Chapter 15: Royal Tornado Intercept

(A giant storm system is baring down on Ponyville. The residents have no idea what what is to happen. After the storms pass a bigger problem forms and drops from the sky.)

* * *

Chapter 15: Royal Tornado Intercept

* * *

**"I WANT EVERY PONY IN THIS TOWN UNDER HIGH ALERT."**

**"Make sure that everyone is prepared for the worst and gets under ground in time."**

_"Yes Ben."_

**"I want some eyes in the sky. Radio in if you have a touch down with in a mile of the town."**

**"I'll have a live feed when you do."**

_**"ALL RIGHT WONDERBOLTS YOU HEARD HIM!..."**_

It has been a crazy day. First it started as a normal get the data kind to a fight to figure out what is happening.

After being hit by a large hail storm I found that the town and nearby areas were in a huge threat.

Kicking a old habit right back into place.

**"Twilight, get a message out to Celestia about the weather. Tell her to be ready for anything to happen."**

_"On it."_

**"Dash, I need you and Soarin to be my early warning system. Go through and start telling the news."**

_"On it."_

_"What can I do Ben?"_

I turned to see Spike.

**"I need you to be in here. When a blue circle goes around on of these storms I need you to radio everyone one where it is."**

_"Ummm Ok."_

I was in overdrive. It was like coordinating my old chaser armada back in the early days.

_"But what are you going to do Ben?"_

**"I have something back the firehouse that might help us."**

_"What?"_

Before I could answer I flew off to the station to get ready a old war horse.

She weighs 50,000 pounds and yet acts like she's on air. 5 inches of pure steel and armor.

With a 3 ton coolant cannon... TIV X.

* * *

Canterlot

* * *

_"Princess Celestia!, Princess Luna! were having reports of storms heading in our direction!"_

_"No need to be worried we are in a area where they can't reach us."_

_"Ok your highness."_

_"Do you really think their going to make it here Tia?"_

_"I don't know Luna but knowing Ben he has something planned."_

* * *

Ponyville

* * *

_"TOUCH DOWN, TOUCH DOWN TORNADO ON THE GROUND."_

_"Location?!"_

_Ya I see it too. This things really ripping._

_WE GOT 2 MORE FORMING. 2 MILES FOR SWEET APPLE ANCRES."_

**"Dash, Soarin that's your cue."**

_"On it."_

_"Ben, where have you been?"_ Twilight asked panting from the run she had.

I grinned as I pressed a large red button on the wall.

_"Coming on Apple Bloom we need to get out of here!" _Apple Jack yelled to her sister under the roar of the wind.

_"Look out!"_

In the matter of minutes 17 tornadoes where on the ground south of Ponyville. Two were entering the Apples farm.

_"Come On!"_

_"Watch Out!" _Apple bloom yelled.

A large metal plow was flying straight at them.

They huddled together for protection. But where distracted by a strange noise.

Before the could see what it was they were being picked up and sitting on a metal floor.

_"We got them."_

**"DEPLOY FLAPS, SPIKES AND THE CANNON."**

_"Cannon?" _They said in unison under the sound from the vehicle and tornado.

_"Coolant cannon ready."_

**"Hold it until it hits us... FIRE!"**

A large blue beam shot out of the roofs turret spiraling into the tornado as it went over us.

Apple Bloom was screaming out loud as Twilight and Applejack held on to the railing.

And the only one who wasn't in a state of terror and panic was Granny Smith, sound asleep on the fuel tank.

Just before the core hit us the two tornadoes died. We undeployed to head out back to camp.

_"WHAT IN THE TARNATION WAS THAT?"_

**"Microwave Coolant. Tornadoes need warm air to live and if made contact to this stuff it can kill them out."**

_B"en do you read, its Spike."_

**"What do you got on the storms?"**

_"Everyone is reporting that the twisters are dying."_

**"And is that the bad new...?" **I said hearing the tone of his voice knowing something bad was going to happen.

_"All the storms are colliding to one nether."_

**"Oh No"**

_"What? whats so bad about that?"_

**"He said the storms were colliding, they're merging together."**

**"And with all the warm air and rotation combine you can get a Supercell and at times extreme twisters some that can reach SF4 or 5."**

_"ooh"_

**"Spike we're on our way back. Stay on the radar and track the cell until it's past the town's limits."**

_"Got it Ben."_

* * *

7 minutes later...

* * *

After scrambling to get the word out of the storms all seems to be passing. But the sound of Spike's voice makes me feel that it isn't over.

We arrived back to the Dow were Rainbow Dash and Spike were watching on screen showing the large storm system.

**"What's its track?"**

_"What?"_ Spike said.

**"The track...its direction."**

_"Oh..."_

_"Its heading east about 59 miles per hour."_

_"Wait... isn't Canterlot in that direction."_

_"Ya but its on a mountain. Theres no way it can make it there."_

**"I debt that."**

_"Why?"_

**"This storm or supercell needs warm air to survive and get stronger."**

**"And judging by the time of day right now its going to cross over the side where the sun is hitting it."**

**"And not to mention any energy that's in its path."**

_"Well what can we do?" _Dash asked.

**"Try to set up cold snap barriers. Try to cut of as much warm air as you can."**

**"I'll try to modify the cannon to put out a larger amount of coolant."**

_"Ben THE STORM IS INCREASING SPEED. ITS GOING NOW 75."_

**"It must of hit one of those pockets. We need to get to the castle and warn them."**

_"How were 5 miles out of Ponyville and by the time we get there the storm would be right outside the castle."_

**"Hmmmmm well I guess this is the good as time as any to try out the upgrades."**

I walked over to the TIV placing my hand on the back fuel tank.

The vehicle glowed for a second as metal inside was heard moving.

**"Alright everyone all aboard."**

_"Wait a darn second. When you came and got us we barely fit in it. Soo how the buck are the 8 of us going to fit in it."_

**"Even after almost a year Applejack you still under estimate me."**

**"Now without wasting any more time. Hope in..."**

After open the door Apple jacks jaw dropped when the small space became a large room able to hold a house.

_"Holy..."_

**"Find a set and hold on. Twilight I need you up front to track the storm."**

**"Dash I need you to get the cold snaps ready."**

**"Apple jack how well are you at aiming."**

_"I'm the best in the whole town."_

**"Hop in the turret, You'll man the coolant cannon."**

**"The rest of you just hold on."**

We pulled in and flew off to Cantorlot. Twilight keep her eyes glued to the laptop watching this deadly storm get closer to her home.

* * *

Cantorlot

* * *

_"Tia I'm getting worried."_

_"So am I. By now any storm that would try to reach would die out or get diverted by somepony."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"Maybe Ben knowns something about this. Stranger things are in his line of work."_

_"Your Majesty's Ben and the mane six have landed in the courtyard."_

_"Landed?"_

They walked out down to the yard to see me,spike, and the six stepping out of a large object.

_"Ben what is this thing?" _Celestia asked.

_"Its a TIV." _Luna pointed out.

**"How did you know that?"**

_"It says it on the back and wings."_

**"Oh, well now that's past we have a bigger problem forming on the side of the mountain."**

_"We have been watching the storm from here. We thought it would be moved by now by weather management."_

_"Princess this isn't a pony made storm. Every thing that its done it did it self." _Twilight stated.

_"You mean its alive? "_

**"Not really. These kinds of storms form off of strong winds, warm moist air and cold dry air."**

**"It's cloud base is so tall that it has a strong cold down draft with miles of warm air in its path to feed it. And the storms energy that it combined formed this sucker into a supercell."**

**"And we could expect seeing a tornado outbreak or SF5 but that was 5 miles back. Now that it has the largest energy boost a storm could ever get that can drop a SF7-I"**

_"How bad can that be?"_

**"Say your in a ditch looking eye level to a field with a house there. After a SF7 the house would of never existed and the ground level would be down to your knees."**

They stood through in shock of realizing what was on the way.

_"What can do about it?"_

**"The only way in nature is this thing to keep going up the mountain and hit the lower atmosphere. Dash and other peagus's are trying to set up cold snap blocks to break up the air flow."**

**"Soo far no luck, Only slowing it down by a fraction."**

_"Where can we put the citizens for protection."_

**"The deeper they go under ground the better."**

**"The castle's dungeon would do very will."**

Just then Twilight ran around holding a laptop in her hove.

**"Ummm Twilight how did you get that off the clamps?"**

_"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. THE STORM IS ABOUT TO HIT US."_

**"Celestia I need you to bring me the coldest thing around here."**

_"What why?"_

Before a answer could be said a crack of lightning struck a tire making it exploded in half..

The clouds began to spin as ponies ran out of their homes screaming about what is happening.

**"Twilight go help the others get everyone to the castle."**

_"Alright."_

_"COME ON EVERYPONY LETS GO." _Rainbow Dash yelled directing ponies to the castle's dungeon.

Celestia was running up levitating a orb.

_"Ben would this work?"_

**"A better question is what is it?"**

_"Its a Chanel ball. Cast any spell through it can increase it by 10."_

Before anything else could happen a two by four lands right in the ground.

**"IT WILL WORK NOW HURRY."**

We both hoped in the TIV locking the doors. Celestia ran over to put the orb in the cannon as I deployed the anchors.

_"Ben Its ready."_

I ran down the steps to the seat of the cannon as the large tornado was nearly 50 yards away.

**"CELESTIA GET TO THE CAB AND HOLD DOWN THE BRAKES."**

_"OK"_

I loaded the cannon and armed it to auto stick controls.( Joy stick firing)

**"She's locked and loaded." **I said hoping back into the driver seat.

By then damage started to pumble the armor as Celestia sat in the passenger seat with a scared and amazement look.

I pressed the button firing the cannon sending a white beam in the top of the tornado.

The winds howled as a large pieces of wood flew right at the passenger door, smashing the handle and lock. ( Im mean really it was a piece of wood traveling at 400+ mph.)

With out a second pass the TIV's 500 pound door flew open.

_"HELP!"_

Celestia was getting pulled in the vortex barely holding on the seat.

I reached out in time to grab her hove.

**"HOLD ON!."**

I started to lose my grip setting the cannon on over fire.

"COOLANT RELEASMENT 9O%"

I grabbed on to her pulling as hard as I could.

She held on the door's handle for dear life.

Before she lost her grip I pulled her in closing the door behind her.

**"YOU ALRIGHT...?"**

_"Yes...Thanks.."_

The winds died done out side as I undeployed.

**"Lets get back to the castle."**

I turned around and drove back through heavy debris. But to a huge surprise most of the buildings outside the castle were just scard by the wind with soo broken windows and roofs.

When drove on seeing that nothing inside the area was hit.

**"Looks like the storm wasn't able to make it."**

I smiled as we pulled up seeing the others walk out.

_"TIA!" _Luna yelled out running to her.

_"You alright... Yes Lulu I'm fine."_

_"But it wasn't for someone's bravery."_

She said turning as I walk around the front of the vehicle.

_"Ben!"_

**"Wait wha.."**

Luna shouted running over to me wrapping her fore hooves around my neck.

_"Thank you so much for keeping my sister safe."_

**"No...problem."**

She raised her head up to over look me.

Like she was about to do something crazy. But stopped seeing that everyone was watching her.

_"Haha sorry..." _she said with a heavy blush.

After a 4 hours of cleaning up we meet back at the castle to go back to ponyville.

_"Ben..."_

**"Yes Celestia."**

_"This has being bugging me for the past weeks and I want to know. It this event and others were a response to the slime what happens if it gets to strong."_

**"Have faith, were there's darkness there's light"**

She smiled at the pleasing answer as we all got back in the TIV to fly back.

Before I closed the door I had a felling of something watching me as I drove out.

_"He's getting weaker by the day..."_

_"When he is weak enough we shall finish him..." _Said the Demon Rainbow Dash.


	16. Chapter 16: River of Slime

Chapter 16: River of Slime

* * *

Junction City

3 years ago...

* * *

_"How is he Perceptor?"_

_"Well...His shards are weaking. After the degenerations and saves its been slowly killing him from the inside."_

**"So in a time matter prime. If I use my last crystal the chance of surviving is low."**

_"Is there anything possible to slow or stop the effects? " _Optimus asked.

_"Yes but..."_

**"The only way so far that has been able to work is a new holder. From there they create their own shard.**

**And so far no one has been able to hold its power..."**

* * *

Manehatten (Equestria) Present

* * *

_"Hey John come over here. I found something."_

_"What now Stan."_

_"Look at this stuff."_

_"What is that."_

_"I don't know, I found a puddle of it when finding an old tunnel."_

_"Hey did it just move?"_

_"HEY ITS STUCK ON ME!..."_

_"HELP..Me..."_

* * *

Ponyville

* * *

It has been a long week. I spent most of the time helping the town rebuild after the tornado outbreak.

I sat in the barn of the apples farm placing new roof titles.

**'Note to self...remember to make more building patches.'**

(Building patches are custom regenerator that are able to reconstruct structures)

I was staring off into space holding the watch up trying to get any signal from anything.

_"Ben, you alright?" _Twilight asked walking over.

**"Oh, no, I'm fine it's just that its being too quite for the slime activity."**

**"It's like its all gone off some where."**

**"Ever scenes the demon Twilight, Apple, and Shy disappeared it's just..."**

_"Been strange not knowing where they are or what their up to."_

**"Ya..."**

**"And with six of my shards now in the six of you guys I've been getting worried.'**

_"About what?"_

**"When I first faced off the figure he took a hard punch then I did then after the Demon Pinkie it showed one of my... " T"hen when the Demon Rarity attacked I struggled to free me and apple jack it was stronger and I was weaker.""**

_"Soo the more you use the matrix the weaker you become."_

**"With you guys now holding a shard they can't touch you but then puts others in harm's way."**

_"We can give you the shard back..."_

**"No, it doesn't work like that."**

**"Once the crystal is merged into someone it stays with them until their death. Then after that I don't know what happens."**

_"Oh..."_

_"Then what can we do to help."_

**"Not much stands at this point. Unless we're able to find out where the slime went then this world won't be safe."**

_"I just don't see why its so important to keep finding it."_

I turned to her in a serious manner.

**"Twilight I know that world is use to having a problem come up, fix it or it goes away for good. Not this. Even before I was pulled into the portal me and several others were already fighting the slime."**

**"When we stopped Shandor and sank the island were the slime came from we thought it was over."**

**"10 years later It came back with a bang."**

**"We never saw the end of it. And if this world as slime 50 times worse then any other I guaranty you my bottom dollar it will come back."**

_"Twilight."_

We turned to see Spike running up to us.

**"Enjoy the run spike." **I said smirking a grind for the joke.

_"Haha very funny."_

_"Twilight you got a letter."_

_"Really who's it from."_

_"Your parents"_

_"Really!"_

She ripped the seal off and began to read.

_'Dear Twilight. Its been some time scenes we've written to you and are hoping that your doing well. We're vacationing in Manehattan. Your father went to one of those parlors and lost a good 50 bits and is trying to find a way to make it up. Any way we hope that you can come join us and your brother._

_Your loving mother Twilight __Velvet'_

**"Well what does it say Twi...?"**

_"My parents are in Manehatten for a vacation and want me and my brother to join them."_

**"Manehattan? Isn't it a big city that's like a island with a tall green statue in front of it?"**

_"Ya how did you know that?"_

**"You know the name I use for the city called New York."**

_"Ya"_

**"Well the island it sits on an island called Manhattan with others beside it called Brooklen, The queens, and the Bronx."**

_"It seems similar to Manehatten but it's not called New York."_

_"Hey maybe its a good time for you to meet my family."_

**"Wait what...?"**

Once again not knowing now how in the name of god she convinced me to go. We pack up and went to the train station.

When we placed our bags in I walked out and slammed the watch into my suit.

_"Ben what are you doing?"_

**"I'm not sitting on that thing for another 3 hours again."**

I said flying off as the train pulled away.

* * *

A long 40 minutes later

* * *

I was sitting down at the train station. It would be a good two hours until Twilight would show up with the bags.

**'Well if its like home than I should know my way around the city.'**

I got up and made my way to the streets. It reminded me of new york in 1950s and 60s but with some modern age touch to it.

I walked down the sidewalk smiling. Seing some place that felt a but like home.

As I did most ponies would stare at me and wave. knowing who I was.

I had fun for a good amount of the time and yet still had a hour.

I stopped to get a drink of lemonade and the tender said it was on the house.

Just then a white cart stopped on the block. Looking like a ambulance with the white and red cross.

Five ponies set off including 3 dressed like construction workers and the other 2 paramedics.

I saw the one on a stretcher, A shaded blue with a gray mane. But caught my eye was what he was covered with. A purplish black slime...

I dropped my drink realizing it was Dark slime residue.

I ran in after the group dialing the Slime blower mark 7B. Which like Mark one from 1989 it was still a huge tube with smaller green tanks but out fitted with Blue Plasma Slime.

I ran to the room were the doctors tried to hold down the out of control pony.

**"STAND BACK!"**

I pulled back the lever sending a slurry of blue slime all over the bed and pony.

_"HEY WHAT THE!?"_

I stop seeing that I removed the slime and made the worker a mess.

**"Sorry, Figure you could use some help."**

_"Ya thanks."_

Before I turned I saw something in his mane.

It was a patch of slime that was hidden when I sprayed him.

**"By the holy light...Were did yo find this..."**

_"In a old under ground tunnel. Why?"_

**"Show me."**

After cleaning up the room of the slime, removing any trace of dark slime we made our way to the Street(manhole)cover on the side-walk with construction gear every where.

_"This is the place." _he said as we walked down the latter in to the sewer. As we walked down the tunnel we came to the part with a big hole in the wall.

I grabbed the pke meter to check energy levels. They read a 6C in the scale.

**"What ever you guys found down here it very strong."**

I took a step through the hole that showed a bigger square tunnel with platforms on the sides and what looked like train tracks running down the center.

**"How far does this go back?"**

_"We don't know. We only went about 30 feet until we found a puddle of the slime with a trail behind hit."_

_We had someone try to find out what this was doing here but never got anything back about it. And every other worker is scared to death coming down here._

**"Hmmmmm Would it be alright if investigate the place at times."**

_"Well sure, nopony will be down here for along time."_

Just then the watch beeped. I check that it was 12:00.

**"Ahh crap..."**

I raced out of the hole and flew off. First into the water to get the stank off then through air grades back to the train station. Just in time as Twilight got off the train.

_"Ben? what happened to you, you look like you ran a 100 mile marathon when holding your breath."_

_**"Oh haha very funny. "**_

**"Ah Twilight there's something I need to tell you later."**

_"What?"_

Just then a taxi pulled up.

**"Just...Later..."**

We got on as it pulled us to the hotel.

A puzzling thought was stuck in my head.

**'If the slime is flowing under the city then where is it coming from and where is it flowing to...'**

_"That will be 13 bits."_

_Here you go."_

We got to the hotel, walked in the lobby as Twilight dashed over to three ponies.

_"MOM! DAD! SHINING!."_

_"Twilight." T_hey all said in unison.

_"It great to see all you again."_

_"You to Twilight or should I say princess."_

_"Mom..."_

**"Ah I don't mean to break up the reunion but where can I put theses bags..."**

_"Sorry Ben."_

_"Oh Ben I like you to meet my family."_

_"My mom Twilight Velent, my dad Night Light, and my brother Shining Armour."_

**"Hello."**

They at first thought of how big I was compared to them and how I looked.

_"You're the human..."_

**(Jesus christ I've been here for 9 months and their still surprised)**

_"He's more than that mom.. he saved my life, my friends and even the princesses."_

_"So you're the one who took the shot into the chest protecting Celestia and Luna." _Said the white pony with a dark blue hair.

**"Yes."**

_"And the one who came from another dimension."_

**"Yes..."**

_"Soo why are you here?"_

**3 things, 1. It was Twilight's idea, reminds me a lot of home, 3. I'm searching for something.**

_"What?"_

**"You don't want to know."**

After getting settled in and unpacked Twilight sat down and talked about her adventures to her parents. Mean while was Sitting at a desk in another bed room analyzing the data I got from the tunnel earlier.

**'Come on this can't be right... The city plans doesn't have anything under 30 feet from the surface.'**

Just then Shining walk through the door.

_"Ben what are you doing?"_

**"Oh just going through data I found but you won't understand what it's for..."**

_"The Dark Slime."_

**"for...and how did you know that?"**

_"Twilight..."_

_"She told me about how you got here, what you do and did."_

**"Yeah"**

_"And I want to say thanks for keeping my little sis safe."_

**"No prob it's what I do."**

_"So you think you've found slime yet?"_

**"I'm not sure. This data was taken from a sewer tunnel hole and this has been the strongest readings I've ever gotten. I plan on going back to the tunnel to get a deeper reading."**

_"Need any help with that?" _We turn to see Night light standing in the door way.

_"Dad?"_

_"The girls are going out tomorrow to get their hooves done and do some shopping."_

_"So it leaves me and shining a little free for the time. And this can be a repayment to you for saving my daughter."_

**"Hmmmm I don't know. How well are you two with a particle accelerators?"**

_"What...?"_

* * *

The next day

* * *

We got up, ate breakfast and ready for the day.

Twilight and her mother left leaving my and the guys here.

**"I'm still not sure you guys should come with. I've been in places like these that would scared you to insanity."**

_"We can handle it."_

**"Alright..."**

We got down to the lobby, hailed a cab and went to the site.

**"Here you may want to put these on. It's stinks down here and you'll need to get use to the packs."**

_"We're set."_

We climbed down the ladder back into the sewer and made our way to the hole.

At first they hesitated but when through

_"What is this place?" _Shining asked.

**"When I first came her I thought it was an old matience tunnel but it turned out to be a 100 year old subway system."**

_"Soo what are we looking for mainly?"_

**"The workers said they found a puddle of it a few yards ahead. It looked like it flowed to the spot and we're looking for we're it flowed from." **I said pulling out a Pke meter and goggles.

After walking for a good 10 minutes. we got to the point where they found the slime.

_"Anything?"_

**"Strong traces of slime residue but nothing yet. And according to these reading it flowed about 15 feet from its origin point."**

We keep walking until we were met with a collapsed tunnel.

**"No what."**

_"STAND BACK!"_

Me and Shining ducked out-of-the-way as Twilights dad ( Night Light) shot a boson dart at the cracking wall.

**A LITTLE MORE WARNING NEXT TIME!"**

_"YEAH DAD."_

_"Sorry guys but look."_

We turned to see a hole placed in the tunnels wall. At first we thought it was because of the shot but left a breeze through the hole.

**"Fire another one."**

Te second shot removed the rock reveling a stair case that lead down some where/

_"See if you can get a scan now."_

I walked over with a frustrated look and scanned.

**"It has the same readings as the tunnel... WHAT DONT MOVE!"**

Shining had almost stepped in to a blob of slime on the ground.

_"What...?"_

**"It seem that it flooded up to this point, forcing some through the cracks in to this tunnel."**

**And lucky for us we missed the high tide."**

We continued down avoiding the slime patch that almost seemed to be speaking.

After going down a good 30 feet until it leveled out into steel grades.

_"How far do you think this goes Ben?"_

I said no response as we keep going until we saw a pinkish light.

**"There...'**

We walked down a flight of stone stairs into a large arch like chamber. We then looked down...4 feet away flowed the place were the slime came from.

**"Gentlemen say hello to the River of Slime..."**

They stood there in shock of the roaring river of black and purple ooze.

_"Soo now what?" _Shining asked.

**"We find where its flowing from and stop it."**

_"How are we suppose to find it.. unless you want to walk in a slime river."_

_"Hey guys would this help."_ Night yelled out.

**"That'll work."**

We went through an old hall way that seemed to fallow the tunnel.

It was a bit tight for me even with the slime blower but I still made it through.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

_"Why did we stop?"_

**"Dead end. Looks like we're at the end of the line to."**

We walked out of the door showing that we were in a larger station with rivers.

**"This can't be right."**

_"Its coming from a wall?"_

_"So now what..." _Shining muttered.

**"Hmmmm"**

At first I was stumped but remembered old tricks ghost like to may halustions.

**"Slime it..."**

With out waiting we all fired the streams at the ruble dissolving in a screeching sound.

After reloading we saw that it was a large metal door that seemed to be a flood gate.

_"You think we can wrangle that shut?" _Shining suggested.

**"Maybe... but we need a way to get to the other side tho."**

_"I can teleport us. once the gates down."_

**"Alright."**

The two of them wrangled the heavy iron gate slamming it blocking the one of the rivers.

**"Holy sweet mother of joesive..."**

We walked in a gigantic black chamber that was flooded with Dark Slime.

_"Soo much slime..."_

**"This must be the disruption center. Look there's more tunnels."**

_"But they're all blocked."_

_"Leaving these two the only ones."_

_"Ben you all right? Ben?"_

I stood there in disbelief. We were standing in the labs of shandor island. I turned to see in the back was a giant water fall of dark slime.

**"Alright guys...lets seal that gate."**

We walked over to the huge flood gate that separated the water fall and the tunnels.

But an uneasy feeling was in my mind that this had happened before.

_"On 3"_

_"1...2...3..."_

They fire two particle beams when I hosed it down to slam the gate shut.

CLLLAAANNNNSSSHHH...

The gate slams into the slime. But the unexpected happen.

_"Ah Ben why is the slime rising?!"_

**"OH NO -(SHIT)!"**

Before we could say anything else three large blobs rose for the slime. Forming into three 25 foot tall monsters...

Just then the gate starts to bend out from the strain of much slime on the other side.

**"RUN!"**

We made a wild scramble to the tunnels barely dodging the monsters.

**"LOOK OUT!"**

I quickly grabbed Shining out of the way of a slime blob.

We ran to the tunnels.

**"SHINING GIVE ME SEE YOU THROWER."**

_"OK."_

I put the pack on full power and slammed back the flood gate but with slime squeezing through.

**"Melt and Weld!"**

We fired away at the door as hard as the pack could welding the gate to the rails.

**"We need to get out of here."**

_"BEN WE HAVE A PROBLEM." _Night yelled out, "_THE HALLS ARE FLOODED."_

**"That leaves one option left." **I said turning to the track where the river flowed.

_"Are you insane... what if the gate breaks and we don't make it in time."_

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS..."**

As an answer the gate started to leak at the bottom.

_"Time to go!"_

We hoped down into the tunnel and booked it.

_"Ben...what happenes...if the gate breaks...and we're still in the tunnel?"_ Shining tried to say under his breath when running.

**"We'll quite literally become one with the flow..."**

**"And what what was that noise?!"**

The flood gates had broken off do to the sheer amount of slime now flowing like a raging river through the tunnel.

**"GET UP TO THE SURFACE!"**

We hoped out of the tracks back up the old stairs and through the tunnel.

_"ITS GAINING ON US!"_

_"THERES THE HOLE!"_

We dashed through but I stopped at the hole taking of the slime blower.

_"BEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _Night shouted out climbing up the ladder.

**"I CAN'T LET THE SLIME REACH THE SURFACE."**

**"Pack self-distrust in 10..9...8..."**

I tossed the pack off and the middle of the hole and ran to the ladder.

* * *

Back on the street

* * *

Twilight and her mother were walking back for shopping talking.

_"So Twilight why did you bring him to our world?"_

_"Well when I went to the mirror world and first meet him I was little freaked out, confused and curios."_

_"And I felt some how more safe around him when me and my friends were in a helpless time."_

_"Really now is there any thing else why you brought him here." _Twi's mother said smirking a grin.

_"Mom..."_

_"What I just figured you did because you felt special to him."_

_"I do as a friend plus I think somepony already has his take..."_

_"Hey is that dad and Shining?"_

They turned to see Night and Shining scrambling out of a sewer hole.

They ran over to them.

_"Honey whats going on..."_

Just then I hoped out of the hole.

_"Ben what are you..."_

**"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"**

On cue a large explosion erupted from the hole shooting dust out into the air.

Catching the attention of other ponies around.

_"Ben what the hay happened down there?"_

**"A old dark memory returning."**

**"We found the source of the dark slime. Its flowing under the cities in old tunnels. "**

_"Ok then what was that blast."_

**"The tunnel that the workers broke through was getting flooded I set one of the slime blowers on self destruct to seal the hole..."**

_"Is that what you meant when you need to tell me something later."_

**"Yes...but now we have a big problem on our hands..."**

**"The slime is flowing again..."**

* * *

(Authors note: I talk a lot in this... Twilights parents and Shining make their first appearances, a retrace from the [ Ghostbusters 2] river of slime tunnel scene in placed in.

This may not be the greatest part done only because I wrote this for most of the time for four* days and feel that this maybe one of the biggest chapters in the story compared to Royal Tornado Intercept. This will be a stopping point for the story for me to work on the current parts and do some needed changes. Please tell me what you think about this and thank you for reading this.)


	17. Chapter 17: Across from Home

Chapter 17: Across from Home

* * *

Its been 4 months since me, Shining and Night had discovered the flow of dark slime under the city of Manehatten. After sealing the hole to the tunnel I've tried to find a way back to the river to find out where the dark slime is coming from.

Even Celestia and Twilight are worried about finding the source...

But after the past events something buried under ice comes back to life with a roar...

* * *

Ponyville...around December on earth...

* * *

It was snowy like insanity. Twilight and the others were in Sugar Cube Corner enjoying mugs of hot chocolate.

_"Boy oh boy this year winter wrap up in going to be the biggest one ever if it keeps snowing like this."_

_"Your darn right, I can barely keep my fields clear enough to get the darn dirt seen."_

_"And all the poor poor animals and under all of that snow."_

_"They be alright Fluttershy,they know that you'll be able to help them when you can."_

Just then a rumbling sound with bright yellow lights stop by the door.

_"Seems that Ben's here."_

I open the door letting a cold wind blow throw the store.

**"Hey guys enjoying the weather." **I said smirking at the joke.

_"Hi. Ben the usually."_

**"Hey Pinkie, yeah but this time more sugar. I'm probible going to do a all nighter again." **

I've been busy keeping the towns roads and paths cleared of nonstop snow. I even modifed the TIV to have a large front plow with tracks on the back axles ting to help keep the town flowing in the harsh cold.

_"Soo Ben any sign if this is a no controller again?"_

**"I checked the doppler and it all points to a natural accuring snow storm."**

**"Well I better get back out before it gets to deep to drive in."**

_"See ya later Ben." _Twilight yelled out under the wind.

Rainbow Dash flew up to the window as I drove away.

_"You know guys even tho he's is stuck here he seems be feeling like it's home."_

_"Your right Dash. Dispite the hard ship he's gone through here he just seems like the normal day pony orrrrr person." _Twilight said.

_"Lets just hope that he's able to take this force out of Equestria...and wheres Rarity and Spike?!"_

_"I think she said something about going out to find snow stars and needed Spike to melt the snow away."_

_"WHAT!?"_

* * *

Somewhere outside of town

* * *

Rarity, in the fact of the extreme weather and cold took the liberty of going out to find snow stars.

She said something about creating a FFrost Dimand lineof dress.

_"Ra...Rarity...are you sure we should be out here...its freezing out heeeerrrre."_

_"Come now Spike this snow isn't going to melt it self." _Rarity said in a giant over coat.

After walking for 30 minutes they find a ice cave.

_Here we should find some good eat this spike._

She hand Spike a green emeral the size of a melon.

_"Fine,but only becuase I'm hungry."_

He eats the crystal in one bit letting out a colosel fire ball through the tunnel.

Revealing several snow star crystals.

_"Good job now Spike."_ She said chipping off shards.

After a good 15 minutes the winds start to pick up outside.

_"Rarity we need to go, the storms getting worse."_

She didn't answer because she was fixed on getting a shard the size of a tire out.

_"In a moment Spike...just can...you...help me get this...OUT."_

_"Fine."_

He slowly breathed a trail of fire melting more of the ice away revealing more and more of the crystal.

_"Ahh Rarity...this ground is...!"_

Before he could say anything he ground caved in to the crystal.

_"Rarity are you...!"_

_"What was that Spike...!"_

They both stood there in shock of what was in the crystal.

_"WE NEED TO FIND BEN."_

* * *

The Fire House

* * *

I had just pulled inside to garage and hoped out. I was freezing to the bone for the cold and after all I was in a metal vehicle for about 4 days streight and had only one heater vent working.

**'Note to self fix heater and air condtioner.'**

I walked upstairs to be greeted by a nice warm blast of air.

Before I could sit down to relax for a bit the doors on the garage doors swung open.

( You have the main 2 doors with 2 smaller doors built in it)

_"BEN YOU HERE?"_

I heard from the main garage Spikes familier voice.

Not wanting to yell I got on the loud speaker.

**"I'm up in the kitchen Spike."**

After saying that the door swung open showing Spike on top of Rarity with udder scaredness and shock.

**"What happened to you guys it looks like you saw a monster." **I said wih a chuck.

_"WE DID!"_

**"You sure? Cause remember last time when you thought a slender pony was outside your window and when I got there and shot it it was a tree with a broken sign on it."**

Rarity stood there in frustration of the memory as I took a drink from my thermis.

_"But that's not all we saw Ben."_

**"Then what did you see." **I said still drinking.

_"We saw another human..."_

I eyes shoot wide open making me send my drink fling into the window dropping the container.

**"WHERE...?!"**

We hoped back in TIV and drove back to the spot were the figure was found.

At first if someone would say something I would take it lightly to moderite but with the word human in it makes me go on high alert.

_"This is the place."_

**"Are you sure you saw one?'**

_"Yes,but it was..."_

Before she could say anything we stood in front of a large blue crystal with a tall dark figure and a small one inside.

I stood there in shock of what I was seeing. For the first time in two years I see someone that I thought I would never see.

**"Spike eat this and let it rip."**

_"Umm ok..."_

He eats a red stone and lets out a stream of fire melting the crystal down to free the figures.

**"It seems that they fell into a stassis before being frozen."**

**"We need to get them back to the lab NOW."**

_"How the one can't even fit through the cave."_

**"Please god lets this work." **I siad aiming a blue rod on my arm to the figure.

"Ground Bridge: ACTIVIATED"

_"Ben what are you doing."_

A blue stream ingulfs the figure with a green grid making it smally shrink down untill it was gone.

_"BEN WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

**"Come on lets get back to the fire house."**

Still In shock of what happened we pulled into the fire house.

When arriving Twilight and the others were waiting inside.

**"Twilight how did you guys get in here."**

_"You left the doors unlocked."_

I rolled my eyes in frusteration.

_Any way we came to if you can find Rarity and spike._

_"Why would you do that Twi."_

Just then Spike and Rariy past me and gets hugged by the others.

**"Now thats past I need to work."**

_"On what..."_

**"Follow me."**

We made our way to the basement lab where a large portal formed in wthe ground bridge tunnel.

_"Ben you got the portal to work?"_

**"Not really. Its power source is very weak and can only be used in a emergency but thats not what I wanted to show you."**

We walked over to a large table with a metal figure.

_"Ben what is that."_

**"Remember when I told you about the transformers."**

_"Yeah."_

_"ANDTHISISONE!" _Pinkie said hopping on the robots chest.

**"Yep and this is a speaical one. He's a Dinobot named Swoop.'**

_"A what bot?"_

Before any thing the robot slowly rose up rubbing his head.

_"Awww what happened...?"_

**"Easy Swoop you where in temperatures that had put you in a critical zone."**

_"Ben...Ben...BEN!"_  
The bot jumped to his feet picking me up in his hand.

_'BY THE ALLSPARK YOU'RE ALIVE. EVERYONE FEARED THE WORST."_

_"WE'VE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING IN THE BOOK TO FIND YOU..."_

**"Well you can see that I'm quite fine let alone better."**

Just then he saw 6 horse like figures and a little dragon around me.

_"Ahh Ben what are those and where are we?!"_

**"We're in a world called Equestria and these ponies are who inhabit and are my close friends."**

**"This is Twilight, Rainbow Dash,Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rarity. Their names."**

_"Okay..."_

**"But speaking of where we are how did you get here."**

_"Me and the Dinebots where in Iacon. The city was under attack. Shockwave captured Bumblebee, Jazz and Jetfire. Optimus busy with Megatron."_

Even I was having trouble under standing what he was saying.

**"Swoop, take a deep breath and clear your thoughts , tell us what happened."**

_"Ok... Megatron thought that with the inactivity he could take down Iacon. And was hopping to take take the Matrix of Power from you. He threatened to kill her and use her as Shockwaves lab expirement. Me and the team fought our way inside was to free her and stop Shockwave."_

_"When we got to her Predaking and others attack us. Grimlock went to get Shockwave but smashed the space bridge controlls sending all of us here. For about a Deca-cycle we were trapped in think ice and went into stassis."_

_"And to here and now."_

_"Who is her?/__**HER!"**_

I ran over to the other figure that was about the size of a teenage girl with dark brown hair,a pink shirt with a black coat and a pair of machanic pants.

**"WHAT WAS SHE DOING THERE..."**

I said with rage in my voice.

_"Megatron thought that if he had her you would come to him."_

_"Ahh Hello we don't want to intruped your chat but who is Her...?" _Dash yelled out.

I turned back to see the figure lying still on the table.

**"She's...my sister...Lisa."**

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

( Lisa's P.O.V.)

_"Mom...Dad... any one..."_

I slowly opened my eye...I couldn't remember what had happen before I blacked out.

I looked around still adjusting to the light.

I saw that I was in a large white room with a few shevels, stands and a large black door on the one side.

I turned to see a someone sleeping in a chair beside me. He was wearing a grey hoody with black pants that had two blue strips down the sides.

_"Ben?"_

_( Back to Ben's P.O.V.)_

**"Lisa!"**

I snapped out of my sleeping and hugged her tight

_"Ben what happened, where we and how DID YOU GET SOO BIG?"_

**"Growth spurt but that doesn't matter now that your safe."**

_"But where are we and where's mom and dad?"_

Just then a loud crash rang throught the building as Swoop yelled.

_"Dang it why can't I ever stop knocking things over, I'm just as clumsy as Bulkhead now."_

**"I'll be right back."** I said slowly walking out the door. "**Just get some rest."**

_"BEN!"_

Soon Lisa was alone again in the large room. Just then she could here my voice.

**"WHAT...WHAT...WAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!"**

_"Sorry Ben we we're just tring to help Swoop through the door."_

**"Twilight why didn't you just use the hanger doors... and Apple Jack grease isn't going to help him get through either.."**

_"What?..."_

( Lisa p.o.v.)

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?_

Hearing the loud nosie from outside and couldn't resist myself for seeing what it it was.

The sound of my brother yelling made me even more curious.

I opened the door to see a small hall way. I looked and saw a bigger room the seemed to be a living room, a kitchen and what looked like lab equipment.

_"Where the hell am I...?"_

I walked past the labs and saw a flight of stairs that lead down to the next floor. Right as I get there I can hear more talking.

**"Alright Swoop hopful this will help and after this Apple, you get to clean the grease off him and the doors."**

I had a puzzled feeling of who or what Ben was talking to. Who is Apple and Swoop?

At first I thought it was just Ben talking to him self.

I slowly walked down the stairs barely seeing any thing because of the cover wall with a few holes in it.

I found a big enough hole to look through.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

I looked to see a giant robot standing in the doors with 2 horses watching as a smaller robot tried to pull him out.

_"Come on Ben this world hasn't made you lose your touch yet..."_

(I unfold the helment)

**"Shut it Swoop and help me push."**

I was in shock at that it was my brother wearing some kind of blue armor, Ben

_"Exuse me but do you think your doing..."_

I turned around to see two more horses one yellow with pink hair and the other white with purple hair in a rob.

_"Ummm running!"_

I got to my feet and ran down the stairs barely missing crates

_"GET AWAY FROM ME..."_

_( _Just then I turned around to see Lisa running for the exit door. Only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash.)

_"Hey whats going on here?!"_

I stopped and ran under the over hang missing more stuff. When Ben flew right in front of me.

**"Whoa, whoa, take it easy sis I can explain every thing."**

I slowly started to walk backward to another door.

_"No,no thi-this can't be real there can't be giant robots or talking ponies or YOU WEARING ARMOR AND FLYING!'_

**"Ok,ok here I'm taking off the armor now just clam down."**

_"No its just a dream or better yet a nightmare." _I said running to the door.

_"HIthereohareyouthenewhuman!?IhearedthattherewouldbeanewhumaninPonyvillebutIdidn'texpectittobeBen'ssisterLisa!OHthiscallsforaparty!."_

I stood there in disbeleif that of a hopping pink pony with a poofy hair called my name out clear.

I lost all train of thought and fell back.

_"Was it something I said?"_

* * *

About 4 hours later...

* * *

**"Lisa..? Lisa...? LISA!"**

_"WHAT!?"_

_"BEN!""_

It's been a long cold day. Finding Swoop and my sister in a crystal of ice and now tring to get Lisa to stay claim for 5 minutes.

**"Here you haven't eating for hours." **I siad giving her a plate of food.

_"Ben...where the hell are we and what happened to you..."_

**"Well do you want to the short or long version of the story cause ethier way you go it's the same."**

_"Fine..."_

**"Well for starters you're not on Earth and you not even in the dimension of earth."**

**"Your in the side universe called Equestria where these poines inhabit the land like humans on earth."**

_"But theres only one universe..."_

**"Not really you came for D1 or Dimension 1 the out side world that no other world can enter but me."**

**"The Ben you known for the past few years is a clone that is to keep the balance at check so that way I can be here."**

_"WAIT you mean you send your time all on this world..."_

**"Not really. I live in D2 with the second earth where the multiverse is connected to. It has parallel worlds or completely different plains of pyshics. This is the 63th one of the group now."**

**"I came here through a portal that I couldn't get back through and have been stuck here ever scenes for the past year."**

**"And have grown a liking to this peacful place."**

_"B__ut how did I get here?"_

**"You were kidnapped through from D1 to D2 by Megatron, a transformer. Yes they are real in one world. You got saved and sent here with the Autobot Swoop by a accident with a space bridge."**

_"But you can send us back right...?"_

**"Its not that simple, I barely have a working ground bridge that still doesn't full work."**

**"Untill I can find something powerful enough to power it you and Swoop are stuck here."**

_"Ummmmm Ben there maybe more then just the two of us..." _Swoop said through the door.

* * *

At a the crash sit

* * *

_"Shockwave we've located the other dinobots trapped in a ice cave but one area seemed to be removed." _Predaking said.

_"Excellent, they would be much of trouble now. Now locate our missing target and destory anything that stands in your way."_

_"Yes sir..."_

* * *

(Authors Note: Well quite a chain of events are in place. Equestria is in it worst snow storm ever seen. And Rarity had found the a story turning event. Now Ben must find a way to send his sister Lisa back he also must find out what the dark figure is up to.

First accperences of the Dinobots (Swoop) , Shockwave, Predaking and another Human Lisa.)


	18. Chapter 18: Beast Wars

(Authors Note: This chapter states a turning table effect of the appearances of Grimlock, slug, snarl, Sludge, Dark Steal, Skylynx, Backbite, Stormbreaker and Bombshock)

* * *

Chapter 18: Beast Wars

* * *

One year, 4 months,2 weeks and 5 days...Its been since I was brought through a portal to this world called Equestria. Life for me and the citizens of the world have grown a part to me in being with them in peace...

But in the hardest of times Evil forces have pledged the lands making me be this worlds new protector.

Just 4 days ago Rarity and Spike made the biggest game changer since the portal. Now with the Auto/Dinobot(s)Swoop and my dearest sister Lisa in this world tells me that the chance of returning home are higher than ever before but with a monsteress twist...

* * *

The Fire House

* * *

I was in the lab talking with Swoop.

**"So...Swoop has any thing else changed during my absence on earth...?"**

_"Well surprisingly nothing much had happen. The attack on Iacon was the only thing for the past years."_

**"And during that you all have been tring to find me."**

_"We tracked the cross rip with the energy surges on Griffin Rock to try to find you but after we found it was a X-portal we had to find another way."_

**"I don't blame you guys. In a way I went through three different portals from there."**

**"It's a nice place but nothing like Earth."**

Just then a static sound came from Swoops communicator.

_"Swoop...Swoop to you read...Thi..s...is...Grim...lock..."_

**"Wait the others came here to...?"**

_"Grimlock this is Swoop I read you."_

_"SWOOP WHERE THE SCRAP ARE YOU...!?"_

_"I'm in a base. Where are you?"_

_"Me don't know...It has lots of tree's and red little hanger..."_

**"They must be at the Apples farm."**

_"Grimlock I'm heading to your locations just stay where you are."_

_"JUST GET THE SCRAP OVER HERE BEFORE LITTLE HORSE FINDS OUT..."_

**"Well Swoop...You want to fly or take the bridge?"**

_"I'll fly I need to stretch my wings and get some air."_

**"All right. Call me when you get them to open a bridge."**

**"And Swoop use the hanger doors this time..."**

I open the doors as Swoop transforms into his alt form and flies off.

* * *

About 5 minutes later...At the apples farm...

* * *

_"Grimlock you guys here?"_

_"Swoop about time you got here."_

_"Little orange horse thing been nagging and nagging about us in warm room."_

_"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M A PONY AND GET THE BUCK OUT OF MY BARN!..."_

_"See...she's naggy. Any way we need to find a way back to the ship and stop Shockwave and Predacons."_

_"They came here too?"_

_"Yes, You didn't see them?"_

_"I was thrown from the ship when we crashed."_

_"Ohhh.."_

_"We need to get back to ship and stop them."_

**"First you guys need to get back here and explain something's."**

_"Umm... was that useless Magnus? _Grimlock said with a pissed voice."

_"No, lets just say he's an old friend that you'll be happy to see."_

_"Who...?"_

_"He dude need that ground bridge now."_

Hearing the call I open a portal.

_"Swoop are you sure it's not trick."_

_"Come on guys" _He said walking through the portal.

They looked at each other for a moment and one-by-one walked through the vortex.

After a bright flash of light they looked to be inside a ground bridge tunnel then in a large lab.

_"What the scrap is this place?"_

Just then I turn around.

**"Well you could call it my home away from home or headquarters or base."**

They all froze at the sound of my voice.

_"BEN!"_

Grimlock yelled out changing into his t-rex mode and roaring out his voice box.

When he was doing so the other ponies came down the stairs holding their ears down at the loud noise.

_"BEN WHAT WAS THAT...!" _Twilight was stopped in mid sentence staring at me and 5 robots.

**"Well thats the 6th time Twilight's been shut down mid word."**

_"Wait there's more of them?" _Slug said with frustration.

**"Yes this world is inhabited by them..."**

_"Oh.."_

**"Well for starters glad to see some familier faces after all this time."**

**"And two how did you guys get here."**

_"We Dinobots we're aborad Shockwave's ship rescueing Lisa when a strange goo hit bridge controls. Then got sent through portal."_

**"Wait was this goo a dark purple with a a blood red in it?"**

_"How did you know? We thought Dark Energon."_

**"That was one of the worst slime's you can ever get, but its impossible..."**

**"It was only here but..."**

_"Ben what are you saying?"_

**"Dark Slime...Dark Slime infected the controls."**

_"Isn't that just black slime?"_

**"No, Dark Slime is a rare form of it. The liquid of pure evil and death itself.'**

**"This world has large amounts of it by a unknown source. If it was in Earth1 and brough you guys here then something got to it."**

_"What we do?"_

**"We need to find the space bridge that brought you guys here."**

* * *

Shockwave's ship

* * *

_"Sir the primary thrusters and navigation systems are full working but the central power core is depleted."(_Darksteal telling to Shockwave.)

_"Scrap...Not matter. We will be able to restore power by draining this worlds power."_

Just then Predaking comes through the door.

_"Sir, I've scouted the near by areas and no direct power sources or any sign of the other 5 Dinobots."_

_"Knowing that over muscled brain brute Grimlock will be looking for the other two."_

_"Indeed but no matter."_

Shockwave turns to a large screen with a map of the land.

_"We have located 5 different targets that have a strong enough power charge to power the space bridge."_

He then sees one that is pulsing.

_"Interesting, this source seems to be in already use. "_

_"Get Skylynx, Backbite, Stormbreaker and Bombshock ready for deployment."_

_"YES SIR!"_

Shortly after all the predacons lined up on the flight deck.

_"LISTEN UP WARRIORS THIS IS POSSIBLE THE MOST SIMPLE TASK FOR ANYONE TO ACCOMPLISH"_

Predaking yelled out to everyone.

_"We don't know whats on this backwater planet but we can't risk being detected."_

_"Darksteal,Skylynx you two will recover the source in the northern quadrant but be careful the area as a large magnetic sheild."_

_"Stormbreaker,Backbite,and Bombshock you will head to the location of the pulsing energy strain. I'll take the eastern targets."_

_"And remember if anything gets in your way DESTROY THEM."_

_"NOW TRANSFORM AND FLY!"_

They all change into their beast forms and flies off.

* * *

The Crystal Empire

* * *

It was a normal day at the palace. Shining was doing his normal day works/patrols.

Candace was sitting in her room reading books on how to be one with her people.

* * *

Two guards that stood at the castle's gate passing back and forth to each other.

They quickly turned to see two giant figure's heading to the city but low enough to hit the ground.

_"HALT!"_

The one guard yells at the dragon like figures.

_"How about we CHANGE...!"_

The guards turned to each other as the two beasts was eye level to the gate and began to transform their shapes. (Into Skylynx and Darksteal)

_"Predaking said we can destroy anything in our way right...soo lets start with these two!"_

The two guards ran for their lives shooting two magic beams used to warn the guards of a threat.

_'Darksteal...Skylynx this is Shockwave. "_

_"Your target is 4 clicks due north of you location and I'm hoping that the element of surprise is still intact."_

_"Ummm... it is sit don't worry."_

_I expect so._

Back inside the castle ponies were running for cover knowing that the signal tells of a major threat approaching the palace.

Shining was racing back to the main doors of the castle where dozens of guards had huddled around the crystal heart along with Candace wearing a sliver coated armor.

_"SHINING!"_

_"Honey!"_

Shining ran up to his wife's side waiting for the attackers to come.

On cue two large dragons flew straight at the group stopping 15 yards way for the couple.

_'STAND STRONG EVERYPONY!"_

The two dragons looked to each other and laughed.

_"You thing you like organics can stop us! HA your just as pesky as scraplits compared to us."_

Everyone stood in confusion and shock what the tone of their voices.

_"NOW LETS SEE YOU FIGHT HAND TO HAND."_

The two jump in the air transforming back into robot form with blades on their arms.

_"WHAT ARE YOU?!" _Shining yelled out.

_"WE ARE PREDACONS!"_

The guards took aim throwing spires and swords at the two bots just feeling the attack like it was raining.

After throwing everything the bots slammed their fist adgents the ground causing the small army to fall to the ground, some running for their lives as several crystals to crash to the ground.

Candace falling but caught by Shining.

The two Predacons slowly approached the two.

The dark blue bot holding a blade right at them and the other holding his hand to his head.

_"Shockwave we have located and captured the first power link."_

_'Excellent now take them back to the ship and prepare for further instructions."_

_"Yes sir."_

They turned back to see the two ponies in a defence pose in front of the heart.

_"WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE THE CRYSTAL HEART!"_

_"You fools that crystal is a battery compared to what we're after!"_

Just then Dark steals Eyes glow green with a grid beam shooting at the two.

The crystal heart and Shining were glowing a deep yellow-orange when Candace glowed a bright green.

_"Come here little horsey..."_

Candace stepped back in horror as a large hand grabbed her.

_"LET ME GO!"_

_"Shockwave we have the first target...returning now."_

* * *

The Fire house labs

* * *

I was sitting at the computer screens trying to find Shockwave's ship.

_"Forget it Ben. Shockwave's ship has been built to be so undetectable that even Soundwave has trouble contacting it._ Swoop said walking to me."

**"True but I won't stop till I get you all back home."**

Just then Lisa walked up the controls stairs carrying a sandwich and water.

**"Hey sis."**

_"I thought I would bring you something since you haven't eaten for 3 days...and whats with all the oil drums?"_

**"Oh Grimlock and the others just like to have an energy contest." **Smirking to Swoop.

_"HEY SWOOP YOU COMING OR WHAT?"_

_"Yeah__, yeah I'm coming Grimlock."_

_"You never told me on how you can stand with these kind of things."_

**"Well...if you do what I've done for the past 300 years then you would know."**

_"WHAT?! Ben your 15 years old, you said you traveled to worlds for the past 4 years."_

**"Well on some worlds the time lines get very blurred."**

**"When I was on Cybertron I was a 5 foot tall organic to 30 foot transforming robots."**

**"And when I got in one of my most toughest battles I knew I had to get a new look.**

_"What?"_

"**Sigh** **You know how I turned the watch and had the armor and the pack on."**

_"Yeah."_

**"Well that s just one of many transformations I have. "**

_"Like?"_

**"Well such as my full armor that I use for combat, a flight suit, this normal look and a tall 30 ft special changer."**

_"So your like Ben 10..?"_

**"Yes and no. I don't have all alien transformations. I have more of a build and install tip of way."**

**"But the idea of it all being controlled from a watch came from Azmuth."**

Just then a large rumble echoed through the building as a oil drum flew across the ground.

_"What was tha..."_

**"Judging by the size of that shack I would say Grimlock had just won the first round."**

_"WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT?!'_

We turned to see Twilight and Spike walking across the lab.

**"Hey Twi. That was just the Dinobots cheering on a victory...In oil drinking."**

_"Okay..Well I stopped by to give you this."_

Twilight turned to levitate a letter to me.

**"Who's it from?"**

_"We didn't check."_

I open the letter and began to read the writing.

_"Dear Ben "_

_"I've wish your presence at Cantorlot as soon as possible. I am also aware of Equestria's new visitors and wish to meet them in person. From Princess Celestia."_

_"p.s. Have you ever heard the name Shockwave?"_

I turn back to the girls.

_"Well what's it say?" _Lisa asked.

**"The princess wants me at the capital as soon as possible. And wants me to bring you and the Dinobots."**

_"For what?"_

**"Twilight did you say anything about the name Shockwave?"**

_"No, why"_

**"Then we have a problem."**

**"Get the girls to together and meet back here."**

_"Alright."_

**"HEY GRIMLOCK!"**  
_"WHAT!"_

**"YOU GUYS WANT TO GO ON A TRIP UP A MOUNTAIN!"**

_"ARE WE WALKING OR BRIDGING!?"_

**"BRIDGING!"**

_"ALRIGHT!'_

_"WHEN ARE WE GOING?!"_

**YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU HEAR IT!"**

(takes long drink of water)

**"Alright Lisa... I don't know how much ground bridge expireiecn you have but lets just say after you go through it the first time your bones will feel very shaky."**

After ten minutes Twilight comes back down with the others as Grimlock tries to chug one more drum then smashes it on his head.

_"Such disgusting brutes Rarity muddered. As the bots walked in."_

_"Well...BURPPPPPP.. We're ready."_

**"Alright let's go..."**

I pull a lever down sending a charge through the cords creating a portal in the tunnel.

**"Now guys you have to remember that these ponies don't normally see something bigger than them let alone be so...try not to step on one."**

**"I'll call when you guys can pass."**

_"Al...BURPP...right."_

We enter the ground bridge as everyone hesitated.

**O"h come on... the one thing you'll feel is your bone's vibrating for about 5 minutes."**

They looked to each other for a moment and walked through.

* * *

Canterlot

* * *

Celestia and Luna were waiting in the throne room.

Sorrow and worry was on Celestia's face.

Anger and sadness on Luna's

_"Don't worry Tia knowing Ben he's the only on that can help."_

Luna said trying to comfort her sister.

_"Your highness Ben and the others have arrived."_

_"Aright."_

Celestia said with a little hope in her voice.

They got outside to see the mane 6, Me and Lisa.

_"Ben."_

**"Celestia..." **I said hearing the sorrow tone.

**"Oh..this is my sister Lisa."**

_"Hello..."_

_"Hello Lisa, and my I be the first to be honored with the sibling of a great hero."_

_"Ummm thanks..."_

**"You don't get that lot back home don't ya. **I said with a chuck.

**"So... what brings us here on this cool day."**

( it was days after a huge snowstorm)

_"Well I do not know what this dire time is about but somepony does..."_

Two guards walked out the door carrying another pony. One that seemed to be in the state of horror.

_"SHINING!" _Twilight yelled running to her brother.

**"What happened..."**

Shining slowly lifted his head at the sound of Me and Twilight's voices.

_"Twilight...thanks celestia your still safe."_

**"Shining...What happened."**

_"First lets all get inside before we freeze out here." _Luna stated.

'After getting settled in a break room I sat across Shining holding a Pke meter in my hand.'

**"Alright now..just tell us what happened.'**

_"The crystal empire was...under attack..."_

_"BY SOMBRA?!"_

_"No...by two metal monsters...We thought it was dragons untill they changed."_

**"Wait changed...you mean transform?"**

_You could say that...they took Candace saying that she was the first.._

**"The first out of what?"**

_"I..I don't know... we thought they were after the crystal heart but said it just as small as a...battery..."_

_"One said the name..._

**"What was the name?"**

_"Shockwave..." _Shining said before passing out.

Me face froze even dropping the meter.

**"This is why you wanted me here isn't it."**

_"Yes and that's why we need your help."_

**"Shining said they looked like metal dragons that transformed right."**

_"Yeah..."_

**"Then those we're Predacons."**

_"Predacons?" _Twilight said with interest in her voice.

**"Predacons are ancient cybertronians back before the transformers came. They went extinct about a hundred million years ago."**

_B"ut how are they here?"_

**"Back when I was still in the Transformers world the Deceptcon scientist Shockwave cloned DNA or in their case CNA from old redacon bones. Making the race become alive again."**

**"But what worries me more is why they kidnapped Candace."**

Just then a guard ran into the room looking around and finding Celestia.

_"PRINCESS! GUARDS REPORT SEEING 6 LARGE METAL DRAGONS COMING FROM THE WEST!"_

Celestia and me faced each other as we all dashed outside.

We got out and paused for a moment.

I spawn a pair of ecto goggles to view better. Seeing six large beasts coming closer.

One that had a huge wing span worried me.

**"Predaking..." **I said pulling the goggles off.

**"GRIMLOCK WE NEED BACK UP NOW." **I yelled at the watch.

_"ON THE WAY!"_

**"You guys may wan to stand way...back.."**

Just then a large portal opened as 5 large robots jumped out yelling ready for battle.

They looked to see nothing happening...

_"Ben...where's the fight..." _Grimlock said with a hint of anger slowly building.

**"It's on the way." **I said pointing tot he direction of the incoming predacons.

_"PREDACONS!" _Grimlocks voice turned from anger to complete rage. Scaring even Rainbow dash.

Just then the six beasts land 40 yards away from us. The larger one transforming.

_"Well...well...well..this just gets better we have all the power sources together."_

Predaking said slowly eyeing the group then to me.

_"Well isn't this a little surprise...the great hero Benjamin come to the little ponies rescue."_

At that moment my hand tightened into a fist with rage.

_"And now we will destroy this backwater planet... and even you can't help with."_

**"MAYBE NOT JUST ME!" **I yelled as the five Dinobots stood beside me with rage in everyone.

_"PREDAKING...!"_

_"GRIMLOCK?!"_

_"I HAVE A LONG SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!" _Grimlock said pulling a large sword in his hand.

_"DINOBOTS! "_

_**"TRANSFORM!**_

On cue four of the bots began to slowly change forms.

Slug changed into an animal with three large horns on his head. Snarl into one but with two large panels down his back.

Swoop was floating in the air flapping two large wings and screeching. Sludge changed into something like Snarl but instead of a panels he had a long neck with spikes.

_"DINOBOTS!" _Grimlock yelled out raising his sword making the others roar out.

_"ATTACK! "_

The two sides charge at each other with all their might.

Grimlock and Predaking's swords colliding in a rain of sparks with blow after blow

Swoop dodging fire for Darksteal and Bombshock. The others in a beast brawl to each other.

Slug transformed in mid-air slamming a huge club into Skylynx head knocking him to the ground.

The battle was horrific our the others as un blasts made craters in the snow and earth.

**"We need to evacuate the area before the fight gets ugly."**

We ran back to the main doors.

Predaking notice us fleeing and takes a hard blow to Grimlock's leg ping him down.

Slamming his sword into Grimlock's arm crippling him.

_"GRIMLOCK!" _Swoop yelled out fling straight to him. Only to be hit hard by both Skylyxn and Dark Steal.

_"SWOOP!" _Snarl and Sludge yelled in unison to be struck from behind. Leaving Slug to defend them.

_"WE NEED TO GO! Lisa yelled under the battle"_

_"OH NO YOU DON'T!" _Predaking yelled out sending a fireball at the main doors collapsing the arch way.

_"Well...looks like I get a little prize!"_

Everyone backed up to be stopped by the pile. I was 15 feet away from the towering beasts firey jaws.

_"BEN GET OUT OF THERE!" _yelled Twilight.

**"You want to know something Predaking... I've been here for a year and haven't had a good combat fight..."**

_"Looks like the drought and YOU ARE OVER!"_

He lunges his head right at me. I stood there and smirk a grin.

Just before he could touch me I throw my right arm at him. But in a turn sends him skidding back.

Everyone looked in shock at the giant shaking off pain from the blow then turned to me.

My entire arm was covered with parts of my armor letting me take the impact of metal on metal.

**"YOU KIDDNAP AND TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS...BIG MISTAKE!"**

I slam the watch down. A green grid engulfed my body.

Two large objects spawn beside me. ( TIV-X and Ecto 62)

My eyes open as a flash of light reveals me in the power suit. But then the bike starts to split.

The front of TIV opens like a giant mouth and pulls me in. Soon a large blue grid surges over me and the vehicles.

Parts of all three start to change places and merge as I slowly grew in size and shape.

The turret of the TIV becomes a large shield with windows with the hydraulic as a spike.

Soon I stopped changing and stood in front of the group. I was a towering 30 to 40 foot robot.

I was a tall dark gray figure (due to the TIV's paint) with dark blue patches on my head and legs.

My head still the same as the suit but larger. The wheels of the TIV lined down my legs in two pairs. ( Something like Optimus Primes but the wheels are side ways) The front flap and light bar went across me chest.

The Ecto had turned into a large cannon on my arm with the engine now a giant proton accelerator

On my back the two main side flaps had combined into a single blade with the spikes as a handle.

Grimlock grinned knowing that when I go in transformer mode I can really bring a fight.

Predaking changed to robot form pulling his blade.

_"TITAN OR NOT I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!"_

I activate my face plate and visor.

**"LETS FIND OUT!"**

I pull the blade charging at Predaking hitting blade on blade.

Both of us broke the connection.

Before he could make a blow he was raise up in the air in the jaws of Grimlock's alt mode of a giant T-rex.

_Is it me or has this just gotten 20% cooler. _Dash said as everyone turned to her.

He throws him at Darksteal heading right at us.

_"Even after all those years we still got the touch."_

I deactivate the mask.

**"From the Sea of rust..."**

_"..to the Pits of Kaon!"_

We lock hands and head but each other.

Just then we both get hit by a large energy pulse.

Screaming in pain at the sound as Shockwave Lands in front of us.

The rest of the Predacons circle around us.

Shockwave holding a large fusion cannon and Predaking holding a large sword at our chest and heads_._

**"Sonic blast...you like to play wild cards don't you Shockwave..."**

_"Most predictable since our last encounter Benjamin."_

_"As you can see our presents in quite unusual in this world. Seeing you live among these...these illogical vermin..."_

_"Such a new level of disgust in my view."_

**"Well...you know me Shockwave your the first con that I kicked their ass with a steal door."**

**"And brings** **me to the next question...Why are you attacking this world and where is Candace."**

_"The Equine is in my power cells.. With its power I can power my Space Bridge and leave this world."_

_"But it's power is not enough to power."_

**"The First..."**

_"..out of four targets. And thanks to you I have the remaining three right here.."_

He said pointing to Celestia, Luna and Twilight.

**'Alicorn magic...its the most powerful force in the world..."**

_"Indeed and with only two more to power I can use the last to give Megatron the power he needs and give me a new test subject."_

I sat there in shock and anger. I wasn't going to let him take them.

In the corner of my eye I saw Grimlock trying to say something.

_"Ben battle move number 4827 Whirl Wind of blades..."_

**"Right..."**

_"ON YOUR FEET YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!"_

Predaking ordered.

The other Predacons lined up behind us holding blasters in the ready pose.

_"Ben...NOW!"_

In a split second the head the robot opens up sending me in the air separate of my mega suit.

I was now hovering in mid-air with a sliver plate suit connected to two wings.

**"NOW GRIMLOCK!"**

Grimlock picks up my body and throws it at the group of cons.

_"ATTACK!"_

_"AND GET THE EQUINES!"_

**"NOT ON MY WATCH!"**

I yell out as I pull out a gun that seemed to come out of no where and fired.

Grimlock and the others transformed in their beast modes and went all out.

Shooting fire all over each other.

I turned to see Predaking picking up Celestia.

_"Stop swarming you bag of meat!"_

**"HEY YOUR HIGHNESS SCWARM OUT OF THIS!"**

I yelled send a fist right into Predaking's chest dropping Celestia.

The force of the hit sending him flying into the castle wall.

I quickly land on the ground in time to catch her in the last second...

_"Ben...I..."_

She was at a loss of words as I put her back upright.

**"Just save the thanks after this is over."**

I quickly turn back and flew to my lifeless suit.

In loud noise of gears and sparks I reconnect and drew my blaster cannon.

**"GET DOWN!"**

All the Dinobots ducked down in time as beams of energy shot out of the tubes at the predacons.

_"I need to get one of those..."_

Rainbow Dash said making ever one turn to her again.

After sending about 6,000 plasma shell round o the ground I knew that they were finished.

Shockwave seeing the grave site quickly ran but was caught by Swoop.

**"Now I'm only going to say this once and once only.. Leave this world NOW!'**

_"Even now you still don't think the logical out comes...that end up coming right behind you.."_

**"What..."**

Before I could say anything else a claw grabs my shoulder and sends a long blade through my chest...

_"BEN!"_

_"NO!"_

_"As you can see even now you denied the outcomes..."_

I stood there breathless as I slowly fell my knees

_"Come Predacons we have what we need."_

_"What shale we do with the Dinobots sir?"_

_"Send them to the holding cells with the others...After we return to Deceptacon City we'll disassemble them for parts."_

_"Yes sir..."_

Before I could do anything I black out an only hear the sound failure.

"DNA DAMAGE REPAIRING."

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

_"Look he's waking up..."_

_"Give him some space sugar cube."_

I slowly opened my eyes.

Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Apple, and Fluttershy were standing around me.

_"Ben you alright?"_

I didn't answer.

Knowing what had happen and that Shockwave got what he wanted.

**"Where...wheres the others..."**

_"They were taking to the ship."_

_We barely got you back here to the labs in time before the repairs were finished_

**"What..."**

I stopped as Rainbow slowly pulled my shirt off.

Showing a large scar down my chess. Claw marks on my soldier's.

I try to sit up but get put back down by Fluttershy.

_"Don't move Ben...your seriously hurt..."_

Before I could say anything a noise came from the watch.

'DNA REPAIRS CRITICAL. LIFE COUNT DOWN AT 96 OF 100.'

We all stared at the watch as a dark red 96 blinked on the screen.

_"Ben..."_

_"What does it mean..."_

_"of 100?"_

Knowing that I couldn't keep a secret I had to tell them.

**"That is my life count down**."

**"It tells how many times I've died and repaired to life."**

They stood there in shock. Realizing that I have died and returned many times.

**"But that's not all of it..."**

**"When...when I us a shard It takes a life from the count. You guys have 6 of the count."**

_"You mean...some of those are the deaths of others you saved..."_

**"Yes.."**

**"But now we have a more dire situation."**

**"We need to stop Shockwave be for he leaves."**

_"But Ben you're in no way shape or form to go back in a battle like that."_

Rarity said.

**"Rarity...listen... I've been in this world for not even two years and I've already done things that I'm not willing to give up...now and never..."**

**"The first time I fought for this world I made sure to do it till my last life...and I guaranty you that..."**

Working all the strength in my body to stand.

_"I know that this isn't our worlds fight but..."_

_"WE DON'T CARE..."_

_"We're willing to help in any way possible to rescue our friends and save Equestria!"_

I grin at the girls courage in the face of pure death.

**"Alright...Lets SUIT UP!"**

* * *

Shockwave's Ship

4 hours before launch...

* * *

_"Sir the power couplings have been installed and are ready."_

_"Excellent..Prepare for take off in 2 cycles."_

_"Yes sir."_

Mean while in the holding cells...

Twilight,Celestia,Luna,and Candace sit helpless in a power cell.

Knowing that this maybe the end...

_"Is there anything we can do Princess?..."_

_"I'm afraid there is nothing Twilight..."_

The feeling Celestia had been beyond thought.

Luna and Candace watched at the fact that they were finished.

Across the halls Grimlock and the other Dinobots sat in defeat.

Grimlock trying to hold him self up with a pipe then looked at the princesses.

_"You want to know something. "_

He said with an almost civil voice

_"When we were in this position we thought that all hope was lost."_

_"That this maybe our last moments."_

_"But it all changed when he came."_

Soon all the princesses were listening to the giant.

_"We Dinobots own lives to Ben for saving us."_

He opens has chest just enough to show a matrix crystal.

The princesses eyes widened in the site of Ben truly give his life to others.

_"When he came we rose up and fought back...with him leading us all to victory."_

After his speech Luna was the first to break the silence.

_"Back at the castle you and Ben had a connection to each other."_

_"When he first came to Cybertron we though it was a big joke. We thought little human would be crushed on first day."_

_"But when we were done, running out of energon as Megatron and others came in."_

_"Then he came in and sent Megatron's tin can back to the bronze age."_

_"And when me and others were stuck in the Sea of Rust with insectacons all around."_

_"He sent them to the deeps of the acid pits."_

_"And on my take he knows how to really put down the hammer."_

All the girls hopes were returned and greater than ever.

And knowing Ben...he will find a way to save us..

* * *

Outside the Ship

* * *

Me,Lisa and the others hid out side Shockwave's ship.

_"Ben remind us why we're hiding 40 feet away from the ship."_

**"Just wait...in any time Stormbreaker will open the ships main door for his normal fly about."**

On cue Storm walks out,transforms and flies off.

We quickly hoped in the ship before the large door closed.

We realized that we were in a large hall way with many halls leading to where ever else.

_"So...whats the game PLAN!?"_

Dash yelled out eager to start.

**"Alright I'll head to the bridge and try t stall out the controls and hold the space bridge."**

**"Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy and Rarity will locate Twilight and the others."**

**"Rainbow Dash, Apple jack and Lisa I need you to be their cover."**

_"Oh but Im not much of a..."_

_"RARITY!"_

_"Alright...but if my mane is messed up it's your cost."_

**"Alright lets MOVE TEAM."**

_"GO RAIDERS!_

Pinkie Pie yelled out as everyone cover her mouth.

We start walking to are points when Lisa stopped me for a second.

_"Ben..."_

she said giving me a tight hug.

_"Be safe.."_

I grinned at her.

**"I will. You to"**

* * *

Space bridge control Room

* * *

_"Connect them to the power core and be quick."_

_"The sooner we get off this disgusting world the better."_

Predaking ordered.

Twilight and the other princesses were slowly losing hope.

_"Hold strong everypony." _Luna said trying to hold hope.

* * *

The Ships Vents ( Why the hell they were in the vents is a great question)

* * *

_"Pinkie pie are you sure it this why?"_

_"Of course silly can't you here them."_

After walking in the vents they finally hit the grad and fell into the holding cell.

_"What the SCRAP?!"_

_'Oh hey guys."_

_"Lisa..? how did you guys get in here. And where's Ben."_

_"We came through the main door."_

_"B__en went to stop Shockwave and the predacons."_

_"How bad was he hurting..?"_

_"It counted to 96."_

_"By the Allspark..."_

_"He won't survive them..."_

_"That's why we came to rescue you guys and the princesses...s...where are they?!"_

_"Shockwave already has them in the power core room. We need to get to him NOW."_

_"But how Boss we can't get the controls."_

_"OHHHH,ICANGETTHEM!"_

Soon Pinkie was at the control panel shooting that Proton thrower at full blast.

_"YOU DID IT! WE'RE FREE_!"

_"Now grab our weapons and lets go..."_

Grimlock was stopped by a strange noise from the other cell.

_"What is that...?"_

If it was the answer a two large metal creatures walked up to the door.

One looked like Swoop but a bit bigger and with two heads. The other was smaller ands stood on two legs.

_"Someone you guys know?"_

_"Never seen them before."_

_"Will this isn't the why we wanted to meet you guys in the first way."_

The Reaptor said.

Soon both two transformed into two bots.

_"The names Slasher..mostly Slash."_

* * *

_"This is Strafe...He doesn't talk much."_

_"He's what you can a Bot of action."_

_"Sounds like me."_

Grimlock said with a chuck.

_"LETS GO."_

* * *

Outside the Bridge doors

* * *

I was right outside the space bridge doors.

Knowing the risk of being over whelmed I knew I had to take the room by force.

I go to dial the watch but don't change.

'TRANSFORMATION DAMAGED AT 68%'

**'Damn it.'**

It was from the first battle that I was cut through the chest by Predaking.

Now I wanted to return a favor.

**"System over ride code 10-939"**

"CODE ACCEPTED..."

Soon I was covered again with my robot suit.

**'I'm coming for you guys..."**

I smash through the door sending arts flying everywhere.

Shockwave turns to see me standing in the door holding a the Ecto62 that had turned into a large cannon pointing straight at Shockwaves head.

_"BEN!"_

The princesses cheered in unison.

_"But how..."_

**"You forgot Shockwave...I'm a human.."**

**"And humans always find a way."**

Before I could say anything something pins me to the ground by the knees.

_"Twice in one day Benjamin I must say you really have gotten soft."_

Predaking snorts.

He lifts me up soo that Shockwave is aimed at pint blank range to my chest

_"Any last words..."_

Turn to see that the tables have turned.

**"A just two...DINOBOTS ATTACK!"**

Soon Shockwave was attacked by the bots beast forms.

* * *

Some where in the ship

* * *

In another cell.

Stood the greatest threat Equestria had ever faced.

(Tirek's p.o.v.)

_I sat here in a metal holding cell._

_How I came here only Celestia would know._

_Captured my pathetic metal creatures._

_And from my defeat by that pest Twilight Sparkles..._

_When a time comes for me I'll gain the power to destroy Equestria and..._

Just then a small puddle of strange liquid forms in the cell.

_What this now...?_

He walks up and tests its power.

_Hmmm so...much power in such a little substance..._

He opens his mouth and begins to draw the Dark Slime's raw power into him.

* * *

Back in the control room

* * *

**"Give it up Shockwave your out numbered."**

_"Quite predictable but you under-estimate on my current position_."

We stood there in confusion for a second.

_"And I plan on leaving...even with out the others..."_

He pulls the lever sending a large burst of light.

Twilight and the others collapse under the volume of energy.

Soon a large portal opened outside in front of the ship.

_"Predacons...Deal with our guess.."_

_"I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE SCRAP AGE!"_

Soon the Predacons and Dinobots were back in battle.

Lisa and the ponies were trying to stop the space bridge before it kills the others.

_"BUCK WHY WON'T THIS WORK...!"_

**"Because its a one pull system."**

**"And only able to be stop by removing the power source."**

I ran to the chamber were the others were losing their magic's hold.

**"STAND BACK!"**

They quickly step back as I start punching the main door.

My hands were slowly cracking under the pressure.

When I finally got the door open an alarm came on.

"POWER CORE BREECHED."

"ACTIVATING NUETRON FIELD."

Soon a lazer grid covered the hole.

I try to reach through but an incredible a pain shoots through my hand like acid on skin.

_"Ben...don't..."_

**"LIKE HELL I AM!"**

Using all the strength I have I walked through the lazer into the power core.

I was already at a danger point of power.

_"Ben..."_

**"HOLD ON!"**

I scoop all of them up and try to cover them as much as I can.

**"Hold tight girls."**

Partially running through my head I jump through the field again with ever more pain.

Soon I was lying on the floor with the 4 princesses on me.

_"Thank you Ben..."_

**"Go find a safe spot."**

Without hesitating they run under the controls.

I start to get back up but then get smacked down by Shockwave.

_"Such illogical heroics...Now only of you were part of Megatron's army then you would have been second in command..."_

_"Other than that idiotic Starscream."_

_"And I see your down to 96...how about I make it to 100%"_

_"BEN! NO!"_

Before Shockwave could fire an unknown voice comes from the room.

_"HEY SHOCKWAVE..."_

Soon a black beam of energy hits shockwave's cannon. Causing it to shatter like glass.

We all turned to see a tall dark figure in the door way.

He looked like a militar but was red, the upper torso was buff and he had the head of a bull.( And a LARGE white beard.)

**'Who the hell are you...?"**

_"The world knows my name.."_

_AND TREMBLES AT THE SOUND OF IT.._

_I'm am TIREK THE DESTROY OF EQUESTRIA!_

The tall figure was the size of Swoop but still short of me and Grimlock.

_"But how..! I defeated you!"_

Twilight yelled out in shock.

_"Indeed but it seems that some came for me.."_

_"The one-eyed cyclops."_

_"AND NOW THAT I HAVE A NEW SOURCE OF POWER...IM UNSTOPPABLE!."_

**"This can't be...he controls Dark Slime..."**

_"Hmmmm it seem that even you have power that matches that of Celestia..."_

_"Which means I going to HAVE IT.."_

_"BEN CATCH!"_

Grimlock yelled throwing his sword to me.

When I grab it in mid-air.

Before anyone could say anything.

There I stood in my normal power suit .

But this time the suit had slash marks, holes and burn marks but looked the same.

The helmet had a huge gash mark across the fore head. And despite the damages it works.

**"You want our powers hmmmm well EAT PLASMA"**

I raise the sword up as it engulfs in a blue flame. It glows for a second as I send a hyper wave at the beast knocking him back.

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT VERMIN!"_

Shockwave I know this is something not ment to be but...

On it. Just get him outside.

**"Grimlock...remember the smelting pits.'**

_"How can I forget."_

**"Well time to do that again...!"**

I said sending to Tirek to keep him down.

_"How we only have 2 of 3."_

**"HEY PREDAKING WANT TO FIGHT."**

_"If it's a cause to save my creature then so be it."_

I open my chest to grab the matrix.

Just then Tirek gained his strength back.

**"HEY TIREK..THIS WHAT YOU WANT."**

I yelled holding the Matrix above my head.

_"GIVE IT TO ME!"_

**"Catch me it you can."**

I smirked as I flew off.

To my surprise he was feet away from me.

Flying through the halls I made it outside where Grimlock, Predaking and the others waited.

**'Almost...theRE...!"**

I sharp pain hit me from behind knocking me off-balance and landing into the ground.

_"Foolish human. Do you really think you cold stop ME!"_

I laid on the ground staring at the giant.

In his hands was the Matrix with unlimited power of the universe.

The ponies and Lisa watched in horror as Grimlock and the others (except Shockwave) grinned knowing what was about to happen next.

_"ANY LAST WORDS HUMAN..."_

**"Just three...GRIMLOCK, PREDAKING NOW!"**

Before Tirek could say anything the two large bots ram him from each side.

Dropping the matrix.

I quickly scoop the matrix and put it back in my chest.

I dial the proton pack to combat the dark slime's power as Grimlock and Predaking try to hold him in place.

We soon began to lose him.

**"ANY TIME SHOCKWAVE."**

_"WE'RE LOSING HIM!"_

_"Activating Ground Bridge...NOW"_

Shockwave opens a portal right behind me slowly pulling all four of us to it.

**"ON MY COUNT GUYS!"**

I pull a wrangler on him as the bots struggle to hold him without being pulled into the vortex.

**"3...2...1...NOW!"**

In one big heave I pull back on the proton gun as the bots toss him to the portal.

_"NO I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!"_

Tirek dug his hands into the ground as he slowly inched closer.

**"DAMN YOU JUST DON'T STOP TALKING..."**

I say switching to Slime blower and start charging a large slime mine.

I smirk a grin as I send a mine the size of a refrigerator at him.

_"NOOOoooo..."_

**"Close it Shockwave..."**

Shockwave closes the portal as we all take in at what had just happen.

**_"Where did you send that portal to...?"_**

_"The location is in this worlds polar regions."_

**"Good. Lets hope he catches a freeze there..."**

* * *

5 minutes later...

* * *

We were stand outside as Shockwave,Grimlock and the other bots walked out.

**"You have no rights to be in this world."**

**"You are to return to the primary dimension and never to return."**

**"If found here again you will be destroyed."**

**"Understand..."**

_"Afremitive."_

_"Predacons let us leave.. but first."_

Shockwave moves aside showing Darksteal and Skylynx caring six energon cubes.

_"Do not ever say this to anyone..."_

_"Predacons let us leave."_

They all walked in closing the door, soon a large portal opened in the air.

Soon the thrusters roared to life send a strong gust of wind every where as it raced into the portal as it closed.

After ten seconds of silence we looked down at the small pile of energon.

I grinned knowing what to us it for.

**"Come on guys lets get you back home..."**

_"Wait a second Ben.."_

Twilight said.

_"Let me do a teleport spell...you've done enough today."_

I could only grin as a purple light engulfs us.

In a split second we were standing in the lab.

I insert all the energon to the ground bridge.

_Ben you sure this will work?_

**The space bridge controls may not be fully complete but with this energon to the main controls should give it the power it needs.**

I pull the lever as the portal opened.

ENERGON CONSUBSTION ACTIVATED.

On cue the three large cables glow in a dark blue light as the portal begins to change color.

**"Alright guys time to go."**

Soon the bots walked out of the hanger to the bridge...

Snarl,Sludge and Slash were caring drums of oil.

Lisa was riding on Swoops shoulder.

_"You don't mind if we can take some of this on the way..?"_

I could only smirk at Grimlock.

**"Sure..."**

I hop down and change into my robot form again.

**"From the pits of Kaon..."**

I said holding my hand out.

_"To the Sea of Rust"_

he said grabbing it as we both did another head butt.

**"See you later..."**

_"Same.."_

I change back to my normal form as the bots walked through leaving Lisa for a moment.

_"You sure you don't want to come?"_

**"I wouldn't think about not going."**

I said giving her a tight hug.

**"But I'm needed here to stop the Tirek, the slime and anything else to protect them."**

I said turning to the group.

_"After this I may not remember but I will remember what you did."_

I grinned as she slowly walked to the portal tunnel, giving back one last wave good-bye.

After she passes through the console shouts out.

"ENERGON RESERVE DEPLETED"

Soon the portal closed. I sighed in relief knowing that my friends and family are now back home.

A tear starts to form in my eye as I turned and walked back to the ponies.

_"I don't get it."_

_"Why did you stay and not go?" _Twilight asked.

_"I thought you wanted to go back to home?" _Luna asked

**"Yes I did want to go back... it was what I've wanted to do since day 1."**

**"But I'm needed here. And nothing is going to change that."**

Soon tears formed in some of their eyes as they all ran to me.

Even Celestia, Luna and Candace shed a little tear away. Catching my eye.

**"I saw that..."**

I said smirking a grin at them.

_"I want to thank you Ben for saving me, my sister, my niece and my dearest student_."

**"Anytime."**

_"But I'm afraid that this joy will not last long."_

_"Equestria's great enemy has return..."_

* * *

Some where in the Arctic

* * *

_"He thinks he can defeat me..."_

_"She thinks that I can BE STOPPED..."_

_"With my new power I can bring Equestria to its knees..."_

_"Destroy the elements and Celestia forever..._

_"Watch out...I'm coming for you Ben..."_

* * *

(Authors Note: Well. Here it is. The final part of Beast Wars chapter 18. Completed 2 days before my deadline. I would have completed it with in a week of Part 1 but had to many things going on. I can't say when Chapter 19-Tireks Return will be released.

Some may wonder on how some parts would go and how the characters acted.

Like Shockwave giving Ben the energon cubes and Grimlock talking like a normal person.

It's all fit to add a changing effect to the characters for future times...

And is Tirek the real villain or some one just in the way?

P.s. THIS IS THE BIGGEST CHAPTER SOO FAR IN THE STORY! More to come? Hell yeah there will.)


	19. Chapter 19: Tirek's Return and Fall

(Authors Note: This is a one shot chapter with some more(blood shed) battling. Tho Tirek is the greatest MLP villain ever he is not the main villain of the story.)

* * *

Chapter 19: Tirek's Return and Fall

* * *

Canterlot

2 days after Tirek's escape...

* * *

(Celestia's p.o.v.)

I was In blissful dream.

I was relaxing on top of my favorite hill overlooking the horizon as I slowly set the sun.

Luna walked up to me with a smile as she sat beside me.

_"It feels wonderful here does it Tia..."_

_"Indeed sister."_

_"The way this land should be for ever..."_

_"Yeah..."_

We both looked up to the sky hearing a familiar noise.

We saw Ben and Rainbow Dash trying to teach Twilight how to fly fast.

When he saw us he gave a wave as we did back.

_Such a sweet boy, _Luna said in her softest voice

_"I only wish that we can make him the happiest he can be."_

_"Yeah..."_

Suddenly a hard guest of wind hits from behind us. Blinding me for a moment.

When I could see a again all I saw was destruction and fire everywhere..

_"LUNA WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

I turned to see the castle engulfed with black flames...

_"Oh...no..."_

Within a second another guest of wind hit me. But this time I was in the castle.

I looked around the destroy walls and found Luna.

_"LUNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

I try to grab her but I just fased through.

I turned to see me lying on the ground next to her.

We were both looking at a large black cloud with slime falling from it.

_"The great and powerful royal sisters...such a weak pair."_

**"SAYS THE GUY WHO'S TALKING..."**

We snapped our heads back to see Ben standing in the door way.

His face was bruised and bleeding. He had sparks and slime all over his power suit.

The chest plat was so badly damage that you could see the glow of his matrix.

Holding a giant 6 hooves (foot) long sword in one hand. And a strange shield in the other.

_"BUT HOW...I DESTROYED YOU."_

**"Ever hear the term its the last count down...well my count down isn't down just yet."**

The dark cloud soon changes its form into...a large black monster ...

Soon they both charge at each other in another flash of light.

After the flash I saw Ben being supported by Twilight and the others.

He had a huge gash mark on his suit with blood slipping by his hand.

Me and Luna were on our hooves with armor and swords of our own.

_"TWILIGHT GET BEN OUT OF HERE." _My dream self yelled.

**"LIKE HELL YOU ARE..."**

_"Come on Ben we got to GO!"_

A large red flash caught my eye as I turned back to see me and Luna together on the ground.

_"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FOR TOO LONG!..."_

A large crystal spair forms. Aim right at me and Luna.

We both cover our eyes.

In a another flash of light I was blinded but this time it was a blue glow.

Followed by a blood curdling scream.

Luna, me, my dream me and the others looked.

_"BEN!..." _Luna cried out in horror.

He was standing in front of us with the sword sticking out his back with blood and a strange blue liquid covering it...

He dropped to one knee. Trying to say something.

**"Never...ever...let me catch you here again..."**

Out of no where his sword gets thrown into the monster's head in a burst of black light.

_"NOOOOoooo!"_

I wake up screaming my lungs out.

_"It was just a dream..."_

_"Just a dream.."_

* * *

The Fire house

* * *

(Ben's p.o.v.)

I was sitting in the basement of the lab repairing and upgrading my power suit.

knowing that my Transformer mode is now unusable till Ratchet can get a hold of it.

Since being here the suit has gone through a lot. Back in Dimension 1 I could just walk through a regenerator and it would be as new.

Now it has hole's from battle, Burn marks, scratches and slime residue stains.

Through the building the mane 6 and Spike were going at there things.

Twilight was in the foyer reading book after book. AppleJack, despite her knowledge of technology was working on the TIV. ( Why she was? I have no idea.)

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were in the kitchen making something.

I couldn't tell what but judging the smell from the vent it smelled good.

Spike and Rainbow Dash somehow managed to get addicted to a bunch of old video games I had back from years ago.

_"OH YA NEW HIGH SCORE!" _Dash's voice echoed through the vents.

And Rarity well...she was in the garage making jump suits for everyone.

(Don't ask why)

"SYSTEM REPAIRS ACTIVIATED"

"ESTIMATED TIME 5 HOURS."

**"I really need to get that software and mechanics updated."**

I got up and headed back up to the main floor.

Right when opening the door Pinkie's voice came on the intercom.

_"HEY EVERY PONY FOOD IS READY."_

**'Lets hope it isn't sweets again..."**

I muttered passing AJ and Rarity.

_"Well you know Pinkie she likes a darn surprise anytime." _AJ pointed out.

_"Oh Ben my darling I have to ask you. Where can I get a trace of a badge?"_

Rairty ask on the way up the stairs.

**"Just take one from my old suits. It hasn't changed much but the material color."**

We made our way to the kitchen that served as a dinning room, meeting room, and testing room.

On the table were 8 plates each with a color matching to every one.

_Oh come on Dash you only won because the controller cord broke._

_"Yeah, yeah just keep saying that little guy."_

_"Enjoy playing your hooves to the bone guys." _Twilight smirked still holding a book.

**"Don't worry Spike I got wireless ones."**

_"Oh ok."_

_"Everypony sit down now."_

We sat down as Pinkie wheeled a large pot over to the table.

_"I call this Pinkie's Five Alarm Soup."_

_"Why's that Pinkie?" _Twi ask curiously.

**"Well knowing the name I'll say she put in five different kinds of peppers or something just as hot."**

_"You guessed right Ben." _She said pouring everyone soup.

_"Eat up now. If your still hungry I made enough for thirds..."_

At first we all hesitated when tried it.

Twilight,Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash screamed out in the first bit of the hot soup.

Rarity jumped out of her chair and ran to the sink's falsit to cool down her mouth.

**"I don't see what you all are complaining about this is the best soup I ever had."**

_"I'm with ya on that pardner."_

_"Same here." _Spike yelled out.

All the girls watch as me and Spike were in was like a eating battle.

* * *

8 bowls of hot soup later...

* * *

**"Give up yet?"**

_"Yes..." _Spike said groaning under his stuffed stomach.

_"Wow...I never saw anyone eat so much of something so hot." _Dash said with a bit of amazement_._

**"Would you believe I ate a grenade once and thought it was a potato."**

_"Umm..."_

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

**"Wonder who that can be at this time of night." **I said pointing at the wall clock that read 10:25

I got down to the main floor and opened the door.

Even to my surprise there stood Celestia and Luna.

**"Celestia, Luna..?"**

**"This a bit of a surprise."**

_"I do know that the timing is a bit strange but we have something we need to tell you." _Celestia said with a weak voice

**"Oh well come on in. Me and the others just finished eating."**

**"I think there might be some left."**

We walked back up to the main room.

**"HEY GUYS! We got guests"**

_"Princess? What are you doing here?"_

_"Well...it's hard to explain..." _Celestia started to say but lost thought.

_"Lets just say at this point things are about to go into a different direction." _Luna state.

_"Well what happened?"_

Before Celestia could answer she start to get dizzy and collapsed.

_"Princess!"_

On the other side of the room every PKE and M.a.e meter went off.

I ran over to see what it was reading.

**"Pke levels are insane. M.a.e. is hitting a solid 3X "**

_"What does that mean?"_

**"I don't kn..."**

Right when I turned to them the readings spike even higher.

I slowly walked over to Celestia and put the meters to head.

**"HOLY..." **boooooommmmm.

The meters literaly exploded under the strain of the power.

_"Ummm I'm not a scientist and all I'm sure that's not suppose to darn happen." _Applejack state.

I stared at the meter for a moment.

Remembering that I never had readings like this since the Manehatten accident.

**"Get her down to the labs."**

I said nothing else as we got into the service elevator down to the lab.

**"Lay her down here."**

They propped Celestia up onto a table that was connected to a large ring of some kind.

**Alright I need yo guys to stand behind this barrier.**

_Why? It's not going to hurt her is it...?_

I change into my X suit telling them its important.

( The X suit is the inner armor of the power suit a.k.a. Secondary Armor)

**"Alright Celestia..." **I said as the disk started to spin.

**"Just close your eyes and try not to move much."**

_"Will this indeed hurt...?"_

**"Not at all but you my feel a headache latter"**

_"Alright..."_

I pull a lever that slowly sends the table into the rotator.

**"Activating scanner."**

On cue a surge of blue electricity engulfed Celestia's head.

The others where shock and horrified at the site.

In one flash of light the machine slowly died down.

**"Alright you guys can come out now."**

I yelled out helping Celestia up.

_"What did that thing do?"_

**"It scans her memory's and brain waves."**

**"The PKE and Mae readings where deadly high for some one even of her power."**

Celestia and Luna faced each other knowing what I was talking about.

**"And with Tirek now controlling Dark Slime any PKE energy detected must be found and removed."**

_"Ben I..."_ She said but was cut off because of the headache.

**"Easy. You need to sleep."**

**"And as for the rest of you I strongly urge you to take a proton pack and Pke meter."**

**"At any sign of problems get the pack on and be ready."**

_"Alright." _They said in unison.

_"I'll stay here to watch over Tia."_

**"Alright lets get her upstairs."**

After the others left Me and Luna Steadily placed Celestia on my bed.

_"You sure we can put her in here Ben?"_

**"Believe me it's the safest part of the building other than the lab."**

_"Alright, I'll keep a watch on for the time."_

**"Ok, I'll be down in lab. If you need me just call on the intercom."**

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

(Back to Celestia's p.o.v.)

I was in another dream. but this time it was just a white space and a foggy road.

Out of no where Luna came.

_"Luna how did yo..."_

_"You forget sis I can view and visit others dreams."_

_"Oh, where do you think we are?"_

_"I don't know Tia...wait who's that?"_

They turn to see a figure walking up to them out of the fog.

_"Good evening..."_

We both looked at the figure.

We were almost sure who it was.

_"Ben..?"_

_Not quite. I'm Sky Star."_

_"Or what normal people call me Devin. Ben's brother."_

We both stood there in shock.

We were face to face with Ben's younger brother.

_"What are we...before you ask any questions I must tell you."_

_"What you have experienced early was not a dream nor a nightmare, but history."_

Me and Luna had hit a wall of confusion.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The events you saw was not from your imagination. It was time rifts of the future times to come."_

_"You mean that what I saw was to happen tous,Equestria and Ben...?"_

_"Indeed. I must go now. "_

_"Wait what happens after... "_

Before I could finish he had disappeared into the fog as we drifted back to reality.

I woke up as Luna shook the dream off.

The clock read 6:20 am.

I got up to the window to raise the sun.

I could only think to my self.

_"If this Black monster is the source of this...Dark Slime then what is Tirek's part in this...?"_

After raising the sun we walked out to the kitchen to see Ben working on some device and drinking coffee.

_"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking that?" _I said with a chuck.

I said catching Ben's attention.

**"Are you a bit old for asking that." **He smirked.

**"I made eggs and waffles if you both are hungry."**

We sat down to enjoy the nice meal with out being watched by guards.

_"Soo did you find anything?"_

**"Indeed I did." **He said pulling long pieces of paper.

**"You see this." **He said point to a small blue line.

**"This is the average brain activity for dreams and memory."**

**"This green line shows the activity for the three main kinds of ponies. Earth,Unicorn and Pegasus."**

**"Now this purple line is the average alicorn thoughts."**

**"And this is yours."**

We both looked at the Red line that was 5 times higher than the normal alicorn.

**"And that's not everything. I found silencer traces of PKE energy."**

**"That means it came from a source of Dark Slime."**

_"What can we do?"_

**"We need to go back to the place where it first happened."**

_"What...?"_

* * *

Before I could realize it we're were back in Canterlot

_"Ben remind us why where here?" _I ask with a bit of wonder.

**"What ever happened the night before started here. Soo that means there should be a trace of the energy."**

Me and Luna were still confused as he scanned my entire room. Wear that strange pair of goggles.

_"Ben what are you..."_

**"There I got a tail. And it leads ****to the direction of the crash site."**

_"Where Tirek returned."_

(Yes the chapter's name is in the story)

**"Come on we need to find the source and stop it."**

In no time Me,Luna and Ben were flying to the old crash site.

When we got there small patches of grass and frost covered the site.

_"Ben what is the hope of finding anything here?"_

**"I know that Shockwave did ground bridge him away."**

**"But knowing the one-eyed con he always has another wild card ready."**

_"What do you mean?" _Luna asked.

**"If he came back in this area with a strain of slime then the chance of him returning here is 7 out of 10."**

**"Here put these on."**

**"It's would help if we had more eyes searching." **He said giving us two more sets of goggles.

_"Umm...Ben..."_

**"You can hold them with your magic or just extend the strap."**

We all began to look around the area for...for...well I didn't really know. I guess something out of the ordinary.

After a good five to ten minutes. I walked up to the mountain side and saw a large purple ora.

_"Hey Ben! I found something."_

I yelled out as Luna and Ben came over.

_"I don't see anything Tia..."_

**"Put your goggles on."**

_"Oh...sorry."_

We all stared at the rock face. To a normal eye it was just rock but with the goggles it showed a large glowing purple ora.

_"Well what now?" _I asked.

**"Take a step back and hose it down."**

Me and Luna stood aside as Ben sent a stream of green slime at the rock.

In time it slowly faded showing a fairly large tunnel.

**"This way girls..."**

We began to walk into the large cave.

I caught something wrong with Ben.

_"Ben is something wrong...?"_

**"I don't know. "**

**"It just feels...werid in here. "**

**"Like... familiar weird."**

**"It's like going bac...WAIT what's that sound?"**

We got stopped in our tracks as a rushing river stood apone us.

**"Oh...My...God...soo much dark slime."**

I stood there in shock at the river.

I turned to see the cave went two ways.

One end had caved in but had enough space for the slime to flow through.

The other side went into a dark black tunnel where the slime came from.

**"Come on. I think we're getting close."**

**"But first..."**

We were a little puzzled as Ben turned to guys with his watch glowing red.

In a bright light he spawned two small objects into his hands.

They looked like his proton pack but was much small with two circular guns.

**"Before we go any further it's best that you guys have some form of fire power."**

He handed me and Luna the small packs and we carefully put them on.

**"Say hello to the compact arm pack mark 8"**

**O"r in this case hooves pack."**

**"A 9 ring-x pack now equiped with slime blower."**

**"Fairly simple to work now. Right leg is Proton, Left is slime."**

**"You can us your magic to press this button to vent the pack when it over heats."**

After a short speech on how to us the packs he spawned in his as we started back down the cave using the spot lights.

_"Ben...what happenes when we find out what's at the end of the tunnel?" _Luna asked.

**"We find out who or what is and shoot everything we got."**

_"Oh..."_

We kept on walking for a good ten minutes as we followed the river.

Soon we came to what appeared to be candle light and talking.

_"My master I have news to report..."_

_"And what would that be Tirek..."_

_"The princesses have seen the events that we have planned..."_

_"And have more and more curious..."_

We stood at the door way to a large chamber.

There stood Tirek to a normal size of what he looked like before he had the alicorn magic in him.

In front of him was a large dark blackish-red crystal floating above the river.

_"Once I've full gained the power to destroy the Elements of Harmony I'll gladly rip that so-called Matrix of Universal Power out of that... human boy's lifeless body."_

_"Then I'll be able to rule Equestria with an iron hove..."_

We kept on watching the conversation.

I saw that Ben's hand was tighting into a fist around the gun's handle.

_"Sir may I have the ability to destroy the alicorns for good."_

Suddenly a large beam of red energy shot from the crystal as he cried in pain.

_"YOU WILL NOT DARE TOUCH THEM."_

_"IF the elements do fall_. _Then with all of their combined powers they can over power me and end everything..."_

_"Now take care of our little guesses..."_

The crystal slowly sank into the slime as Tirek faced right at us.

_Well...isn't it Princess Celestia ,Luna and the little human hero Ben..."_

_"Tirek..."_

_"Not the greatest sight for sore eyes. _I said smirking o how he got beaten.

_"**moans** Ever since our last encounter. Clever trick putting all your magic to your little student."_

_"Twilight Sparkle had it within her. Even without our magic she and the others defeated YOU."_

_"Indeed but it seems that she isn't here now is she. And the elements are miles away from your reach."_

_"And now with my new powers even your magic can't STOP ME!"_

_"THE MASTER WILL RISE AGAIN!"_

We stood there in shock as his veins glowed a red-black as the river starts to bubble.

**"YOU FORGOT SOMETHING."**

_"And what might that be boy..."_

**"WITH EVERY POWER IN THE UNIVERSE THERES A EQAUL AND A OPPOSITE."**

**"Heat them UP!"**

Knowing what it ment we activate the packs in a steady noise of the cores cycling.

**"HOSE HIM DOWN..."**

We took aim and fired at the giant.

Streams of Blue,green and pink slime clashed with his black beam.

_"BEN I'M RUNNING OUT!" _I yelled out.

As a response I guess he stops firing slime and sends a beam of energy at his beam.

_"HOW CAN SUCH A WEAK CREATURE OVER POWER ME..."_

**"Maybe because you don't know what power is..."**

After a minute of firing he gave up as slime covered his body.

We were just feet away when the river bubbled again as the crystal came out.

_"So this is the little human that is the holder of the Matrix of Power..."_

_"A pity that such power in the hands of the child..."_

_"And even that you have failed me again..."_

_"NO MASTER!...I..."_

_"BE GONE!"_

In a bright flash all the energy was sucked out of Tirek.

_'You worthless servant..."_

The crystal seemed to face us as it slowly sank back into the river.

_"We will meet again...'_

_"And the worlds will fall...'_

We stood there for a moment. Not knowing what it meant

We shook it off and turned back to Tirek.

We was back to his drained state.

_"What do we do with him now?"_

**"There's always room in the containment unit."**

_"Wait I..."_

Before Tirek could say what he was about to say Ben throws a trap near him.

As Tirek slowly got pulled in the there was a though in the back of my mind.

_"I told Shockwave about him. And yet it seemed that he was meant to come back..."_

I shock off the thought as Ben picked up the trap and walked back.

**"This would be a good spec for Egon to study. Now let's get the hell out of here."**

We made our way back to the cave entrance.

_"Have the guards to be ready for anything in the coming days."_

_"Alright Tia."_

* * *

A few hours later...

Back at Canterlot

* * *

After lowering the sun the facts came to truth.

A great evil has fallen on to Equestria.

One more powerful than Tirek.

Me and Luna we're thinking of what to do.

_"If the elements of harmony and us can't stop it then what will fall apone our land..."_

_"I don't know Tia but..."_

**"This is what we know..."**

**"We know that the threat is using the dark slime as a source of power."**

**"We know that Tirek wasn't the real threat. But he wanted us to believe he was."**

_"Right..?"_

**"Which raises the next set of questions."**

**"Who is it and where is the slime coming from."**

_"But you said that he gains power from the slime right?"_

_"Can't we just remove it...?"_

**"Luna...I've done that before and the results never change."**

**"And with the amount of dark slime here I find it hard to try that."**

_"But what about the source?"_

**"Hmmmm...we could try but we would have to find it first."**

**"Even if we do stop it there is still what ever slime that made it through."**

_"What about that sewer tunnel?" I asked._

_"You said you, Shining Armor and Night Light found a large chamber with a water fall of it."_

**"Yes but that doesn't mean it's the source."**

**"Unless..."**

_"Unless what?"_

We didn't know at first what he was thinking but we knew he had something.

**"I have a plan but you may not know it at first..."**

* * *

Dimension 59

Tuefort Badlands...

197X

* * *

( Engineer's [Engi] p.o.v)

It was a day like any other.

Me and the team was battling it out with the Blu's Intel case.

_"PUT DISPENCER HERE! "_

It was a long day. Both of us had large sentry nests in the intel rooms.

But thanks to Scout and Spy we were able to win the match before going into over time.

( And thank damn god we didn't)

We were back at the respawn relaxing when medic came in holding a jar of some purplish black goo.

_"*What ya got there doc?" _Sniper asked.

"# _I have not ze slightest clue...but this would be excellent for some tests!"_

* * *

.

* * *

(Authors note: Okay this may not be the greatest chapter... Ok this maybe one of the STRANGEST of chapters in the story. But it tells the reason why Tirek is in the story.

Tho this also added in newer view points. ( Mostly by Celestia. Soo you could call this a Celestia chapter.) I admit that this is not the greatest I've done but I assure you that the future chapters will be better let alone get bigger. And I was also able to add in a little sneak peek at Chapter 20: Tuefort Roadhouse (Name/chapter maybe altered from changes).


	20. Chapter 20: Tuefort RoadHouse

(Author's Note: Ok by now I should of been on or working chapter 22 but I need time to rebuild the effort to finsh this. This is the first and possible the only chapter of the story that will contain Dimension 59/ Team Fortress 2 Universe. And also includes the idea of MLP in connected to the TF2 world)

* * *

( To under stand whos talking I made a chart for people and classes. # = Medic, * =Sniper, ! = Scout, $ = Spy, . =Heavy,& = Soldier, % =Demoman,^ = Engineer, _ = Pyro)

* * *

Chapter 20: Tuefort Roadhouse

* * *

Canterlot.

* * *

Me, Celestia and Luna were in a state of confusion and thought.

_"But Ben how can we stop it when he or... it comes?"_

_"Even with your kind of power you could lose against him."_

**"I know the stacks are high but I'm the only one who can bring him down."**

**"Your world has already gone through enough as it is."**

_"But Ben you don't know what going up with."_

_"If it was able to defeat Tirek when he had more power then all of Equestria's magic then it will be more then..."_

"ALERT! ALERT UNIDENTIFED PORTAL ENERGY"

"CODE 59"

The watch beeped out.

_"Is it Shockwave again? "_Celestia asked.

**"No. He came from D57."**

**'D59 is a completely different world."**

_"Then who or what lives there?"_

**"I don't remember..."**

* * *

Red's Base.

* * *

( Engi's p.o.v.) [Because I like engineer]

I was in the lab with Medic trying to figure out what the strange black substance was.

Medic had injected several kinds of medicines and other liquids to see what the reactions was.

(I can't make the medic do his German voice so bare with me on normal words...)

"# _Engi can you bring me substance 57392"_

"^ _Alrighty doc."_

When me and Medic were busy in the lab the others were busy doing what ever.

Scout and Heavy found it amazing on getting high with Medics Quick fix medgun.

Soldier was outside practicing rocket jumps and testing his new base jumper.

Spy was in his smoking room.

Sniper was on the roof trying to shot any birds that would annoy him.

Pyro was down in the bases boiler room. ( Why in the name of Irene he is I have no idea partner.)

And Demo was drunk as usual.

"%_ Ohhhhhh I'm going to lick yeah...c__ause I'm the demopan..."_

**"ALERT!"**

We all turned from what we were doing to listen to the intercom.

**"Our Intelroom as been BREECH!"**

We a second to spare we all go our weapons and raced to the intel.

When me and Medic get there we found the others standing in front of a large green portal.

And knowing what happened last time with a portal with stood our ground as I got a sentry built.

* * *

Fire House Lab

* * *

It was a few minutes after detecting the portal.

Me, Celestia and Luna flew back to the fire house as fast as possible.

Taking the service lift down we got to the lab.

To my surprise Twilight and the others where there.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack had their proton packs on.

Pinkie with her party cannon. ( like it would work in a fight..)

Fluttershy was behind them next to a barrier holding a trap and arm pack shaking out her wits as Twilight and Rarity stood ready to use magic.

**"Twilight? since when did you get down here?"**

_I felt a huge surge of magical energy._

_I seemed to come from here. But when we got here you weren't here with the groundbridge open. but it had a red and blue color._

_"You think its the dark slime." _Celestia asked.

**"Don't know."**

**"When a tech portal is infected by a supernatural energy it takes the color of the substance."**

**"Like when it turned dark blue because of the energon."**

**"And we're dealing with a black,purple and red slime."**

_"Soo what is causing that?"_

**"I don't know."**

We all stood there wondering what to do next.

To stay and guard the portal.

Or go in and see what's there.

A few minutes pass as we waited for anything to happen.

I was upstairs working on a quick little RC probe that I could sen through the portal.

**'Finished' **I though to my self.

I made my way back down to see an unexpected surprise.

Big Mac, Shining, and Soarin wearing 3 of my full-sized proton packs standing guard.

Each of them was wearing a proton pack based on their color too.

**"What the...how the...what are you guys doing here?"**

_The girl asked us to come and help watch _Shining stated.

_"Nice place Ben. I bet you can really fly around in here easily." S_oarin commented.

**"Uhhh...thanks..."**

_"What you got there Ben?" _ Twilight asked.

**"It's a little RC probe I made to..."**

_"What's RC?"_

**"Remote control..."**

**"I'll send this through the portal to see what's awaits us."**

I set the probe in the tunnel, take a few steps back, and slowly inch the rc car into the portal.

As I did they all watched the main screen as a flash of light ment it went through.

* * *

Red Intelroom.

* * *

After the probe slowly went through the camera started to malfunction.

As I slowly drove the probe further we could hear voices.

_"Hey...En...what the heck...i...s...that...?"_

_"IT...S...A..BOM...B...FROM TH..E...BL..."_

_"WHAT...?!"_

We watched as a small red can destroyed the camera let alone the probe.

_"Ben...what was...that." _Fluttershy asked when curled up in a chair.

I just stood there think of what had just happened.

**"Alright."**

**"Twilight, Big Mac, Shining, and Applejack will go through the portal."**

**"Celestia and Luna I need you to work the bridge controls."**

_"Alright Ben."_

**"For the rest of you I need you to stay here for when anything happens when we're gone."**

They all nod as we stepped to the ground bridge tunnel.

I stop and dial my full power suit as the others geared up

Shining and Mac had proton packs when Twi and AJ cared supplies.

**"Alright ."**

**"Keep your cloak on until I say."**

They shack their heads as we made our way to the vortex.

And in a flash of red Light we went through.

* * *

Back at the Base

* * *

For a moment we were all curious.

I looked at what use to be a small car with a camera on it before it meet Demo's grenade.

"$ _What do you think it was?"_

_"^ I don't know but I want to know who or what sent it."_

Before we could ask the portal flickers as what looks like a person walks through.

Wearing an armored suit.

"! _What the hell is that...?"_

"^ _I don't know Scout._

_"& Is it from the Blu's?..."_

_ ". Yent, to shiny Soldier."_

( Ben's p.o.v.)

There I stood in the portal.

Looking at the 9 humans.

One was fairly skiny wearing a red t-shirt and baseball cap, One had a chin belt around his body.

The others were also different to the eye.

There was a construction worker, A strange doctor, A soldier whose helmet was covering his eyes, One seemed like he was Australian and the other French.

One had an eye patch with yellow bombs down the sides of his chest and the other was in a hazard suit.

Under the face mask I was smiling so big that Pinkie Pie would try to do better.

**"Well isn't this a surprise." **I said in a joyful tone.

**"My God guys you haven't changed."**

They all looked at me in confusion.

"$ _I might as well be the first to ask but who are you."_

**"Oh I forgot you guys never saw me in my armor."**

I retracted my helmet and face mask.

As I did so their faces turn from being confused to complete joy

_"BEN!" _They all said in unison.

With in a moment I get swarmed by everyone as Heavy picked me up.

_"^ Hot damn boy we did know it was you."_

**"I guess the suit gave it the answer..."**

_"$ Indeed."_

_ ".Come lets enjoy this moment with drinks.'_

_"% EYE"_

I thought to my self that I forgot that they were connected to D2 and one of the teams searching for me.

Before we stat to walk away I quickly jumped down from Heavy and ran back to the portal.

"# _Is there something wrong Ben?"_

**"No but I forgot the others."**

At the word others they turned to each other in another confused state.

**"Alright Twi,. you can show your selves."**

In a flash of purple light the ponies that wasn't there seconds ago and stands.

Pyro and soldier ready their weapons at the surprise.

**"Easy guys they're my friends."**

They we're in shock and complete disarray.

**"Guys I want you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack,Shining Armor and ****Big McIntosh."**

_'Or you can call him Big Mac." _AJ stated.

"^ _Well ah...nice to meet you." _Engineer said with a two toned voice.

After 30 seconds of silence the sound of growling stomachs from everyone.

"^ _Well I reckon we go on and grab some grub."_

_I'm down with that._

Taking the fact on how fast some of them got over the fact of talking,colorful ponies that came out of a portal was still a bit surprising.

"# _But what do we do with ze portal?"_

**"I'll put it on lock down on the other side. The Others are waiting to get the green light."**

**"* **_Well if there more you might as well send them to.." _Sniper groaned.

**"Alright guys your clear."**

On cue more came through.

Soon standing before us and the RED's was Rainbow Dash,Soarin, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

"$ _Umm are they all females?"_

I turned at Spy giving a awkward look at his question.

**"Spy..."**

_"$ Yes?"_

**"Just don't..."**

_% EYE are we just going to stand here all day lasys or are we not hungry._

_"& I agree with Demo."_

_"& The body need to be in its ultimate form for war."_

* * *

_7 minutes later..._

* * *

We were going all our in the mess hall.

The guys enjoyed their meals and practical jokes with me as the ponies sat on the table beside us.

_"I don't know guys but I have a strange feeling that they aren't to be trusted."_

_"Come on Twilight."_

_"We've been in this place before when his sister and darn robots came."_

_"Yeah AJ but you do have to remember that we are in another world."_

Just then Medic walked out holding a large tray of "_Burgers..!"_

_"THEY EAT MEAT!"_

In a large gasp every pony looked in horror as I was about to eat a hamburger.

_"Ba...Be...Ben... but how...can you..."_

I turn to see the horror in their faces. Remembering in their world they don't eat meat.

**"Wo...wo...wow...take it easy guys this isn't what you think it is." **I said holding the burger in my hand.

**"I know what your think and it's not that..."**

**"This is Fake meat..."**

**"It looks, smells and taste like real meat but it's not."**

**"The patty I'm holding now took 6 months to make by chemicals."**

**"And if you don't belive me try it."**

I slowly hand the burger to them.

Still in utter shock they don't even move. Until AJ steps up and grabs the burger.

_"Are...you sure it's...not REAL MEAT...?"_

I nod as she slowly descends to take a bite.

The others watch in horror.

Fluttershy,Twilight and Rarity nearly hurl. As she chews the sandwich.

Her eyes shoot open.

But to everyone's surprise it wasn't in disgust or horror. Instead it was in a wonder.

_"This tastes...tastes...tastes...AMAZING!"_

In a shear second she finishes my burger.

_"You all want to taste this."_

Demo brings over a small plate of the fake meat.

They take a moment to realize what their about to do.

Soon they slowly take a bite and get filled with wonder.

**"Happy..."**

_"Ben this is incredible!" _Twilight mumbled.

After the short conflict we soon got back to the fun.

Soldier and Demo went to a drinking contest.

And of course Demo wins by a landslide.

Scout tried to arm wrestle Heavy but ended up having his arm blent the wrong way.

"MEDIC!"

_".HA, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME."_

I walked over and proposed an offer.

**"Set them up big guy."**

_"HA You think you could bet me?!"_

**"Strange Natasha and Vintage Sandvich says other wise."**

Soon Heavies eyes shot open in excitement.

_".Alright then...Set them up."_

As I lock hands the others join in around.

"^ _Alrighty then in 3...2...1...GO!"_

On cue me and heavy go out in full force.

**"Give up...yet..."**

_".Never!"_

Soon Heavies veins start to show.

_ ".DOCTOR!"_

_"# Yeah?"_

_".CHARGE ME!"_

With waiting Medic hits hm with the Kritzkrieg.

Soon his arm was glow/sparking red energy.

But in the final push I smack his hand down.

_ ". NOOOooooooo!"_

_"Wow Ben I never knew you were that strong." _Twilight commented.

**"Thanks..."**

_ ". Deal is deal. Treat Natasha good and enjoy sandvich."_

**"You can keep the sandvich big guy."**

_ ". Thank you..."_

On the other side of the room Medic and Engi were discussing about the strange slime they found.

After coming to a conclusion they slowly walk up to me.

"^ _Hey a Ben...there's something we need to ask you."_

**"Sure, what is it?"**

"# _Well earlier yesterday at Tuefort I found a pool of strange black ooz."_

I stood there frozen that once again Dark Slime has played a role in the event.

**"Show Me."**

Shortly after We arrive at Medic's Lab where several canisters of Dark Slime stood.

**"Where did you find this...?"**

"# _It was near our respawn room in the intel room."_

_"^ We found more at Doublecross and Gold rush."_

"# _ We've done experiments on it and so far nothing planned or thought of."_

**'Like..."**

_**"#**__ Well reaction's of other chemicals and objects."_

_"# And so far nothing."_

_"^ But when ever some one would say something Negative or bad then it bubbles even more up."_

_"^ We had three jars,each from the 3 places. But after the test we got nearly 17 full."_

Knowing their interest of the slime I broke it to them.

**"You guys are familiar with Black slime right?"**

**"# **_Of course that's why we did the testing to it."_

**"Well this isn't Black Slime... its Dark Slime."**

_"# What?"_

Just then Spy walked in.

_"$ Then what is this...Dark Slime?"_

**"Well I'm myself am trying to fully under stand it but I'll tell you what I know so far.'**

**"It's a form of Black slime but is more potent. Normal Slime can't remove it unless you can keep a stream on it for a good 5 minutes."**

**"It's what I've found to be the Blood of evil. It's so toxic it can lead to death and possession."**

_"^ Well where did the darn stuff come from?"_

**"That's a three million dollar question."**

**"All that I know is that it came from the ponies world. It has a large amounts of this stuff."**

**'There's more of it then Mood and Black slime combine."**

After saying what needed to be said the only look on the three Red's faces was utter shock, disbelief and confusion.

"PREPARED FOR DEPLOYMENT!"

The announcer shouts out of the intercom

_ ". OH COME ON... WAS JUST ATE!..."_

Heavy yelled from down the hall.

_"^ Well I guess we odd a get to work."_

_"$ indeed."_

**"I'm coming with you guys on this one."**

**"In case there is any sign of slime or if you need some extra fire power."**

"I MUST SAY HAVING A POWERFUL HERO ON THE BATTLE FEILD WOULD CHANGE THE TIDES IN OUR FAVOR!"

After making our way back to the mess hall I say that Big Mac and Heavy were at it arm or...hoof wreaslting.

When the others geared up for another battle.

"^ _Well... I don't know if you'll fit in one of Scouts shirts but..."_

_"What's this now?" _ Rarity asked walking over to us.

**"Oh well I'm going with the guys on this and apparently I don't have clothes that..."**

_"OH, well If it's clothes that the problem then I can handle it."_

_"Do you have any red fabric?"_

_"! Umm Yeah, It's in the storage closet."_

Rarity could only smile at the large crate of fabric.

_"Give me five minutes."_

Shocking the team even more by her speed and magic.

Rarity manages to make a complete uniform for me.

"^ _Impressive."_

_"Why thank you."_

After a few touches I was ready.

I walked out wearing all nine class figures.

Two straps of of pin grenades, A ammo belt, two pistols, a flare gun.

On my back was a shotgun, a shovel and a smaller version of Sniper's rifle.

"^ _Hot damn boy you look like you look like you can take on an army."_

I could only smile at Engi's comment.

**"I'm so adding this into my transformations..." **I chucked.

_"= Mmph Mmhp Mmmmmmph."_

"= _ Mmmp Mmhp Mmph Mmmph."_

(Translated: Oh come onnnnnnn. Not my Flare Gun.)

_"$ Well now that the moment has passed let's get to work."_

We all gather up at the teleporter room.

_"What's that?' _Twilight asked In a curiosity of the odd device.

_"^ Well it's ah my teleporter."_

_^" Designed and built by your truly."_

_But at about the ground bridge? _She said turning to me.

**"Well they don't prefer having it because of how complex it is."**

**"But you can say this is a smaller down graded version."**

On top of the stairs was two rotating disk like objects with a red vortex emitting from it.

One by one we entered the teleporters.

Soon me, Medic and Engi were left.

"^ _Now I'm most sure that a battle field is not the place for cute littles ponies. Soo you guys will have to stay here."_

_"But you can watch us from the monitors up stairs."_

Soon Medic and Engi teleported away leaving me and the girls.

As I stood there waiting it to charge back up I could only see a a little smile from some.

**"Catch yeah on the flip side."**

Soon I was teleported away.

* * *

Fire house-Equestria

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v.)

There stood me and my sister.

Waiting for the others to return from the portal.

_"I do hope they are ok." _Celestia said in a worried voice.

Soon a royal guard came running down the stairs.

_"BEN! YOUR HIGHNESS!..."_

_"Where's Ben?!" _Yelled the exhausted guard.

_"He is busy with something important." _I tell him.

_"What is the problem?"_

_'Something Is happening at the Crystal Empire..."_

* * *

Tuefort

* * *

I was finally in the spawn room as everyone was getting ready.

Heavy walked up to me caring a large minigun.

_".Here. I do not know if she works still but..."_

I pull the trigger as my Assault Cannon minigun spun to life.

**"Purrs like a kitten"**

(chucks at the comment.)

"MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS!"

_"^ Just like old times Ben?"_

**"Just like old times.**.."

"3...2...1...BEGIN!"

For the next few hours.

Back at the base the ponies were busy trying to find something to do.

Shining and Big Mac were in the storage room looking a th weapons and giant bombs on carts.

Applejack was admiring Engineer's builds to the fact of a true Texan. Rarity once again was busy making more cloths but for the others.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash sat in the sirvalince office watching both teams go at it.

And once again Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were in the kitchen. ( weird how much they like to cook?)

In the Office Twilight watch the screens we worry plastered to her face.

She saw the Reds and Blu's ding everywhere.

_"Please be okay Ben..."_

On cue a screen showed me in the Blu's intelroom with Scout hold at appears to be a glowing briefcase...?

WE HAVE TAKING THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!

Right before we could breath we see 3 rockets explode Me in pieces of meat everywhere.

On a screen behind them was a score bore style screen were my face had darkened out.

Twilight was in over drive to think what she can do. But before that Dash points out something.

_"Twi look." In that respawn place._

Inside a large vortex was spinning in the small room.

On Cue I pop out of nowhere completely fine. I ran out the door like it was nothing.

In a split second I kill a Demo who nearly killed Scout down the stair.

"! _Thanks man!"_

2 seconds later...

"VICTORY!"

After a nice day of work we gathered at the spawn.

Demoman beginning drunk as usual past ou in his favorite corner.

**"Even if I've been gone for years it all seems like I never left."**

_ "Da."_

Engi walks in setting his builds down and slowly starts playing a tone on his guitar.

Suddenly the ground shakes like an earthquake.

_What was noise?_

_"^ I Don't know?"_

**"Lets go check."**

We get outside to the courtyard were a Blu scout was all the way up a pole with large gash marks on his legs.

_"& HE'S HERE TO SPY ON US!"_

Soldier yelled out pulling his Rocket launcher ready.

**"WAIT!"**

To everyone's surprise I slowly walk up to the pole and bring the Scout down.

"B! _NO! LET ME BACK UP THERE!"_

"B! _IT'S IN THE GROUND."_

Everyone was surprise of what the Blu Scout wanted.

"# _What did he mean Under ze Ground?"_

"^ _And why is it all quiet now?"_

We all turn to th place were once so called generator was standing.

I thought to myself what's happening. Trying to remember a place where this happened before...Perfection, Nevada...

**"EVERYONE DON'T MOVE!"**

But without thinking Demo stumbles out of the room crashing bottles everywhere.

"% _EYE what are we...burppp...doing..'_

_"! DEMO SHUT THE HELL UP..."_

_'% What."_

Out of nowhere the ground starts to push up under his feet.

In one big blast of dark a gigantic creature shoots out was it eats demo in one bite.

"! _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"_  
**"GARBIOD!"**

"% _HELP ME! AHHHhhhhh..."_

_"& What the hell just happened?"_

"^ _What was the black thing?'_

**"Garbiod."**

_"A what?"_

**"Garbiod's ae something like a mutated worm. But these worms are 30 feet long and have lived longer then the dinosaurs."**

**"Using sonar to track movement.'**

**"I've gone at them before with the 3 others to rid them in Nevada and Mexico."**

Soon Demo stumbles out of the respawn.

"% _HA! THE NO EYED BASTARD DID REALLY GET ME!"_

"% _Hey...where's MY F***EN BOTTLE!"_

**"Anyway...these thing's are not to play with. Just a watch beeping off will bring them to you."**

**"But what's more interesting is that It was more black. They are always a tan, shaded white or gray. "**

"^ _What do you reckon we do?"_

**"First find and Kill one. After that find out what's making them black."**

_"# Do you zink that it's ze dark slime?"_

**"Well...in time Medic we'll find out."**

**"Guy's we're going to need a lot of stuff."**

"^ _I'm on it."_

**"Demo can you make a bomb strong enough to match 3 points of potassium?"**

_"% Yeah"_

* * *

A few hours later..

9:37 pm

* * *

We were gathered outside the Tuefort base.

Engi had finished the greatest Garbiod attacker.

A sentry gun hot wired to 3 minigun guns and 2 stick bomb activator.

Soon Demo walked out caring a small barrel containing his most powerful bomb ever made.

_"% I remember that this is a one time use."_

**"So only one shot..."**

_"^ Well everything is ready. All we need is bait."_

_( awkward silence) _We all turned to Scout.

"! _What?...NO! WAY!"_

( 20 seconds later..)

"! _Ummm...Ben remind me why I have these cans and bottles on me?'_

**"It's simple. With your speed and sound they would be coming from miles around.**

_"! Oh..."_

"^ _Stay sharp green bean you got company."_

In one large rumble a hill of moving dirt speed to Scout.

"! _Ah guys ANY TIME NOW!"_

**"Wait until it reaches the surface before we can."**

Scout could only watch as a the hill shot up in a cloud of dust.

There standing out of the ground was a 30 foot long worm With 3 smaller tenticals hanging out side its mouth.

**"HIT HIM HARD!'**

Soon a wall of Bullets, Rockets, Grenades, and Needle's ( because of medic).

**"DEMO THE BOMB!"**

_"% EYE!"_

Demo yelled chucking the giant bag of explosive at the monster

**"SNIPER YOUR UP!"**

**'* **_On it mate."_

With one pull of the trigger Sniper sends the Garbiod into fling pieces of flesh.

After the large screeching noise of its death we gathered around what use to be it's head.

"! _Sniper..I think you took the words Head Shot to a whole new level.."_

_"* You got that right mate."_

I walked up to the dead creature. I've never been in arms length of one that did try to eat me.

Just by looking at it had streams of dark slime covering the giant.

"^ _So that's what dark slime looks like?'_

**"Yeah. But this is a first for me seeing something completely covered and under control."**

I scrape off a sample of the Garbiod blood that was infected by the slime.

When everyone celebrated the little victory Engi was in a state of worry.

"^_ Umm guys I hate to be the one who always brings bad news but..."_

"^ _You all may want to take a look."_

He holds up a screen showing ten littles dots and a map of the area.

"! _And what is that?"_

"^ _Well you see those dots...it's us. And the black blob is the dead Garbiod."_

_"# A how is that bad?"_

When he zooms out all our faces drop.

On the map showed dozens of red blobs

"% _There's so many..."_

**"Look they're all heading to one place..."**

I my voice nearly drops as the screen shows at least 40 worms heading to the RED's base.

With out waiting I slam the watch to try to reach Twilight.

* * *

Red Base.

* * *

( Twilight's P.o.v.)

Everyone was In the mess hall. Bored as heck.

Its been 6 hours since we came to the new dimension and haven't seen much.

I was just about to leave and join the other but was stopped at the sound of an incoming call.

**"Twilight you there?"**

_"Yes Ben what's your problem?"_

**"Twilight? anyone there."**

_"Ben I'm right here."_

**"Does any watch theses anymore?"**

_**"Must of lost connection during the fight"**_

**"Great..."**

**"Well if anyone can hear me get the others and get on the roof NOW! Giant Garbiods are heading to you. GET TO THE ROOF FAST!..."**

'Connection lost...'

Darn what could have happened? What's a Garbiod.

Knowing Ben that the tone in his voice means business.

I race to the mess hall. Where Big Mac was trying to push a cart with a strange object in it.

_Guys we need to go to the roof NOW!_

Everpony turns to me in confusion.

_'Why...?" _Dash asks with a sarcastic tone.

_"Ben called. And it's sounds very urgent."_

_"Then what's the darn problem?"_

_I don't know. He said something about something call a Garbiod..."_

On cue the ground starts to shake under our hooves.

_"ALRIGHT LETS GO!""_

We quickly race to a nearby stairs to get to the higher floors.

I stood at the bottom of the steps watching 4 giant creatures burst through the floor.

_"TWILIGHT GET OUT OF THERE!"_

I run up to the others as we made our way to the top floors.

_"I darn hope Ben is coming."_

I though to myself under all the screaming and crashing.

But in a split second it all stops.

**T'WILIGHT! GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

_"WE'RE UP HERE BEN!"_

Ben quickly kicks the door down and rushes over to us.

I even give him a little hug for a second.

**"God I'm happy to see guys are okay."**

_"Ben what happened down there?"_

**"After I sent the message we raced back to the respawn and teleport back. But Engi had to repair it."**

**"When we got here everything was quiet..."**

_"Soo those thing's aren't here any more?"_

**"We checked and nothing but holes in the floors and walls."**

_"We need to go back to Equestria... it would be great being back home..."_

**"All righty now..."**

We than began to come back down the stairs were the others were busy cleaning up.

_"* Giant bloody wankers..."_

_ ". Tiny baby maggots..."_

"_ _Mmmhp mmmmph"_

(Translated: Sons of Bitches)

_"# AHHHHHH!"_

We all jump as Medic came yelling from his lab.

Ben, Engi and Demo raced to him.

When opening the door it was a horror show.

( Ben's p.o.v.)

It was a mess. Like a level 5 anchored ambusher.

Medic was kneeling on the floor were all the jars of slime were.

But instead was a giant hole.

**"Grabiods must have heard something here."**

As Medic analyzed the Jar he wondered to him self on how can they have found and clean every single jar.

"& _He Ben you may want to take a look at this."_

We walk over to where Soldier was.

In amazement we saw the entire hallway destroyed.

We saw that they dug downwards.

_ "HOLY SHET!"_

We turn back to see Heavy and the others standing in the door way of the devastated hallway.

_ ".Me not cleaning this up..."_

_"^ Wait isn't this the way to our Intel room?!"_

_"Where the portal is..." _Twilight said with a terrified voice.

**"Come on..."**

We slowly made our way to the intelroom.

It looked like something out of Meet the Pyro.

"^ _DAMN IT..." _Engineer yelled looking at his destroyed sentry.

_"Ben do you think?..."_

**"God I hope not..."**

_"Me and Big Mac will go through and check if its okay."_

_"ABSALUTLY NOT!" _AJ yelled.

_"We need someone to go over and see if it's okay..."_

**"I'll go first. But..."**

I turn to see all nine of my friends waiting.

**"I know your base is a junk yard now but time isn't on our side."**

I spawn in a large disk like device. with 4 blue tanks.

**"Here take this and place it anywhere outside on the building. It should repair it completely."**

**"And take these Slime tanks to New York and give them to Ray and Egon, they'll know what to do."**

"^_ Well it was great seeing you again Ben."_

I knew that if was to stay I could just drive straight to Junction City but I was need even more in Equestria.

_**"Oh **_**and when you can, Tell Optimus Prime these numbers... 45.78.13 he'll know what to do."**

_"$ It was a pleasure fighting with you again."_

_ ". Da I will treat SkyBuster with great care...like Sasha!"_

After another moment of silence I could only smile as we walked back through the portal.

* * *

Iacon.E (Earth)

* * *

_"OPTIMUS I JUST GOT A SIGNAL FROM BEN'S WATCH!"_

_"Can you track the signal Ratchet?"_

_"Not sure at the moment but he was detected in the central Badlands..."_

* * *

(Authors Note: Ok...this maybe another S chapter of the story. THis is NOT THE ORIGINAL chapter I wanted to make but it seems best to use this. The original had parts were the Red's would ask the Blu(e) team to help fight. Travel to Equestria with Ben to stop the threat. Ad have a scene where Ben gets Uber charged by both Red and Blue Medic's.

This may also be the first chapter to have the personal marks of who's talking.

I was also wanting to finish,edit, and release this chapter before I hit 1000.

Now two more worlds have been seen / added by the others. (Team Fortress 2 and Tremors)

Now Many would be like ( WTF PONIES DON'T EAT MEAT!). Well the fact is that there is such a food that can replace meat but is not made from animals but chemicals.

Soo the Universal count of worlds in this is quite large.

Transformers,Ghostbusters,TeamFortress2,Tremors,Real word,MLP,(other) and soon more.

If you want to see the original chapter just send me a message or review. It maybe time before I can get it in but I will do so.

* * *

(P.s. this was the longest in the entire story...)


	21. Chapter 21: Rise of the Dark Crystal

(Authors Note: Now some may think later on why this is a Second/First person p.o.v. told by Ben and Celestia. It's meant to add the view through the eyes of high-end characters. Like Luna,Twilight and a few others.)

* * *

Chapter 21: Rise of the Dark Crystal

* * *

We were just walking out of the ground bridge.

It was a bit crazy meeting the Mercs again after 2 years. And knowing that Garbiods are back in the picture I made a mental note to call Burt Gummer.

But on the highest side I now have coordinates to travel back too Dimension 2.

As me and the other ponies walked back in the lab we found that it was dark.

_"Where's Celestia and Luna?"_

**"Our time in the other might have been longer then expected."**

_"I must lay down. A lady needs her beauty sleep." _Rarity said yawning.

_"I'm with ya on that pardner"_

_"I wonder what Spike is up to." _Twilight chucked.

I was for one not in a the mood. I know that when times like this happens something catastrophic is or about to happen.

I walked back up to the control panel to shut down the portal.

When I did I notice that two of my communication watches were missing.

I knew that Celestia and Luna had taken them just incase if they had to contact me.

_"Well I better get back before Spitfire finds out I'm not doing my job." _Soarin joked.

We went back up stairs to see that somethings have changed.

I saw on my equipment wall that 3 proton packs and a slime blower were gone.

_"You think Celestia took them? "_Twi asked.

**"I think so but a question is why."**

* * *

Crystal Empire

* * *

(Celestia's p.o.v.)

We soon pull up to the palace.

Me and Luna were surprised at the sheer number of soldiers, guards and other ponies all together all round the castle.

_"Aunt Celestia!" _Candace shouted running to us.

_"Candace, Is so nice to see you again."_

_"I more than happy to see you again even at this time."_

_"But where's Ben?"_

_"He was investigating a strange portal. When your messenger came we were the only two."_

_"But why is there so many guards?" _I asked Curiously.

_"First let's get inside."_

As we followed Candace we saw more and more ponies lined up to get armor and a crystal weapon.

But what horrified me the most was when we walked into the throne room.

Row after row of injured ponies.

As we got down the hall we saw unexpected faces.

We saw Changelings that were badly hurt. Even more shocking was when we saw Discord and Chrysalis.

She was lying on a strainer with a bandage around her fore legs. Discord was up against the wall with a cast on his arm and scars everywhere.

_"What a...how...why are they here?" _I asked in a furious tone.

_"Because..." _Discord said trying to walk over.

_"The thing attacked us. I was minding my business when some slimy thing came and nearly got me."_

_"Chrysalis was trying to defend her castle..."_

_"We got over run by some black slime thing." _She said trying to sit up.

_"I lost half of my army."_

_"After the Castle was lost I made the choice to go to the nearest kingdom... this being it."_

I was in disbelief. Two of Equestria's most powerful villains had to run for their lives from the same threat.

I realized why Ben was needed.

_"So where is our heroic savor...?" _She groaned.

_"I don't know... We went through an unknown portal and hasn't returned."_

At that very word everyone in the room went quiet and stared at us.

_"NOW WHAT DO WE DO!" _Some one shouted in the room.

_"YOU HAVE PACKS, MAGIC, YOU CAN DEFEAT IT."_

Me and Luna we're overwhelmed at the crowd. It was true that we both have the most powerful magic in Equestria but I knew that even me couldn't fight this threat.

And with the memory of Ben telling about his powers. I could only hope that Ben gets back.

Sudden an earthquake shook the palace causing some dust to fall.

_"He's here..."_

We made our way back outside where the guards at placed large cannons outside the palace as citizens went to the castle's lower levels.

On the horizon I saw knowing but black and a wave of slime.

What caught my eye was a tall figure that must have been the master.

It was nothing but black and darkness. Even Nightmare Moon would be scared.

It had slime following from the base of it, eyes red as blood was emitting a strange purple ora. But what was even more stranger that was a giant white scar on its face.

Me,Luna and Candace watched as building after building got engulfed by slime.

It stopped nearly half a mile away and looked down apone us. Looking down right at me.

_"Soo... you're the ruler or Equestria...Godess of the Sun, The defeater of Discord the chaos bringer...or so you were."_

_"And who do we have here...Princess Luna and Candace..."_

_"I must say Luna you in your nightmare form would make a excellent pet..."_

I turned to Luna. She was in full rage and anger.

I turned back in a demanding tone.

_"WHO ARE YOU!?,WHY ARE YOU HERE?!, WHY TO YOU ATTACK AND HARM MY PEOPLE?!,WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT FROM US!?"_

_"Oh...Celestia even now you still don't understand."_

_"You see I'm not any one that is normal. I collect the evil from world's to fit my needs."_

_"You could say that I'm a Dimensional Leaper..."_

Those two words echoed through my head.

I as trying to remember Ben's story...

_"Something guardians...something...space.._

Then it hit me...

_"YOUR BLACK... THE BEING OF PURE EVIL OF THE UNIVERSE!"_

_"Oh...soo the this world as also heard of my name."_

In a split second his smirking face turned into shock.

_"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE..."_

I saw he was pointing at Ben's proton packs.

His told me he knew him all to well.

_"**groans** So...the little human has been living here all this time."_

_"HE'S THE ONE THAT YOU CAN NEVER COMPARE TO. "_

_"HE PROTECTS US IN OUR MOST DIRE HOURS."_

_"EVEN IF IT'S THE COST OF HIS LIFE!..."_

_"Well...I must say I'm a little impressed by your courage."_

_"I'll have to tell him that when I'm ripping the LIFE OUT OF HIS BODY_."

_"AND LET ME BE TOO FIRST TO WELCOME YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!"_

I knew that we had to do something.

If he was to destroy us here we could only hope Ben can find us.

Me, Luna, and Candace place a pack on each of our selves.

Candace has yet to experience the packs power and gets nervous. She shakes it off as we stand in front of the gathered army.

Ready for Battle...

* * *

Part 2 (Didn't want to make 2 separate chapters...)

* * *

A great event was unfolding here in Equestria.

The darkest evil I've ever seen in my life.

The so-called Giver of Death was on our world of Equis.

In my land of Equestria.

Even with my great powerIdebt that I could defeat this giant.

I stood my ground in strength and pride.

Beside me was my dearest sister Luna and niece Candace.

Us...three of the four last Alicorns of the land now stand face to face with the destroyer of galaxies.

Darkness and the unholy... it was time to fight.

"_AND LET ME BE TOO FIRST TO WELCOME YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!"'_

We draw the packs guns. levitating them as we merge our magic into the packs.

_"WE WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE EQUESTRIA! NOT AS LONG AS WE LIVE!..."_

_"WHEN I'LL SHORTEN THAT."_

He raises his hands and sends a giant black fire ball at us.

In a split second of pure instinct we fire.

Beams of our magic collide with his dark energy in a shower of red and blue sparks.

It felt like entirety but was really seconds of firing as me and others grew weaker and weaker.

_"Your powers are strong...BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"_

At the very sound of those words he sends a hard wave of energy. Knocking us down.

I was blinded for moment. But when I could see again I saw him standing at least 60 ft away from us.

_"The goddesses of the Sun,Moon, and Love...such a pathetic waste of power."_

We watch as a giant ball of energy again built up around his hands. Preparing to make the final blow.

But before he could fire he gets hit be a large blast or red-orange energy.

I turn to see it was...Ben!

With was the Mane 6 and a few others fling at Black.

**"OPEN FIRE!"**

He shouts out so loud I could hear.

A rain of particle beams hit him in full force. Even causing him to yell in pain.

Soon with the extensive firing he vanishes in a cloud of black smoke.

Thinking he has been defeated the others come back.

I saw Shining Armor fly right to Candace.

_"SHINING!"_

_C"ANDACE!"_

I sigh of relief hit me when Twilight ran up to me. Giving the biggest hug I've ever had.

_"Princess it's so great to see you again."_

_"You to Twilight."_

I hear metal hit the ground as I turn back to see Ben walking to us.

**"If I would have known that you would be fighting I would have cut the trip shorter."**

_"Ben!"_

With a moment to spare Luna jumps up to him and gives him a squeezing hug.

**'Easy Luna. Don't want to scratch the paint." **He chucked.

Even I wanted to give him a hug. But I knew it wouldn't be proper.

_"Ben, how did you find us?" _I asked.

But the answer was even more surprising.

**"Well it's something I'm still getting use to."**

He says as his chest opens up.

I saw that his Matrix was now a pulsing white from its blue core.

**"I've learned that this is it's version of a warning system. And the brighter the worse the event."**

A hint of curiosity and shock hit me at the same time.

But a large crash broke the silence as a large piece of rock was flying at us.

Ben quickly turns and smashes his fist at the rock.

It must have been a million of a second because the rock stopped dead in his hand as it soon turned into dust.

I look to see Black once again but this time he was the size of Tirek.

_"BENJAMIN..."_

Ben's face turns from happy to a near war face as he turns around.

**"Black... long time no see. Just the way it was to be."**

_"You think you defeated me all those years ago..."_

_"When you sent me in to space I was nearly dead. Until a strange liquid made contact with my ashes."_

_"And for those 2,000 years I've grown stronger and stronger by the day. And here we stand."_

I was in complete array. Ben said he had his power since he was 11 and his looks and is 15.

But 2,000 years? How is that possible?

_And yet in that time you continue to wonder through alternate universes and form the lock of peace..._

( Ben's p.o.v.)

At the sound of those words the matrix glowed even brighter. Soo bright that Light was seeping through my chest.

**"Indeed, and through out time I've found some new tricks."**

In a flash of blue light I was in my upgraded power suit with a large energy blade on my right arm.

Hoping it would do something. But Black only grins as his form gets even smaller.

The other and I watched as Black's form looked almost exact to mine. But was still black and purple.

_"You see Benjamin I've manage to collect something that would give Primus a run for his money."_

His chest began to glow a dark purple. A glow that was never meant to be seen.

There...in his chest was a matrix. But it was emitting a form of pure evil.

_"In the universe that's an equal and an opposite."_

_"Your Matter. I'm your Dark matter."_

The words that have rarely been heard for nearly thousands of years...

_"Ben...what is that?" _Twilight ask behind me.

**"That is the anti spark, the core of death. The Dark Matrix."**

**"But if memory serves me right it was destroyed in a neutron star."**

_"Or so the legends tell..."_

_U"nlike my pervious form I now have a source of power that ca never be stopped."_

**"The Dark Slime..."**

_"Now with my powers to their near max I will take no more time TO DESTROY YOU NOW!"_

An evil grin smirks across his face as he sends a blast at my.

_"LOOK OUT BEN!" _Luna yelled out.

But in a swift second my blade takes the full impact of the blast. Causing a small earthquake and the ground to buckle under my feet.

_"Impressive Ben. You managed to merge technology with the universe power."_

_"SO HAVE I!"_

He slams his fist down in the ground knocking everyone for balance.

Soon little crystals pop out of the ground where his hand hit.

Slime seeps through the holes,coating the crystals.

In moments dozens of Dark Slime monsters was face to face with us.

_"ATTACK MY MINIONS!"_

I step back at the sheer number of monsters heading right at me.

I draw the proton gun to charge in the horde. But I stop when I feel a strange force in my hands.

I retract the glove and see a crescent moon and a sun. At first I was confused when I saw Celestia, Luna and the others standing beside me holding their proton guns at the horde.

_"We're not letting you take him on your own."_

I could only smile as the horde inched closer to us.

It was 13 agenst at least 200

**"Heat ye'm Up"**

_Ready."_

**"On my count of 3."**

The horde was now 30 feet away. For a moment I thought what to do.

But my finger over the firing trigger answered my question.

**"3"**

**"FIRE!"**

In sound like no other 13 proton beams, each with its own color to the wearer shoot down monster after monster.

A few managed to form behind us but all we could feel is a shower of blue and green slime.

Me and Twilight turned to see Candace wearing one of my Super SBlowers.

**"Where did you get that?..."**

_"Found it." _She said sending another stream of slime at the horde.

**E"VERYONE (correction) EVERYPONY SWITCH YOUR NOZZLE AND HOSE THEM DOWN!"**

Soon more and more monsters fell before they could regenerate.

Some where near by Black stood there watching us as we destroyed his army.

_"Interesting the boy has found a way to combat agenst me power."_

_"And even gain some new friends...lets see who I can bring down first..."_

In a puff of smoke he flies off somewhere else.

Back on the ground we were making quick work at the monsters.

It was until I saw something change with them.

Each one started to shock violently until they collapsed into a puddle of slime.

_"YEAH WE DID IT!" _Dash yelled firing a victory shot.

The victory was cut short as all the puddles merged into a giant lake of slime.

Slowly the face of Black rose out.

_"Well I must say Ben you learn quite fast for a human like you."_

**"I destroyed you when I didn't even know my powers. And now I can do it again."**

_"Such a brave little boy Benjamin, but you forget the most needed word."_

A feeling of confusion hit me like a bullet in the eye.

_"With every strong soul in a life there is also its weakest link."_

_"And it seems your's is right behind you."_

I look back to Luna and the others standing in shock and utter disbelief.

**"SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."**

_"EVERY BEGIN HAS TO DO WITH THIS."_

_"Now lets see what you look like after it's done."_

My mind went num. Just trying to think was impossible.

I snapped out of my daze as another blast was heading right at me.

I run ahead of the group to put some form of distance away from _them..._

In a ball of blue light I catch the energy at point-blank range in my hands.

The sheer force pushed me back about 6 feet as the paint and armor of my suit slowly chipped away.

The heat was so intense my helmet nearly melted.

**"Y...You...will not...hurt them."**

With every ounce of strength I had I push forward breaking the energy beam.

I hadn't felt this much power ever since we first fought.

I collapse to my knees and hands. Half of my suit was still intact. Blood was dripping down the side of my head, hands and legs.

I try to get up but was too weak.

_"Well...well...well It seems that the hero has his own inner weakness."_

_"From now to back then you still fight for the past."_

_"The past I've seen utter disgust to others. One being a so call Autobot named Plasma Drive."_

The very name was staked into my head. Just the name brought back the horror from that day on Cybertron.

**"Don't you...dare.. say his name."**

_"Well then let me be the one to reunite you both."_

I barely look up seing a small spark of energy build. I knew that it was the Silinet Snake.

(Silinet Snake is a energy form that can travel 20,000 times faster then light. With power condense in to such small area it can go right through you without leaving a mark but instant death.)

_"Now...DIE!"_

He throws the shard. Aimed right at my chest.

I close my eyes and prepare for death but something makes me opens my eyes again.

A strange blue blur jumps in front of me, I watch the shard go past the top of it.

Knocking us both back.

_"No!"_

I slowly raise my head.

There lying in front of me was a motionless Luna.

**"Lun..a..."**

I crawl under the pain to her side.

She was alive. but hit badly in the back.

_"SISTER!" _Celestia ran over to us.

I wanted to cry out but instead of sadness or fear I was filled to the max point of pure anger.

I rip off the watch placing it on her hove.

"DNA REPAIRING..."

I slowly stand up under even more pain as I walk over.

Pain was nearly nonexistent in me.

I face up to Black as he merely smirks a grin.

My brown eyes turn pure white.

My voice becomes not mine.

**"For hundreds of years...I've held back my strength..."**

**"I've lost ones I loved the deepest to heart and soul..."**

**"And how DARE YOU HARM HER!"**

My hands curl up as I start emitting a heat wave effect.

**"I...HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"**

In one single burst of light my armor disappears.

My eye turn into pure blood-red.

My skin and Matrix change from their normal colors to a deep orange, My hair into waving fire.

My body beings to grow large and large as my power I was half the height of Black.

I cross my arms and open my eyes.

**"NOW YOU WILL FEEL WHAT I'VE FELT!"**

My arms extend to nearly double as I smash blow after blow at the giant.

The ponies on the ground watched in amazement, horror and shock beyond belief.

After a hard blow in the jaw I knock Black to the ground. I was filled with a power I never had by for. I was one for peace and the power of the light with the matrix, but what was I wasn't.

Snapping back out of my thoughts I morphed my hand into a large blade. Raising it high in to the sky.

**"THE LIVES OF YOUR PAST WILL NOW BE AVENGED!"**

_"But not to day..."_

I Swung down my sword to where his head was seconds ago.

The only remains of Black was the large crater left behind from our battle.

My powers slowly die down as so much anger and hatred raced through my mind.

Soon I was in my normal human form again.

My body was beyond normal. Energy residue still omitting from my body, blood all over.

My chest plate was severely damaged to nearly being gone.

I walked out of the crater to see a large crowd gathered under the palace.

Everyone was cheering on thinking I had one the great battle.

In the corner of my eye I see Twilight and the others smiling and screaming out in joy. I saw Luna propped against Celestia smiling back with complete relief.

But something wasn't right. Every sound around seemed to stop. I could only hear a dark cold breeze blow past me.

I turn in every direction trying to see what it was. But when I turn back to the crater a large force hit me right into the chest.

I stumble backwards as I fall to the ground.

The cheering crowd stops in seconds as the others rush over to my side.

_"BEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

_B"EN! "_

I could only hear Twilight's voice echo out of my hearing as I slowly black out.

* * *

(Luna's p.o.v.)

As I stand next to my dearest sister I could only watch as Ben collapses to the ground.

Taking a shot of such power for Ben was something I felt in my heart to help protect him.

And after witnessing Ben turn into a begin of pure anger I was left to think what cause him to change.

Through my life I've seen great warriors go from a normal day begin to a powerful god to defend what is close to him.

His words before get locked into my mind. Her, Loved ones.

As me and Celestia made our way to Ben we call see Twilight holding his head in her hooves.

I could only see the nonconscious body of our hero..

_"We will bring him back to the castle. And treat him if he was royal blood." _My dear sister told us and a few guards.

I could only smile at her. He was coming back home.

* * *

( Author's Note: Well for those who have no idea what happened I'll tell you.

Following the very second of Chapter 20's end Celestia and Luna come to the Crystal Empire where a large army is guarding the city. After seeing that Discord and the Changelings were running from a deadly force they could only hope for Ben's return. When a tremor hits they come face to face with the universal god of evil (Black) has come to destroy their world they try to fight off what they can. But in a strike of luck Ben arrives to help in the aid. But the other realize the true of Ben's past. ( Mainly the 2,000 year's part) After Luna takes a hard shot for Ben he becomes filled with an unknown power that he didn't even know he had. After the battle Ben becomes strangely disoriented and blacks out. Promoting Celestia to make sure that he recovers.

For Ben's ( Charger form) imagen a humanoid figure about 150 ft tall with a 15-year-old(maybe older) in the center covered by a glowing orange shell.

For Black's secondary form just imagen a 400 foot black mist with large pools of slime coming from its base, Two narrow purple eyes with blood-red pupils, and a month like a monster.

Well I managed to get this done before my dead line again [ Go me :) ] I am hoping to get to work on the new chapter in the next 3 days. I'm also hoping to finish the story withing the last 9 to 10 chapters. Until then I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and hope to get Chapter 22: Transformation on the table.)


	22. Chapter 22: Transformation

Chapter 22: Transformation

* * *

The truth was finally in the light.

The most deadliest being to ever be created in alive and some where in Equestria, Getting stronger.

After one of my most powerful battles ever in my life time I can feel just how powerful he has become.

With the power of the Dark Matrix, The Antichrist to the Matrix of Power inside him the chances of defeating him are less than 5 out of 10,000. And watching the girls take a stand to help fight back was beyond a noble cause.

With a Ground bridge fully operational and linked with Earth 2 I can go and gather the Raiders to fight Black out of existence. But after watching Luna take a shot for me it hit me that I was and going to be the only one to stop him once and for all.

* * *

Cantorlot

* * *

(Luna's p.o.v.)

It was the most world stopping event that has ever happened in the history of Equestria.

After taking a shot of magic so powerful I'm amazed that I survived. Want watching Ben fight in the honor of all of us with knew we could never repay him at the end.

But somewhere in my lunar heart there is.

* * *

3 hours after the battle

* * *

We arrive back to the Cantorlot.

Still in absolute shock we what has happened at the Crystal Empire.

We slowly make our way back to the palace. Citizens watch as we walk through the streets horrid of seeing Ben be carried by Tia.

A near by news stand was being flooded by ponies.

On the front cover it had two pictures of Ben and Black with the name in big letters.

**"EQUESTRIA IN THE BLACK ZONE!"**

"A GREAT EVIL HAS FALLEN ON TO OUR LAND AND HAS IT'S SITES ON DESTROYING IT."

"AT 7:10 PM IN THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE DIMENSIONAL TRAVLER BENJAMIN TOOK BATTLE WITH THE POWERFUL EVIL BEING CALLED BLACK. NO WORD ON BEN'S CONDITION AND WHAT EQUESTRIA'S RULERS ARE TO DO."

The facts are to grave to dini.

After we made it home we placed Ben in a spare bed chamber and ask Twilight and her friends to stay as well.

After rising the moon I returned to my chamber for a much-needed sleep.

* * *

3 hours later... Midnight.

* * *

The night was at sound. I was lying there just thinking what happened.

_"What if didn't take the shot for Ben? What if I was harmed even more and what would Ben do then?"_

In one large crash I was brought out of my sleep.

_"What on Euqestria was that?!"_

I leaped for my bed, still feeling the pain from earlier to the door were I say Celestia about to knock.

_'Oh Luna, your all right."_

_"Yes dear sister. But what was that crash."_

_"I don't know Lulu."_

Confused at the sound we started down the hall.

_Princess! Are you all right?! _Twilight yelled running to us.

_"We're quite fill Twilight but we had thought it was you."_

Suddenly a large wave of blue and white past us.

_"What was that darn thing?"_

_"I do not know Applejack but it seems Ben Is the only one not accounted for."_

In moments we were running through the halls to reach Ben's room but we're stopped at what we saw.

A bright light seeping through the door that made the dark hallway look like day time.

_"Ben..." _I could only whisper the word through my mouth.

As we got closer and closer to the door the light grew even brighter. To the point of blinding us.

But as Celestia touched the door the light died down to nearly gone.

Once we entered the room we saw Ben lying perfectly flat on the bed with his chest open.

Hovering above him was his matrix. Pulsing a rainbow color inside it.

After closing the door it seemed like it turned to us with a mind of its own.

We were at a lost of words when It...spoke.

"DNA DAMAGE CRITICAL. MEMORY CORE ENBANKMENT REQIRED'

"ACCESS OR DENI?"

Atfer all that has happened with in the past 2 years we are still shocked at what happens.

_"Ummmm."_

_"Accept." _Tia said with hesitation.

"ACCESS GRANTED"

Within seconds the entire room lite up. The matrix shot some sort beam out of it. In front of us was a strange screen that looked like Ben's computer.

There we saw what I think Ben called Icons that store thoughts,memories and who knows what else. It circulate around us like a giant ring. Some of the Icons were red when others blue.

Twilight went to click the one called Earth 1D but it just showed a red lock on it. The only ones that were blue and seemed to be unlocked were DLs, Earth D2, and Memories of Star Chasing.

One caught my eye in particular called Deep Hopes and Desires.

_"Hmmmm maybe just a peck..._ ACCESS DENIED."

I jump back at the loud voice. I quickly turn around to see Tia grinning knowing what I was thinking.

We didn't know what to do. It said something about memory embankment or something.

_"Maybe it wants us to see what's inside Ben's mind?" _Twilight asked.

_"Maybe..." _Celestia said holding a hove to click Memories.

In a bright light the room became engulfed with light.

Soon we were floating in space, Looking down at a planet that looked like Equis.

In front of us was another screen that has numbers every where.

Each with its own counter.

_Dimensions, Population, Time/date, Power,and..._

The last one scared us more than we thought.

_Death Clock._

Behind us was Ben lying on a rather large metal table but he was different.

He looked even younger than before. If I was to guess he was about 11 years old, but with a strange shirt, pants and no watch.

We turned back to see a black cloud heading to the planet.

_"Black..."_

On the screen a plus sign blinked tell us to press it.

On cue we were now ground level to the planet. We looked around to see many strange looking buildings. But what more surprising was when we saw Ben walking to a rather broken white house with two red vehicles.

With him was five others. Three girls and two boys that looked like his age.

We though they stopped because they saw us but they just walked through.

("You know that's impossible Devin."

"Oh come on Ben it's not like the world is going to end."

"Yeah.'

"Jordon, Lisa... it's a given fact that will not happen so you can just keep dreaming on and on."

"Well...it's getting late I'll see you all later."

"Bye Wolf."

"Yeah Me and Lisa are spending the night together. And I have to get to the store before it closes.")

We all stood there watching this memory. For the first time all of us but me and Tia saw Ben, his sister Lisa and his brother Devin. Who looked almost like him but with black hair, blue eyes and whiter skin.

The memory continued until a large black cloud destroyed his house.

We could see every thing that Ben told us when he first came, but to see it was beyond the train of thought.

When the part came of Ben getting the Matrix the feeling of hope and safety filled us. Now knowing what Ben had going through. But after the battle the memory just froze in place.

_"What happened?" _Twi asked.

_"I don't know but I wonder what this button does."_

I another flash of little smaller screen popped up after the first.

SELECT DAT/TIME

DIMENSION

PLANET

We are curision on how much Ben has really seen and yet we never knew.

I think long and hard to think of a date that might work.

_"Try December 31 2017, Earth 1"_

Tia nods as the numbers matched the date.

But something caught my eye. The counters was racing as the memories was selected until they all stopped in a split second.

Dimension: Earth 1D

Population: 4 Trillion

Time/Date: December 31 2017, 2:57

Power: 80%

Death's:99/100

( Sound/song for mood: Imagen Dragons- Battle Cry)

I turned around to see that we were in a city with strange buildings and some kind of large tower.

There large robots who stood guarding the main door. And to our surprise serveral humans walked out.

One was wearing a green coat with brown hair, a green watch and the number 10 in a white stripe. Three others were wearing jump suits that looked like Ben's but with more patting and helmets.

On was completely covered in a red and gold armor with a bright blue light on its chest and white lights in its eyes.

Another was a human that had a red glowing eye and blue robotic parts everywhere ( Cyborg from Teen Titans and Marvels universe.)

What was even more surprising was a giant robot walking out with them.

He looked similar to Ben's robot form but was a bit taller and had a red chest and arms with blue legs and head.

_("You do know that they can never be stopped Ben."_

**"The fate of My world and everyone elses depends on our actions Optimus. We are the only ones standing in his way from destroying the dimensions. After losing Earth2, Cybertron, and Equestria I'm not letting him take my home."**

** "And I'll protect them with my very life and soul and that is all I plan on keeping to my grave."**

_"It's been an honor fighting with a noble hero like you Benjamin.'_

**"The honor was all mine when I first meet you Optimus."**)

We watched all of them walked through a portal leaving Ben in the street.

The emotion on his face was one that said it all.

Ben was just 4 feet away when he pulled out a locket that he held close, blew kiss to it and put it around his neck.

It was blue with a mark that looked like my cutie mark...it was my locket I kept when I would wish for hope.

I wasn't sure if any other pony saw I saw as he entered the portal.

In seconds of him entering we soon began to go across to the other side...but didn't expect what we were about to see.

We were in what looked like a the outer zone of the city. A very large army stood in front of us, that was protecting the city we just came from. On the right we see Ben again but this time his armor was more of a warrior style. Beside him was Optimus Prime I think and a human that looked like Ben but with a black power suit and no helmet.

Behind us was a gigantic black cloud. Marching across the land scape.

At that moment Ben put his mask on and pulled large sword out in the air.

_"It can't be..."_ Tia's eyes lite up in shock apone seeing the sword by drawn.

_"Sister are you all right?"_

_"That sword...I saw it in a dream before when Ben..."_

She was quickly interrupted by a thundering sound.

Which happened to be another army approaching. Leading them was no other than Black with the Dark Matrix around his chest.

The two of them stared down each other in a death stand-off.

_'ATTACK!"_

In seconds the army charged forward at Ben's. Just standing there waiting to have the go ahead to attack.

We watch several large energy balls fly up in to the sky at the group where Ben was standing.

At that time Ben points the large sword forward as everypo...everyone charges forward with Ben leading them.

("**ALL SHALL LIVE**!"

_"ALL SHALL DIE!" _)

In a blinding flash Ben makes contact with Black's sword sending a shockwave through the air.

The next thing we see is other parts of the battle. Watching so many fall in the face of peace and death. Soon it was just Ben and Black in the destroy battle field with body's of all kinds of beings scattered every where.

Black was barely hurt when Ben was just a mess.

He barely had any armor on, burns and blood all over him and a white scar...

_( "Such a shame Benjamin... Letting others fight the cause ment for you."_

**"Unlike you they choose their lives paths. Other then total death and destruction apone Decillions of lives..."**

[ Decillion- imagine a 1 with 33 0's beside it.]

_"That might be the case but there is one life I've yet to see its true end. And destruction of the universes most powerful relic."_

**"If you want to destroy matrix COME AND GET ME!")**

As they charge at each other me and the others couldn't belive what we were seeing.

It quite was a battle for the universe.

I turned back to see Ben kneeling with a Sword right through his stomach. But yet in pure will power he still stands.

_( "**groans** WHY WOUN'T YOU DIE!?" )_

At the very sound of those words Ben opens his chest to show the Matrix glowing a pure blue and white light.

( "**You want to know why... I'LL SHOW YOU." **)

He quickly jumps up to Black's matrix as his hand reaches for its core.

("_WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

**"FINSHING OUR** **DESTINY!.."**.)

In one a bright flash of gold light the memory stops.

_"What happened Princess?"_

_"It seems the memory has hit its end." _Tia said.

_"But what is more strange is that how is this possible? It's in the future."_

_"Yes but you forgot he traveled to dimensions that have different time zones and patches."_

_"I just never thought that one living being could go through so much and have the will power to continue on." _I said with a sarrow voice.

_"It reminds me of when you became Nightmare Moon. But look what happened at the end."_

"MEMORY CORE ENBANKMENT COMPLETE."

"DNA STUCTURE REQUIRED."

Once again we we're confused at what it meant. At first I though it was something about Ben healing.

After the matrix removed us from the memory a strange blue grid light shot out at us.

The others were glowing red when me,Tia, and Twilight were glowing green.

"DNA CODE:DOWNLOADING..."

"SCAN COMPLETE."

It was even stranger when a glow came from Ben, making him shake in pain.

"DNA REBUILD TIME: 5 HOUR 40 MINUTES."

And with that it slowly placed back inside Ben's chest in a bright purple flash.

I turn to see a wall clock just strike 11:00 pm, still not believing what has happened for the past hour Tia figured it was time to return to bed.

As the others walked out I went over to Ben's bedside.

_"You coming Lulu?"_

_"You go on ahead Tia. I'll be a minute."_

Soon it was just me and a sleeping Ben.

I put a hoof up to his head and slowly stroke it.

_"From the first time you came here Ben you have given us so much and yet we have given back so little."_

_"And in this most hardest of times I only wish I can say how I feel for you..."_

I could only hope that he didn't hear that. But before I could go something grabs my hoof.

I look down to see a hand curled around my hove. I could feel warmth flow for his hand to me.

_"I wish you to my deepest heart and love..."_

**"Luna..."**

I was almost shocked at Ben speaking after all this time.

_"I'm here Ben.."_

**"The...Matrixes...of the.."**

But before he could finish he slowly drifts back into sleep.

Wanting to go back to my chambers an instinct in me told me to stay and be with him.

I carefully climb under the cover and cuddle up to him as sleep quickly to me back over.

But one thought kept going through my head.

_"I'm here for you...Ben."_

* * *

9 hours later: Morning...

* * *

I was slowly awaken to the light of the sun.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I tried to recap what happened last night. I was quickly pulled out of my thought at being covered by a warm feeling. Remembering I had slept the night in Ben's chambers with him.

I could feel Ben's arm drape over me. I got to put my hooves in his hand but was stopped by a...hoove?

And the sound of someone in utter shock...

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"**

I feel the weight of the bed shift. I turn around to see Ben, but it wasn't really Ben. Well the human form.

He was a Alicorn.

He was a Navy blue coat. A black mane and tail with a red and white strip. His eyes were still his normal brown but with a glow effect to them. His cutie mark was a portal with multiple colors around the center.

He seemed to be just as tall as me but maybe not as big as Celestia.

What caught my eye those was that his barrel looked like a armor plate. But was really part of him.

**"LUNA...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME...?"**

_"This is going to be hard to explain to Tia."_

* * *

( Authors Note: Well here's the first Luna chapter. And the name of it seems to fit well in the plot. This is a chapter I've wanted to do a future battle scene when I first heard the song Battle Cry ( From Transformers 4). Now with another chapter out-of-the-way I'm closer to the finish.

Now another world is in the game of traveling.

What was Ben talking about Matrixes?

I'm also thinking of making a smaller story line that enacts the previous story into a different plot. The one after this would be called (DH) Dimension S but that would be up to you to choose if you want it.

I'm also wondering if anyone could help make concept art for the story. Like the Alicorn, human and Power suit forms. Just a few more!)


	23. Chapter 23: Ghost Island

(Authors Note: Well Now it IS SLIME TIME BABY! )

* * *

Chapter 23: Ghost Island

* * *

Ok this was something that was completely new to me.

Last thing I remember was fighting Black at the Crystal Empire, Getting hit hard by something and blacking out.

Now I wake up in a huge bed with Luna beside me. And I have no clue what I turned into.

_"This is going to be hard to explain to Tia."_

**"You think, happened to me?"**

_"That's what I like to know. Can't you just change back to normal?"_

**"I would if I had my watch...and whats this thing on my chest?"**

I look down to see armor covering my chest area.

It was a sliver-gold color with eight small crystals of all kinds of colors.

_"Well what can we do?"_

**"Well if I had the matrix I could..." **I was stopped in my tracks when the armor glowed.

I felt like I was getting split apart when I saw the matrix inside of my chest.

**"Well...that's good to know."** I said putting the matrix back.

Right before I could say anything some one knocked at the door.

_"Sir Benjamin, Princess Celestia wishes your presence at the dinning hall._

**"Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes."**

_"Very well Sir."_

After the pony walked away from the door I couldn't help but feel dumb founded.

**"What's with the Sir thing?"**

_"Oh it's just something that the guards do when somepony important comes or is in the castle"_

**"Hehe reminds me of my friend Hidsteal."**

_"And who is this Hidsteal?"_

**"That's a story for another time. But right now I need you to cast a invisibility spell on me."**

_"Why?"_

**"Well for one is that I don't want to go in through like this. It wouldn't real natural."**

**"Two I need you to work Tia and the others up to what happened. After you get to the main point I'll uncloak."**

_"Alright."_

And with that we made our way down to the dinning hall. As we past several guards and servants they couldn't help but bow or smile as me and Luna walked passed.

**"What's with them?"**

_"Oh they do that at time when somepony is in the presence of royalty."_

**"I know how that feels."**

After walking all about the castle we reach the dinning hall doors.

**"Alright you know the plan."**

_"Indeed."_

**"Ok."**

After a flick of her horn she casts my entire body with invisibility.

To see if it worked I run back to guard and wave my hands...Hooves in his face.

Getting no response I knew it worked.

_"Enjoying your self?"_

**"Wait how can you still see me?"**

_"I cast the spell remember."_

**"Oh...right."**

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v.)

After Ben's little joy run I opened and walk into the dinning hall.

Celestia,Twilight and the others were already there eating.

_"Ah Lulu good to see you made it down. Sleep well?"_

_"Indeed sister." _I said sitting down in my seat.

_"So where is Ben? His he coming to join us?"_

_"He will Tia but.."_

_"But what?"_

_"Well remember last night. When his matrix said DNA repair something and scanned all of us."_

_"Yes, me, you and Twilight were the only ones that had truly gotten scanned. But what does this have to do with anything?"_

_"When it kinda..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Turned Ben into...a ..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Alicorn..."_

At the sound of the word everypony stop eating and looked at me.

_"Well...umm...are you sure that this wasn't a dream?"_

**"Is this proof for you Celestia?"**

We all turned to face Ben standing in the doorway

As he walked in everyone had their own reactions.

Pinkie,Dash and Rairty had their mouths down to the floor. Fluttershy was will...shy.

Twilight and Applejack were in pure disbelief and Tia had her eyes as wide as possible.

_"Ba...ba...Ben?"_

_What happened to you? _Twilight asked in a shocked way.

**"Well that's something I want to know. What happened last night?"**

_"Well..."_

(Ben's P.o.v.)

Before Twilight could answer Tia interrupted her.

_We can tell about the night before later, But for now let us eat._

And with that Maids and butlers walked out a pair of side doors wheeling over plates of food.

I looked around for a seat but found that the only ones was beside Luna's Right or Rarity's left. But the choice was chosen when Luna used her magic to drag me over to the seat beside her. Letting out a little blush with it.

As we sat down and prepared to eat the dinning hall's door swung open.

I turned to see a white unicorn with blond mane and tail, a blue bow tie, and a 8 point blue and gold star as their cutie mark.

_"AUNT CELESTIA!"_

_"I need you to do something about your guards. They dined my access to the rooms."_

As he walked in he turned to face me.

_"Aunt Celestia who is this and why is he in my presence?" _He said in a stiff tone walking over to the last seat.

**"Who's that?" **I whispered to Luna.

_"He's Celestia's adopted nephew, Prince Blue blood._"

_"But thank the stars he's not really a prince."_

_"WHERE IS MY MEAL!" _He yelled out.

**"I hate him already."**

After a few minutes of eating breakfast I could help but notice that Blue blood kept eyeing me like he was trying to break me or something.

After some tea I finally asked.

**Alright Celestia I need to know what happened last night.**

_"Well it was shortly after you... I MUST SAY ARE WE TRULY GOING TO TALK ALL ABOUT HIM!?"_

Blue blood said facing me with an angered and frustrated look.

_"I mean truly Aunty other ponies have problems to."_

At the sound of that I stood up and faced him down.

**"Look Blue blood I don't like your attitude and this has something to deal with unimaginable sizes."**

Blue just sat there with utter disgust at someone standing against him.

_"Oh sure it's just that IMPORTANT..." _He said sarcastically.

**"Take a look at what happened at the Crystal Empire yesterday...you think this is a joke."**

_"That was merely a stunt you pulled for everypony's attention."_

At that I got up and walked over to him. Even in a alicorn form I was double his height.

Anger was slowly building in my eyes.

"**Listen here Blue balls. I've been through shit that would turn you whiter than white could possible get."**

**" Now either shut and let us talk or become the first living thing to see me go beast mode within a 12 hour time span."**

At those words he closed his mouth, got up and walked out.

**"Ok...now that's out-of-the-way continue on Celestia..."**

_"oh Yes, It was shortly after your battle. Seeing your condition I took the authority of bring you back to Canterlot."_

_"But I must first say Benjamin I never saw someone control that much power."_

At that moment a feeling of dread hit me.

**"So it's true... I used my beast form."**

_"Indeed, but may I ask what your beast form is?"_

"**sigh**** Every living being has their own beast forms. For example is Luna and Nightmare Moon."**

**"That's what happened to me. But it's not like my normal transformations done with the watch. It can only be activated when my emotions and powers build up "to a critical point and then...let go."**

_"Interesting, any way after we returned to Cantorlot and bedded down for the night something strange happened."_

**"Like?"**

Just with that Luna through in her two bits.

_"There was a large crash. Celestia came to us to see what it was."_

_"And after we all gathered we realized it came from your bed chambers."_

_"But before we entered there was an extremely bright light coming from inside. And when we entered we saw that your matrix was the cause."_

**"What was the color of the light?"**

_"What?"_

**"The color. The matrix gives off its own kind of light signals."**

**"Blue is its normal state, White trouble is going to happen, Orange for Rage, Green for DNA repairs, Gold for other."**

_"It was pulsing a rainbow mix." _Twilight pointed in.

I froze in my seat.

_"What does rainbow mean?"_

**"DNA Memory Embankment Repair."**

_"That's what the...matrix said."_

_"Yes what does that mean?" _Tia asked in concern.

**"What you experienced was not a one time thing. It has happened before. When in a time comes my mind gets merged into the matrix giving it a life of its own. It send past thoughts,memories and events to ones that are worthy to see them."**

**"And when the chosen view them they can learn more of me and the past. But at times memories go further than their meant to."**

_"But we all saw them."_

**"Then it seems that the matrix had a reason to select you all."**

**"And now comes to my hard question...what did you see inside my head?"**

At hat moment everyone had a feeling of guilt and worry to the point were the room went silent. Till Celestia broke the quiet.

_"Well first was for first battle against Black."_

**"Start where it all began. Most to all who do this go back to that time."**

_"The next was something...different."_

**"What was the date?"**

_"December 31,2017 at 2:57 pm."_

I was in a state like no other. That date was one to never be talked about.

**"You saw the Earth 1 War event did you."**

_Yes, and it was..._

**"Don't say it.****Sigh****That event is never to be seen my normal beings eyes. It holds the fate of all life known."**

_All shall Live and All shall die..."_

**Indeed, but back to the main reason on why I'm a alicorn and can't change back without the watch."**

_"Well after the memories the matrix said something about DNA structure, what does that mean?"_

**"It's something similar to what happened to me on Cybertron. My body was losing it natural grip so the watch and matrix recode my DNA with the "most power being around."**

**"Back then on Cybertron I scanned Optimus Prime's form but yet I had my own look."**

_"So the same thing has happened again?"_

**"The energy of Black's powers and my beast form must have triggered the DNA reconstruction."**

_"So what do we do now?"_

**"First we find the source of the Dark Slime and take it out before Black can get stronger."**

**"Second we need to prepare Equestria for large-scale disasters."**

**"Third...I send Black's dark ass out of existence."**

_"But the one thing is how do we find the slime?"_

**"Well I've manage to help find the possible source."**

_"And..?"_

**"At every event that had dark slime involved it all came for one general direction."**

**"Back in Manehatten with Twilights family is the closes we've gotten to the source."**

_"And you think it's near or connected?"_

**"Yes, To me this has happened before."**

And once again for who knows how many times in one morning I lost them.

**"Back in the year 1991 of dimension 19 a.k.a. the Ghostbuster world I fought with them against the god of Ghosts himself...Evo Shandor."**

**"At the time of when the Black slime was getting out of hand we found that the source as an old sunken island in the Huston River. If this is playing out to be like that then all we have to do is find the island and destroy it."**

_"So what are we waiting for LETS MOVE!" _Dash yelled across the table.

_"Slow down young Rainbow Dash we have other things to do such as helping Ben learn the basics of his new form."_

* * *

_One long training long trip later..._

* * *

We were soon air born in TIV3, fling to Manehatten to see if this is like the 1991 event.

But what worried me the most is that Applejack volunteered to drive/fly.

But after 4 hours of not fling into the ground we made it to the city.

As we got out we nearly lost our balance.

_"See I told all I can do it." _AJ said hoping out of the driver seat.

_"Applejack darling...just let Ben do the driving."_

**"Agreed...**

As we walked to the cities main harbor I had a strange feeling inside me.

On the outer hand we were constantly stared at by ponies everywhere.

The main reasons was Me, the Mane six, the royal princesses of day and night, and the fact that all of us was wearing proton packs. Except for Celestia who strangely enough choose to carry the Super SBlower.

( Super SBlower or Super Slimer is a modified Plasma Slime Blower that has a 3-point minigun like slime gun. equip with 3 different slime bases it also has side functions like Slime mines,tethers, Discharge nets and a pacticle/ proton charge Nuetrona stream the combines with the slimes.)

As we got to the docked the weather started to change.

It began to rain and become foggy.

_"Where is everypony?" _Twilight asked.

_"This maybe be a cause of what happened at the Crystal Empire." _Celestia gestured.

I levitate a PKE meter to the water's direction and get a strong and yet solid spike.

**"Just like before...we're going to need a boat."**

_"Well how in the heavens are you going to be able to get one?"_

**"Rarity, remember Ecto 4x4C?"**

_"Yes."_

**"Well the Ecto vehicle line doesn't stop at 4."**

And with that I concentrate my power through my horn, giving it what I can a white boat forms on the water.

**"Girls Say hello to the Marina Ecto 8."**

But to their surprise it was just a tug boat with the equipment on the sides and roof.

**"All aboard."**

As we piled on the weight of the boat shifted a little.

I got into the cab to realize that the controls were different.

_Is something wrong Benjamin? _Celestia ask.

**"I forgot the last time Ecto 8 was used the guys modified the controls."**

_"Are you still able to pilot this vessel?"_

**"I'll give it a shot."**

And with that I hit a button that fired a proton stream from the roof.

**"Whoops...wrong button."**

**"Alright here we...GO!"**

Soon the boat jerked forward as we were now sailing.

* * *

15 minutes later...

* * *

After searching the waters of Manehatten we had no luck finding anything.

Dash, Fluttershy and Luna were in the air but couldn't see anything because of the fog.

_"Still nothing...Ben." _Dash said through the radio.

"**sigh**** Alright return to the docks, we'll meet back up there..."**

_"BEN I GOT SOMETHING!" _Twilight yelled outside.

I flipped on the high beams as we exited the fog and came face to face with a giant island.

_"Wow..."_

**"Girls welcome to Shandor Island."**

**"Or how I like to call it... Slime Castle."**

As we appoarched the docks I had a feeling we were being watched.

_"ALLRIGHT EVERYPONY...LETS GO!_

**"Wait!"**

**"If memory serves me correct somepony has to stay with the boat."**

_"OHOH I'LL BOAT SIT FOR YA!"_

_"I...would like...to stay...too..."_

_"I will also. I don't want my mane getting slime in it."_

**"Alright,lets move team." **I said as we entered.

As we entered the gate a loud deathing scream echoed through the courtyard.

_"What was that...?_"

**"That my friend is trouble."**

Soon we made our way to the main castle gates.

_"My this place seems...ancient."_

**"Your over looking it Celestia, this place was built in the 1800's on Earth. The reason it still stand is because of all the ghost energy."**

_"oh well that's well and good but care to tell us how an entire island sinks?" _Dash yelled.

**Well it depends when. Last time it was because of me and the guys killing the islands guardian."**

Just then the main doors slam shut.

_"We're not alone..."_

_"Wait whats that sound?"_

We turned around to a balcony that over looked at appeared to be a chamber.

In the middle there was a small pool of slime bubbling out. Around it was 6 slime monsters and about 2 dozen ghosts.

_"What now Ben?"_

**"See that door on the other side. We need to get to it without drawing any attention to our selves."**

With that we got up against the wall and slowly made our way to the door way.

After we made we bolted through but something was wrong. I turn back to see Celestia looking down at the group of ghouls as they chant something.

It seemed to draw her close to the point where she was in site of them.

**"Celestia...CELESTIA..."**

She snapped out of her trance and came back through. The door slowly closed on it's own.

_"Wow check that out."_

**"Unless my equipment is malfunctioning then that is the place that we want to go...wait NO ONE MOVE!"**

We all pause to wonder listen.

_"I don't hear any..."_

**"There it is again."**

But without wronging the ground under our hooves collapses.

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

**"AAHHHHH!"**

**smack**

**"Uuhhhhhhh...**

_"Well that was just great..."_ Luna groaned.

**"The part where me and the Rookie fell into a trap...that completely slipped my mind."**

_"Where's TIa?_

_"TIA?!..."_

_"Hey who's the one who's yelling through the darn radio?"_

**"Applejack, are you ok?"**

_"Yeah I'm fine Ben. Soo is Rainbow."_

**Is Twilight and Celestia with you?"**

_"No, we thought they were with you."_

_"Where the hay are you guys? _Twilight yelled through.

**"Well it's good to hear that we're all still alive."**

_"Yeah, What happened up there?"_

**"Ghosts must have planted a trap for us."**

_"What now?"_

**"Keep moving forward. In time we should meet back up again."**

**"But until then keep your channels open and your throwers hot."**

_"Roger that Partner."_

_"Alrighty."_

And with that we were now in small two pair teams.

Dash and Apple, Twilight with Celestia, Me and Luna.

**"Come on, we need to get moving before anything else happens."**

Now I was in familiar territory.

We landed in what looked like testing chambers. But instead of black slime, Dark slime flowed where the drainage tunnels are.

**"Come on."**

As me and Luna walk through the chambers dozens of thoughts was in my mind.

_**'Why would the matrix scan a Alicorn form?'**_

_**'Why did it show them that vision?'**_

_**'Can I really stop Black this time...?'**_

Luna on the over hand/hoove was curios.

She had never seen such a place before and couldn't imagen being here any longer.

But something else kept bugging me. When ever events would happen she was there.

Back when I told my story, the gala last year, that time at the lake, when me and Black fought, and when I turned into a alicorn she was there in my bed. Which was creepy in its own way.

And now this, what else is there? Why do I have a strange feeling around her?

But I must admit she looks cute wearing a proton pack and goggles...** mental smacks himself**but it wouldn't be. I'm all most 2,300 years old but yet look 15 by human standards and travel to different dimensions.

She a alicorn pony princess of the night for god sakes. Even in this new form I guess can't think right.

( Luna's p.o.v. / perspective)

As we walked down the ruined rooms I couldn't help but think about Ben.

For nearly two years he's protected Equestria form threat that we couldn't even think on how to defeat. But something about him makes me feel...whole.

At times when I was hurt or in distress he came. And last night when I was with him mae me feel warm inside. But until he yelled at what happened.

And here we are walking through a ghost castle looking for a way to reunite with the others and stop the slime.

I was snapped out of my trance when Ben stopped and pulled me to the wall.

_"What is it?"_

**"SSSSSSHHHHHH..."**

I was able to poke my head around to see a large slime monster walk through the hallway on our right. It had several small creatures walking around it as it passed us.

**"You want to know something?"**

_"We're going to follow it."_

**"Yep."**

And with that said we followed the trail left. Which was strange was we we're walking over a steel gridded floor with slime underneath and yet the monsters slime managed to not go through it.

Soon we were met by a fork.

_"Which way now?"_

**"Left."**

_"And how do you know?"_

**"Right is left and left is right. Right?"**

_"I don't see your form of logic."_

**"Oh come on Luna even you have to admit my methods are ones that have been used and successful."**

_"Alright you got me on that one."_

After our berif talk we soon realized we were in a larger chamber.

_"Oh my celestia..."_

Ben was in shock him self. We were standing in the slime mixing chamber. The very one that Ben ,Shining and Night had found before. But this time the room looked like a war came in.

**"Something was here..."**

_"Was it that monster we saw?"_

**"No, the residue is dried up. This has being like this for quite some time."**

We looked around to see if there was a way out.

With no luck our choice was clear.

The drain tunnels...

_"Are you sure this is safe?"_

I asked as me and Ben went for the entrance.

**"Just stay close and have your gun ready."**

As we navigated the maze of tunnels a thought kept hitting me every few seconds.

_'Tell him...tell him that you l... him...'_

_'Tell that you l...ove him.'_

_"Ben I want to say something that I've wanted to say."_

With that he turns around and faces me.

**"Yes?"**

_"Is that for the past time you've come to our rescue and I just feel..."_

**"Yes..."**

_"What I'm trying to say it that I L..."_

Before I could finish a large crash ahead echoed.

_"What was that?"_

**"Don't know. But what ever it it's coming from that door."**

We both got to one side and aimed at the door.

Crash...CRash...CRASH...

**"Get ready here it comes."**

CRASH!...in one last knock the door gets sent fling off it's hings.

We look to have the first sigh of relief today.

_"Well howdy Ben."_

_"Luna."_

_"Man...(BLAST)...HOW MUCH SLIME DOES THIS PLACE MAKE?"_

**"Rainbow this place makes so much slime I don't know where to answer that."**

As we rejoined with them a deathing smell hit.

_"UGHhhh what is that STENCH!?" _I cry out.

_"Yeah...me and Apple jack had with these weird crawling things."_

_"They were following a two bucked monster."_

**"And you let them have had it with the slime blower."**

_"HECK YA."_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Did you find or hear anything for Twilight of Tia?" _I ask.

_"No, by now we thought they caught up with you."_

**"They must have followed a monster or taking the wrong paths."**

**"God knows how many trap and hall are is this place."**

_Well now what do we do?"_

**"Hmm...We need to find the castle pumping station. From there it would be a straight shot to the source. "**

**"And by then we should find Twilight and Celestia."**

After coming up with the plan we made our way through the old venting system.

_"So Ben you haven't told us yet on how you and the others got in this mess and got out."_

**"Well...it's something like what's happening now. On the other hand there was two of us and I wasn't a alicorn."**

**"After fighting Black Slime Ghosts we entered the courtyard that show a Mandela. A ancient supernatural portal system. When we were investigating several ghost came up behind us and attack."**

**"Me and the Rookie fell into an unknown path when the others got captured."**

( Rounds corner and goes up ramp.)

**"After walking through the labs and fighting some crawlers we made it to the mixing chamber."**

_"When it was still standing and full of slime."_

**"Yes Luna when it was full of slime, After the Rook sealed the gate and drained the slime from the tunnels we had to fight two giant slime monsters."**

**"And let me tell ya those thing are tough. But the new Dark Slime ones make them look weak."**

**"After the battle we made our way through the tunnels and found Winstion Zeddemore and freed him."**

**"I saw a pair of open doors and raced to see Egon's cell but was trapped when the door shut."**

**"I don't what happened with the others but the way the looked before and after times the story."**

**"Once after we rejoined we might back up with Peter Vankmenn we made to the main chamber and defeated a the Slor guardian."**

_"What's a Slor?"_

**"Imagen a slime monster,70 feet tall made out pure bio hate and anger."**

_"How in the tarnation were you able to stop it?"_

**"The glowing thing on its head said other wise. A few boson darts, and a couple of tanks of slime later..."**

_"Soo this that our plan?" _I ask.

**"Well yes and no. Yes we fight our way and stop the source. No because we're dealing with Black in his own lair."**

**"I would be happy to drop an atomic bomb on this place but I don't have one."**

**"Or I used to."**

As we continued I couldn't help but feel even more safe around Ben.

Once we exited the vents finally I realized that we were in a large lab. Large tubes of slime was everywhere.

_"Boy howd what is this place?"_

**"This is the refinment center. Here is where all the Slime is being created."**

_"When what are we waiting for? BLAST AWAY!"_

**"NO DASH!**

**"We need this place. If I can find a control lever I can pour Plasma Slime into pre-slime and make even more, and with that the slime will destroy it self."**

_"So where is this pumping station then?"_

**"Well at first it was only three rooms away but now that we're in a different part of the castle I'm going by what I can see and remember."**

**"So start looking around for any sign of a main pipe or an end nozzle."**

And with that we split up to search the room. Me and Rainbow Dash check the upper floor when Ben and Apple the ground.

* * *

( Applejack's p.o.v.)

_"So Ben how in the name of old hickory do you know so much about this stuff?"_

**"Well that isn't the most simplest of stories."**

**"At first It all came from the Matrix but I soon realized that it didn't have everything. And after traveling to other worlds my knowledge on things grew even larger. And it continues to this day."**

_'So how old are ya really?"_

**"Well by todays Earth 2 time I'm 27, on Earth 1 I'm around 15 to 25 and been that way since, but if you combined all the time and lives I've had I'm 2,297 years old."**

_"Ha...that's kinda weird now that you're a alicorn. They live up to thousands of years."_

**"Oh really..."**

_"And so far they are lonely at times..."_

**"Applejack."**

_"Yes Ben?"_

**"I know what your trying to do and belive me I've seen it before and it doesn't work."**

* * *

(Ben's p.o.v.)

It's been weird traveling back to the past again. And being here with ponies adds a new part to that. Recalling events from last time I alone was on the island it was not pretty.

I almost blew it up.

_"HEY BEN WE FOUND SOMETHING!"_

I look up to see Dash pointing at something.

**"Grab on Apple."**

She hopes on my back despite wearing a full-sized proton pack she still gets on.

I fly up to where Dash was and saw a huge lake of Slime.

**"Wow."**

_"Looks like he found the darn source."_

_"And now all we need to find the pumping station."_

**"Now all we have to do now is flow that river."**

I said pointing a hove to the out flow.

It went under the wall but had a pair of doors beside it that seemed to follow it.

**"Come on. And be ready for anything, by this time everything here should know we're coming."**

And with that we charge the packs to full power as we made our way down the corridor.

After about 50 feet the walls began to change. Instead of Steal and pipes it changed to Morten and stone.

_"So where are we now?"_

**"We must be in the ritual chambers. The level of PKE and M.a.e. is off-balance."**

_"Well what does that mean?"_

**"It means we're walking into a ritual in the act."**

**"And with still no sign of Twilight and Celestia I..."**

I was soon interrupted by the sound of chanting.

As we got closer to the balcony overlooking the room we could see what was going on.

There were several monsters and ghosts on each side of the river with an elevated platform above it.

_"We must now finish the ceremony..."_

_"Bring forth the gifts..."_

With that a par of doors opened showing two slime fends wheeling in large carts.

On top was both a unconscious Twilight and Celestia.

**"Oh shit..."**

_"The power of the Stars and Sun..."_

_"Shall now be the masters doing..."_

With that the main cult held up two blades in its hands or...claws at this angle.

Without a second I know that I would never let anyone fall at my hand.

_"Now you two shall be our gods puns..._**OPEN FIRE!"**

With that the four of us jumped own firing away slime. Several ghosts get intently destroyed leaving the five monsters left.

_"TIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

_"Lulu...Is that you?"_

_"Come sister we're getting you out of here."_

As the girls got back together me and Apple were busy firing away at the monsters.

_"BEN ON YOUR LEFT!"_

**"ABOVE YOU!"**

_...SPPPPLLLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH..._

**"That's two out of six."**

I turn around and quickly shot the head of a charging monster.

**"Correction make that three."**

Soon the others joined in. Luna still helping Celestia get her focus back, Twilight and Dash firing from the air.

In no time all the monsters were gone. Or so we thought

_"YEAH!"_

_"WE CAME, WE SAW, WE KICKED SLIME BUTT!" _Dash cheered out.

A small amount of happiness hit me. despite through knowledge of this stuff they can take it head on.

**"Alright now all that is left is the pumpingg...!"**

_"BEN!"_

My hooves we're stuck in place as slime engulfed my body to the point that I saw nearly frozen.

Everyone watched in horror as my body was encased in a slime stone like substance.

Without paying attention Celestia stands on her own and fires at the monster.

_"That's...six for...Ben."_

_"Tia! _

_"I'm alright everypony but I wished Ben was."_

She says walking up to my statue.

_"Now what Princess?"_

_"I do not know."_

Suddenly the statue began to crack. A large crack lead from my head to my chest.

Soon a tree effect happened as a light seeped through where the matrix is.

And in one last burst the stone breaks. And was free again.

But this time I was standing on my legs and hands.

_"Ben...?"_

**"Hey,hey,hey looks who's back to normal!"**

_"We are glade to see once again Benjamin."_

**"Come on the pumping station should be right up here."**

We run as fast as we can down the halls. Still wondering how I transformed back to my human state so fast. Even the watch can't change me that fast.

I snap back out of my thoughts as we reached the station.

_"Oh...My...God..."_

There standing the center of the room as a gigantic machine. Dark slime was covering everywhere you look.

**"Don't waste any more time. We need to destroy it before..."**

_"LOOK OUT!"_

Without warning a blast of energy hits us.

_"Well Benjamin you quite are the detriment one."_

Soon the face of Black popped out of the slime.

**"And I must say that the idea of copying Shandors monsters wasn't the best of planning."**

_"It doesn't matter any more Ben. Now that the slime has given me enough power I can now send YOU TO THE DARK ZONE!"_

**"We'll see about that."**

**"LIGHT THEM UP GIRLS!"**

They take aim and fire but not at Black.

Instead the send everything they got at the pumps. As the slime starts to dissolve I can tell Black was getting worried.

_"NO STOP THAT YOU FOOLS!"_

Before he could fire his energy it collides dead center with my proton stream. Now with the two beams colliding a large energy ball starts to build up in the contact point.

_"WHAT! HOW CAN SUCH A POWER DEFLECT ME?!"_

And with that my chest plate opens. On cue the proton stream turns from its normal orange-red to pure blue and white.

Causing the energy ball to build even bigger.

_"NO, YOU AND ALL SHALL DIE!"_

**"ALL SHALL LIVE!"**

And with that I hit the overload rely switch sending the ball at the pumps, making them go up in a fiery inferno.

_"NO!"_

Soon valves everywhere starts to blow off as pipes burst.

_"NO MATTER YOU HAVE ONLY CAUSED YOUR OWN DESTRUCTION."_

In a large slash of slime he was gone.

_"BEN!"_

_"THE PLACE IS COMING APART AND FILL WITH SLIME WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"_

**"THROUGH HERE!"**

As the island begins to destroy itself we quickly make a made dash through the falling buildings.

* * *

Outside on the docks

* * *

Pinkie,Rarity and Fluttershy waits on the boat and watches as the island comes apart.

_"Oh...do hurry everypony..."_

_"They'll make it Fluttershy."_

_"I hope." _Rarity mutters.

_OHOH HERE THEY COME!_

They turn to see us running out of the gates to the dock.

**"START THE BOAT! START THE BOAT!"**

_"OKEYDOKEY."_

**"EVERYONE ON NOW!"**

We all jump on right before the docks collapse.

**"Get us out of here Pinkie!"**

_"ALRIGHT!"_

She pulls the throttle all the way up and sends us flying across that water.

As we catch our breaths Fluttershy and Rarity looked at us.

_"My word what happened to you all?"_

As we still try to rest Twilight was the first to speck up.

_"Oh just the normal stuff...ghosts...monsters...and A LOT of slime."_

_"Oh my. Oh and do remind me to wash your clothes when we return home."_

**"I'll take care...of that."**

( Yes when ever the mane six would us their equipment they were wearing GB jumpsuit styled shirts.)

_"So now what Ben?" _Celestia asked.

**"Now that the source is destroyed any reaming slime will be the only thing Black has left to use as power now. "**

**"Which means now he has only two options...Leave or face me."**

* * *

(Authors Note:Well talk about a tipping. Yes if you made it here then I congratulate you for making it to this sentence. I do realize that some may think this as a redesigned story of the Ghostbusters Video Game level: The Lost Island.

This also shows the first appearance of Prince Blue blood and you can tell I hate him and Ben hates him. And thank god this is the only time he shows up at all.

And the events of how Twilight and Celestia got captured will remain unknown. Also this chapter contains the second Romantic part that will soon show how they both fell about each other.

Now with Black not able to gain any more power who will win the final battle?)

( And what the is sad part is I ran out of words to fit in this to make it hit 6,000 even... )


	24. Chapter 24: Celestia's Betrayal

(Authors Note: This is a short-term/3 part plot piece that ties in with events of the current and the next 2 chapters. This also includes more back round info on Ben and several other people/things.

P.s. LOT OF TALKING AND EXPLAINING IN THIS!...)

* * *

Chapter 24: Celestia's Betrayal

* * *

_3 Days Later from the island._

Cantorlot

* * *

**"COME ON GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"**

**"YOU THINK THOSE THINGS ARE GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU?"**

It's been 3 days since we destroyed the source of the dark slime. And for the first time in the past two years a feel a little of the weight lifted off me.

I was in the castle's courtyard, training the girls. After pass events like Applejack with the water, Dash and Demon Pie, Luna and the ghost, and now Twilight and Celestia getting captured.

I knew that with the kind of threats that are happening I need them to be at the top of their game if it happens again.

**"Come on Dash a level 2 Dodger can fly faster."**

_"Yeah, yeah Ben..."_

Each of the girls was making incredible progress. Even Fluttershy learn the art of how to take down a Level 7 Animator. ( The kind of ghost that are able to hide inside objects and take possession.)

I was standing against the pole of the castles gate when Celestia and Luna walked up.

_"Evening Ben," _Tia said.

**"And to you two."**

_"I must say Ben your training methods really do pay of but I do feel worried at the fact their the only ones you want to train."_

**"I feel your sense of worry but they've gone through a lot and with the power of the elements of harmony they can be nearly as powerful as Optimus Prime. Or Rodumis..."**

_Who's that?..._

**"COME ON GET THOSE LEGS MOVING!..."**

**"Sorry what?"**

_"Rodimus? and who's this Optimus Prime?"_

**"Well they're both transformers, and a heck of fighters. Optimus is the leader of the Autobot army. And my second in command. His forces alone take up a third of my military force."**

_"How many of the Autobots are there?"_

**"Well...if I remember the last count about 70 million but that number changes throughout time. "**

_"Why do they seem to change Ben?" _Luna chipped in.

**"Well before and when I meet the bots they were in the middle of a great war. Both side took heavy tolls on one another. After the launch of the Ark I brought them to Earth 2 where we established a unison."**

**"Optimus saw that Megatron wanted revenge on me for reining his plans and left him on Cybertron. And with the help of my forces and space bridging we held them back. But even at times the cons do get the advance of surprise."**

_"Soo back on the Earth you're at war?" _Celestia said with a concerned voice.

**"Not actually."**

**"The war ended 10 years ago. But with most of the cons all over the universe now the battle still continues."**

_"You still didn't tell us who Rodimus is..." _Luna groaned.

**"Will like Optimus he was a Prime. The highest level of rank and honor out there. But this happened before I meet them."**

**"It was just after their battle Prime was injured to a point that lead to his death. A young Autobot named HotRod was the soon to be leader of the bots. And after countless hard ship that I don't even know about Optimus lived again."**

**"But the result of the Matrix of Leadership being transferred did something else. "**

_"What?"_

**"It quite literally splite Rodimus in to two. Now we had the orignal Hotrod and now Rodimus Prime."**

_"This is very intresting Ben. I would have never though in my life time seen or heard such things and events."_

**"Never say never.**

At that comment it only made Luna giggle a little.

_"But whats the Matrix of Leadership? I though you only had the Matrix?"_

**"There are different matrixes. Most to all are lost to time and space when others become truth. "**

**"I hold the Matrix of Universe Power which well...lets just say the name says it all. The Matrix of Leadership however is completely different but acts in the same way."**

**"It grants to only one worthy of being a prime, forged from Primus's spark himself. It has wisdom like no other in the universe. Millions of years worth..."**

_"Hey Ben...is it all right if we call it today..." _Dash said flying over out of breath.

**"Yeah you guy go on and rest up. You've done good today."**

_"Thanks..."_

And with that they trotted over to a near by cooler I brought. Dash and Apple took the though of jumping into the pond.

I turn back around to see Celestia and Luna having big grin on their faces.

**"What?"**

_Nothing it's that I never seen somepony eerrrrr Someone... be so willing, kind and thought full to others."_

**"Well Tia when you've been through a lot like me it's good to have ones cared for."**

_"Kill...KILL..."_

**"What?**

_"What?_

**"Did you say something?"**

_"Nether of us said anything."_

**"Uh,I must be hearing things."**

**"Well it's getting late...Should go back to the firehouse."**

_"Ah come on can't you stay here_." Luna wined catching our attention.

_"Hehe sorry..."_

**"I would but I need to get stuff done. Plus I may have to through everything out of the ridge when I get there."**

_OH BUT WHAT ABOUT MY SOUP?!"_

**"Don't worry Pinkie I'll see if it's still good." **I said activating my flight suit.

**"Well you all have a good night now."**

_"You to."_

And with that said I fly off back to the firehouse.

As the others walked back inside Celestia tried to shack off something.

_"Kill..."_

(Celestia's p.o.v.)

_'What is wrong with me?'_

_'Why am I saying such a thing?'_

When I was talking Luna came over.

_"Is something wrong Tia?"_

_"Oh no Lulu, it's nothing."_

_"Still a bit oozy from the island?"_

_"Yeah..."_

As we started back inside I hesitated.

_"You go on ahead Lulu. I'm going to stay out for a bit."_

_"All righty see you in the morning."_

_"You too."_

So now I was alone in the courtyard. I had a feeling inside me that I've never had before.

But before I could think of any thing else I fly off.

* * *

The Fire house

* * *

(Ben's p.o.v.)

After walking through the main doors a nice cool breeze hit me. The place did look to different then the last time I was here.

After about 2 hours of cleaning out the fridge and other things I went do to the lab.

There stood 3 large cylinder tanks with a blue substance called Reverse M. With it I could handle outside power better and not lose too much strength.

In the center chamber was a table/bed with several needles.

**"Well...time to take it into action."  
**

I threw off my shoes and shirt as I step in and lied down.

"DNA APPLIACCTOR : READY."

**"Activate."**

With that over 60 needles pock through my back as thee liquid starts to merge in with my blood.

(Outside vision)

Up on the stair case looking down was Celestia. But something wasn't right.

Her hair was more fiery,her teeth to the sharpest point and eyes of pure black and red.(Like Black and Demon Pie's eyes.)

Staring down as the merging continued.

"DNA APPLIACCTOR AT 47%"

_"So...this will prevent any one from taking on power hmmm..." _She said with not her but a dark, deep voice.

_"I must have some before I lose control of her mind."_

With that she cases a cloak spell, flies down to one of the connection cables and bits it with her fangs.

_"MMMmmmm tastes like cherry and blueberries."_

* * *

The next morning

Cantorlot

* * *

(Celestia's p.o.v.)

I slowly walk outside of my room and raise the sun. But I had a feeling that something major happened.

The last thing I remember was talking to Luna and then fling off. And I had the taste of cherry and blueberry.

As I walked down to the dining hall I couldn't help but keep thinking of what happened to me on the island.

Once I got to the hall I saw that the others was surprised when I walked in.

_"What?"_

_"Oh nothing Princess it's just that your normally not late."_

_"Oh,Yeah. I had a rough night."_

_"Well Tia I hope you got a good sleep last night."_

_"Whys that Lulu?"_

_"Because Ben's coming back to train us two in the art of defense."_

At the sound of Ben returning I got a very bad feeling that something will happen.

_'And it will...' _A dark thought in my mind said.

A few hours later we all gathered back in the and the others went to do warm-ups when me and Luna stood at the main gate waiting.

_"Tai is something wrong?"_

_"No, everything is good."_

_"But you seem puzzled and concerned. Was it something that happened?"_

_"**sigh** Back a few days ago when we visited the island something came up and captured me and Twilight I felt like anger was poured into my blood..."_

Before Luna could say anything Ben flies over to us and lands.

As we got up yo walk over the strange feeling I had yesterday seemed to return but this time stronger...

_"So Ben What Do You Got For Us Today?!" _Dash yelled out.

**"Today I'm going to do something new. But you all don't have to do it."**

_"Ah Man... what is it?"_

**"Remember when Luna got capture by a slime ghost, and recently Celestia at the island."**

**"Well today I'm going to put the royals through the test. Plus this could be good exercise for them."**

_"Yes and we are ready." _Lulu said with a grin.

I've known that look for the past year and half. Luna always gets a little *fuzzy* around Ben. I do know what she thinks about him but I feel it's right to not talk to much about it.

After getting all set up Luna was the first to go.

_"Alright so where shall I begin?"_

**"Actually you two will be going against me."**

_"What!?"_

**"Well since you two are the strongest out of the group it's best that you have more hand to hove combat. Plus I have a little something to help."**

_"Oh..."_

**"Alright so first we're going to start with the ground basics and work it as we go."**

**"Alright Move number one, tactics. Know your opponite."**

_"Okay."_

**"Say I'm a level 7 Slimer flying at you what are you going to do."**

Before she could say anything Ben turns into his alicorn form and flies right at her.

_"First dodge its main path." _With that she flies straight up.

_"Next weaken it's abilities." _Once she said that she shots Ben with a stream of magic.

To tell if it works he had a custom pack on that creates the energy. A turbine inside the accelerator acts as the ghost. The slower the turbine the weaker the ghost.

**"Excellent."**

**"Now Level 5 swarmers render flight unavailable, What do you use. Boson Darts or ShockBlast."**

_"Boson Darts deals damage to use and others around when fired apone. ShockBlast for multi-target hits at close courters."_

At that moment she draw the gun and blasted the fake swarmer ghosts away.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

After Luna's training I was next. The feeling I've had for the past hours hits a new record high. What troubled me more was that nether of us had proton packs on. But yet armor.

I was wearing more of an upper body chest plate. Ben had his main chest plate and arm patches.

**"Alright Tia I'm going to teach you something different then the others. Seeing what happened 3 days ago."**

At the sound of the I roll my eyes.

**"This is called the Shut Down Touch. It's a tech neek I learn from Wheeljack. "**

**"It focuses on hitting the right spot at the perfect moment. "**

With that a large pole like object slides out from under his arm.

**"Your job Celestia is to find my spot and in defense mode."**

**"You can't use magic except for shield spells."**

_"Alright...Let us begin."_

As Ben starts charging at me I had the thought of putting a shield up but was disagreed when I simpley just knocked him forward. But before I could act he spins around and collides with my horn in an old fashion blade lock.

I send a hoof at his chest braking the lock.

**"Not bad... Now lets see you try something a little tougher."**

With that a wavy line forms on him. In a flash of light I saw that there was now 3 of him.

_"What the...?"_

(B1=Ben1,B2=Ben2,B3=Ben3)

**"B1:Lesson number 8: A trusty eye."**

**"B2: in the case of a multiplication."**

**"B3: Find the fakes to get the original."**

As I watched the Ben's circled around me.

Soon a the thought started to brew in my mind. I didn't know if the others saw that the pupils in my eyes had turn from their normal pink to a deep pure red.

The expression on my face turned into warrior mode. And at that moment one of the Ben's came up to try and tackle me but doesn't get within a inch as it shatters like grass.

_"One..."_

By then the two others ran at me. Trying to grab hold of my horn and make me hit the ground. I spin around and back kick on in the stomach.

As the other was right about to grab me I send a hove right to his face, making it dissolve into air.

_"Two..."_

Now there was one more left, on the ground.

**"B2: Impressive, I didn't know that you..."**

He was interrupted as slowly pick him up and slammed him in the ground several times until he finally dissolved into air.

_"Three..."_

After that I could hear hooves clapping behind me. I turn around to see everypony impressed by my fight. As I scanned the group is heard a pair of hands clapping on the right. There standing beside Twilight and Luna was... Ben.

I don't know why but at the sight of him my emotion turned to pure anger.

(Ben's p.o.v.)

As I stood there clapping I could help but seem impressed by Tia's fight. Minus the harshness in it. Right before I could ask anything a magical force made me fly into the air.

Right when I land I was about 5 feet away from Celestia.

**"Alright Tai...trianings over. You can stop now."**

But as the answer I dodge her hove coming straight at me.

**"Celestia what are you do..."**

But before she could answer a aurma for magic formed around my neck. Instead for here gold it was black. Slowly tighting.

**"CELESTIA..."** I couldn't say anything as the air slowly was sucked out of me to the point where i feel to my knees.

_"TIA STOP IT!"_

But before Luna could say she to was hit by a stream of fall on her forelegs.

Within my last breath I put my hand to my chest and open it. Sending a surge of energy all over breaking me and Luna's connections.

As we gasped to taken in air the look of Celestia's face was not hers.

_"You think a little science and technology will help you Benjamin... This is only the beginning of your end."_

All of our faces turned to pure shock. Celestia's voice was that to actually of Blacks.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CELESTIA!?"**

_"Ah... Benjamin it's good to see you even after you destroyed my island."_

_"But you can tell now that I have gained a new ability. One that I've grown... attached to."_

_"And being in the body of the sun goddess I have some power to spare. And even had a little blue drink last night."_

**"YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK SOME OF MY REVERSE M!"**

_"Indeed, now can't ever be effected by your powers."_

I just stood there in rage mood again. Not only did he take Reverse M but now possesses Celestia's body. But there's one about the liquid he didn't know.

_"YOU WALKING BLOB OF SLIME! TAKE THIS!" _Dash yelled out sending a proton beam at Black.

But to everyone's shocking surprise the beam just deflected of him.

_"WHAT THE!?"_

_"**evil laugh** As you can see I'm invincible now. Not even our pathetic packs can stop me."_

**"True, but you forgot one thing Black about the R.M."**

_"OH and what would that be Benjamin."_

**"Reverse M is only able to deflect Particle energy."**

To this everyone,even Black had a confused look.

**"Not Plasma Energy."**

Before he could compute the words I raise my hand to him. And what was even more surprising in that a ball of energy had formed around it. And in seconds a stream of Plasma energy takes a direct hit at Black.

But was more surprising is that when I fired the beam it started to have an effect on Black's hold on Celestia to the point where he almost seemed like he was splitting apart.

I stop firing to see that the halo around him was flickering out.

_"**groans** You may have pulled that little trick on me but now the I have the power of the sun I'LL BE AT FULL POWER!"_

With that he unfolds her winds and flies off.

The rage in me was building up to the point like back a week ago.

Without seconds to spare I start running to the courtyards edge and jimp off.

Everyone was thinking what the hell did I just do but was soon cut off when they saw me fly over them in hot pursuit of Black.

( I was wearing my normal flight pack because the feed back of the energy through the power suits metal gloves would cause a trumendise discharge of neutron energy.)

**GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" **I yelled out over the rushing wind as I try to fire at him.

_"What's a matter Ben? Pony got your tongue!"_

We kept on flying over the Everfree forest. I never had been this for out before during my time here. I didn't care if I got lost I just needed to get Celestia back and stop Black.

As I continued to follow Black the atmosphere started to change. I seconds it went for clear to so foggy you could cut it. If I lost them in the fog then I'll need to get higher up to see an end point. I quickly climbed altitude to thew point where I could see the mountains again.

Remembering past time how Black liked to play shadow I saw it best to track his energy with the Ecto goggles and M.a.e. Detector.(For those who haven't seen the first chapter of forgot what M.A.E. means. It stands for Magnet Atmosphere Energy.

After ten minutes a piece of luck I found his energy trail that lead to a destroyed castle.

**"Well I could say this place fits his personality..."**

As I entered the ruins of the castle I notice that this ha some similarities of Cantorlot. Once I reached the main room I saw two thrones with two banners behind them.

One was the sun and the other the crescent moon. I then remember the story Twilight and Celestia told me about what happened here and why it stays the same.

I was quickly driving out of my thoughts when I saw movement behind on of the thrones.

I dial in a compact arm proton pack and slowly made my way to it. I was within 2 feet when a familiar voice came.

_"Ben..."_

I turn to see a heavily battered Celestia. She had tar marks all over her, scratches, bruises that were so bad you could see them through her fur. I looked down and saw a small puddle of blood slowly growing.

I quickly take off the watch and place it on her foreleg to help heal her.

"DNA REPAIRS CRITACAL"

"ENERGY SOURCE TO WEAK"

Without hesitating I pluck yet nother matrix crystal out and place it on her. A flash of green light finally told me that she was ok.

_"Ben why did you..."_

**"Easy Tia. You need to save your strength."**

_"Ben your life counter..."_

Has I place the watch back on I saw it flash a deep red. On the screen the number 99 and 100 was beside each other. I knew that If I was to fight Black it would be the battle to the death.

**"Come on lets get you home."**

As I put Celestia on my back I slowly made my way down.

The feeling of how close this one was beyond my thought. If Black managed to take Celestia by sheer power, and the mane six already had their part then that leaves...

**"AGH!"**

I felt a sharp pain bow across my side. Making me fall under Celestia's weight.

_"Well Ben I must say that you really need to stop giving your own life force away."_

**"At least I have the will power to do so."**

**"Other then playing dirty."**

_"Oh come now. Taking a hard stabe to the side when you just weakened your self even more."_

I could only watch as Black retracted a large blade out of no where.

_"Now just stay here and die."_

Soon nothing but a mist was left of Black.

I was starting to lose blood and still needed to get Celestia out of here.

I pull the watch upwards revealing the main dialer tables. (Imagen the Ben 10 omnatrix but with multiple rotating slates at are glow blue and are removable.) I pull out one of the disks and place it on her hoof, Dial the command and step back.

In a split second a large flight pack and small parts of armor formed on her and send her away. But now a new problem formed. I gave her my flight pack transformation. And without that I can't use my full armor.

I could feel the blood trauma from the wound grow. Dizziness and blindness slowly took hold of me as I stumble to the ground. Right before I blacked out I felt a strange warmth wrap around my body.

And the last thing I remember seeing was a tall black figure with wavy hair and some kind of blue armor...(Blacks out)

* * *

(Authors Note: Well once again we have another Celestia chapter. This is mainly meant to tell a little of what happened to Celestia in Chapter 23. Tho some may think that in this chapter was meant to show a divide connection for Ben and the others. I can assure you that this will happen but later in the story.

For those wondering what time of day it is it's around 5:00 to 8:30 pm. From now on the story will go day by day other than a time leap at times.

Now progress on chapter 25 is already complete do to the fact I had written it back when the story was still up to chapter 14. I do plan on getting it out within a smaller time span but I can say when. I do have to rewrite the chapter in order to fit in with the story line / plot. So this maybe a little long then normal to rework something already done.

P.s. Can anyone guess what how or what the figure at the end is?)


	25. Chapter 25: Halls of Nightmare Castle

(Authors Note: This chapter has been rewritten to help fit in the story. It also helps add more back round info on Ben. )

* * *

Chapter 25:The halls of Nightmare Castle

* * *

(Sound/song for mood: NightmareMoon - The halls of Nightmare : Credit to Legendary for the great music.)

* * *

It was not the greatest of times for me. I was low on energy, had only one life shard left and I was bleeding on my side from a wound Black placed on me after healing Celestia.

I slowly awoke to be alone in an unknown place...

It was a large hall way with sky blue cloths down the sides with the crescent moon on them.

I saw that I was bleeding from my side and ripped a piece of cloth from my sleeves to help stop the bleeding.

I also remember being in a destroyd castle giving Celestia my flight pack.

And the last thing I remember seeing was a tall black figure with some blue things on it. I snapped out of my thoughts to take a long look around of my surroundings that was close to what look like Cantorlot Castle but with a dark heavy weight on it.

**"Hello...?"**

The only response was an echo that was sent through the halls.

A bone chilling breeze blew past me making me shiver.

I drew the compact proton gun and slowly made my way through the empty halls.

It felt like I was walking into something that I couldn't explain. After about an hour of walking thoughts kept racing in my mind. Where am I? Who or what was the figure? Did it bring me here?

I found a set of tall doors that also had the moon on them but with a purple-black back round.

I opened to see a large room with a dark blue color everywhere you looked. Two horse like figures were painted on separate walls of a giant window like balcony.

I turned to see a dome on the top with the sun in a solar eclipse from with another alicorn that had light blue armor with black fur and a black aroma on its eyes and horn.

Another moon was on the floor and on what looked like a throne that had a large crescent moon behind it.

Just then another breeze went by but this one was more horrific.

It had a blood curdling breathing / sighing noise to it as a blue mist formed and disappeared from the corner of my eye.

For once in about 460 years I was scared out of my mind aiming the thrower to the direction I heard it but was turn when another voice came behind me then every where.

I slowly ran back to the door only for it to be shut on me.

_"Well, well isn't this a surprise..."_

_"Equestria's greatest hero scared..."_

_"And now gets to face his fear to the face..."_

I was looking everywhere to see where the voice was coming from.

I felt a large pain hit me from my wound and tried to fight the pain to stay in the ready firing pose.

_"Look at you...You can't even hold your self together let alone the world."_

Without seeing it before I turn to see a large alicorn walking down from the throne.

Her hair was like the night sky with a dark black coat with glowing blue armor and cat-like eyes.

I didn't of it at first but I had the feeling or unknown emotions. Sadness, sorrow, anger, power, fear... but what caught my eye was that it's cutie mark was the crescent moon that looked like Luna's but had a dark purple back round.

**"Nightmare Moon..."**

I grunted under the pain again as she walked down to me.

_"Soo you do know me."_

**"Who doesn't around here. You're the dark side of Princess Luna and the one who tried to plunge the world into eternal darkness."**

_"And I know that everypony knows you Benjamin. Human from another Dimension, guardian of Cantorlot, Protector of Royal blood, seeker of the Dark Slime and soul enemy of Black."_

**"Well you really know how to get your information."**

**"Soo why have you brought me here..."**

_"Your powers are that of greater strength than the Elements of Harmony and Celestia combined. "_

_"With that Kind of power I can take Equestria out from under her nose. And make the night last."_

**"But even you forget the soul propose."**

_"Oh and what would that be?"_

**"Control... The matrix of power has powers beyond thought. Even I have yet to master half its power. And it's the only thing that can defeat Black..."**

_"But without you that will not happen...Black can help fulfill my dream of eternal NIGHT!"_

_"And without you Celestia and Luna will fall to the grip of Nightmare."_

_"And what a better way to get rid of you by just seeing what you see for me to work with.."_

**"What..."**

Before I could do any thing a beam of light shot from her horn into my head.

I screamed in pain as she looked in my head. I could feel her subconscious travel through my thoughts and memories for my worst fears.

**"STOP YOU CAN'T SEE THEM. THERE'S TO MUCH EVEN FOR YOU!..."**

She only grinned as she had finally found them.

_"Here we are. Now lets see what we can use.."_

After finding the memories she could on grin an evil smile. But I didn't at first that she was looking at the time when I got the matrix. But seemed to skip the parts of Black in them. As se continued on I could feel her reach another memory. One that I was beyond terrified about it.

In my mind it was mentally labeled Death City. I could remember that day Like it was nothing. Black slime was invading New York City. Me several hundreds if not thousands of ghostbusters were fighting in the city.

We were struggling with the sheer number of ghosts, monsters and endless waves of slime flooding the streets and buildings. But what was more harder on me was watching endless amount of people being killed by the slime. And for those who survived were possessed and turned into Goo Walkers.

I even remember the time in time square when I saw a couple with a baby running out of a hotel just to be eaten by a slime blob.

It was one of my most horrifying events I've ever saw.

Outside Nightmare Moon could only smile at my expression of the memory.

_"Well, well looks like we have our winner..."_

At that moment I was expecting something terrifying to happen at that moment. But something prevented her from doing soo.

Nightmares face turned from evil to concerned.

Soon her eye's widened in horror as she saw ever fear and and event of the past.

It was what I tried to warn her about. Unlike the memories that the Matrix view taking a direct link into my mind can act also as a physical barrier. Allowing things to hear, smell, taste and feel what was happening.

And if I was to guess she was in the middle of the BoardWay Collaspe.

Where a team of Ghostbusters protecting a small group was killed when 3 slime monsters destroyed the building sending debris and slime on them.

_"AHHHH!"_

She screamed falling back, breaking the connection at the last-minute she was about to be crushed.

_"H...HOW CAN ANYONE SEE OR EXPERIENCE SUCH EVENTS AND THINGS?"_

I lied there rubbing my head in an answer.

**"I warned you about going through my thoughts."** I said getting to my feet.

**"I've been through things that would make the bravest of living things fall in a insanity."**

**"Every thought you just saw I can remember like it was days if not moments ago..."**

_"But why do you do this if it means the end of your life to protect others from something like those?"_

**"I remember those to remind me of who I am. Why I continue to go to others so that they never have to see of feel what it's like. Even** **at the cost of my life I choose to help them even if they think it's the end."**

**"Even before I got my matrix I believed I was a push over that no one liked."**

**"They hated me and I did back but I keep a part of them in my heart to help them in any way could. But when I got the matrix I saw that it happened with bad effects."**

**"That is why I live a double life to protect them from what I do and face."**

Nightmare's eyes widen as she got up in the strength of my words just standing there in pure shock at my statement.

Even when she first became Luna to Nightmare moon she had felt in a way no one liked her for treated her has equal no matter what.

**"But what I've gone through can make your past problems look like was a little dispute."**

**"This is why I can't see my real full family... this is why I can't ever..."**

Before I could finish I collapsed to my knees with a nerve-racking pain.

I saw that blood was coming through the patch and on to the floor.

I grabbed it with my hands already covered with blood from it. I gasped as a pool of blood formed under me.

Nightmare's eyes shot open as I was on the verge of death.

I felt cold as darkness started to invade my vision as I pasted out clenching my side as she finally snapped and ran over to me.

Her hooves stepping into the puddle holding my up right as more blood fell.

A light came from her horn as I slowly pasted out.

Last hearing.

_Please work..._

DNA DAMAGE REPAIR ACTIVATED

* * *

Several hours later...

* * *

I was in a state of a deep sleep..

I was walking down a road with some kind of snow falling. I was wearing a white and black version of my normal clothes.

**"Hello...?"**

As I walked on I came across a statue in the middle of the path.

It was a man with a flight pack on his back along with armor over his body but the head and left had what looked like a watch painted blue.

I looked down at the writing .

'Here stands a person who has believed in one dream to bring worlds together and have peace throughout the universe.

And by his Matrix of Power and his pure soul of bravery and courage to his heart he has fought to his death and returned freedom and peace to those in need.

Till his death that he will have peace knowing that Magnus Earth and all other worlds are watch under his eye for the rest of time as all stay together as one.'

After reading the description I took a few steps back to try to think. It was me in an older form but with my current looks. When I died..

I was in utter disbelief. As I thought I hear a strange noise coming from the direction I came from. But to my surprise I saw a TIV pull up, but instead of its normal dark gray it was a shaded white color with a large red strip. What caught me by surprise even more was when I saw the door open and watched...Luna get out.

But she wasn't her...

Instead she stood straight up on two legs and had more of a human like form, but with her head, wings, horn, tail and mane still the same. She was wearing a light-blue and black dress that seemed to be floating in a non existent breeze like her hair. She also had a neckless on that was gold with a navy blue locket and a moon on it.

**"Luna...?"**

At the sound of that she just giggled lightly as She walked up to me with nothing but a smiling. Slowly and hastily I raised my hand up to be met with hers...

The feeling of something I hadn't felt in years hit me. But I was returned when I saw more people walking out of the mist with a smile. People that I was so happy to see despite my time away from them and others that had pasted.

The feeling was soon washed over but sorrow and dispar remembering why they passed away.

I was about to break into tears when Luna came up to me and slowly raise my chin with her hand with a caring smile.

At that moment I saw 5 for the figures walk up around me.

_"We've been watching you Ben for some time now..."_

_"At first we thought you were just...you bt when we saw what you cared for, for others so much it was amazing..."_

My eyes were soon drawn up to a large figure standing tall above the others.

It had a Red,green and purple paint job with horns on its head and what looked like rockets on its sholders.

**"Plasma Drive...?"**

_"Hey even after this time you still remember our good friend."_

I could only chuckle at his comment. Plasma was always on to help someone out in need. He was even on of the first Transformers I met.

Within a moment sorrow started to take its grasp again. Only to be avoided when Luna kneeled down to me.

_You have quite a family Ben. You should be happy that you live with them."_

_"Come home Ben."_

_"We all love you and want you to be home with all of us."_

_"Cared for and Safe to the deepest of love..."_

Her speech was soon cut off as I drifted out of what I was in back to reality.

My eyes shot wide open as I suddenly woke up. I felt around and saw I was laying down in a very large bed that could easily hold 5 people.

I looked around to see I was in a large room with a several if not few other items. Above the windows large curtains were open which allowed the moon light to come in. I looked down see I was covered by a black and purple blanket with the moon.

I could see in the corner a wardrobe opened. Hanging there was my proton pack, my shirt and some some kind of blue armor.

I tried to get up only to be meet with a sharp pain on my side that had a large bandage across my stomach with a small blood stain on the side.

It was that I was saved by someone out of the blue from Nightmare Moon or something else happened.

I checked my watch to see the repair code counting .

"DNA DAMAGE REPAIRED 63%."

I realize on how bad the wound was but a large thought bubbled in my mind.

**"How did the repairs activate?"**

Just then the large doors slowly opened.

I quickly lied back down to look like I was still sleeping but still able to see and hear what was happening.

A technec I learned when being captured at times and surprising the enemy.

I looked to see a large tall figure stepping into the room.

**'Nightmare Moon?!'**

I said to my self in my thoughts.

She walked over to the wardrobe, took of her helmet and held it in front of her.

_**Sigh**_ She continued to remove her armor and place it inside the case.

She slowly turned to me and slowly walked over to the one side where wound was.

I felt the bandages start to unravel.

In my mind I just wanted to scream out to the top of my lungs, jump out of the bed and grab the proton pack but I still held it in.

As the bandages got removed I could see a huge blood scar down my side. It was worst then I first thought when I was attacked.

Her horn glow as part of the scar and traces of blood slowly started to dissolve away but not entirely. On cue the watch sounded off again.

"DNA DAMAGE REPAIRED 71%"

At the sound of it Nightmare stopped and wrapped a new line of bandages over.

Breathing heavily for the effects of magic,she grinned and look to me.

I thought to myself that I couldn't belive it. Will for one the amount of blood was so severe it had triggered the DNA repairs. Two if I was on the point of death then how come my last matrix shard was still going. Three I was lying in a bed in an unknown place without a shirt on and Nightmare Moon, Equestria's top villains was sitting beside me in the bed healing me?

Rubbing a hove down my hair in a strange but yet genital way.

Feeling that this my be a bit much I knew now was the time as any to make a late entirely.

I slowly began to open my eyes, still adjusting to the bright moon light that seemed to be bright then 5 minutes ago.

Nightmare moon stood up at the site of my coming to.

**"Where... am I?"**

I said slowly turning to her.

_"Your were bleeding very severely. I got you stable for a enough time for me to find a healing spell to stop it."_

_"Your watch has also been able to help in the recovery."_

_"And I thought that you shouldn't go through another death like the ones before..."_

I sat there in shock that some one so evil to this world would aid me in a desperate time.

"DNA DAMAGE REPAIRED 76%"

**"Thank god the regeneration system still works."**

I said grunting under a sharp pain

_"Here drink this. It will help cope with the pain."_

I took the glass of a weird pink liquid and drank it down in one gulp.

**"Thanks."**

**"But here's a question for you. If you wanted to get rid of me then why are you taking need to my health?"**

She just stood there at my question. Embassesment was all over her face.

**"I though the idea you getting me was for you to kill me?"**

_"It was not intentioned to kill you. But to merely take you prisoner."_

**"When why didn't just take the matrix when I was down?"**

_"When were at once a caring being. But when the time came it hit us harder than anything else. At the time of our 1,000 years of banishment the two halves of us started to drift away becoming more separate personalities."_

_"Part of my anger to Luna and part of her careness to me."_

_"And when the time came when the elements of harmony were used on me to separate me and luna she gained the physical form when I stayed a spiritual form."_

**"But how are you still alive?"**

_"After time of concentration I was able to manifest in the physical plain to which you see now."_

_"Soo after we were apart I knew that I had to find away to live on becoming the Princess of the Darkness and Dreams."_

_"Me and luna still share some of the same thoughts and feels we felt before and I guess that you knew about our lonelyness and passion."_

**"Ah...I knew about lonelyness but not the passion part."**

I sat there speechless, listing to this made me remember what I said when me and Luna first meet when I told about the matrix's back story.

_"Soo even tho you are the thing that stands in my way to the land I can't get over the thought that if I destroy you then I destroy lives that have nothing to do with this..."_

**"Question..."**

**"If you're this nice then why don't you go out to the world and show them who you really are."**

**"Other than a frightening figure but some one who brings dreams to everyone's heart."**

_"I just...never felt that anypony wouldn't want me near even if I was good to the heart."_

**"Any being, no matter how deadly,selfish or evil all contain the ability to change their ways. It may no seem what we would think but in time... it happens."**

After giving her a little speech Nightmare just stood there stunned at my words.

I knew that look from anywhere.

After about 15 seconds of silence a thought popped into my head.

Before I could say Nightmare talks first.

_"Well... best you be getting dressed and ready."_

**"Prepared for what?"**

Before I could get an answer she magical throws my shirt over to me.

_"Now as a guess I expect you to be in the main foyer within 20 minutes."_

**"Why?"**

With out reason she just faced me with pure anger again. It made me jump a little at the sudden shift. She just grab her armor and walked out. Leaving me to think what the hell is happening.

After 5 minutes to make sure she was gone I hoped out of the bed and ran over to get my Proton Pack but was strange was a piece of some blue armor was connected to the main pack. There were gloves,boots and patches that all seemed to be a set of armor.

Once I had all the parts on I walked over to a mirror and just thought...

_**'Damn...'**_

_**'I look good...'**_

Now with that out-of-the-way I opened the main door and walked into a large hall way.

I still can't give over the facts that ring in me. What does she planned for me? Wy did she give me armor? And why do I talk to my self soo much?

I rounded a bend and continued down. This place almost seemed similar to Cantorlot but still had its differences. But I soon found the room. Do to the fact it said ~Foyer~ on the top.

As I walked inside I charged up the pack, expecting to be shot at, hit, stabbed, etc. But inside it was not what had expect. It was completely black, the only light source was from a large fire pit. There a large table stood with 5 chair tha had each a strange mark.

**"Hello...?"**

_"Hello there..."_

I literally jumped out of my skin. But my attention turn into curiosity when I started to get rained on by Chocolate milk.

_"What's a matter boy? Don't like the weather?"_

_"Give up you know that trick doesn't do much any more."_

_"Oh come now Chrissy you think your voice is more scary then you."_

**"Alright...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" ** I yelled out making their talk stop.

I didn't see at first because of the dark but then it stepped in to the fire's light I could believe my eyes. There standing on each side of the table was a strange pony who looked like they went through a radioactive Twister. And the other with body parts of different animals.

**"DISCORD!?...CHRYSAILIS!?"**

_"So you do know us? I must say bravo Benjamin, you really do know your Equestriain history."_

**"Even the fact of your back stories...**_ENOUGH."_

We all snap our heads around to see Nightmare walk in.

_"Oh come now Moony, we were just showing off to him." _Discord said scratching my head.

At this point I was at the moment out of losing my mind.

**"ALRIGHT ENOUGH. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE...?"**

**"FIRST YOU BRING ME HERE, NEARLY LET ME DIE, HEAL ME AND NOW THERES THEM!? WHAT THE F..."**

_"Quite a loud mouth are you Benjamin."_

At that moment my blood ran cold. It was a stone cold voice, or should I say crystal.

**"SOMBRA!"** I yelled looking into his deep eyes. With out hesitating I ran over and tackled him to the ground, hold the nozzle of the thrower at point-blank range to his head.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DO..._** YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD REASON NOT TO BLOW YOUR CRYSTAL HEAD OFF IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS. 10...9..."**

_Because he's with us. _ I nearly threw up at the sound of Nightmare saying that. Unlike the other 3 he was one villain I wanted to taking down.

_"We need him for this... and you'll need him."_

With that I backed off him, still holding the proton gun at his head.

Once the little conflict past my mind had nearly abandoned me. Here, in this very room 4 of Equestrias greatest villains stood face to face with the Hero that as traveled ad saved the universe.

But instead of going into battle with a small compact pack and armor that was just given to me The odds of wining were slim.

**"Alright what going on here... I don't have the time to fight any of you if you didn't notice a week ago."**

_"That is all the more reason why we brought you here."_

**"I don't follow?"**

Ever one of they just stayed silent, until Sombra started.

_"You know all in well that the 4 of us want Equestria in our hooves..."_

_"Or Claws." _Discord Chucked.

_"And for the past year we've watched in the shadows, monitoring what is happening. And when the thing you call...Dark Slime came into the picture things took their toll."_

_"After we all saw what Tirek turned into and what really controls it we made a unison to destroy Black and take his power."_

**"Hehe how will did**** that turn out."**

_"Well after the time Discord and Chrysailis were getting ready when something else happened."_

_"My hive went under attack by unknown creatures that oozed slime and kill most of my army."_

_"Discord arrived when the hive was destroyed and helped us escape. I had the remains of my hive disport to part of Equestria until further notice."_

_"But that was a day before the Crystal Empire incident. The large amount of energy allowed me to regenerate to my normal form."_

**"Then how come you look like any other pony?"**

_"That's one thing I wish to know. I can change from this to my more powerful form but when I use magic it drains my form quickly."_

_"As I was saying Sombra...After we escaped we fled to the empire. Servaral ponies and guards tried to attack us but was distracted by the threat."_

_"And I must say I thought I was the bringer of Chaos."_

_"My mesory. My Darkness."_

_"And my Fear."_

**"Well that's quite the story. And to give you a future recommend never ever try to take battle With black."**

_"Thanks but we want to hear your little dispute with each other."_

**"**sigh** When me and Black first took battle it was in the time of revenge for my family."**

_"Oh and what did he do. Pour slime on them? Or make them his slaves..."_

**"He killed them."**

"At that moment the smirk on Discords face turned to pure shock like everyone else.

**"After he did that he destroyed me home...my town...and nearly my planet."**

**"Once I took possession over the Matrix was finally able to destroy him t o the smallest particle of matter, Sending the remains into deep space."**

_"Then what happened?"_

**"After the battle I didn't know how but I managed to rebuild the damage done. And in the process it brought back my...family."**

_"Well that seemed like a good ending."_

**"Not really...After time the planets Governments tracked and captured me to find how the event happened. I had 3 choices..."**

**"Stay in lock up for the rest of my life.**

**"Give them the Matrix and act like this never happened."**

**"Or leave Earth and never come back..."**

**"I choose option 3. But it was at the time when I had started discovering different Dimensions that I could possible stay in. Until I got the separation completed."**

_"What is this so-called Separation?"_

**"Well for more of the first fact its the splitting of space. Something Like Nightmare here and Luna."**

**"Two completely different halves that are connected through time and space."**

**"Even through the past 2,000 years I was wait for his true return back...and now it happened to be on this world."**

**"I always thought our battle would take place on a asteroid flying straight into a ding star."**

**"So now it your turns again, why did you bring me here?"**

_"Well isn't it quite obvious? We want to help."_

**"Why? So you can just get to the others and take Equestria down."**

_"No."_

_"We want to help because even if we were to concur Equestria Black would just destroy the planet and every one else."_

_"And like you said earlier to me Ben anyone has the power to change their ways."_

_"And this just happens to be our time for it."_

So now things just out interesting. I just a deep memory to 4 villains who want to be good, return to Equestria and help stop Black. But the first thing to do is get back to Cantorlot and resupply and try to convince everyone that their good now.

**'What could possible go wrong...?'**

* * *

several hours later...

Cantorlot

* * *

(Luna's p.o.v.)

It's been 9 hours since Ben gave chase to Black, with him in possession of my sisters body. Up until 4 hours ago a flying object was racing to Cantorlot. At first I thought it was Ben with Tia but when I saw that his armor was more bulky I was puzzled.

Once it crashed me and the others raced to it. Only do find a dazed Celestia.

_"Tia?...TIA!"_

I kneeled down to give her a big hug. Not not hard enough to hurt her.

_"Lulu...?"_

_"I'm here Tia."_

_"Ben..."_

_"Yes where is Ben...?"_

Right when I asked that her face went from Happy to sorrow.

_"He...gave a life crystal to me. Then fell to Black."_

At the sound of her saying that she now had just gotten one of Ben's matrix crystals and had fallen after being attacked by Black. My heart nearly sank.

_"Come sister, lets get you inside."_

_"No...we need to find Ben..."_

_"We will sister. But for now we can only hope he can find us."_

_"I hope..."_

* * *

Later the next day...

3:41 pm.

* * *

It's been a day now and no sign of Ben. Celestia has managed to regain her full strength back.

But what was more interesting was Ben's armor had gone missing.

I was sitting over on the main observation tower, training the think where he is.

_"Lulu?"_

_"Oh greetings Tia."_

I quickly turn back to my sky ward stare.

_"Still no sign?"_

_"No, I'm worried Tia. I know that he is able to survive on his know but if he was wounded seconds after he gave you a shard then I fear that it cost him his...Whats that?"_

Are attention soon face up. Me and Tia could see a rainbow of colors fling towards Cantorlot but theses were different.

It had a white center strip, Dark blue, green, a deep red and orange colors.

_"Come Luna. We need to know what's going on. "_

In moments we were in the courtyard. Twilight and the others were there wearing the elements.

_"Twilight do you know what is it?"_

_"No Princess, But what ever it is it has 5 different energy sources. One being Ben's matrix."_

_"WHAT!?" _I cried out in shock.

With in seconds the 5 energy beams land in front of us.

4 of them remained the same when looked...Human.

_"Ben...?"_

At the sound of that the figure walked forward to us closer. I knew i was Ben, but he wasn't wearing what I expected, his power suit. No, here he was wearing what looked like a larger,blue version of royal guard armor and his normal helmet.

**"Girls."**

_"BEN!"_

At that we all ran up to him. Before anypony could reach him first I fly up and straight at him, knocking him to the ground in a tight squeeze.

_"Ben...!"_

**"Easy I'm not as strong as normal yet."**

I could only giggle a little as we help him back up.

_umm I'm not one to break up this kinda thing but can we now turn these things off?"_

I was confused to the voice.

**"Wait a second."**

**"Alright girls what your about to see may shock you,scared you and everything else in between. Soo just don't do anything until I say."**

**"Oh and you may want to take a few steps back..."**

We all nod as Ben walked over to the dark blue energy. Place his hand in it, and pull of some strange device. After which the energy started to die down and reveal someone I wish I would never see or be again.

Nightmare Moon...

As Ben continued we were able to see who each other was.

Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrsyailis, and Sombra.

_"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" _Twilight shouted reading with the others.

**"Stand Down Twilight." **Ben shouted.

_"Ben I didn't know if you realize this but your stand next to 4 of Equestria greatest villains."_

**"I knew that a year ago, and they're not here to fight or destroy us or anything like this."**

**"They want to help us..."**

* * *

(Authors Note: Well it only took two days to fix,edit and fix again but here it is. 4 of Equestria's greats villains of all time just teamed up with the universes greatest hero to help the cause of peace. Not many would say why is Discord now bad? Well this is in a universe where he never was good to begin with. And this shows how he turns good.

Now with 4 new powerful allies on his side can Ben finally turn the tides of good and evil? Destroy Black once and for all and let all Live or Fall and let all Die ?)


	26. Chapter 26: Down Fall

(Authors Note: Well it's the final count down. 5 chapters remain of the big story and there is still a lot to tell. In this chapter Ben finds out a dark secret kept from him for the past 2 years when trying to fit in the facts of the battle soon to come. Ben is also taken away by someone who has kept a watchful eye on him and sees a passion he never felt before.)

* * *

Chapter 26: Down Fall

* * *

(This part of the chapter takes on the romantic side of it and the whole story first. )

It is now June 18th, the year...? Last time I checked it was 2012. It's been one year, 5 months, and 4 weeks since I first arrived at Equestria and all has been the crazies time I've been through.

Two days ago I gave chase to Black who had possessed Celestia's body and mind. After recovering Celestia I had a dep fear growing. I now had my last Life Shard left in me and the matrix. If I was to get hurt badly or some was on the brink of death then it will have to be used.

After recovering from a sleep I awoke to be captured by Equestria's 4 greatest villains saying they wish to help. But I fear something greater, more devastating will rise out of nowhere.

In Time...

* * *

Cantorlot

* * *

It was something I thought would never happen. Just 6 hours ago Celestia made it official that the 4 can help us and protect anyone in need. This was a dream come true in several ways.

One is that Good and Evil have made peace on a planet despite the past conflicts. Two is now I feel more thankful that others are stepping up to help the cause and that a long dream of mine is becoming reality. Well maybe just for this world so far.

I was sitting up on a rig on the side of the mountain, overlooking the entire city of Cantorlot. For most of the time I've stayed here I always come up here to wait for the sun to go down and the night to start so that I look into space and think where else to go.

I had the code to bridge back to Dimension 2. Even by now if Engi gave Prime or Ratchet that code they would have figured it out by now. But I didn't want to leave.

I have a mission to protect all who need help in the darkest of times. I would not let these ponies see the fate that Black wishes to show them.

It would be a good 27 minutes till the sun set and I have been up here for about an hour. To past the time I've just been tinkering with my watch. At time I would just stare down the valley and see everything there is to see.

But what normal I would just go back through old photos I had. You would think after 2,000 years of used a normal day simple watch would become a tool to save the universe. Even my old camera upgrade still works after all this time. 20 minutes and I now just got down to the past 5 years of photos. I missed the old times. When I would just put aside the tactile hero stuff and go back to my youthful, playful self again.

Heck I remember this time when Bumble Bee smashed a kids sand castle and rebuilt it into a sand fort. Even that time when Ben Tension and Smoke screen went on a drive only to come back 6 weeks later with a green and black paint job. ( Tho it was a good look for him with the black,white and blue.)

It's funny, how I talk to my self a lot and every time I do something happens opposite of it or at times with it.

**"15 minutes..."**

I continued to watch the sunset to my left and waited for the moon on the right. Fascinating on how powers of the universe can be used.

As I looked up to the colorful sky I could help but get the feeling that I wa being watch by someone... or in this worlds case (SomePony).

I just simple ignored it and turned back to see the sky in motion.

**"5...4...3...2..."**

And with that the sun was out of sight. Leaving the moon to light the land.

But something felt odd about it. Like a warm feeling. With that I just looked back up again trying to figure out any thing .

_"I do wonder where you always go at this time in day."_

At the sound of the voice I jump up,slam the watch and spawn a arm pack.

But I sighed in relief that it was only Luna.

**"Damn girl you scared the crap out of me."**

_"Sorry, we just didn't want to interrupt your thought."_

As she walked into the light I could see something different about her. She didn't have her neckless or slippers on, she was just wearing her crown and a violet-blue kind of dress.

**"You look a bit fancy tonight whats the a cushion?"**

_"What?"_

_"Can't a mare look her best?"_

I could only chuck at that as I sat back down. Still wearing a part of my work suit and the pack. Promoting Luna to walk up to the edit beside me.

_"I do find it curious why you come up here at the times I raise the moon and the sun sets Ben?"_

**"Well there's 3 reasons. One is just the general area. Can you hear it?"**

_"I do not hear anything."_

**"Exactly, it's**** nice and quiet. And the others are just them. Having a clear view of the entire night and the great view of when the sky is in motion.** After I said view she turned and faced the valley. The expression on her face told me that she never saw anything like it before.

_"I never saw such a view of Equestria like this before..."_

**"Figured you would like it."**

I faced back up to see a blinking yellow star. I knew that in any dimension that was a Earth's sun. Pulsing with its energy.

_"Soo whats the fourth reason?"_

I turned my head to face her directly with a puzzled look.

_"You know..." _

_"I know there's a forth because of the first reason."_

How did she figure it out? Only god knows.

"**sigh** **I do this just to get away from everything else. What happened in the past, whats happening now and whats going to happen. Ever since I was born my life has been like that one line on a piece of paper the isn't as straight as the others."**

_"What happened?"_

**"Back before I got the matrix I was just a normal 11-year-old. Woke up,went to school, came back home and did it again the next day. But I wasn't who I am now."**

**"I was more anti-social. Other people thought of me as nothing but a waste of time,space and money. But that didn't stop me. At times I managed to make several friends. Ones the I knew since preschool and others that just got there."**

**"And I wasn't like most normal kids. My imagination got the better of me. I would spend more time thinking about things than what was happening in real life. I wasn't the strongest, the smartest or even the coolest."**

**"I was just... me."**

_"Sounds a bit like me." _She said sitting done next to me.

**"In a way. But once I got the matrix everything changed. After the Saving the World event going back to normal was really hard. Other kids would want to see my powers, the matrix and at times want to use the matrix. Some of my close friends helped coop with the problems until the one day where I had to leave." **(Look back in Chapter 25 to know what happened.)

**"But by then I was already off exploring other dimensions."**

_"Impressive, you got one of the universes most powerful relics and began learning of it's true power 6 weeks later."_

I could only grin at her response. I never really told anyone this.

**"Yeah it was great at first but because of it I lost things I could never regain back."**

**"Passion, freedom, a level of joy I never was in for the past 2,000 years, Living a life-like it was meant to be and... Love."**

_"Surely you must of found something in your heart?"_

**"Well you're not wrong nor right. At times in my life when I would go to a place and find the people there would be someone there that opens a unknown lock in me."**

**"But at the end they move on to who they truly belong with and I just move on like nothing happened. "**

At that moment I felt sadness hit me. Hard.

I never really talked about my so-called Love Life to anyone. Thinking they would just put it aside or try something to fix it.

I sat up just about ready to break a tear through my eyes when I feel a hove rubbing my back.

I look back to see Luna with a sad/happy expression.

_"I'm... sorry for you saying that."_

**"It's strange in a way... 2 millenia and now I say it."**

_"Well always remember if you need somepony to talk to..."_

**"Thanks."**

After getting back my nerve I lied back down. Luna propped her self on the ground to but tried not to get her dress messy.

_"So what do you do when you're not... you know. Saving worlds and that?"_

**"Well it depends how I feel. If I'm happy then I like to draw. Some of them scratch of the others, some of my equipment or to making something new to build. If I'm sad I go and fly high up into thee atmosphere. At times I g oto the moon and see what others are up to."**

_"Poni...People live on the moon? How is that possible?"_

**"Well when Earths population began to build the demand for more space grew. We terraformed it to act as a smaller earth but still have the same properties. Even the planet Mars is starting to grow."**

**"Yeah... but one of the main reasons why I do this is because I like to see two different people or beings unite in peace."**

_"So in a way you're the Peace Keeper of the Galaxy."_

**"Hehe that could be a new one to the list."**

_"Ben? "_

_"What will happen after this is all over? Black is defeated in all."_

**"Well I plan on cleaning up any last trace of him then heading back to Earth 2."**

After I said that her expression turned sad.

**"What's wrong?"**

_"It's just that. Through out time We have never seen anyone so...given and devoted to a great cause."_

_"When we first met, like when you told us the story of your matrix I felt like something... like I've felt it before."_

At first I didn't know what she was talking about but after a moment I realized it.

With that I pulled my arm over her and brought her a little closer. Making giggle a little.

_"You are quite the gentlecolt." _She said placing her head down.

**"Your enjoying this aren't you?"**

_Indeed..."_

For a good 7 minutes we just lied they're looking up to the stars. It was a moment that held a warm filling to it. One that I never felt in a long,long time.

_"Ben, I have a question for you."_

**"Shoot."**

_"Well this is just a simple yes or no question but have you ever been kissed?"_

At that moment my eyes widened as dinner plates. I didn't know what to say. Here I was sitting on top of a mountain with the princess of the Night that just asked me a question that no one in the right mind would tell me.

But figuring that a lie wouldn't work I just told the simplest and truthful answer.

**"No."**

If I was to guess then that was the answer she was hoping for.

**"Alright now it's my turn. Why did you just ask me that."**

_"Well...I figured it was something that no one ever asked you."_

Soon her face was hovering directly above my own. At the site of it I let out a little blush. She just stood there, looking directly into my eyes and my back at hers.

_"Oh there's something I've wanted to give but never got the time to do it."_

Now I was a little more comfortable at the time.

_"But you have to close your eyes first."_

Then the comfort was lost again.

**"Fine..."**

With that I close my eyes tight waiting for Luna to give me what ever it was.

_"Ready?"_

**"Ready."**

For about 30 seconds I just lied there with my eyes shut tight. But then something strange was happened.

I could feel a warm breath on my face getting closer. Still blinded my mind went to wonder mode at what is in one second everything goes white as numb as I feel something make contact with my lips.

I made a mental note '**What the hell?'**. As I opened my eyes I couldn't think what I was seeing.

The feeling of warmth flood my senses. Luna's eyes were just shut tight as her muzzle was connected to my mouth. Once again my senses fail me as I close my eyes to enjoy the moment,even putting my arms around her to told her.

It was something I never felt in my life. Not in 2,297 years and 62 dimensions could add it up.

It was a good 40 seconds until we broke for air. She looked down at me with her eyes half closed with passion filling her eyes into my own.

_"Well It's my turn once again to as__k another question."_

I could complain at just happened so I just let say it what ever it was.

_"Have you ever had a second kiss?"_

At the moment the watch beeps out that the hour hit.

9:00...

_"Well I think it would be good to go back to the Castle."_

I stood up in agreeing with her was I got on the flight pack.

**"How about a little race?"**

_"Your on."_

I quickly run to the edge and hit the thrusters. Letting out a strange blue rectangular after burn behind me. Luna on the other hand was already five feet behind me and catching up fast.

The moment brought me back when I was still getting use to fling I would go to dangerous places and test me skills. But mainly just to feel free in the world.

It was pretty close when we finally hit the courtyard in the gardens. I might even broken some of the stone at my sudden stop.

_"Oh come now Ben I would have won if you did get the head start."_

**"Yeah,yeah but sometimes this thing needs a jump-start to really move.**

_"Prehaps next time you go alicorn and see what it takes in flying the natural way."_

**"Alright.. that can wait for another for now let's go get some good sleep."**

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of my bed trying to think whats being racing through my head. O h did I forget to tell you that I'm now staying at Cantorlot Castle. I'm not one our such high-end treatment but it was for a good cause.

What bugged me about it tho was the fact that some how Celestia managed to take the entire Fire house, plus a lab and storage hanger out of the ground and bring it to Cantorlot. How she was able to do that? I have no idea.( Lol,Team Fortress 2 reference.) You would think that despite its new location no one would go near it.

That's not the case. All most everyday ponies would be trying to look through the windows, checking for unlocked doors and at times teleport in. I even had to remove the small bathroom window that I used to vent out the room.

But from then I've spent for time sleeping here other than there.

Sleep started to take hold of me. It was now 20 to 10:00 and I haven't slept right in 4 days. But after tonight that might change. And in that moment I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

11:20 PM

* * *

I was in one of my most common dream scape. Flying high above the cloud line in a warm spring day. This was practically my minds why to be free.

_"Come on it he won't feel it..."_

I as quickly deturned by the strange voice. Where it came from I don't know.

_"Now to just remover the main connection..."_

Alright now I was getting curious. It wasn't an inside voice but a voice outside my mind.

Someone was on my bed with me...!

I snap out of my dreams and back to reality. Stand on top of me was a pony wearing a black rubber latex suit with their hooves in my chest trying to grab the matrix.

_"Buck..."_

**"GET OFF OF ME!"**

I jump to the opposite side of the bed trying to think of who it was. I remember Twilight saying she had the same suit but this one was 3 times bigger and with white wings...

**"Celestia?"**

_"My my Ben you do catch up very fast."_

**"WHAT THE F*** DO THINK YOUR DOING!?..."**

_"Why just simply some power back."_

**"IF YOU WANT THE MATRIX THEN COME RIP IT OUT OF ME!"**

_"Well Ben I was just going to do it the easy way...BUT THAT SOUNDS BETTER!"_

**"Oh shit..."**

Before I could react in time I feel a hoof take a direct hit to my head. Making me fly into the wall.

But for once luck was on my side. The door was just 3 feet away from me,still opened.

I turned back to see Celestia charging for another blow. But before she could I jump out of the way and through the door. I quickly got back to my feet,shut the door and placed a near by spear in the handles. Taking a few steps back I tried to think what the heck just happened.

Before I react I feel a hoof touch my shoulder making me jump in defense.

_"Ben is everything alright?" _Luna asked.

_"Yeah and have you seen the princess? We haven't seen her since you got back."_

In response a large crash from the door.

_What was that noise?" _Twilight asked.

**"Luna question... has Celestia been different lately?"**

_"Well she hasn't been eating her weekly desert..." "_

**I mean like something that's important..."**

_"Well she does at times get weirdly anger around the subject of your name..." _CRASH...

I turn back to see that the doors were completely blown off their hinges. Now standing in the hall way was a Level 11 pissed of sun goddess.

_"BENJAMIN...!"_

**"OH SHIT!"**

Without it at mind I run through the group and down the halls. With Celestia giving chase firing some kind of prodgectial magic. I could think what it was but I knew that I needed to get some distance so that I could get my flight/power suit spawned.

As I tried to think of where to go I didn't notice that one of her shots hit right in front of me. Causing me to lose my footing and sled across the floor.

Now I was screwed...

_"NOW GIVE ME THE MATRIX... OW!"_

Who would have thought poking someone in the eyes would be a way to escape something.

I ran through the next set of double doors. But soon found out that it was the side doors to the throne room.

Giving the time I got I began running to the main doors when trying to find my power suit transformation.

But before I was 12 feet away a ball of light formed in front of me. It continued to grow I nearly went blind because of it. I was finally able to see what it was but other than the figure of a alicorn.

_"Now Ben... You wouldn't want to go out there would you."_

**"Why are you doing this...? What did I do to you..."**

_"Oh so now you want to know the truth."_

Instead of a voice answer I get a sharp pain in my arms, to the point where I wanted to scream out my lungs at the strain.

Out of nowhere 4 glowing rings of some kind levitate over to my legs and arms. Clamping tight to my ankles and wrists.

_"Now that I have you in a better spot shall I tell you why I'm doing this."_

Without anywhere to do I was stuck to listen.

_"You see when you first came here I thought that you were just a simple no minded creature from another world. But after seeing what you did to Rainbow Dash I could only imagen that kind of power..."_

_"Soo for the time I've constantly tried to get figure out more about it. And after the events of the Crystal Empire, the island and the Predacons I then realized how dangerous you are to us other than the past threats."_

**"What are you saying...?"**

_"Isn't it obvious... I want of OFF OUR WORLD. AND NEVER RETURN."_

_"And if you don't belive me the others agree with it to."_

On cue Twilight and the others burst through the door. But was stop by her magic.

_"BEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"_

**"Tell me this Twilight...to you guys think that."**

_"Think what Ben?"_

_"OH... the fact that the reason all this is happening is because of him and that he shouldn't be here any longer."_

After she said that I faced back to them. Knowing that they would say the right thing.

But my happiness turned to mush when all their faces had the look of guilt.

**"Please tell me that you all..."**

_"Well since you did come things have taken a turn like no other for Equestria. Everything was just fine until you came..."_

I didn't know what to belive. The fact that I'm the cause of all this or that they all just agreed with Celestia.

_"So now you can see no one wants you here any more."_

At that moment she lets the rings go, letting me fall back to the floor.

_"Ben we just want to..."_

**"NO... I'm not listing to you any more."**

**"It's one good hell of a reason that I saved Earth 2's bridge code."**

With that said I storm out of the room and out of the castle.

Just trying to think was impossible. Once I got the middle of the courtyard I spawned my suit. Right before I could fly away I felt like something was holding my hands down. I look down to see a familiar dark blue aroma around them and from a curtain alicorn.

**"Let me go Luna..."**

_"Ben please lt me explain."_

**"What is there to explain... everyone thinks I'm the reason why this has all happened. I'm the one who put this world in the kill zone..."**

_"But Ben what about all the friends you made? The ponies that care about you?"_

**"Like who...?"**

_"Me."_

At that moment she spung me around, pressed her muzzle to my face and tried to kiss me out of doing this.

_"Please we need you now. More than ever..."_

At that I turned back around to face the city.

**You have some of the most greatest powers here."**

**"You guys can save the world."**

_"Ben Please..."_ Before she could finish I flew off in full force into the sky. Not paying attention to where I would go.

* * *

(Luna's p.o.v.)

I couldn't belive it. He just flew away not knowing the truth. I just couldn't think of it.

By now the others already saw what happened.

_"Is he really..."_

Before Twi could finish we see Celestia walk from behind the bush line. But she looked like she just ran through a twister.

_"Tia are you all right?"_

_"Black... he's here."_

_"He's me..."_

At that moment the other Celestia walked out of the door. But this time she was completely black with red devilish eyes.

_"Soo the pretty little ponies finally figured it out. It's a shame that you actually sent Ben away."_

_"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WTH THIS BLACK!"_

_"Oh my dear little Lunar princess...I already have..."_

In a split second he was gone. We had just made the greatest mistake in over 2,000 years.

_"Come on we need to find Ben before..."_

Before Twilight could finish a loud deathing roar screamed through the air. We all turn to see a giant fire-ball shooting out of the city below.

_"Oh No..."_

_"COME ON EVERYPONY LETS GO!"_

We all jump to our hooves and start running to the explosion.

As we raced through the panicking crowds I thought at first it was a volcano. But when we got within 40 feet of it we were in horror. We watched as several fire ponies tried to control the burning inferno that was Ben's Fire house. By now the entire building was on fire.

Windows shattered under the extreme heat, the iconic double garage doors had already been turned to ash. By now most of the roof had fallen to the second floor. And then it all went silent. No noise of the fire, hooves against stone or breathing. Just pure quiet.

_"EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" _Tia yelled was everyone fled away. Just for seconds later the large roaring sound came.

The fire house was sent into burn pieces of rumble everywhere as it collapsed to the ground.

Now there was nothing but a burning pile of brick and metal.

_"Ben..."_

_"What have we done..."_

* * *

(Authors Note: Well I did it again. I'm 3 to 4 days ahead of my original dead line for this chapter and everything is playing out well.

Now this chapter is mainly to the point were Black has tricked the ponies into thinking Ben is the enemy and sends him away. Leaving Black to have nothing stand in his way.

This is also my first time writing in the Romantic part of the story to add in some elements that have been building up for some time.)


	27. Chapter 27: Operation:Busters

(Authors Note: Now thing are heating up for the group. Now with Ben gone that chances for Equestrai's survival hangs in the ! After reading this chapter read the other A/N at the bottom.)

* * *

Chapter 27: Operation:Busters

* * *

(Luna's p.o.v.)

As we search the wreckage of what used to be Ben's home I could only feel dread, Like the others.

The thought of him just leaving us in this time us beyond the limits of imagination.

But yet here we stand in a destroyed fire house. Just minutes after he flew off somewhere.

I thought he would do something after my little stunt to keep him fighting with us...

_"Has anypony found anything yet?" _Twilight yelled.

_"Everything is gone." _Rarity said.

_"His lab is totaled. The only thing we found that wasn't touch was his Equipment locker."_

_"And what was in there?" _Tia and I thought curiously.

_"Well you know how Ben liked to make his proton packs by hand."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well he must have had an army to do this."_

As me and Tia stood there in an awkward confusion Twilight finally prompted us to follow her down the fire burnt stairs.

As we got down there the others, Shining and Flash Sentry were standing near a large metal door that seemed almost brand new.

_"Open it back up big bro."_

With that the two slowly pulled the door away to show us inside.

I was in disbelief.

There, on each side of the walls was Ben's ghostbusting gear. About 600 of everything to be exact.

_"Oh My Goodness."_

_"It's quite amazing on how he did something like this."_

As we walked down the hall we noticed that all the packs were black and no upgrades on them.

But was strange was the fact that these were blank packs, Me,Celestia and the others all had the same color as us and had our cutie mark on what Ben called a N-filter or what ever it was.

_"Why do you think he had all this Princess?"_

_"I do not know. I think it has something to do with Black and the Slime."_

_"Maybe..."_

_"But do you recall when Ben said he had a Ghost army? He said it was a battle in a place called New York City with Black Slime."_

_"He and about 4 thousand other Ghostbusters took to the city to stop the problem."_

_"Ok but that doesn't tell us why he has them here."_

_"True Twilight but when he said that they took it head on he said It was like a boss battle."_

_"You think that's what he had in mind for us?"_

_"I don't know. But with him gone it's the only thing we can go by."_

At that moment she walked over and picked up a trap. From there she just stared at it until something popped in her head.

_"Shining I need you to gather every royal guard with in a 100 miles that get fight."_

_"YES MY LADY!" _He said running out_._

_"Flash I need you to get a recovery team here and bring all this equipment to the castle."_

_"On it."_

_"Sister may I ask what the heck you're doing?"_

_"If this is anything to go by than I don't know what will."_

_"I don't follow?"_

_"Remember back on the island when all nine of us fired at Black and he couldn't handle it."_

_"Well if Ben can do things like take on a super god than we should make our stand as well."_

_"So... in a better term sister we're going to create a Ghost army of our own? "_

_"I think Operation Busters sounds a lot better." _Rainbow Dash pointed in.

* * *

It was one of the craziest day in Cantorlot. Royal guards were flooding into the castle's training course. When cart after cart of ghostbusting gear was brought from the fire house.

It wasn't to 200 when we already had nearly 140 cart loads in.

Applejack and Dash stayed at the front gate to hand of the equipment. Rarity and Futtershy for the new armor. And Twilight and Pinkie directed on where to go.

It was impressive on how many are willing to help.

I was in the dining hall with Tia waiting. We were beyond worried.

This was the first time in thousands of year since Tia ever lead an army. Let alone one that's what Ben explained Walking Nuclear Missiles

A few high rank guards were chosen as well to lead the group in the training effort.

_"I sure hope this works..."_

_"I bet Ben would be impressed Tia. You stepping up like this in the face of death."_

_"Yeah... But I know that he had something planned. We would just leave us. And knowing what you two did on the hill-top last night was a good reason not to leave..."_

_"Hehe you saw that...?"_

_"Let's just say I'm happy for you."_

_"Your Majesty their ready."_

_"Alright."_

As we walked to the doors we both took a deep breath, and walked out.

As we did so the large crowd fell silent.

_"Well for starters I welcome those back to our city and for those willing to help us."_

_"You maybe wondering why you have been called here and taken a part of Ben's equipment."_

_"For the reason is because that we are now the only one's to stand against the coming threat."_

_"For those who wish not to join and want to go back to their families I respect that. And for those who will stay will be in greatly thanked for their participation of this."_

_"You will begin by learning your equipment's basic functions through our knowledge of them. You will be trained to take heed from packs to hoof to hoof combat and must be ready to answer the their calling."_

Right after that the crowd shouted in strength. All of them were willing to put everything aside and help protect our world.

_"If you do have any questions ask now."_

For a moment no pony did until one raised their hoove up.

_"Yes what is your question?"_

_"Well your majesty I thinking that I'm speaking for everpony here to say what happened to Ben?"_

At the sound of that Tia's emotion feel to the ground.

_"He..."_

Before she could start I took charge.

_"He has gone to his home world to gather what he can to help us."_

It seems my brief lie actually worked because all their faces light back up.

_"You all will be broken into smaller parts for us to train you easier and faster."_

_"And remember to be at the top of your game. This is not some joke or to show off, this is for real."_

* * *

several back-breaking hours later...

* * *

Well it almost seemed impossible but we done a good job at working with it.

We managed to get the guards and recruits to know how to use the packs and meleeing combat.

At first I thought this won't work.

But after all this it seemed that we were stronger than ever before. The act of courage these ponies are showing is beyond my saying. I guess that's why Ben talks a lot.

But after all this I still feel broken. The look Ben had when he flew away... It was something I never saw before in somepo...errr... someone.

I just hope that if he's still alive somewhere that he'll come back for us.

And even me...

* * *

(Outside view)

About several hundreds of miles away in a cave. A tall figure wearing armor stood over an open fire.

With a hot blade in hand and a hammer in the other. Pounding away crystals into the metal.

Quickly dipping it in a bath of water and continue again.

As he fits the blade to his face the reflection of him and the energy glow of the crystals emitted from the blade.

_**"I'm coming for you Black..."**_

* * *

( Authors Note: What it's done already?

Yes this chapter is once again a 3 dayer. I do think that you and others will think that this is alone is one of the shortest chapters in the entire story. The general concept of this chapter is meant to act like a small bridge from Chapter 26 to 28 where the main part will begin. And by now if you haven't guess who the person at the end is then read it again.

So if you don't like this chapter... I don't blame you. I do blame myself because like Chapter 25 it wasn't originally meant to be in this story.

Also can you guess what the thing,pony or person is crafting? [ Look back at Chapters 19 and 22 to get a clue.])


	28. Chapter 28: Heat Y'em Up

( Authors Note: Well after this 2 more to go. I do fell sorry for this and some of the other chapters that seemed to short, complicated or etc. It is because from one part in this to the end is were the most hard on part goes.

* * *

Chapter 28: Heat Y'em Up

* * *

( Celestia's p.o.v.)

The most incredible event is on the horizon. After teaching nearly entire Royal army how to use Ben's ghostbusting tech I feel a little renshering to make a stand against Black.

But even now I'm still shocked at what happened. So from here on I send this to you Ben if you can hear it.

_"Equestria is in grave danger and We need you back..."_

* * *

Cantorlot

5 hours till battle.

* * *

It's was a new day. But one I feared would come.

Several scouts reported large amounts of Dark slime monsters, ghosts and Black him self marching to Cantorlot. Candace in the Crystal Empire has prepared an army of their own in case that we are falling.

Several towns have all ready fallen under his death run and now the town of Ponyville is in the cross hairs.

_"My lady the troops are ready to move out."_

_"Give them the go ahead."_

_"Yes your majesty."_

For the time we have been send parts of our force to Ponyville in a chance of holding back the army and hope for reinforcements. Me,Luna and Twilight will be leaving to go join the others there.

_"Any word from the crystal empire?" _Luna asked walking in.

_"Their still on the outer boundaries of Equestria, and won't be able to reach us until later today day if they are not stopped."_

_"And what if they don't make it? We will lose a third of our forces."_

_"I'll leave Twilight here incase we lose our ground at Ponyville. And with the Elements of Harmony they should be ok..."_

_"Well the carriage is here."_

_"Alright Luna..."_

As we got outside I could only look out and see dozens of ponies boarding up their homes and stores. I haven't felt war in thousands of years and one with a God of Evil and Death is knocking at our door for one.

I have to stand strong with high hopes.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Soon we finally land in the town square. From the air we could see a giant black fog bank rolling to the town.

Shining Armor was already here commanding the tactics.

_"Statius report Captain."_

_"We have set up several barriers outside the have several pke disrupters placed throughout the town and line of G-Traps incase we have to fall back."_

_"Good. Now lets how Candace can get here in time."_

_"She will. Knowing her she will keep a promise."_

_"THEIR ABOUT 40 MINUTES OUT!" _ One guard yelled looking the direction of the incoming army. Everyone in the town had already have been evacuated to Cantorlot leaving only us here.

In the corner of my eye I saw that Luna was staring blankly at something.

_"Lulu is something wrong?"_

_"I can see him Tia..."_

_"Who?"_

_"Ben..."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"I do not know. But he's speaking to some box on a table."_

_**"World logs 47029"**_

_**"For the past 2 year I have been in exile on an unknown planet called Equis. The planet is inhabited with life and is peaceful to all."**_

_**"This is a message to all who are in range of this transition. I am alive and well but the planet is now. "**_

_**"A great for of evil has pledge the world and the people of it are not ready for this act of War. I plead to any to each this world in one of the most darkest times I have ever seen."**_

_**"Black, The god of Evil and Death is here and alive."**_

In a split second she collapses, before she falls I quickly catch her.

_"Luna are you okay?"_

_"He's alive..." _She said with a small smile and tear.

_"Ben is still alive..."_

_"Where Luna? Where is he?"_

_"I don't know sister. But he looked like he was building something...better yet preparing for something."_

At the sound of Ben being alive was a wave of relief. But the word preparing made me hopeful and curious.

Was he preparing to go into battle?

I couldn't tell at first but I had a feeling that Ben's matrix crystal in me was pulsing.

_"20 MINUTES OUT!"_

_"Come on Luna, it's time we stand for our world."_

As we walked over to the front of the group a heaviness was in the air.

Soon we got to the head and waited. We watched as the fog bank slowly cleared showing several creatures.

_Well isn't this a surprise all in its own._

_"The great princesses come to save their world and try stop me..."_

_"How heroically pathetic."_

_"WE WILL NOT LET EQUESTRIA FALL TO YOU NOR ANY ONE ELSE."_

_"Oh such strength in words dear Celestia. I'm surprised on how easy it was to possess your own mind and body. And what's more surprising is that you never saw me here."_

_What do you mean...?"_

_"Oh come now Celestia even have to think this out."_

_"The evil of Discord, Nightmare moons transformation, Sombra, Tirek, and the others."_

_"They were all good,nice things until they met me."_

_"How..."_

_"Even Ben told you. After our little fight he sent me to drift into space. The remains of me just happened to be pulled on a planet much like earth and feed away on its evil."_

_"But now that I have my full power I can destroy worlds with MY NEW ARMY!"_

_"NEVER!"  
_

_"OPEN FIRE!"_

At that second I fire my pack on full blast as others began to fire. Black just simply disappeared and let his army of slime monsters to charge at us.

Death was running right at us.

As the firing continued we started to take casualties. Half of ponyville was already destroyed or covered in slime.

It didn't dawn on me that I was in my warrior form. Taking down any thing in my sight.

Right when I finish off a monster the ground began to shake.

_"What was that...?"_

_"I don't... know."_

But our question was answered when the ground in front of our hooves collapses. Revealing a gigantic pool of dark slime slowly rising.

We were in disbelief as a giant monster stood in front of us.

( Ghostbusters The Video Game - Slime monster Dredge.)

A few close guards began to fire at the beast to get it's attention. I was in horror when it shot a large green blob at the group discentigraded them.

_"NOOOO!"_

Nearly all of us were firing on the one monster. But didn't think to the fact that others were forming or coming back.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

It was something I wished never would have happened. Out of our 150 force we lost 80 guards, 30 were wounded, and 7 missing.

We were barely keeping them at bay. During the time 3 more Super Slimers formed and started to advance on us.

Black had reformed and took dual to me.

Clashing powers at each other. I had to channel every ounce of strength to fight his darker side.

The kind of power he had been beyond my thought. Back when Ben turned into his beast form his powers matched to nearly over Black.

But when I fell I was still alive.

_"Soon there will be nothing left of you..."_

_"And I will end every living thing on this doomed planet..."_

As he raised his hand a large ball of darkness started to grow. Deep inside I felt that this was the end.

But right when we went to strike me...ever thing stopped.

It was dead quiet. No yelling, firing...nothing.

I look around to see every pony and monster, even Black staring at the same thing. I turn to face what it was.

On the top of a nearby hill stood a tall figure.

The sun almost seemed perfectly place behind it only showing a faint shadow. There was deep blue light pulsing from what looked like it's chest... wait a minute. It's a tall figure with a blue light on it chest and looks like it's standing on two legs...

_"Ben...?!"_

_"BUT HOW? I SAW WHAT WAS LEFT OF YOU!"_

He didn't respawned. He his waved his hand in the air and on to his watch that was completely glowing green.

As he changed into his power suit I notice something about it. It was more Blue and black and had more of the warrior look like we saw in the memories...

But what caught everyone's attention including Black's was the strange blue light on his back.

**"Attacking little ponies Black? Such a new low."**

**"I've seen low in my time, like when Megatron made his base of operations out of an old sewage plant."**

_"Oh and what are you going to do Benjamin? Unleash every ounce of power you have at me?"_

_"Look around you, I'm at full power and have an endless army at my control."_

At the sound of that the glow began to become brighter. Until Ben finally pulled it from his back it let of a shockwave of was a large blue and sliver sword with a metallic handle.

It was the same sword the Ben used in my old dream. ( Check Chapter 19)

The look on Black faces became priceless. It went from a evil grin to utter shock at the sight of the sword.

_"NO IT CAN BE?! IT DOESN'T EXIST!"_

**"Now it does. The Light Striker, forged by the strongest metal in the universe and crafted with parts from the very matrix itself. "**

( Imagen the Transformers Prime Star saber but had one slanted end, a golden metal handle, a crystal the runs down the center with red and white stripes.)

_"Hehehe you think you and that sword can defeat me? I've made the godess of the sun fall and you shall do the same."_

**"Lets see you stand to this then..."**

He raises the sword in his hand and starts to spin it. As he does I feel a strange static in the air. Wind and clouds start forming over him as the blade spun faster and faster to the point where a vortex was forming.

It was so powerful it started to pull Ben into the air as the power seemed to hit its max.

But what was more incredible was when he grabbed by both hands and swung it out. As a result a huge power wave raced across the sky straight at Black.

At the moment it hit him it went dead quiet again followed by a huge sonic blast.

Black clucked to his face were a new giant white scar was placed.

_"**Groans** YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

**"AND YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING ELSE...RAIDERS!"**

**"ATTACK!"**

For about 5 seconds nothing happened.

_"Hehe it seem that even you have hit a new low Benja..."_

_"ATTACK!" _some one yelled.

Soon a roaring army came from over there hill. What was weird was there were three colors, Red,blue and a gray-blue. Followed by 3 giant machines from behind.

_"DESTROY THEM ALL! AND LEAVE BEN TO ME!"_

Soon the monsters charge at the army as a explosions started to rock the area.

As soon as they collided I saw Ben fly up in the air and start sending more shock waves at them.

I was to hipmitazed by the scene that I didn't realize Luna had come to my side.

_"TIA...TIA COME ON WE GOT TO GO!"_

At that I snap out of my trans and quickly got to my hooves to make a run for it. Right when we in the clear the 4 giants surround us.

_"What are we doing to do Tia?!"_

_"I Don't Know...!"_

We quickly huddle together to pray for help. As they brought down their fists at us a blinding light hit us. The sound of clashing metal and power echoed through our ears.

As we opened our eyes we saw that we were in alarge blue bubble with Ben hunched over us. From his hands we could see power following from him to the shield.

**"You guys alright..."**

We both nod.

**"Good now... Get on me and hold on tight before I lose this..."**

We both quickly wrap our hooves around him. Even with me and Luna's combined weight, the suit and the strain on the shield he is incredibly strong...

_"Ready..."_

**"HOLD ON!"**

As he drops the shield we wraps his arms around us as we sky-rocket upward. I was holding like there was no tomorrow.

Luna on the other hoof seemed to like being wrapped around Ben.

_'I wonder why...'_

**"Hold tight girls I'm about to do something crazy..."**

At the sound of that my mind was racing at the stunt he did. The word crazy for this was the biggest understatement in history...

He tossed us in the air as he flew to the ground. As we got closer the energy around him grew. Until it finally made contact with the ground that was dead center of the monsters.

At the impact they were vaporized in seconds. Which was good now that their gone but bad because me and Luna struggled to fly because of how high and fast we were going.

But right before we hit the ground we get caught by Ben hands. At that moment I felt a little embarrassed at the why he caught us.

As he placed us back on ground he retracted his mask. Under it was a smile.

**"Thank you for flying Raider Air. But please use our more friendly, safe units for now on. "**

_"Thank you Ben!" _Luna said jumping to him.

I could only blush at what I was about to do next.

_"I too wish to thank you for saving us both Ben."_

**"Like I said before, It's what I do."**

_"Yes, and I am aware that Luna gave you your thanks and well this is mine."_

Before he could react I place a quick kiss on his cheek. Making him blush a deep red.

_"VICTORY IS OURS!"_

We all turn back to see a large cheering crowd. And realized that in the short time of their arrival they completely defeated the monster hord.

As we walk up to them 5 of them came to us.

Two were wearing red, two blue and the other a gray robot.

**"Tell Redmond,Blutarch and Gray that their will be a thanks coming for them soon."**

_"Already Ben."_

_"It was fascinating to see a new world. Ze ponies are quite cute."_

_"I wonder if I could..."_

**"No Medic..."**

**"You already got the Slime."**

_"Hehe he got ya on that partner."_

**"Well thanks again for coming."**

_"It was nothing. After all fighting is what we work for."_

In moments large portals open up as parts of the army walk through.

**"Oh Engi."**

_"Yeah Ben?"_

**"Did you tell Optimus the code?"**

_"I did it 5 minutes after you left."_

**"Thanks."**

With that the one called Engineer walk though.

_"Who were those... people Ben?"_

**"Well there's 3 of them. Red,Blu and Gray."**

_"So they go by color?"_

**"No, I'll tell you later some time."**

**"But right now we need to get everyone regrouped and back to Cantorlot."**

_"Why?"_

_"The City is more protected than it was for a thousands years."_

**"True but I doubt that they can handle what's coming."**

_"It can't be an army we just destroyed it."_

**"Celestia look around you and tell me what you see."**

_"Large blobs of slime residue."_

**"And this is Dark Slime."**

_"Are you saying that this wasn't even the main attack?!"_

**"Indeed."**

**"Black is heading straight to Cantorlot."**

* * *

( Authors Note: Wow I did it again. I do know that there are flaws in this chapter much like the last but it's all meant to be in here.

A back story on where Ben went and what he did will be told in the next chapter that takes on a -Death-ing side.

It may take some time before I can get it done but now with 2 chapters left its full steam ahead to Chapter 29: The Matrixes of Day,Night and Magic.)


	29. Chapt 29: The Matrix of Day,Night&Magic

Chapter 29: The Matrixes of Day,Night and Magic

(Full name)

* * *

( Ben's p.o.v.)

Well this isn't how I expected it to be. About 3 days ago I lefted Cantorlot after Celestia told me that it was all my fault for all happening. From the very get go I knew it wasn't her but I made a plan and played along with it.

As flew back to Ponyville. I got to the fire house and gathered the needed supplies. Yes it was in Cantorlot but it was a fake. Everything about the Firehouse there was to convince them that I stayed here. Tho the Weapon Room and everything in it was really. Taking the mental note that Celestia and Luna would use the equipment it left me to my free time.

I bridge to my old cave that I found on the first day being here. Over time it's turned from an old, damp hole in a cliff to my fall out bunker. In case anything major was to happen, and it did. I didn't know who exactly how I got the idea for the sword. It just seemed like the Matrix did. For the next few days I worked around the clock forgening metals of all kinds into a single blade. But when I took a spark from my Matrix was when the real power began. As I worked I spent several messages into space hoping for reinforcements by any nearby planet or dimension.

I was in shock when I received a message from...Dimension 59. As I opened the file I saw it was a live stream film. A smile hit my face when I saw two familiar faces.

**"Well this is a surprise."**

_"^ Well howdy pantern. Seems just like yesterday you help Scout out of that Garbiod trap."_

_"# Indeed. I was also able to gather samples from its body for test."_

**"Well I'm glade to you guys are well and all but I need major back up."**

_"^ Well say no more Ben. We'll round-up the guys and wait for you to open a portal."_

**"Thanks Engi but I'm afraid that won't work."**

_"^ Well why not?"_

**"The nine of you won't be enough to fight or even stall the force that's here."**

**"And I'm talking Terrorcon sizes."**

_"# Well what do ze do?"_

For a moment had think on how I could get more help. Then it hit me.

**"Engi patch me to Redmond, Blutrach and Gray."**

_"^ Umm...may I ask why?"_

**"Just do it. I'm really running low on time."**

_"^ Alright, just give me a minute."_

* * *

5 minutes later...

* * *

_"This is Redmond."_

_"Blutrach "_

_"And Gray. What do you want."_

**"I've come to ask for your help. Since your dimension answered I could only message to you 3."**

_"Well then what do you need Benny?" _Redmond said with a chuck.

Figured it came from him. I'm a good friend of them. Despite the fact that I met Red before Blu. Gray on the other hand hated me because of the fact on how easily I can bomb his Bot carriers in 4 seconds.

**"Well this isn't for business so I'll just cut to the chase."**

**"I need all three of your armies."**

_"WHAT!" _They all yelled in unison.

**"I do know what the cost would be but this is more urgent."**

_"And why would we help you in that case?"_

**'Well for one and this goes on both you two is that fact on how much I gave both of you during my time to help you both."**

_"I...a...can't argue with that..."_

_"Alright I'm in."_

_"Same here."_

Soo now with Blu and Red on board there was one left.

**"Well Gray..."**

_"I'm not saying anything..."_

_"Unless..."_

**"Unless what?"**

_"You give me a brand new life extender like the other 2. Newer,fast carriers and 12,000 pounds of austrailium."_

**"Fine. And I'll need 4 of your current carriers."**

_"Another 5,000 each."_

**"I don't care."**

_"Then I'm in.'_

Well this is history in the making. I just united 3 of the Mann families brothers for the first time since they were born 170 years ago.

**"Alright. I need you to gather every single person and robot possible and get to Tuefort as soon as possible."**

From there on I got back, bridge a 3,000 person/ mercenary army and fought back Black monster army.

After saying good-bye to my old friends my attention came to what was on the way.

* * *

Ponyville

* * *

_"Why?"_

_"The City is more protected than it was for a thousands years."_

**"True but I doubt that they can handle what's coming."**

_"It can't be an army we just destroyed it."_

**"Celestia look around you and tell me what you see."**

_"Large blobs of slime residue."_

**"And this is Dark Slime."**

_"Are you saying that this wasn't even the main attack?!"_

**"Indeed."**

**"Black is heading straight to Cantorlot"**

_"But why?!"_

_"We stopped his army."_

**"That's doesn't matter to Black. He plans on taking down Equestria where it hurts the most. "**

**"And if I'm no mistaken the Twilight,the elements and anything else there he will destroy or take to his own use."**

Right after that I could tell Celestia wanted to go in panick mode. But a more dire problem is at hand.

_"WE NEED TO GET TO CANTORLOT NOW!"_

_"GUARDS PREPARE TO MOVE OUT!"_

**"Celestia your troops won't be able to get there in the time we need."**

_"Then how can we get them there."_

**"I still have the portable ground bridge controller but we need to get tot Cantorlot in order to place the end."**

_"Alright. Shining."_

_Yes Celestia."_

_"I need you to gather every guard that is still here that can fight."_

_'And await for further orders until Ben can open a portal."_

_"Yes your Majesty."_

_"Alright Ben how do we get there."_

**"The three of us will fly."**

_"How? It can take us 3 hours to fly. Maybe 20 minutes for you."_

**"Then we can't waste anymore time." **I said turning to face my back at them.

**"Hope on.'**

For a moment I knew why they got puzzled and blush but all in all it's the most possible way.

**"Just hold on tight to the wings than..."**

_"Alright..."_

As they hoped onto the wings I almost felt like tipping over because of the weight.

**"You two set."**

_"Yes"_

_"Ready."_

**"HANG ON!"**

With I crouch down and hit the thrusters in full power.

Soon me and the princesses were air born traveling at least 460 miles per hour.

( This is normal talk because of how hard it is to yell when flying 500 mph.)

_"Soo Ben... what made you to come back?"_

**"Well for one I didn't leave. And two was so that I could prepare."**

_"So you knew that this would happen?"_

**"Well yes and no. Black tricking you to make me leave was the main part."**

**"But you guys going of forming the second largest buster army was something that surprised me."**

_"So what happens now?"_

**"Once we get there and open a portal you guys need to take down anything Black still has."**

_"What about you?"_

**"Me and Black have a little score to settle one on one."**

_"I do think that after all this there was some other way."_

_"No one here thinks that killing is an option."_

_"And for us to destroy the monsters was one thing because there already we..."_

**"Black and I have always had one against the other. This will not end until one of us is dead."**

_"You really are the hero everyone thinks you are. But how come you deny that?"_

**"Being the hero has its perks and loses. Mine in this case is loses. And for the past thousand years has had it too al because of Black."**

_"But when you last faced fought him you went into beast mode. How can this be different?"_

**"The Light Striker should have give me a advantage."**

_"How did you make that?" _( Look back in the beginning.)

_"But Ben if he has the dark version of your matrix then can't he do the same?"_

I didn't answer. I knew at the possibility of that happening.

**"There's Cantorlot."**

As we got closer we could only watch as several ponies fought monsters from crossing the main river that separated the two sides.

**I see that the Crystal Empire had joined the party.**

I slowly descend as I get to the court-yard of the Castle. Twilight and the others were there.

_"Princess! Thank the stars that your..."_

She was quickly cut off when the thoughts in her mind fixed themselves.

_"BEN!"_

Before a second wasted Twilight and the others all jump on me.

_"I thought you left...?"_

**"I never did."**

_"Well you came back at the right time. Guards have been able to keep the army from crossing."_

_"I sense Candace and the others came here to."_

_"Indeed. Their the ones on the front lines now."_

**"So what's that bring our force count at."**

_"1000."_

_"700 from here and 300 from there."_

**"But what happened at Ponyville brought that down to 920."**

_"Oh no...is Shining okay?"_

_"Does this answer your question."_

_"BIG BROTHER!" _Twilight yelled hugging Shining Armor tight.

_"Since when do you open a portal?" _Celestia asked edging to me.

**"Well I brought him through the matter discharger. It's a limited use."**

_"Well that was kind of you to reunite them."_

**"Alright now that the reunion is done we have work to do."**

**"Celestia, Luna. The two of you and Candace will coordinate the forces."**

**"Twilight you and the 5 will be the special strikers. In case they break through you guys need to push them back."**

**"Shining I need you to command the remaining forces."**

_"On it."_

_"But what are you going to do Ben?"_

**"I need to get a ground bridge station up and running. So that I can bring the others from Ponyville and incase we have to clear out Cantorlot."**

**"And at any sign that Black is near or here shot on of these."**

I said holding out a strange gun.

**"Blue for nearby, red for here."**

_"May I ask what the buck is that?"_

**"Scorch shot flare guns. A special thanks to the Blu and Red pyroes."**

_"Who?"_

**"Nevermind about that. We have jobs to do."**

With that we all disport to our jobs.

I go to the center of the market and began spawning several machines. I pull out my tool gun and began connection the parts.

In no time I build a small replica of the ground bridge station.

_"Wow... that thing made our bones shack." _The guard chucked walking out of the portal.

For an unknown amount of time the city was in a insane state.

Everyone was busy holding back the slowly falling army.

I at times drove Ecto 4x4c around to empty traps, recharge and repair proton packs.

But what kept me busy was the fact that Black wasn't seen since I put a giant scar across his ugly face.

As I watch I could only think one thing.

**"Where are you Black..."**

* * *

Cantorlot Castle

* * *

( Celestia's p.o.v.)

As I stand at the gate of the palace I could only watch as the light in the distance continues to glow.

I didn't know what to think by now. Most of Equestria was is pieces because of this army of death. Watching my little ponies fight in a way no pony has ever seen in their life. It's hard to think what is to be done after all this.

_"Sister..." _I jump when Luna spoke out of no where.

_"Oh sorry did I spoke you?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"How are you holding up?"_

_"A lot ever since Ben came back. I just felt like a dark weight had been lifted. But I still feel it."_

_"Don't worry sis. Tho I was a little shocked at what you did when he caught us."_

_"Well it was something I wanted to do since the island. But I can tell take he has a more focused eye on you Lulu."_

_"I just never felt that kind of... feeling. And that night we..."_

_"Kissed Lulu."_

At that word It made her blush a little.

_"I don't blame you for feeling like that Luna."_

_"Thanks Tia. And I'll tell you this that when I opened my eyes and looked into his he seemed to have the same feeling."_

_I know Lulu. _I said wrapping a hove around, pulling her close.

_"It's just hope that future me and him can... is something burning?"_

At the moment we put our muzzles to the air and smelled smoke. Curious like anyone we walked to find the source. I wasn't until minutes later when we could see black smoke.

But what shocked us more was that the smoke was seeping through the throne room doors.

Using our magic we blast the doors open. Only to see horror.

Several ponies were being killed by a large purple blade. It was in the hand of Black.

We just stood there as he turned around to face us.

_"Well well... just the two I wanted to see." _He said walking closer to us.

We quickly made a run for the door only for it to close and be coated by slime.

_"Now where do you think your going...? I have a little score to settle with you two first."_

As he floated around us I stood strong. Waiting for him to make his move or for me to take a shot.

_"It's sad really. Right now Ben is just sitting outside in his vehicle. Waiting."_

_"And I'm right here... about to finish the lives of two of the most...well was the most powerful things on this planet."_

_"You can't do it."_

_"What was that Celestia.'_

_"You can't do it. We both know that Ben will destroy you. and protect us."_

_"Oh such a strong soul you are Celestia. I've seen many like that for the past 10 million years."_

10 million years... Now I know what Ben meant how Black took so many lives. But now that didn't matter. Me and Luna were standing in our burning castle with Black just feet away. Unlike the past I felt all hope was erased from thought. As I raised his sword in the air. Luna clutched tight to me. I could only watch my impending doom.

_"Now join all the other lives of for subjects that have fallen."_

Right as he swung down I was ready. But not ready for what happened.

A large blue shockwave took a direct hit to his arm and blade making him stumble Back.

**"NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN BLACK!"**

I looked behind me to see Ben. Wearing his armor with his sword letting out a deep energy pulse. Behind him was Twilight and the others.

_"Ah Benjamin... you reined the monumental moment."_

**"THE ONLY THING I'M GOING TO REIN IS YOU!"**

**"****_groans** Well I see that you have managed to create a weapon that is able to channel your powers..."_

_"Well I've been able to do the same. _He said raising the blade to his face."

_"The Dark Star. Formed from the very Dark Matrix itself. "_

_"Now the instrument of death that will be the one to bring your end."_

**"BRING IT ON!"**

We that he charges right at Black. Colliding the swords in a large blast of light.

Holding sword against sword a large blue and purple pulse began to build until they separated.

At that moment the discharge sends them flying in different directions. Black colliding with the thrones and Ben towards us. Me and Luna ran up to help him but was stopped when I saw his condition.

He looked just like the dream I had back time ago.

_"Why won't you just die!?"_

**"Ever hear the term its the final count down... well my count down isn't done just yet."**

He quickly hopes on his feet and sends another energy wave only for it to be split by Black.

_Hehehehe this is sad Ben. It really is. You fight for the wrong cause."_

_"You use your powers to protect ones that are to meet an end."_

**"Unlike you Black. I choose what I do. I don't go and make it happen."**

_"And look where it lead you to."_

_"Weak, powerless... and the point of using your own life force to keep others going."_

_"And we both know that in time the source will dry up and end."_

Ben just stood there breathing heavily. I knew that he was thinking about Black's words.

**"But again I choose to protect the ones I care about. And I'm even willing to give me life for a trillion more."**

_"Then how about we put that to the test."_

As he said that his powers began to pulse. Forming a flame effect on him.

_"NOW JOIN THEM!" _He said sending a beam of dark energy at Ben.

Using the Light Striker he uses it as a shield against his power. We all could see him transferring his own powers into the blade.

Me and the others watched as Ben struggled to stand under the extreme power.

_"Ah... so you're not as strong as your are. EXELLLENT!"_

He lunges forward sending a hard blow at Ben. The sheer force cause every window to shatter.

Ben was sent fling into a wall. So hard you can hear the impact. As a fell to the ground it almost seemed like he was dead. Black slowly came to use holding the blade at hand and a devilish grin.

_"TWILIGHT GET BEN OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

_"ALL RIGHT PRINCESS." _Twilight yelled running to Ben.

**"Like hell I'm leaving..."**

_"GO!"_

Once I knew they were out. My attention turned to Black with rage. Luna's face was even more deathing.

Me and Luna stood up and ready to fight.

_"Oh this just gets better. Defeating Ben and now fighting the goddesses of the..."_

_"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" _I yelled sending a large projectile at him.

In a quick motion a light covered me and Luna as he swung down. My shield takes the full impact. Sending a shower of sparks everywhere.

_"What the!?"_

Black just looked down at us. We were wearing our war armor with a magical aroma around us.

_"Impressive... but magical armor won't save you now."_

As I start sending beams I waited till Luna could perform the Moon Blades.

A technic last used to defeat King Sombra in the Crystal Empire. As I kept him busy I was growing weak from the over uses of my magic.

_"I'm ready sister."_

_"Do it NOW!"_

I quickly duck down as she unleash Magic hell on Black. Blade after blade hit him. Taring parts away. He almost look like we was weaking.

_"HOW...IS THIS...POSSIBLE!?"_

_"You under estimate... the power of the past..." _Luna said before collapsing.

_"Luna!" _I yelled running over to her side.

_"I'm... alright..."_

_Soo this is __the great and powerful royal sisters...such a weak pair."_

He said raising his sword to do a charging blow.

_"Prepare to join Ben and everyone else in the INTERAL VIOD!"_

**"NO!"**

We quickly shield our eyes as the blade came down.

But instead of death we heard a deathing scream and metal on metal.

We open our eyes just to be 3 feet away from horror.

The tip of Black's sword was sticking out of Ben's back.

_"Ben... BEN!"_

_"Oh this is just to great now. Sacrificing your own life. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

In a flash of purple light Black disappears with the sword. Ben. Was just standing there motionless.

_"Ben...?" _Luna said.

But as an answer he falls backwards on the ground. Large amounts of blood started to pour on to the floor

_"Ben... NO!"_

_"Princess we lost B..."_

I turn to see the others again. With shock and horror at the sight of Ben.

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v. )

_"Ben stay with me..."_

_Your going to make it. _I said raising his head in my hooves.

**"Hehe... never thought I would go out...like this." **He said between breaths.

_"Quickly we need to cast a healing spell on him before... __**No..."**_

_"What...?"_

**"That wont...work..."**

**"I'm linked to the matrix... If I go I go..."**

_"But Ben we can do this with out you..."_

**"I know..."**

**"But when the time comes a hero... must step aside to allow the new hero to step in..."**

_"What do you mean...?"_

**"Before... I got the matrix... others in the past used it to light the darkest of times for... all."**

**"It... needs a new host carrier..."**

At that his chest opens. The matrix glowing a deep blue.

**"Place your hooves... on the matrix...'**

As me, Tia and Twilight placed our hooves there a sudden surge of power hit us. The entire room was lite up by the matrix as it rose out and began to spin. As it did 3 beams of light shoot out of the core as it became brighter and faster. In seconds it almost looked like it exploded. But when the light cleared with saw that it wasn't just the matrix, but four of them.

The main and 3 new pure white. The main shoots the same colored light again but this time in different cases. In another flash of light the matrix's iconic blue faded out as it fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash quickly flew up and caught it.

As she flew back down the light died from the others.

Now we saw that the plain white had turned into yellow,blue and purple.

But what caught our attention was the symbols on them.

A sun, a crescent moon, and a six point star. As they slowly lowered down we were suddenly picked up. Soon each of the matrixes was in front of us. A strange white glow emitted from it as it lock on to our chests in a bright flash of light.

Once our hooves hit the ground again with all looked at our chests.

The matrixes has form into chest plates simalier to what Ben had when he was a alicorn.

After the short event we looked down back to Ben with small smile on his face.

**"You now are the new bearers... of the matrix of power..."**

**"Princess Celestia... keeper of the Matrix of the Day."**

**"Princess Twilight...Sparkle keeper of the Matrix of Magic."**

**"And... Princess Luna... Matrix of the Night."**

**"Us them well... Us them to light your darkest hours...'**

**"Protect others..."**

At the sound of those words we were filled with courage and strength. As I bend down to him I grab his hand with my hove.

_You never did ask me for anything in return of that kiss Ben._

**"Hey... a guy has to... work to it..."**

_"What can we do...?"_

_"Black has more power than you did. How can we stop him?"_

**"Luna... power can not have a great or less amount than it is before... it can only be divided and united."**

**"The Matrix of Power now flows through the three of you... you have the power to destroy him for good..."**

_'Ben I don't know if we can do it."_

**"Of course you can... I believe in all of you... to my heart..."**

_"Ben..."_

**"Save them before them before Black gets them..."**

**"And remember that you will always be... my Princess of the Night..."**

At that moment he drew in a deep breath and tilted his head to the side.

Benjamin.

The hero of many worlds,lives and the universe. Defender of peace and freedom...

Is Dead...

* * *

( Authors Note: DUNDUNDAAAAA Yes the one thing no thought would happen has happened. Ben giving his life to protect others in times of their need. And protection of his Love.

Now with Ben gone and the Princess with 3 New matrixes who will continue the future of Equestria. Will they defeat Black in Ben's name? or will Equestria's fall be the start for the universe.

Now you may ask where the hell is Princess Candace?, Where are Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis and Nightmare? Wouldn't Love have a matrix of its own?

Well the main reason why the villains haven't been shown is because they are somewhere else in Equestria dealing with a different part of the army. Candace doesn't come because she doesn't have a -connection- to Ben like the others and was busy helping others.

Now with this done what is the future for everyone in Chapter 30: Light's Shadow/ Finally.)


	30. Chapter 30: Light's Shadow

( Authors Note: Well here it is... the final chapter Of Dimensional Hero. It's be a long time in the making so here it is. With Ben still down what will the ponies do.

_Theres an old saying... Death is but a door, Time is but a window, I'll be Back. _)

* * *

Chapter 30: Light's Shadow / Final Chapter.

* * *

Here we stand. In our destroyed Castle with the body of Ben.

After he gave his life to protect me and my sister from Black. After his passing he gave the three of us a matrix of our own. Each from his own matrix. Now without Ben it is now our time to use his past powers and stop the evil that ended him and so many.

* * *

Cantorlot Castle

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v. )

_"Rest in peace Ben..."_

_"There's... nothing we can do now Luna."_

_"Then what can we do Princess? And a greater question is why and how do we have matrixes?"_

_"Remember when Ben said there were more of them. Each with a power and ability of its own to current things."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"This is what he must have meant when it needed new bearers. Like with the elements of harmony. But I could only wish that he was here still..."_

_"It's all my fault... We never should have doubted or questioned him. And now look at the price we've paid."_

_It is not your fault sister. Ben knew just as well as all of us that it wasn't because of anyone. And that you out of all them would know it to your heart._

I could only think about Ben by now. He stayed by our side for two years and ends like this. The only thing I wanted to do is stay beside him as long as I could. But the sound of explosions outside brought me out of my thought.

_"Ben gave his life to save us... now it's time for us to do the same." _I said walking to the door.

_"I only wish Ben could guide us through this time..."_

* * *

Unknown

* * *

( Ben's p.o.v.)

As I slowly my eyes I was met by a bright White light. I was in a place like I was when I had the vision. But instead of a road and a statue at the end I was in Cantorlot castle. Everything was fixed up and clean beyond belief. I saw that I was wearing a white version of my secondary armor. A large black scratch on the chest plate was the place where Black had made my life ending blow.

**"Hello...?"**

At the sound of no response I got up and made my way to the door. But when I opened it I was met with the white road once again. I saw a small bench on the side that was so clean you wouldn't notice it.

What I was surprised about was that someone was sitting there reading a Mravels comic. I couldn't tell the face but he wore a gray sports jersey, A pair of bright blue jeans with black hair.

" _Well it's been a long time since I saw you Ben."_

**" Devin?"**

_"Well I'm glad that you still remember me."_

_"_** How can I forget. Your my brother."**

**"**_And don't you forget. Now come here and sit down."_

Thinking that I had nothing else to do I walked over and sat down on the bench.

**" Why am I here?"**

_" Why are you here? That's a good question. So why do you think your here."_

**" I don't know. Am I suppose to you know... be one with all?"**

_" Well yes but there are some reasons."_

**"Like what?"**

_"Well you defending the rights of peace and freedom for all that time really points to the reason you should be one. But you can't because of your... unfinished business."_

**"What is there left. Black won. And the Matrix of Power is no more now."**

_"You forget Ben power can not just be destroyed or taken. It can only be used."_

**"Even if they can go against Black they won't know how to use them."**

_"That's not what I'm talking about..."_

_"For the past time me and several others have watched you use your powers in ways we never thought was possible. Even building pieces of unbelievable power. Like your watch, suit and mainly your new sword."_

**"The Light Striker. What does that have anything to do with this?"**

_"Well you know the Star Sabar."_

_"How it's the sword that ended Unicron and Galvatron."_

_"Well the Light Striker is your version."_

**"I still don't follow."**

_"When you crafted the sword did you, did you not use a matrix crystal?"_

**"Yeah I did..."**

_"Then the matrix is not gone. It still is here and in its fullest of power."_

**"Even if someone was to use what power is left in that sword how is that supposed to help me?"**

_"You tell me. You've been alive for a 1,700 years longer. You've used it more than any other being in the universe."_

**"I have to go back do I?"**

_"Well that yours choice. When I died I choose to stay so that I can find others that are here and keep a good eye on you with your missions and adventures."_

**"Even if I was to re gain its power how can I stop Black. He's stronger than I ever was."**

_"True...true..."_

_"But tell me this. Who is the one willing to give up everything he has for others. To go to their need of aid. To go beyond places that people couldn't believe."_

**"You know how to build up someone don't you..."**

_"Hey it's one of my characteristics. And I know what you will choose."_

_"And I also know that you will choose the right thing for her."_

_"2,299 years and now you found someone."_

I could only smile. After all this time I finally met someone who has kept an eye on me. And showed me something that I haven't seeing in centuries.

* * *

Cantorlot

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v. )

As we walked out of the castle we still couldn't think on what to do now. We saw many ponies walking out of ruble of what used to be our great city. A path of fire and destruction lead from the main doors clear through the city.

As we got closer to the areas we saw that many of the guards had returned from the river. Helping in any way possible.

_"Soldier what is the word on the efforts at the river? " _Tia asked one of the passing guards.

_"Well when Black was spotted heading to us we were prepared to run and let Ben handle him. We shot almost all the flares and had to use boson darts. But what strange was when Black was spotted the army stopped attacking and retreated. Scouts reported that Black well... destroyed them all and now has their power."_

_"Do they know where he his heading?"_

_"He is still at the opposite side of the river. It's like he's waiting for something."_

_"Alright. Order everypony to evacuate to the crystal empire."_

_"Yes your majesty."_

_"Tia what are you planning this time?"_

_"Ben fought and defended us when we couldn't. Now it's our turn to do the same..."_

* * *

Unknown

* * *

**"So how would I get my powers back?"**

**"All of the Matrixes power has been transferred into the sun,moon and magic matrixes."**

_"True but you only need a finger sized amount of energy to generate more. Until the build up hits its max."_

_"And by then you will be fully able to take down Black."_

**"But where is there any pieces of energy left?"**

_"When you were fighting off Blacks dark energy the matrix transferred 16 percent of its complete power into the sword. Just the touch of it will allow you to be whole again."_

**"But how am I suppose to get the sword. Last time I saw it was 15 feet away on the floor." **

_"Tho your body is useless. Your mind still functions."_

_"Concentrate. Let its power come to you"_

* * *

Cantorlot River

* * *

( Celestia's p.o.v. )

As we neared the river bank the heaviness of the air was so strong it felt like a building on you. The land scape was no longer the beautiful green but now a burned,devastated fields. On the opposite side a large black fog like cloud covered the land. The cloud was pulsing with dark energy.

_"My,my now that's chaos.."._

_"Discord? When did you get here?"_

_"Me and the others just arrived." _At that moment he stepped aside showing the others.

_"I swear I've had enough of the slime... _Sombra muddered.

_"So where is Ben?"_

_"He's... gone."_

_"What do you mean? Did he just leave again."_

_"NO... he's Gone..."_

After saying it a second time it took a moment for them to realize what I meant.

_"How...?"_

_"Black attacked us in the castle. We were about to be killed when he jumped in our way."_

_"Once Black left he did something that I don't even under stand"._

At that moment the our matrixes gave off a quick flash of light to acknowledge them.

_"He...he gave his powers away."_

_"Indeed. But the threat still lingers. We're the only ones standing between him and victory."_

_"We will help to. Even you three can't fight him alone."_

_"Lets only hope that we can fight..."_

_"...Concentrate Ben. Focus your will power to bring it to your hands."_

**"I'm... trying..."**

( Third Person p.o.v. )

As Ben concentrated the power that still was in him. He can only hope that this works.

On the floor several feet away the Light Strike was pulse. Becoming faster every time he focused more. And the more it starts to pulse it begins to vibrate more. Slowly turn to where the handle was a lined with Ben's left hand.

_"Your almost there Ben. Keep it up."_

**"Devin if I do leave will I see and the others again?"**

_" Well no. But remember this. Even when you can't see us, hear us or talk to us."_

Soon the sword began to light up like a nuclear reactor. Nearly causing its own earthquake.

_"Just remember that we're keeping an eye on you all the... "_

Suddenly the sword launches backward, fling across the floor.

_"...Time."_

In seconds the sword's handle is placed in his hand. And slowly gripping it.

Ben's eyes shoot wide open with blue energy. His chest glows a deep white as the matrix starts to emits a ball of energy so bright it would blind someone. In a split second the ball expands out in a large flash of light.

**"**_**I'm coming for you Black..."**_

* * *

Back at the River Bank

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v. )

As me,Tia and Twilight stood at the edge of the river. With Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis and her. We stand here waiting. Soon enough the cloud came closer showing its ugly evil face.

_"Well I honestly expected more out of you all. Where is Ben? The little hero on the floor sleeping." _He said with a chuck.

I could feel a tear build up in my eye at the sound of it.

_"Oh did I break the little pony's feelings...? So...sad..."_

_"Even by now Princess I was sure that you would just run. Run from what is ahead of you."_

_"Even you under-estimate us Black. We are strong,brave and will do what it takes."_

Tia was one for the mood. He threatened her, me and our people. It was time.

We stood hove to hove. Showing no emotion. As we did we concentrated our powers and the matrixes. Each of us began to give off a strong energy wave.

_"Oh so Ben gave his power to you three. Oh this will be fun. I get to destroy you all and the matrix 3 MORE TIMES!"_

_"YOU SHALL FALL!"_

We let go of our energy. Our horns glowed like new year's night. 3 beams of high dense magic and energy now was fling at Black. But we were not expecting what happened next.

The dark matrix formed on his chest and met Celestia's beam with its own. Mine and Twilight's with his hands.

_"You 3 are quite strong... but not strong ENOUGH!"_

We didn't think of it at first. We've heard Black talk a lot and not much fight.

But we felt it. Blacks dark energy was slowly pushing back our magic. We began to lose ground. The beam was just feet away from our horns. In one final push he steps forward cause the beams to back fire at us. The force of the blast was so much I would be surprised if we were un harmed.

_"Such pity... You 3 can never truly grapes the power of a matrix. It takes centuries to master just a quarter of its power."_

As we tried to get to our hooves he slams down the sword of the ground. Causing us to fall again.

_"Now you will Join Ben in the afterlife..."_

As he raised his sword all we could do was sit there. Watching it build up power.

But once again something unexpected happen.

_"What's that?!"_

We all turned to see a large ball of blue energy racing through the air. It almost looked like a comet. It passes over our heads and collides with the blade. Sending streams of energy every where.

_"What is this now? AGHHHHH!"_

Before we could see it another hit him from behind the head and arm.

_"WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?!"_

_"SHOW YOUR... AHHHH!"_

Black takes another blow. But this time it looks like it hurt him. So hard it seemed to push him back.

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

He quickly pointed his hand and shoot a beam. But what was more shocking was the proton stream that collided with his.

It was a dark green with a red charge. We had now idea where it was coming from nor thought about who fired it.

Our question was answered when a large ball of energy, bigger and more solid was emitting the beam.

In one last attempt Black send unleashes as much as he can. For a moment the one stream was losing ground. But sends what seemed like a boson dart and destroyed the streams.

_"How is this possible?! Nothing can stop my power. The only one who can is..."_

As that moment the ball came closer to the ground more detail could be seen. We all could see a head, upper torso and what appeared to be wings.

_"NO! I KILLED YOU TO THE VERY HEART... HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?!_ "

At that the rest of the energy faded away to show a blue and red power suit with a black and gray flight pack.

_"Ben...?!"_

**"Well it's great to see your still walking about."**

But when he removed his helmet something was different. He had wha looked like a start of a beard. He was taller, bigger. Even his hair had a forward spike to it. If I was to guess from his looks like he was 24 by human standards.

And to my alone he look a bit more handsome.

_"HOW...HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE...?"_

**"For much time Black you still refused the facts. The battle was never to end in a simple struck of luck to one. But by meer destiny."**

_"NO I WILL DESTROY FOR EVER!" _ He yelled sending a fire-ball at Ben.

He takes a direct hit in the face. In a flash of light there was nothing else but a 5 foot deep crater.

Black just grinned as we were in horror. But was quickly cut off by a voice.

**"Wow Black. I've only been dead for a few hours and already your losing your touch."**

_"What the..."_

The tone of his voice matched his face and ours. Fling right behind his head was Ben in his alicorn form.

_"HOW..." _He didn't finish. He smashed his hands together.

**"Come on Black I saw that one coming from a mile away."**

_"HOW ARE YOU CHANGING SO FAST?!"_

The answer was dead silence. You could only hear the air blow past your ears.

_"Where are you Benjamin..."_

**"Right here."**

Out of nowhere he pops up right in front of Black in his robot form sending an upper cut straight into Black's jaw. And what's more incredible was the strength Ben gave literally knock Black to the ground. But instead he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ben simply turned around and walked to us as we did the same. Meeting him half way.

_"B...Ben I thought you were...?"_

**"Gone... Yeah I was for a moment..."**

**"But a good old friend told me..."**

**"Something that I had to do..."**

**"Which was to protect the ones I love."**

I didn't know what to belive now.

The fact that Ben is alive or that he is standing right in front of us in both his power suit, alicorn, Robot form all at the same time. With 3 different bodies.

_"Ben... how are you..."_

**"3 different transformations..."**

**"At the same time..."**

**"Let's just say I got some upgrades..."**

_"So which is the real you?"_

They all look at each other.

**"All of us.** "

Now I was getting a little frustrated. At that moment Ben or... Bens saw me and started to glow blue again. In a flash of light the alicorn and robot Ben were gone leaving the power suit.

**"It's going to take some time getting use to that mode."**

By now he was about 2 feet away from us.

_"Ben!"_

With out giving any thought of it I jump up to him. Holding so tight I thought he wouldn't be here any more.

_"I thought I... we lost you."_

**"I thought that to." **He said pulling me in a hug.

By now the others came up to us."

**"Celestia, Twilight, Girls..."**

_"Ben I... just wanted to say thanks for saving me and Luna."_

**"Forget about it Celestia. Like I said before..."**

_"...It's what you do." _I said finishing.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. The earth below us started to crack and break a part.

* * *

( Ben's p.o.v. )

I could barely stay on my feet. It felt like the world itself was pulling apart.

In one big jolt the ground split open. I quickly toss Luna the others as my side got pulled away.

I was tempted to fly but I had a feeling that there was a reason for this.

My feeling was correct. ' For once in 10 years' Black a rose from the cracks. More pissed off than ever.

_"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU... EVERY TIME I WAS TO RISE YOU COME AND MAKE ME FALL..."_

_"NO MORE TODAY IT ALL ENDS ONCE AND FOR ALL..."_

I just stood there already position. I was just an ant compared to the size of him now.

**"You know something... I've heard you talk more than fight."**

_"Joking in the face of death are we Benjamin... well lets see you laugh at THIS!"_

Out of nowhere a tentical came up from behind me sending a sharp pain on my arm. Which was on the ground.

_"BEN!"_

At the sight of it it seemed that Black was in the green. But not really.

My severed arm glows a deep blue when I glow a faded white. But what was more surprising was that I had my arm again.

_"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"_

**"Looks like I got some more upgrades than I thought..." **I reaching back, grabbing the proton gun.

Once I pulled it out I notice something.

The barrel had 6 nozzles. A accelerator on the side, and a hand going across the top like a minigun.

I grin as I pull the trigger back. With in seconds beams of energy shot out. Hitting him all over.

I quickly hook it back on and fly into the air. Giving off a strong blue glow as I take off my gloves and send beams of energy at him. Black quickly raised his hands and sent his own at mine.

In no time a large ball of energy was building as me and Black put it out.

_"Why won't you ever step aside and let fate happen..."_

**"You choose to change their in your liking..."**

**"Not let what was truely...meant to be..."**

On the ground everyone was watching us. Eyes as wide as physically possible, mouths opened to the max. But one purple alicorn wasn't just watching, she was studying.

Watching how our powers form an unstable mass at the collision point.

Back in the air I continued to put out as much power to deflect or destroy Black's beam. I felt like I'm in and not in my beast form. I never had so much raw power in me.

The energy in the middle of us had built up so much that it started to pulse violently.

**" What the..."**

_"What...AHHHHHHHH!"_

**"AHHHH!"**

The ball explodes sending us flying back. It sent Black at least 50 yards and me to the ground near the group.

In one loud thud I hit the ground leaving a 30 foot long dirt trail.

_"Ben are you alright?!"_

**I'm fine but what the hell just happen?"**

_"I think I know what. _Twilight said walking over.

_"It's your powers. Since yours is so raw now it is more... well lets just say random."_

**"Oh really...**

_"But that not the case. Because of that if your powers meets with his it can build up a discharge of neutron and plasma energy that if made to a critical state and quite literally destroy any matter in its hold."_

At that moment an idea sparked in my head.

I quickly got to me feet as Black came back.

_I know that grin Ben what are you thinking. _Twilight said.

It was that kind of grin that has been seen before someone does something brave or really crazy.

Mine being both.

**"I need you guys to get back... WAY BACK..."**

_"Ben what are you going to do?"_

**"Something that's been 2,000 years in the making..."**

**"Now go."**

Before I could move a hove wrapped around me wrist.

I turn to see the face of a sad and worried Luna.

_"Please...please tell me you won't do it again..."_

I bend down some and gave her a tight hug.

**"Can't make any promises..."**

**"Just promise me this that you will stay safe."**

_"I will."_

With that she runs back to the group as a magical shield covers them.

Now it was just the two of us. Me and Black.

For the final stand.

_"**groans** You are one with many tricks Ben... But think about what you can do..."_

_"You have unlimited raw power at your hands. You could rule worlds... Make kingdoms fall and slaves bow to you."_

**"Everyone who's living and ever lived would bow then walk over our grave."**

_"I have had enough of you... who knew such a pathetic, stupid human boy would cause so much trouble and still live through it."_

By now I didn't give a cows ass on what Black said. This was the time to end it all.

I close my eyes and cross my arms.

Black opened his chest where the Dark Matrix began to build up power. I just stood there. Arms crosses, eyes shut and just thinking...

Thinking of everything in my past...

Suddenly I get hit by something but not from Black or anything else. But by something inside me.

I could feel the Matrix's power grow. At every memory I had I could see again...

( This is past memories in Ben's head. )

_**"Hey Devin...Hey Ben..."**_

_**"Optimus...Prime!? It's an honor..."**_

_**"You have the potential to charge the lives around Ben..."**_

_**"Have you ever had a second kiss?..."**_

_**"Always remember that your my son Ben... and Nothing in this universe is going to change that..."**_

_"Oh so the hero has surrendered now hasn't he... no a big surprise."_

_"Now be ready to BE ERASED FOR LIFE!"_

At that moment Black unleashed his power. Heading straight at me.

_"Come on Ben... I know you can do it..." _Luna said under her voice.

_**" Their more than an army their more of a family to me..."**_

_**" You are the best hero anyone could want..."**_

_**" FROM THE PITS OF KOAN TO THE SEA OF RUST!..."**_

_**"I fight in the name of Peace and Freedom..."**_

_**"It's what I do...what I do...what I do...I do..."**_

_"BEN!"_

My eyes shot wide open. My entire body was glowing a deep ocean-night blue. I saw Black sending a stream of dark energy at me but what was strange was that everything seemed to slow down. Almost to the point of slow motion.

But was more strange was the fact of how my arms were moving with the motion. As I uncrossed them power rings began to form and circulate around me.

Once my arms were fully down my chest opened. The light of the matrix was the brightest I've nor any one has ever seen it. Suddenly everything seemed to stop.

The matrix gave out a low but yet growing hum noise to it as it began to spark. In a blink of an eye time seemed to stop then fast forward in 300x speed.

My matrix met Black's beam in a shower of green and red sparks. The knock back was so strong my heels began to dig into the ground.

As the plasma ball began to build up I knew there was no turning back now.

The ball grew to nearly the size of the last one but yet remained stable.

The girls and anyone else here could only watch as I got drug back as Black walked forward, push the power with it.

_"Hehe soon you will be dead."_

_"Nothing will be able to bring you back."_

_"I will destroy every living thing in the universe..."_

At that point my rage began to hit a record high. Under the force and pain I step forward. Pushing my energy against his. Step by step I inch closer to him.

_"Wait what are you DOING!?"_

**"Doing what I do..."**

Even under the current time I was able to reach back and grab the handle to the Light Striker. But what shock everyone, even Black was when I began to pick up speed to the point I was running at him.

"No... STOP!"

I hit the thrusters on the pack sending me straight at Black. The plasma had built up beyond critical and was now racing towards him.

Soon we both got engulfed by the plasma as it continued to grow stronger and unstable.

Now I was literally feet away for touching the Dark Matrix.

I struggled under the sheer force that both matrixes gave off.

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! I'M A GOD I CAN NEVER DIE!"_

I pull the sword forward to the point I was dead center to him.

I put the pack on full power and fly at him.

**"THEN LETS SEE WHAT DESTINY HAS!"**

_"NO...AHHHHH!"_

In that moment I send the blade straight throw the matrix. Causing the plasma ball to explode with us in it.

The sphere began to collapse on it self as me and Black continues to fight for the last pieces of energy to live.

Then finally the plasma explodes out. It looked like a 1,000 nuclear bombs went off within the space of a house.

Anything not protected by anything got vaporize, along with the crater underneath where me and Black were.

In the last second it discharges inward within a cloud of ash.

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v.)

I couldn't believe it... I just couldn't even start thinking about it and yet here it is in front of me.

In front of all of us...

Ben... had planned to destroy Black the any way possible.

As Twilight brought down the shield I broke into tears at the sight of the crater.

Nothing could have survived it.

Tia pulled me over in a deep hug.

_"It's okay Lulu...it's okay..."_

_"How can it be..."_

_"Ben dies for saving us...comes back and does it again...**sniffle**"_

_"But you must remember sister he did it your more than just you or me but for the whole universe."_

At the sound of it I remember why Ben did it. He did it in the name of honor, freedom, peace... something he has done for thousands of years...

As we got closer to the crater my mind and heart began to race. Soon we were standing on the outer edge of the giant hole. But what caught my eye was something shiny in the burned up dirt.

I walk over to get it. But when I pulled on it didn't move. Using both magic and force I pulled the object out of the ground.

My heart sank like there was nothing. In my hooves and magic was a destroyed power suit helmet. I lean my head against it and start crying again.

Celestia was about to walk over but was stopped by Twilight.

_"Give her a moment princess... she needs it."_

It was right fir Twilight to do that.

I just sat there bawling my eyes out on the helmet. There was nothing else for me to do. I was hugging the damaged helmet as tight as possible.

_"Thank you Ben... for everything..."_

_"I just wish that you were still... what the?"_

I open my eyes from a vibration coming from the helmet. It was glowing a deep blue. It started to shake so much I had to let it go. Making it fly off somewhere there the clouds and ash.

As it flew off Tia came over.

_"Lulu what happened?"_

_"I do not know sis..." _

We had to be waiting for a good 5 minutes until we could hear a humming. We look up to see flash of blue light in the distance getting closer. As it did the humming became the sound an engine.

_'Can it be...'_

Soon a ball of light could be seeing approaching us. Until it was just 5 feet way from us. Soon the light surged in a tornado form and disappeared into... the matrix.

**"Wow... that was extreme. Even for me."**

My eyes had to be playing tricks on my. But yet every saw Ben in is beat up arm with a smile on his face.

_"Please tell me your not just some ghost or hologram..."_

**"Well how about the fact that you had my helmet and when it came back to me it was wet."**

I just wanted to break down in to tears of joy. But instead I run at him, giving him the biggest kiss I could give him. I didn't care if Tia or anyone else saw me do it. I was just filled with happiness.

_" You broke our promise..." _I chucked

**"At least you kept yours." **He said pulling me into a tight hug.

Soon everyone raced over to us.

_"Ben how did you survive!?" _Twilight asked in shock.

**" When the plasma was at the final moment of discharging I used the gale forcer to fly out of the target zone. The blast it self-made me fly who knows how far."**

_"So that's why you crashed through my bedroom window last year. I still have a bump when you dropped me."_

**"Hey it was in the testing stages."**

_"**giggles** I know."_

As we got back on common ground the reality started to sink in. Our kingdom was in reins. Destruction as far as the eye could see.

_"It will take years...maybe decades until we could return it back to its former state." _Tia said with sorrow. This was almost a rerun of even Discord first came.

**"No... I have a better idea."**

_"And what would that be Ben?" _Tia asked.

**"You know how I used to use building patches."**

_"Yes?..."_

**"Well lets say this is an upgrade for this time only."**

* * *

( Ben's p.o.v. )

I walk away from the group and open my chest. The matrix was glowing a neon pink. After that I fly up to my spot. And so did Celestia, Luna, the 6 and several dozens of ponies.

Once I got there a draw a symbol in the ground.

In it was several different symbols. Each meaning its own element. Earth, fire, air, water, Sun and Moon. I reach down and began searching for a command on the watch. Which after returning from the dead got a major overhaul. I find what I need and slam it down.

My arms soon turn into two weird claw like objects. I slam them to the ground causing the symbols to light up in all kinds of colors.

I closed my eyes and began searching for memories of the way the land was. Fling high in the sky. Looking down at everything.

As I did so the energy around me began to build. Causing some of them to step back. Now I was in the smallest of detail. From every drop of water to a speck of dirt.

My eyes shot wide open as the entire land glows a neon blue grid. Everything as coated by it.

As I began to quietly chant something that no one but one knows the grid beings to flux and glow brighter. I couldn't see anything as I was literally rebuilding a planet through my eyes.

But to everyone outside my watch in amazement. Seeing the land changed before their own eyes was something rarely seen.

As I continued I found a small disturbance in Ponyville. I could see light forms of several dozens of ponies. But even now I have the power to change that. I pour out as much power as possible making me glow so bright it started to blind the others. But in a blink of an eye the power dies down. The symbols disappear and the land goes back to normal.

It was so much power that I was surprise still could think.

After coming back to me scenes I saw that everyone was looking at me. Even after all this time I'm still able to take the words out of their mouths...

**"Say hello to Equestria 2.0..."**

Celestia and Luna were dumbfounded. Luna's mouth was as wide as Celestia's eyes.

_"Ben I... I don't know what to say..."_

_"How... just how in Equestria's history can we ever repay you...?"_

**"There is no need for that Celestia... It's what I do..."**

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

As families reunited, lives connected once more. It was something I always had hope for.

Black was gone forever now, the Dark Matrix destroyed and the universe finally had its justice done.

I was standing on a large rock that over looked the entire land. Now more lively than ever.

_"I still don't know how you do it Ben..."_

_"I just don't know."_

**"In times Luna people and things are chosen to fulfill a destiny. Rather it takes a day or thousands of years, they will complete it."**

**"And even then after they have done so... there could be another one waiting for them."**

_"So I guess this brings me to my question from days ago what happens now?"_

Before I could answer Twilight came running to us.

_"BEN!...THERES...A...PORTAL IN THE CITY..!"_

At the sound of that we ran to where this portal was.

Once we got there I saw several guards surrounding it.

_"I thought this would finally be over..." _Celestia muddered.

As I got closer I could recognize it.

It was a space bridge because of the distinctive green and blue inward spiral.

**"Well I guess they finally got it to work..."**

_"Wait what? Ben what do you mean..."_

_"This is what you meant by returning... isn't it?" _Luna said with a little sadness.

I nod as I got closer. I was just 4 feet away when I turned back to see everyone looking at me smiling.

**"Well... what are you waiting for?"**

_"Umm what?"_

**"When I came to you world you guys showed and told me everything about it. Now it's time I returned a favor..."**

At that Luna's ear pricked up. I guess she and the others realized I wanted them to come with me.

_"Candace..."_

_"Yes Auntie?"_

_"I need to watch over Equestria for our time away."_

_"You can count on me."_

With that the girls walked forward. Now beside me as we walked through the portal.

* * *

Iacon E.

* * *

( Outside View )

_"Please in the name of Primus let this work..."_

_"Activate the Space bridge Doctor."_

As Ratchet pulled down the lever the bridge station roared to life.

_"I do hope that the code the Engineer gave us works this time."_

_"It will doc." _Smokescreen said patting him on the back.

In the tower dozens if not hundreds of workers were busy trying to get the right portal to open to the world Ben last was.

As Ratchet, Smoke Screen and Ultra Magnus waited the scanners spiked.

Something was coming through.

* * *

( Luna's p.o.v.)

As we walked through I covered my eyes by the bright flash of light. Once I opened them I saw that we were inside a giant room with computers, workers and robots everywhere.

One in particular was a very stall red, white and blue robot. It looked like Ben's transformation but seemed more buff.

For a moment he looked down at us until he saw Ben.

_"BEN!"_

_"COMMANDER ON DECK!" _He yelled saluting causing everyone else but two other robots.

_"By the All spark is it really you Ben...?" _The red and white bot said kneeling down.

**"I am Ratchet..."**

Soon the other bot walked over. He was smaller than the one called Ratchet with a blue, white , and red paint job with the number 38 on the doors on it's back.

_"Sir I... I must say it's incredible to see you again."_

**"Like I said Ultra Magnus... Just call me Ben."**

_"Sorry sir...Ben."_

_"Boy Ben I must say you look pretty good. Maybe even older."_

_"What happened to you?"_

**"That's a story for another time Smoke Screen."**

_"Ben Might I ask why there are horses with you"_

**"Their ponies... they are the ones who have helped me for the past two years. And the ones I've protected."**

_"Alright."_

**"Ratchet. Log this dimension in the list."**

**"Dimension 63 code name Equestria. And get the word out to Prime in Junction City."**

**"Tell him meet me at the tower."**

After that Ratchet began tipping something as everyone went back to work.

Just then a yellow and black vehicle came down a ramp at the other end of the room.

As it transformed it's colors almost reminded me of a bumblebee.

_"Wow I thought Smokey was ling about this."_

**"Hey Bumblebee."**

' I guessed the name like crystal.'

**"Pound me some metal." **He said raising a fist to him. You could hear a loud clang on the impact.

_"We should be heading back to Junction City."_

**"Smoke Screen, Bumblebee , Magnus you think you guys can take my friends here."**

_"Not a problem."_

At that all three transform into vehicles. Smoke screen and Bee into sports cars that Ben told us and Ultra Magnus into a larger flat nose truck.

( The Transformers in this ranges between forms. Main forms are Transformers Prime models when several are not. The Dinoebots are Fall of Cybertron themed when Ultra Magnus is in the G1 form. )

As Ben spawned in his motorcycle we all got into the vehicles.

Me and Tia in Ultra Magnus. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy in BumbleBee and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie in Smoke Screen.

**"Everyone ready."**

**"Lets roll."**

With that we ride up the ramp and into sun light.

We were amazed at what we saw. A city of metal with robots, humans and other things everywhere. Once we crossed over a large suspension bridge it was nothing but farms, forests and at times town in the distance.

Soon we were driving to a large mountain chain with a large tunnel at the base.

As we entered the only light that was there was lights on the walks of the tunnel and the bot's head lights.

What caught my eye tho was that Ben's motorcycle began to glow green. Possible because of the slime that gets on it.

Soon we could see light at the end of the tunnel quickly approaching.

Suddenly the vehicles went even faster making us fall back into the seats.

Then...day break.

We were in amazement beyond anyone in history. A Gigantic City unlike any thing anyone has ever seen. As we drove closer a sign placed over the road said

'Welcome to Junction City, PA.'

I couldn't tell but I knew that every one was looking every where they could.

Aircraft fling all over the place. Many, many cars and trucks driving on blue see through roads dozens if not hundreds of feet high. Saw at looked like a giant blue and red train station with a large clock on the top arch with the name G.E.O. Grand Central Station. Or what that meant.

Soon we entered the city. Tall buildings covered each side of the streets. People and other alien like things walk on with their daily business and was not confused or puzzled at what they are.

But once we stopped at a stop light I notice a lot of people stopping and looking at Ben in shock and excitement. Soon we turned to different road that lead straight to a large red and gray tower. It was so tall it looked like It over looked everything else.

As we pulled up we saw a large crowd behind barriers cheering. Some even with signs with Ben's name.

We entered the courtyard. There standing as 7 robots. 6 of them were all the same red paint and body.

But the one on the stair case was twice as large. It had a blue and red paint with smoke stacks on it's back and tires down it's legs.

**"Girls I'll like you to meet Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots and my second in command."**

_"Greets."_

_"Ah... Hello."_

_"Ben I must say it is quite incredible for you to return."_

**"Well I'm glad to be back. And a thanks for even this great big welcome."**

_"That's not all Ben." _Smoke screen said transforming.

_"Not only the city but all the worlds know your back."_

**"Well that's a..."**

_"Crazy? Yeah I figured you would have thought that."_

_"But let us not rein your time back." _Optimus said stepping aside to show a large pair of opened doors.

_"Welcome home Ben."_

**"Thanks Optimus."**

**"Come on girl I have something I want to show you all."**

As we walked in we were hit by a sudden blast of cold air. Once inside we saw dozens of cheering people.

Ben just simple waved to them as he walked over to a large platform.

* * *

( Ben's p.o.v.)

As I step on the service elevator the girls hesitated. But a simple grin and wave made them come on.

As the door closed I pushed a blue button on the control board. Sending us up the tower.

The girls were a little scared by the sudden force but was alright a few seconds later.

We continued to climb the levels until we hit level 251. Once the door open we stepped in a large empty room with metal walls.

_"Umm Ben why are we here?" _Luna ask.

**"For this..." ** I said tipping in the opening command.

All the walls got pulled out and slowly lowered.

Everyone's faces dropped a the incredible view.

We were on the observation deck that had a view of the entire city and horizon.

I walked to forward and spread out my hands.

**"Welcome to Earth 2."**

* * *

Several hours later.

Fogmens Cove.

* * *

This was a day to remember.

I had defeated Black once and for all. A pressure like no other had been finally lifted off me for the past 2,299 years. And now being back home made it all but better.

As I sat in the grassy field on top of Conger Cliff I just wanted to stay here, watch the sun set and relax.

But a voice from behind me got my attention.

"_So this is your spot to watch the Sun set..."_

**"Shouldn't you be back in Junction City helping your sister file the bonding laps Luna?" **I said sarcastically.

_"Yes but she said that I could take a break and go find you."_

**"Smart sister."**

At that she walked over to my side and sat down.

_"I can't wait to explore this world... just imaging it is hard enough."_

**"Well I can tell you this."**

**"You won't be disappointed."**

_"As long as your by my side..." _ She said in a soft voice.

I turn so that we both faced each other.

**"You know that I've known what you've felt about me since day 1 right..."**

_"Oh... so you know."_

**"Yep."**

Soon our faces met in a nice tender kiss.

We quickly broke was she leaned her head on my shoulder and my head on hers. Gently stroking her mane.

**"Just think... this is the beginning. There will be betters days ahead."**

_"And always remember Ben..."_

**"Remember what..."**

_"That I love you..."_

* * *

_Song for mood._ Breaking Benjamin: Better Days.

Link to song : watch?v=2FriqUwKLHE

* * *

Authors Note on the next page.


	31. Chapter X1: Ending Sequence

Chapter X1: Ending and Beginning

* * *

Well... after all this time it's finally done.

Dimensional Hero I(1) is finally complete.

I do thank you for reading this story. It is my first and not even going to be the last.

* * *

The End

* * *

Now that Black is gone Ben has finally returned to Earth 2 were the girls finally see and meet his world. And even showing a little romance at the end.

The song Better Days was meant to act like an ending song at the end of a movie but in this case just to set the mood.

* * *

Stories

* * *

And by now you all would know that this has several universes inside that are equally place to connect the story.

Universes used.

-Transformers

-Ghostbusters

-Team Fortress 2

- Garry's mod ( brifly)

- Real World

-My little Pony: FiM

- Alternate

* * *

The future and D.H.2.

* * *

Now with the first story done I can now open up a new door to tell the next life.

Dimensional Hero II (2) The Ark and the Star is going to be the sequel to D.H.1.

The story will take place 3 months after the end of the first and start as a third person view.

Like D.H.1. it will have an opening part but told in a letter form then into Ben's point of view.

This story will be more PoE ( Pony/Ponies on Earth) with more human element to it.

Tis also will have more of the BenxLuna on the table along with two unexpected characters Eclipse and Archous. ( This will also Anthro Ponies and one Clop scene.)

* * *

Plot

* * *

-It has been 3 months since Ben has returned from Equestria. And so far all is at peace with a new world joining the system. But all is about to change when a large Neutron Star threatens not only Earth but every single dimension. As Ben rallies the troops he begins work of the Super Ark Named the Sliver Bullet.

With only 4 year until the star hit's earth Ben tries to cope with the job of getting nearly 5 trillion people on a space ship and deal with conflicts on Earth 1.

In Equestria Twilight Sparkles continues to study about Space bridge technology to learn more on teleporting into deep space. But when her test back fire she sends herself, the mane 6, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, Candace, Celestia and Luna into Earth 1 turning them into half human half ponies. After they gain the basics of using there hands and two legs they make their way to the town of Greensville Pennsylvania. After nearly scaring the hell out of a gas station clerk the girls try to find some one willing to help but find that Ben lives on the outside of town.

-In story scene-

Once meet Ben now has to take care of 10 ponies when trying to keep his powers away from the world. But when a nice night with Luna goes down hill. Ben and the others run for their lives avoiding the threat.

-In story scene-

After the long fight of getting the others back to Earth 2 Ben now must face another problem with a robot army name the Decepticons that try to take the Ark and leave everyone to die.

But shortly after launch to a unknown place Luna tells Ben something that even in his life time he never would of thought hearing.

This is where the new characters will be taking a role in.

* * *

Well that's it for Dimensional Hero I, I do hope to get started on the first two chapters that follow directly with DH1. so the first chapter will be Chapter 31 then Chapter 32.

I plan on making this the same amount of chapters as DH1 or try to squeeze more into the from of 10 more.

This all the info I am willing to give to you so far on the new story. Quote the plot will be changed at time to fit in correctly.

Now with that said we have to prepare for launch into the stars.

**In te minus 10...9...**


End file.
